Tears of Warriors
by Galadan
Summary: 3,000 years have passed after the events of Mai Otome and an empire has raised. AU and slightly OC combining all the Mai Otome universes with some Dune analogies. The Otome is the new Bene Gesserit?. Natsuki and Shizuru pairing, a "spicy" Nao and others.
1. Chapter 1 Encounters in Time

This is my first fan fiction. This is an intent to develop the Otome Universe several thousand years after the anime events. Wondering how this could be developed I kept thinking about the Frank Herbert's Dune universe and mainly, the Bene Gesserit sisterhood. This story is not having the same exact features as Dune. I am only taking some ideas and developing the Otome universe based on these ideas. Since my true admiration of the Bene Gesserit (and Herbert's work) I am taking its native planet name (Wallach IX) and locating the main Garderobe's headquarters there. As well, if you are a fan of Dune you will find some other names (few, I think).

I edited the original chapter I published since I found several errors (HORRORS, I should say, so hopefully now it's better). Thanks to all that have read it.

I will rated M, (but this chapter won't have it, sorry) well, because it will be violence, strong language and let's say, intimate encounters between the characters. So, if you are under 18, please stop reading, if you like the story, I do not take any responsibility for further complains. By the way, these encounters will be between two so, If you do not like it, please do not keep reading. Warning: It will be mature content between two adult females (I can't be more specific than that)

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Otome, Mai Hime. Dune and all the related belongs to its Frank Herbert's heirs (or something like that). I only own my feverish imagination.

**Tears of Warriors** by Galadan

Chapter 1. Encounters in Time.

**Wallach IX, Garderobe Headquarters.**

She knew she was going to die. She was sitting alone in the darkness trying to steady her breathing, trying to hear the slightest sound, forcing her eyes to see into the pitch black around her. She could swear the beating of her hearth was louider than a drum. She could swear her red eyes were glowing in the dark pointing her position but shutting them close was worse, she had to see what was coming for her, she had to face it…

Suddendly, she heard an unbelievable strong roar cutting the air; the vibrations caused by it, spreading through her skin like fire sparks and then, the world exploded with debris flying against her while she was trying her best to cover herself with bare arms and legs. Just when she thought it was the end, she was pulled off like a leave in a store. Before her world fell into the darkness after the lightening exploding around her, she had a flash of deep green eyes.

Shizuru woke up suddenly, but didn't move a muscle. She just opened her eyes in the partially illuminated room. Her room at Garderobe native planet, Wallach IX, the only home she has known since that terrible night. The room of the Garderobe's Archmeister. It has been a long time ago since the last time she had the dream. Several years, in fact. But these days it has been showing up almost every night since she got her last assignment. She let out a small sigh while slowly closing her eyes controlling her heart beat and the breathing. Her body, mind and soul were too well trained for this. She was barely a five years old kid when that happened. Now she was no longer a scared child who lost everything and everyone in one night. She was now part of one of the most powerful organizations among the galactic Empire.

Lying on her bed, she remembered her meeting with the Garderobe's Headmistress earlier this week trying to figure out why she was so troubled by this new assignment.

Shizuru waited gracefully until she was announced to Uma Shamrock for making her way into the Headmistress' office. Even when she was a high level rank otome in the Garderobe organization, her politeness was always perfect; she was not the Bewitching Smile Amethyst for nothing.

"Good evening Shizuru-san," the Headmistress said standing up of her large desk and walking slowly towards Shizuru to greet her. She had known Shizuru since her childhood and never ceased to admire the extraordinary woman she has grown up to be. A strong beauty, a deadly warrior armed with sharply brilliant mind with yet, impenetrable, disturbing red eyes. Shizuru was the ultimate perfect otome. But… Uma waved away the bad thoughts before they showed at her light red eyes. This was going to be a hard one. Waving a hand, she indicated Shizuru to take sit at the couch.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Ara, Uma-san, since when have I missed the opportunity to taste your extraordinary red tea?" Shizuru said smiling. She knew by the second she looked at the Headmistress, that this talk was going to be a hard one as well. "Mainly when you have such a hard talking waiting for me," she teased. She also knew Uma very well and owed her a lot.

"You are always the same Shizuru-san," Uma said smiling while pouring tea for both of them and handing one cup to Shizuru. "I have never been able to hide anything from you. Even when you were a child, you always had the eye to see beyond people." Looking back at Shizuru, she knew that she had to handle this one not like Garderobe's Headmistress but like Shizuru's guardian and her only remaining family.

"What information do you have about the attempt at Count Kyler Kruger some days ago?" once at this point she had to keep it straight and direct, it was no other way she could get Shizuru into this target.

"The Garderobe's Intelligence team gave me a detail report and also the Scientific Guild. Yohko-san contacted me directly from Horus to share the information they had. They were very concern about the incident. We have no confirmation yet, but all the analysis indicates it was a deliberate attack to kill Count Kyler Kruger and not an accident as the Empire has insisted." Since the moment she knew about the notice, she has been trying to figure out how she was feeling. Beyond the fact that a truly menace was rising from an unknown origin and Garderobe's official position about the incident was still pending, Shizuru certainly doubted that position was what Uma wanted to discuss with her.

"Wil you tell me what is this about,?" Shizuru ask gently.

"We have to go to Skáneland, Shizuru" Uma keep her face and voice straight and steady.

"We…." Shizuru repeated, surprise almost showing in her eyes.

"We. A delegation from Garderobe, including me and you will attend to the designation ceremony of the new Count Kruger, Countess I should say." Now surprise and a little something else was showing in Shizuru's features. Uma turned right for more tea and give Shizuru some space. She won't show this little disturbance in front anybody else but Uma.

"I will do as the Headmistress thinks is the better" Shizuru said serious but controlled again while thinking "_Maybe this is another test I have to comply, like all the others."_ However she couldn't unquote "However, I wonder why this ceremony requires both the Garderobe's Headmistress and Archmeister at the same time."

That was not was Uma wanted. She needed Shizuru _wanting_ to go, not accepting orders but she could understand quite well Shizuru's resistance. By other hand her inquisitive mind can't be tricked, she will have to say the truth. The sense of truth deep in Shizuru's Otome soul will know it.

"Natsuki Kruger will become officially the new Countess Kruger and leader of the House." Uma said and at that name, Shizuru felt the slight tide of their memories agitating inside her. Adab, the memory who claims and asks was emerging inside her but she could not give it shape.

"Ara, that's unexpected. She is very young, isn't? I thought they were going to designate some else." She said in a light tone trying to recover as fast as possible; she didn't want to show that internal turmoil not even in front of Uma.

"Everybody thought that. The Krugers are quite known by doing unexpected moves. In fact, nobody could imagine this incident happening, however our good friends at Aries and Horus claim that the Count made last minute arrangements before departing at his last political task to Asgard," Uma was talking calmly but kept looking carefully at Shizuru's reaction. She needed her, too much depended on her. "Our source inside Kruger House has also confirmed that."

"Our source, as you called her, is so deep inside Kruger House?" Shizuru asked now truly surprised and concerned. "Count Kruger always sent second relatives to be trained at Garderobe and they are not high level advisors or military chiefs at Kruger House. Ray Jagger has been one of our best students, now a skillful Meister Otome but she plays absolutely no important role there." Shizuru was now serious but calm. "The same can be said for Nina Wang or Chie Hallard. I won't define relationship between Garderobe and Kruger House as the best one during the last two generations, Uma-san."

"All Noble Houses have otomes in the very root of their families, Shizuru. What you said is very true, however no other House in the Noble Council could say they have so many Meister otome of such level." Shizuru nooded concealing with Uma but the hard part was still to come. "The status of our relationship as you call it, may change now with new Countess, don't you think?"

Since Shizuru did not said a word and just grinned at her, she sighed and continue "Count Kruger always refused to sent her only daughter and heiress to be trained in Garderobe as otome. However, he married an otome. Saeko Kruger is a Meister otome too." She finally said calmly, waiting for the reaction.

Shizuru held her breath for seconds before saying "Why I didn't know about it?"

"It is a right time for everything Shizuru, you know why."

"Ara, I have resigned of any revenge desire since several years ago Uma. I am dissapointed you think the opposite," Shizuru said going familiar and wanting to know more now it was clear it was a personal issue.

Choosing her next words carefully since everything depended on them, Uma said looking at Shizuru with an open heart. "After the attack to your family, Count Kruger was wrongly accused of betrayal," Shizuru noted the adverb used by Uma but kept waiting, her face impenetrable. "They were not the only ones who were good friends Shizuru, you mother and Saeko Kruger were also friends. WE were friends since long time before. They attended the same periods at Garderobe. They were the bests of their class. Airlie became an Otome earlier than Saeko. The Bewitching Smile Amethyst. You have her GEM not only for your proven skills and capacity; it also belongs to you by right."

Looking deep into her, Shizuru got her mother memories about her early years at Garderobe and knew that Uma was saying was true. Saeko's name at that time was different and that why she never realized that fact.

"It was no way Shizuru; absolutely no way Kyler would have betrayed your family. The position of Saeko at the Kruger House couldn't be compromised and her friendship with your mother couldn't be mentioned by the Count to defend himself. He had to take all the responsibility and he did it gladly. He was raged for the attack and he was a true friend of your father. He even understood that an otome never betrays an otome and never betrays Garderobe." "_Maybe disobeys, but never betrays._" Uma though for herself thinking about some Saeko's past decisions.

"You never told me about that before Uma-san, why are you doing it rigth now?" Shizuru said knowing that Uma was the only one who could have told her that because of her friendship with her mother and Saeko Kruger. Garderobe was very careful about handling classified information.

"We had to protect you Shizuru, until you were ready. This was the only way. I think you are ready now." Leaving the most important thing for the last she said "I suspect that the attack against Count Kruger and the one to your family are deeply related. And the real source could be something truly dark. That's why you have to come with me to Skáneland and meet the Kruger heiress, Shizuru". "_I wonder if she will be ready, but soon enough we will know_"

Looking at Shizuru she stood up saying "We are leaving in five days, the funeral ceremonies will end by then. Kruger House expects us to arrive earlier to attend some meetings before the ceremony. Nao, Laura, Rosalie and Erstin will be going with us as well."

With one last look, Shizuru stood up too saying

"Ara, are you going to war, Uma-san?" Shizuru said ligthly but the teasing never raised to her eyes. Bearing Uma's glare, she retired politely saying "At your command... Headmistress."

While Shizuru was leaving the office, Uma could not help herself but feel that something dark and dangerous was emerging and that maybe Shizuru's comment was very accurate.

**Skáneland, Castle Skanien, Home of Kruger House.**

Countess Saeko Kruger was watching her daugther daily training from the distance. She knew her daughter had had the best masters any noble born could ask. Her husband was always a wise man about trustfully collaborators; he always surrounded him with the best men.

Reito Kanzaki was the best sword master in the whole empire and one of the most loyal men to Count Kruger, who practically adopted him since his early childhood. Kyley Kurger took care of his education and everything the boy needed and after a while, Reito became Kyler's most trustworthy lieutenant. Kaiji Sakomizu, the master of assassins and the military Bashar of House Kruger was one the most feared men among the empire, and Armbrust Kruger closed the third of aces among the Kruger men. Her husband's cousin was Kruger House Chief of Security under Sakomizu's command was a deadly warrior with deceptive soft voice and nice manners. The three dangerous warriors have been Natsuki's companions, masters and friends since she born and even when they could not love her more, they were merciless masters. For them, not even the single weakness or mistake can be tolerated. She could not agree more…even when right now she was witnessing Sakomizu-san practically crushing her beloved daughter.

"The art of sword is not for lazy assholes!, what are you?, a little pup or a warrior?!" Sakomizu screamed out giving Natsuki a hard pushing back at the crash of their swords, almost smashing her in the wall of the open training area more than three feet away o n him. Not giving a second for breathe, he charged after her immediately; Natsuki barely had a chance to recover her balance, quickly blocking the attack and steping aside for some space and trying to make a fast counter attack.

"Hold it back old man… I do not wanna hurt you." With serious face and a deadly glare Natsuki tried the tease but before she can say anything else, another set of quick swords slices made her step back. She was barely defending and not really attacking Sakomizu. That was getting the Master of Assassins REALLY pissed off.

"Concentrate!!..." Sakomizu was furious, Natsuki has been distracted during the whole training with Reito and Armbrust while Sakomizu was watching at the distance until he couldn't hold himself more and went down to put the things in order. At the shout, Reito and Armbrust, watching closely, standing side by side with their arms crossed over the chest just slightly looked at each other, sighing. They knew Sakomizu was right but they also felt a heavy heart after the lost of Natsuki's father merely 10 days ago. He was more than a master for them; he was the closest they had as a father and more. They truly knew how affected Natsuki was. The man was everything for her.

Finally, Natsuki failed to block effectively the last attack and Sakomizu's sword slide to cut Natsuki right rib. Againt her will, she left out a hurtled gasp. The big master of assassins quickly push her back to the wall, holding her right arm with his left and putting his strong forearm through her throat pushing her harder, making her growl in frustration.

Saeko gritted her teeth but kept her face and body steady, her hands calmly resting on the balustrade, feeling someone approaching. Her father in law, former Count Haakon Kruger walked silently stopping right by her side. She wondered for how long he has been watching and if the sudden rudeness of Sakomizu had something to do with him.

"Now are you happy?" Sakomizu furiously asked Natsuki, they are both staring at each other. He, like a big bear, is laying his body against Natsuki's not letting her to move or even breathe enough. Natsuki was fighting the pain at her side and gasping for air. "Let me tell you, now you are dead. Do you think that your enemy will be playing with you? What do you think your enemy will do to you once they have you like this?" Natsuki was furiously glaring at him. "Do you think this will make your father proud?" With this last sentence he rudely released the grip with her almost falling into the terrain while he walks some steps back to watch her.

Catching her breath, calming her mind and composing her body, she steadied herself to face her sensei green eyes on brown ones. "I am sorry Sakomizu sensei… I … I wasn't in the right mood today and…"

"Mood!... Mood is for the cows or for to make love kiddo… You fight when is NECESSARY to protect the most important, what you love most, what you care the most. You fight for win. You fight for your life. You fight for your country and for your people. It doesn't matter if you are in the mood for!" Sakomizu yelled at her dismissing her previous apology.

Natsuki eyes went slightly down at these words, feeling the pain raising in her chest; with her face blushing she fighted the tears in her throat. She won't break in front of her masters; it was no time to waste with tears for a warrior.

Saeko felt the urge to intervene but as if reading her mind, a strong hand softly touched her arm and made her turn to face Haakon. She was going to speak but the look in his deep blue eyes stopped her. "She is our only hope, Saeko-san. I know that you and I have had… let's say, a "stormy" relationship during all these years, but now he is gone… we have to stand together, we all need her. She must be strong and prepared. This is necessary. You are not in a position to tolerate weakness either".

"Keeping secrets from her is the right way to prepare her?" She asked contentedly not looking away, her green eyes flashing.

"It is necessary until the right time comes. There is a right time for everything. I though all Meister Otomes knew that." He said with a grin at his face.

Being said that, he walked away, quickly making his way to the training arena, walking slowly and firmly. He approached her granddaughter with serious look but love filling his eyes. "_She has Saeko's look but the angles beneath the skin and the fire in the eyes are Kyler's. I can almost hear him right now_". Watching the blood spreading at the white blouse where Sakomizu cut her, he looked up to meet her eyes and he found sadness, angriness….fury. Stopping in front of her, he was proud to see her maintain her look, her head steady and her shoulders straight. The three deadly masters slightly bow at the old Count.

"I remember Sakomizu training your father when Kyler was your about your age. He always preferred the guns to the sword, same as you." Natsuki's eyes slightly opened at her grandfather words as she never expected those words. Her grandfather was always a tough and serious man; her father always who made her feel love and care despite anything… More even than her mother who was…colder. No one smiled at her like as her father did to comfort, give courage or just because was happy to see her. Kyler Kruger was an implacable wolf with everybody but an implacable loving wolf with his daughter. She didn't say a word just stood firmly and proudly, keeping her gaze fixed with her grandfather's; knowing that the tears were barely contained she didn't want to risk speaking.

"Do you know Natsuki, why a master sensei in archery is just called "archer" or a lance master is just called "lancer", but the most skilled master with the sable is not just called a swordsman but a strategist?" He asked with the soft voice his subordinates have learned to fear the most.

"Yes, sir… my father taught me that the art of the sword gives the master the power to govern and control the surroundings and himself… with the secret art of the sword, the master can defeat any enemy or enemies he is facing." Natsuki answered proudly remembering the words of her father; she was far beyond fear now with her grandfather.

"Or she, my dearest… In three days time, you will be given with the Kruger Seal, the Wolf Ring that I gave your father more than 25 years ago. He won't be here to give it to you but you will have to carry a great responsibility since that moment. You won't be alone, but for some things…you will be. There is nothing, I or these men here can do to help you make the decisions you will have to make. You will become the new Countess Kruger and the leader of Kruger House, because your father thought you were ready and trust you to handle the huge responsibility of this planet and the lives of all we live here. Defeat an enemy may lead you to take his life in order to protect what you care the most. Are you ready my Natsuki?" It was the first time Natsuki could recall her grandfather calling her like this and looking at her that way.

"Yes!...grandfather, I am ready," Natsuki said in a deep voice her eyes more brilliant.

Letting the smile in his cold eyes finally reach his lips, Haakon said "Let's show then to my loyal Sakomizu how mistaken he was by calling you _asshole_ and _little pup._"

Stepping back, the old Count joined Reito and Armbrust giving Sakomizu and Natsuki space. Natsuki slowly start breathing as her mother taught her, calming her senses and focusing all her mind and body which each breath, looking in the way. With her legs slightly open at her shoulders distance, she waited in a powerful first position for Sakomizu. All of them, even her mother at the distance could see the change in Natsuki's body.

At Sakomizu first charge, Natsuki quickly blocked it and started attacking so fast that the movement of the swords barely can be seen. Now was Sakomizu's turn to step back blocking. With a fast movement she pulled out her second short sword using it to block Sakomizu's sword while using the large sword to attack. Combining the otome movements her mother has taught her with the sword attacks, Sakomizu was soon cornered by every side he tried to move. Natsuki was moving just too fast for him.

A second person joined Countess Saeko looking the duel... from the distance they saw how after few minutes and with Sakomizu breathing heavily, Natsuki finally ended the training session with her short sword blocking an attack and her large sword stopping millimeters away of her sensei throat.

The two women silently watched the men and the girl now talking animated, they congratulating the young woman, teasing a very serious but very proud Sakomizu and asking Natsuki about her movements. They looked so similar, dark hair, white skin and pale cold eyes, only Sakomizu broken the Krugers' natural features in which also others in Kruger House like Reito, reassembled so well. Looking at them and at the tall serious young woman standing firmly by her side, she can't help herself but think "_These Krugers are just too much like a Rya wolves pack, so wild, so bounded. Mess of with one and you will have the whole pack against you… I wonder if they have finally accepted me like one of them or if I am becoming a wolf myself._"

"You have trained her so well Saeko-sama. She could be a powerful otome as anyone who could have attended Garderobe. I could not recall of anybody in the Noble Houses or Garderobe having the kind of training my cousin have had together with you and them." Ray Jagger said that with her pale blue eyes fixed at Saeko's and her short dark hair moving at her forehead with the light sea breeze.

Giving a last look at the five dark figures below and then back up to the tall young woman at her side she said softly, almost sadly "I count on you to support her when the tough times come Ray-san."

"With my life, my lady," Ray said her eyes never leaving Saeko's gaze who could only though "_the statement of a fact, such fearless with such a confidence can be overwhelming._"

**Wallach IX, Garderobe Headquarters**

"Can somebody explain me why in this age of advanced technology we have to travel to the middle of nowhere to attend a boring ceremony?" Juliet Nao Zhang was really pissed off with this "assignment". She was very busy at Garderobe meeting with the new transferred students to have her ass sent ligthyears away to watch some stupid noble people. "A hologram of our beloved Headmistress would have done the same and better, isn't?"

Before someone could warn her, a deep cough and a soft giggle were heard behind her. She didn't know which one made her freeze the most.

"I am so happy to hear how skilled about technology you are, Nao-san," Uma Shamrock said seriously. "You will be on charge to have all our technology equipment set up _perfectly_ at Skanelandand and to coordinate with Saeko Kruger's and the Scientific Guild's teams during our whole trip. I trust you, Nao-san." She said with dangerously soft voice, walking away towards the main deck to talk with the Krasnikov crusier Capitan.

"Ara, Nao-san, seems that you won't be bored any more during this trip," smiling Shizuru teased slightly at the 4th Column who was fumed. Greeting the other otomes at the team she walked to join Uma.

"You made it Nao. Shamrock is not famous because of her tolerance," Laura said knowing that Nao will make all of them share her fate.

"I wonder if we will find something interesting at the Kruger House," Rosalie said giggling, ignoring Nao's disgrace. "This will be my first visit there. You were at the same class with Ray Jagger, right Nao? She is very good looking, I wonder if other people there are as cute as she is."

"Rosalie, you are a complete slut. What a hell are you thinking? That we are going in a pleasure trip?" Laura said angrily. "The Headmistress and the Archmeister are part of the delegation and no matter how reckless Nao-san is, she is also a column. Three Columns? Something really important must be happening there and you are thinking about getting laid!"

"Laura, don't be bored you too," Nao said even when she was thinking exactly the same than Laura. "At least we could expect some fun but unfortunately all the Krugers I know seems to be as funny as icebergs." Everybody laughed at the comment "And I heard that the weather there is as charming as the royal family."

At the distance Shizuru was hearing at the others chat, wondering what they were going to face at Skáneland. Even when she knew that Uma told her the truth, she also knew it was more there that remained unsaid. "_Natsuki Kruger,_" the name still moved the water of her inner memories but yet she didn't know why.

**Skáneland, Castle Skanien.**

Natsuki was sitting at the nursery getting her little wound attended by the diligent Nina, her cousin and one of the three otomes at Kruger House.

"It is nothing Nina; just put a band on it."

"Is not that easy, cousin, even if not a deep wound is a long one. You should be more careful."

Saeko made her way at the nursery at that time followed by rest of the top female warriors in the Kruger army and security forces: Ray, Chie, Mikoto and Akira. The most respected warriors among the Empire, male and female were part of Kruger House. These five young women were the envy of all the other noble houses. Three of them graduated Otome and part of Kruger family. The remaining two were not otome but also deadly martial arts masters trained in Carthagos, formerly the old Zipang country at Earl, now a fully independent noble house. Saeko was truly proud of them and she would like Natsuki could spend more time with them and less with Reito and Armbrust at any chance she had.

"How are you doing Natsuki-chan," Chie greeted with her ever present smile walking towards Natsuki. "I knew from reliable sources that you gave a really tough time to an old grumpy Bashar using some otome movements. I bet he was annoyed."

"One, don't call me like that. Two, you should respect our Bashar or I will make sure to send you in a mission to the coldest place I can find in Skáneland. Three, there weren't "otome movements," it was a sword training Chie, give me a fucking break!"

"Natsuki," her mother looked at her very upset because her language. "_Definitely she shouldn't spend more time with those men._"

"Wow, we are in a combative mood today," Chie answered her smile intact; she knew how grumpy Natsuki was at teasing.

"Natsuki, do not move please. I will have to apply a couple of gun stitches here, then band it and we will be ready." Nina did it as quickly as possible knowing Natsuki's tolerance was close to zero regarding healing care and teasing _"Thank you Chie_," Nina thougth glaring at her other cousin.

"Natsuki, I asked them to come with me because I have something important to tell you." Saeko was serious. She had very clear objectives for Kruger House and Garderobe future and Natsuki was in the center of everything. Her husband was always angry with Garderobe after the incident almost destroyed the Viola House and she was agree with him disobeying Garderobe because of him several times, but something was too important and had to be done no matter what. Kyler and his men transferred their distrust about Garderobe to Natsuki but now, it had to change.

"A delegation from Garderobe will be arriving to Skáneland tomorrow first time in the morning to attend the ceremony of designation and to present their respects to your father."

"What? Why Garderobe has to come? Who did invite them?" Natsuki asked surprised. She didn't think her father would like to have "their respects" in any way.

"I did," Saeko's said calmly. "The Garderobe's Headmistress and Archmeister are coming together with other high level otome warriors. That is a great honor, Natsuki. Soon you will be the leader of this house and you should take your place in the political scenario. This meeting is very important." Saeko walked closer to her daughter and putting a hand in her shoulder she said "Garderobe has resources to help us to figure out what really happened to your father. They can also help us in other ways, we need allies Natsuki."

"And how we know we can trust them?" Natsuki says more calmed but still in a stubbornly.

"All the noble houses have otomes Natsuki. Your cousins here are otomes and very loyal Kruger warriors. Your warriors. Garderobe is a powerful organization, I will ask you to give them a chance to talk with us."

Natsuki had no other chance to sigh and surrender. It was hard to be against her mother will. She always did her way with her father and she wondered how while her father could be so tough and implacable with anybody else, he was just disarmed for the looking of her mother. It was beyond her understanding.

"We all will be at space port early tomorrow to welcome them." Walking to the door, she added before leaving without looking back knowing that the women there will tease her daughter after her words. "Natsuki, I left your formal clothes ready at your room. Please dress properly. The Headmistress wants to meet with you immediately to her arriving."

She could hear her daugther protests and the other giggles even with the door closed.

At other part of Castle Skanien, Reito was having his oen share of surprises.

"We have to be ready to host our guests." Reito said dispatching orders and preparing everything together with Armbrust. The ceremony preparation, the invitees arriving and accommodations. They could expect to have very few resting in the next days.

"Take it easy Reito; we will be on time. The first delegation is expected in two days and everybody will be arriving after that one." Armbrust said sitting comfortably at the Kruger War Room.

"I am afraid you are wrong, my friend," Reito said calmly, looking directly to his friends eyes with that look in his face that meant troubles.

"What happened now?"

"Lady Saeko informed me just now, a Garderobe delegation will arrive tomorrow…early." Reito was calm at the exterior but Armbrust knew better. Reito loyalty was always for the Count. Even when he would have died defending the Kruger Family, he was not happy with the Countess. He was one of the very few people who knew the Countess was a high rank Otome. Kruger men always distrust otomes because of their permanent loyalty to Garderobe above everything else. He was happy Natsuki, who he loved like a sister, never attended that place.

"Don't be mad Reito, we can ask for help to Ray and the others." Armbrust said with light voice since he had not the same prejudices with otomes like Reito. "I wonder if they will bring some beautiful ladies with them."

"If they do so, maybe they won't be too much interested in you anyway Armbrust," this time was Reito's chance to tease his partner.

"Touché Reito-san, just remember that after three seconds any comment like that can be considered revenge and I will have the right to defy you."

Before they could keep talking, Natsuki entered the room.

"Who's going to defy who?" She asked while sitting in a very unlady manner putting her booted feet on top of Reito's desk.

"Those aren't lady's manners, Natsuki," He said smiling. "My desk just got polished and you are going to ruin it with your barbarian manners."

"Maybe because I am not a lady, Reito. What are you going to do about it?" She said calmly but a smile was dancing in her green eyes.

"Nothing really, I will let the tough otomes coming from Garderobe to visit you, the privilege to teach you some lady manners." He said now very amused at the look in Natsuki's face. "Maybe you will learn how to prepare a proper tea now." He continued giving a little sip to his own tea.

"Very funny, Reito. I can defeat any of those otome faster than you drink that damn tea of yours," Natsuki was not so sure about it, mainly after her training with Ray and the others but will never admit it.

Armbrust was very amused at the verbal fight they always had. They were like brothers really.

"Eh.. Natsuki, what will you do if some of them want to give you some private lessons about Garderobe's practices? Do you think you can defeat them at that?" That was Reito final shoot and he knew that will truly upset her.

"You idiot!" she angrily said standing up, "I don't need any private lessons from anybody."

Later at her bed she was thinking she knew very few about Garderobe, except her father didn't like them and never accepted to send her to Wallach IX to become an Otome. They never spoke about it. Years ago, when she saw her cousins Ray, Nina and Chie leave for years to get trained there and then came back as respected warriors, she felt jealous and disappointed. She never saw her parents fight for anything but the matter of having her attending Garderobe. The only thing that matter to her was her father must have had a reason.

Early in the morning at the space port, the Kruger group was headed by Natsuki and her mother, with the three otomes in the family Nina, Chie and Ray. Natsuki requested that Reito and Armbrust joined to them and her mother had no other choice but accept. As she had to accept that Natsuki chosen to wear the Kruger military formal uniform and not the formal femenine clothes she left for her. She knew Natsuki was still angry for the way the visit was set. She only hoped that everything will be ok for Natsuki and Uma knew what she was doing. She had to stop looking at Natsuki as her daughter and now as the leader of Kruger House.

At the distance, stepping outside the space crusier, the Garderobe group was headed by Uma Shamrock, sided by Shizuru and Nao as Columns, followed behind by Laura, Rosalie and Erstin. From the distance, Shizuru could not avoid to think how alike the welcome group looked. They were all wearing the Kruger military uniform in black and navy blue, with the exception of Saeko, who was wearing a blue dress with Natsuki at her side, impeccable with her military uniform, black trousers and navy blue coat with no other garment but the silver wolf seal at her chest. "_The famous Kruger wolves, with dark hair and pale eyes,_" just after thinking that she froze and stop walking, when her crimson eyes meet with Natsuki's deep green eyes. "_No,_" her mind was screaming and the Adab inside her turned from a wave into a tsunami.

Uma Shamrock turned left to watch her in surprise. Touching Shizuru's right arm she asked concerned "Shizuru?"

Without answering or looking back to Uma, Shizuru recalled her training and slowly, started walking again, stealing her heart and mind, realizing she no longer had the green in her mind; it was right in front of her.

Natsuki noticed the pause and tensed, wondering what was wrong with that woman. She surprised herself staring at the woman with crimson eyes she met seconds ago but finally the otome group was there and she had to compose herlself.

"Saeko," a surprisingly smiling Uma Shamrock started but was promptly cut by a husky young voice.

"Countess Kruger," Natsuki said coarsely while Saeko turn right with wide eyes to face her daughter who was steadily looking at Uma Shamrock.

"You shall address the Countess properly, you woman." Natsuki ended angrily.

"Natsuki!" was the only word whispered by the mouths of Saeko and Ray.

"What?!" That was too much for Nao "Who the hell do you think you are for talking the Headmistress that way?" almost giving a step ahead, she was stopped by Uma's right hand.

"Please," Shizuru said finally, equally surprise for such a display of rudeness. "May I assume, you are Natsuki Kruger-san? The future Countess Kruger?" She had her polite mask perfect now and was making sure to emphasize the word _countess_, looking directly at Natsuki's green eyes.

Natsuki started to blush slightly, she really screwed up, now feeling more angry at the intense gaze of those red eyes, blush increasing with every second but never breaking the eye contact. "_This woman thinks she has the right to speak me in this way?"_

"Uma-san, Shizuru Viola-san?" Saeko asked regaining composure after her daughter show of disrespect. "I am very happy to have you in Skáneland… and very sorry for this misunderstanding. Please met my daughter, Natsuki Kruger." Saeko could not believe what Natsuki just did but had to move ahead.

"Nice to meet you, Kruger-san." Uma said her face serious. Her head was slightly inclined as greeting while thinking about Krugers loathe against Garderbore. "_Maybe this will be harder than I thought._"

"Please let me introduce you, Garderobe's Archmeister Shizuru Viola, the Bewitching Smile Amethyst." They merely stared at each other, no one making a move to bow, incline or at least handshake. "_What a hell of a name,_" Natsuki was thinking but in fact was impressed by the woman who so gently and effectively stopped her in her angry. "_Ara, what a perfect and… handsome barbarian for a countess,_" Shizuru was thinking but in fact was both thrilled and disturbed by meeting those eyes and the waves of her inner memories were not helping at all.

Uma Shamrock last though at the uncomfortable silence was "_This definitely, will be a lot harder than I thought._"

* * *

Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2 Between the Fear and the Beast

First of all, thanks to everybody that read and reviewed these two first chapters. Thanks for the patience with the time between updates and my typos. As you will see this chapter is a little different than the previous chapter 2, shorter for a start. It was unnecessary long and it was having too many errors. I want to thank Azn-anime for doing the beta for this chapter and for all the patience working with me.

There are some concepts or ideas that may not necessary have to be included as part of the story and I will put them as notes at the begining when is really necessary.

The whole story is rated M starting this chapter and will keep this way until the end. Just sex for this chapter but it will get more intense about violence, language or some disturbing scenes on the upcoming chapters. So, as I said at the previous chapter… if you are under 18 (or whatever is the legal age) or if you don't like mature content between two females, please do not keep reading. This story will have a lot of it.

**Disclaimer:**Sunrise owns Mai Otome and Mai Hime as well as their respective characters. Dune and all the related belong to Frank's Herbert's legal heirs.

* * *

**Litany Against Fear:** In the context of this story, is taught as part of the Otome training. Saeko Kruger, disobeying the very rules of Garderobe's, taught it to her daugther as well as several other training, reserved for Otomes only.

**Garderobe: (Otome Sisterhood): **The name Garderobe was originally referred to the only institution on Earl planet (after the Dark Ages, renamed Ealdgyth) that held the ancient technology from Earth. At that time, Garderobe was the institution on charge to train and form the Otome Warriors as well as keep and protect the ancient knowledge and databases. After the Rebellion that ended the Dark Ages Empire, Garderobe demand and gained independence, thanks to all the secret research done during these 500 years, freedom came with the cancellation of all contract. Garderobe became a truly and acknowledged player in the Empire politics, technological development and war strategist training. With the 2nd empire, the Otomewarriors are compromised with the whole human kind and not with the selfish whim and arbitrariness of one single master. 1519 A.M was the official year Garderobe gains independence, became a Sisterhood and the Foundation of Wallach IX as Chapter House. At the present, 3120 A.M., Garderobe Sisterhood rules over the Chapter House as well as other 12 school and scientific development planets.

**A.M. (After Migration):** The first pioneers arrive to Earl from Earth and that's the origin of the time counting. After the 12 Kings War several damage is done to the early civilization and a lot of key information is lost. There is no exact certainty about the time zero or exactly how long the 12 Kings War last. The time zero is set when F.H. founded the Garderobe institution and set it has the keeper of the Earth ancient technology.

**

* * *

**

Tears of Warriors

by Galadan

Chapter 2. Between the Fear and the Beast

"**Fear is the mind killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past me, I will turn to see fear's path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."**

**Litany Against Fear. Bene Gesserit. (Frank Herbert's Dune)**

**Skáneland, Castle Skanien.**

Natsuki was sitting at her mother's private studio meeting table with Uma Shamrock, Shizuru Viola, and her mother. As soon as they arrived from the spaceport, quick orders were delivered to all the Otomes from Garderobe and the Kruger House, while the two leaders of both sides met.

"Thanks for meeting with us, Kruger-san," Uma Shamrock started warily, measuring the young woman in front of her while thinking_"Too much alike Haakon and Kyler Kruger, I have to be careful."_

"Please have my condolences on your father's death..." Uma didn't have chance to keep talking.

"Headmistress, I could say I appreciate your words, but I really don't. I suggest to move ahead of the formalities. What is it exactly that you want from me? Why are you so interested in meeting with me?" Natsuki was looking steadily at the Headmistress, not a single hesitation in her voice.

"Natsuki!" was her mother's comment, but Shizuru decided it was too much from this young and reckless beautiful girl. It was time for her to learn some manners.

"Ara, Kruger-san, that's kind of rude from you, if I may say; sometimes it's advisable to measure the contestant before beating her down, don't you think?" Shizuru intervened, making Natsuki blush at the comment and think_ "There she is again, stopping me again and trying to control me! Damn woman."_

Taking advantage of Natsuki's hesitation, Shizuru continued "We are truly concerned about your father's assassination," and seeing Natsuki's surprise, she added "Yes, Kruger-san, we know it wasn't an accident. I think we can be allies..."

"You are assuming too much, too fast... if I may say, Archmeister Viola." Natsuki said coldly, her face was red now andher jaw tense, not only because she was surprised by Shizuru's comment, but also because she couldn't stand as firmly in front of her as she did with the Headmistress. This woman was disconcerting for her, with her calm and elegant manners, that soft voice with a strange accent, and striking red eyes. This woman drove her out of balance.

Uma Shamrock and Saeko Kruger seemed to have vanished, Natsuki and Shizuru were only looking at each other on a gazes duel after Natsuki's last comment. Uma thought it was time to take the lead in the conversation now that Natsuki was at least talking and certainly, listening.

"Kruger-san, Garderobe has had an alliance with most of the Noble Houses but definitely the most important ones in the past were those with the Viola House and the Kruger House. We think it is time to renew this alliance since a menace is showing up. You are very young, but I am sure you can see it as well." Uma was counting on it.

"I will ask you again, Headmistress...What do you want?" Natsuki was relieved she was talking again with Uma and not under the direct and intense gaze of Shizuru. She could feel the red eyes alit on her.

"I want you to know Garderobe closer, and I would like to make an alliance with you. I would also like to help you figure out who killed your father and why." She stated just as outright as she could.

"Maybe we can also teach you some politics too, Kruger-san." Shizuru said smiling slightly. "You have an interesting way to do... negotiations." Uma and Saeko only glared at Shizuru. Provoking Natsuki right now may not be the wisest thing to do, however a surprise for both of them, Natsuki answered huskily but proudly.

"I can teach you my ways anytime you need, Archmeister. I don't care if it is interesting or not, I only care about its effectiveness." She was frowning with her green eyes flashing. She wasn't flinching against this woman.

"Saeko," Uma said looking a priceless opportunity for her plans, "How much does Kruger-san knows about Garderobe?"

"We have done the basics, Headmistress." Saeko was not getting the point. What Uma was asking her was senseless. Only Otomes could have a deep knowledge about Garderobe. As much as she disobeyed Garderobe because her love for Kyler, she couldn't break that rule, and Uma knew that, so she wondered what were the Headmistress' intentions.

"Great. I would like to suggest that Shizurucould spend some time with Kruger-san and give her more details about us."

Now both Shizuru and Natsuki were surprised, looking back at the Headmistress. Before, any of them could say a word, Uma finished with a straight gaze at Natsuki.

"I really want to earn the right of an alliance with your House, Kruger-san. You can't trust what you don't know. Shizuru is one of our best senseis at Wallach IX." Noting since the beginning Natsuki's uneasiness with Shizuru, she added "I am sure, you will enjoy it, trust me."

**Empire Chapter House at Aasgard, Imperial Hazakura House Palace.**

Imperial Counselor Jin Hazakura walked into the luxurious room to meet with one of the most influential ambassadors at the Empire... and one of the most dangerous too. He never liked to meet with her but this time he was sure to have the advantage.

"Good morning, Ambassador Marguerite," he greeted her like the perfect politician he was. "I am very happy you were able to come with such a short notice." He made himself comfortable as well at the couches waiting to serve.

"Good morning, counselor. A request from the Emperor is always the most important, is it not?" After that she just smiled, waiting. She was not going to make it easier for him.

"Our beloved emperor wants to make sure the Imperial Hazakura House will be properly represented during the ceremony of designation of the Countess Kruger, and he thought that's a role suitable for the best, Ambassador Marguerite". He said smiling hypocritically.

Tomoe remained silent, drinking wine while looking deeply at him. Jinstarted to feel restless under her gaze. It was like been watched by a poisonous cobra. Finally, she spoke with innocent voice, "I was sure the Emperor wanted you to attend the ceremony... as the Imperial Counselor and a member of Hazakura family."

Almost stammering Jin answered, "The Emperor decided against it; it wasn't a final decision Ambassador. ..and since there are a lot of political issues to attend here, he decided that you were the best option." Feeling he was starting to sweat anytime soon, he harshly asked for more wine from the servants.

With a slight sardonic smile Tomoe said, "What the Emperor wants, the Emperor gets, dear Counselor. I will be honored to represent the Imperial House." It took less than a minute to break him. He planned all this, and she let him. She really wanted to go to Skáneland to meet the new Countess. She also heard that Garderobe was attending. _"Hopefully I will see the charming Archmeister Viola again…hopefully not only see her."_Their plans needed her to attend to Skáneland and now everyone will be sure her visit there was someone else'sdesire. Nobody will suspect of her since she was ordered to do it. She found all of this really amusing.

"Who can I take with me for the trip Counselor?" She asked softly

"The Emperor ordered that you designate your escort at your wish, Ambassador. All the resources will be assigned at your request." He offered, feeling relieved.

"Very well, I will give you a detailed list. May I see the Emperor now?" She requested as a soft and innocent question but her gaze didn't allow a "no" for an answer. "Maybe I won't have another chance to properly say farewell his highness." she said while thinking _"and I want to make sure you will wait for my return anxiously, dear Anri."_

**Skáneland, Castle Skanien.**

After their meeting, Natsuki was left alone with the Headmistress. Her mother told her that an important test was needed. Saeko looked confident, but Natsuki knew her better, and she could see the concern in her eyes.

"Archmeister Viola thinks I am rude, but the way you asked them to leave wasn't an example of kindness, Headmistress." Natsuki said glaring at Uma. She didn't like the way this woman spoke to her mother and to Shizuru. _"Hell, I don't care about that damn annoying woman, but nobody should speak to her that way."_Her angriness was beyond her understanding.

Uma was standing in the middle of the room and called Natsuki to join her there. As Natsuki approached her, Uma lifted her right handin front of the young woman asking "Have you sifted sand before Kruger-san?"

Natsukilooked back at the Headmistress wondering what trap was lying behind that weird question, but she ran speechless when a small green box materialized in front of her seconds after Uma's question.

"At Garderobe, we sift people Kruger-san, because what we hold and know can be only given to humans," Uma was looking in deeply into Natsuki's eyes with all her senses. Before Natsuki could breathe, she felt a cold metal against her throat that held her breath. Uma had moved so fast that Natsuki didn't even see her coming. Now her life was threatened at her own abode! "Don't move Kruger-san, if you want to live, do exactly as I say."

"What the hell...Don't expect me to...Shamrock... I..."

"Silence," was Uma's only command. "Move before you are told and you will die. Put your hand into the box and don't remove it from there. If you move before time, I will kill you. Trust me Kruger-san, you have no chance against my element."

Hearing truth in Uma's words, Natsuki obeyed. When she introduced her hand into the box, she asked "What's in the box?"

"Pain...and what you fear the most." It was the only answer she got.

After a while she felt her right hand itching, but it didn't last long. After a while her hand was burning.

"It... burns." Natsuki said almost panting.

"Don't move," was again the only answer.

The burning sensation on her hand was almost unbearable now. She was breathing heavily and her arm was trembling in her effort to keep it inside the box. Uma Shamrock put more pressure on Natsuki's throat. After few seconds, she was sweating and gasping in pain. Never in her life had she felt something like this, her hand was now on fire. All her senses were screaming to end with the torture. Struggling with her mind, Natsuki forced herself to pray the Litany Against Fear as her mother taught her. Whatever this test was, she had to live.

As Natsuki let the pain cross over her like a evil wind, the pain stopped suddenly. Now, she was falling into the darkness to face her inner beast.

There, she was drowned by darkest of her fears andher weaknesses. In the very same way she had to accept the pain to overcome it, she had to find the courage to face herself. In the middle of her desperation, the only light that guided her out of the darkness, were her memories about her father. As sudden as it started, Natsuki open her eyes and breathed deeply for air.

"Welcome, human." Uma Shamrock told her while dematerializing her weapon and asking Natsuki to bring out her hand of the box.

Still breathing brokenly Natsuki removed her hand fearing what she will see. With her eyes wide open she saw her hand intact.

Answering Natsuki's unspoken question, Uma said "Pain caused by Nerve Induction, Kruger-san. Very efficient without the collateral damages. I can't mutilate potential humans."

Natsuki felt angry at the comment but didn't say a word, still recovering of the experience. Her eyes were brilliant with tears.

"Only humans can survive this test Kruger-san. An animal will react against the immediate danger. A human will stand looking for the best way to fight against the greater danger or threat. A human won't be controlled by the instinct."

Uma knew that the box was implacable with Natsuki. The last time she saw so much pain during a test was during Shizuru's test and she could not avoid a shiver at the fact. It wasn't a coincidence. She had to prepare herself to support both of them. She needed Natsuki's trust.

"You may be upset with me Kruger-san but now you have learned something priceless. We all have a dark side inside us, denying it is the first step to be defeated by it. You have gone through the ultimate Otome test." Uma made a pause giving Natsukitime to understand.

"Only when an Otome have face her inner darkness, they can take the step of linking with the GEM. Do you know what is this Kruger-san?" Uma asked gently.

"No, Shamrock-san." Natsuki spoke for the first time and her voiced sounded weird even for her own ears. She decided that after this _test,_she had the rigth to call the Headmistress like that from now on; Uma noticed but seeing Natsuki's temper decided that the girl earned the rigth, as a human.

"That's why the Otomes exist without a master, Kruger-san. They become their own masters when they link with the GEM and with the memories of all Otomes that were linked to the same GEM before. It is a very tough initiation and only those who have done this very same test may have some chance to survive." Uma ended showing Natsuki her ear GEM and master ring.

"May have a chance?" Natsuki asked surprised.

"Not all the candidates succeed with the test or the linking. What you have faced it and survived Kruger-san, not only the bests humans but the bests Otomes can survive it." Uma said somberly. Many candidates have failed under her hands during the long years she had been Garderobe's Headmistress. Her only relief was that Natsuki and Shizuru survived where many others didn't.

**Horus, Scientific Guild Chapter House**

Feeling someone approaching from behind, Chief Technology President Yohko Helene kept working at her terminal, her big desk was crowded with crystal papers, digital devices, and models of different kinds. There were five terminals interconnected to each one showing different images, mathematical equations, DNA models, and hell knows what else. Midori knew quite well it could be a recipe of a cake or the most important discovery of the century. Yohko was careless whenever something caught her mind or her desires.

Since Midori didn't say a word and was just steadily looking at her, Yohko finally gave up and looked at Midori raising a questioning brow. "What? Do you need something before our travel?" She asked gently but a little irked.

"Wow, it speaks!" Midori said frowning with her face serious, but she wasn't able to keep it too long. Letting her smile show, she closed their distance, giving Yohko a half hug with her right arm and turning her monitors off with the other hand. "Time for bed. You will have a little more time tomorrow before the trip."

"Midori! I am the President; you cannot treat me like this."

"Ok. Mrs. President Helene, will you be so kind to join me in your bed? I will assure you won't be disappointed." Midori asked playfully bowing deeply and extending her hand formally to Yohko.

Yohko sighed. "Please Midori; I really need to finish this. I will need it for the travel. Shamrock-san is waiting for this anxiously."

"Fuck that damn woman. I don't like you giving more attention to her requests than mine." Midori insisted even when she knew it was a lost battle; Yohko was an obstinate woman, but she just can't give up that easily. It was bad for her reputation.

"Midori, I am being serious with this. This is really important, and you know it. I am putting the results of the Project Archangel together and improving some issues."

"Ok, at least tell me about it then. I have to have some superior rights against that woman."

"You are mean to Uma, Midori. She respects you." Knowing it was a lost battle she decided to move ahead. "I am amazed at the results. I never expected it working so well. Our test subjects are developing everything normally and the…"

Suddenly realizing something, she looked intensely at Midori saying "By the way, we will meet them at Skáneland, Midori. Please, be discrete. This project is strictly confidential and there is a lot of risk if someone, anybody strange, knows about this. Even a little bit of suspicion can put everything and everyone in danger. I am begging you Midori, please take it seriously." Yohko was deadly serious. It was not frequent for Midori to see her like this.

After a minute of staring at each other Midori conceded, "Ok, but there is a price for you to pay."

Yohko sighed again waiting for the price.

"Come with me to bed."

**Skáneland, Castle Skanien.**

Natsuki was standing with Ray in front of their grandfather's studio. This was a weird day, and she only wanted it to finish as soon as possible and have some rest. Announcing them, she waited for the door to open and when she walked into the room, she had to use all her self-control to keep her jaw from hitting the floor.

Haakon Kruger, the tough and unapproachable old Count was sitting at the couch talking gently and smiling at Shizuru Viola!

Taking Shizuru's handbetween his big ones, he said gently "Please, let's have some more time together before you leave." Then looking at Ray who was standing in the room slightly behind Natsuki, he called "Ray, Lady Saeko has told me you are taking care of Garderobe's group. I have instructed Sakomizu accordingly. This request is from me: I want to ask you to _personally_take care of Shizuru-san, anything and I mean _anything_ she needs, provide it or let me know immediately if you can't."

"Yes Sir. I will do so, and I will keep you informed." Ray assured him with confidence. Haakon looked back at her with approving eyes.

Natsuki was more and more surprised. She never had seen Haakon being this thoughtful and respectful with anyone. He was almost endearing with Shizuru, andshe was looking at him with brilliant eyes as if they shared a strong bond. Natsuki was close to start feeling jealous.

Shizuru and Saeko gave her farewells to Haakon and started making their way out with Ray.

"Thanks, Count Kruger." UmaShamrock said respectfully not wanting to tempt her luck going beyond that. "Good night, Kruger-san." Before she left, her eyes and Haakon's had their own personal duel. After all these years, maybe they were the only ones alive knowing why Haakon loathed Garderobe that much.

"Good night… Headmistress." He said seriously cold and distant. She wasn't Shizuru. While they were staring at each other both of them were thinking _"This is not ending here."_

Shizuru then looked back to Natsuki smiling brightly saying "Have a good night, Kruger-san."

To her surprise, Natsuki only inclined her head without looking back at her with a cold "Good night, Archmeister."

At the upper level, Ray was making her way to her room, she loved to walk into her room, smell the ocean and feel the sea breeze. But this time, her smile froze at her first step into her room, knowing she was not alone.

"What's up, are you afraid of the darkness, Jagger?" a teasing voice reached her from the back of the room.

"_Nao... What's she doing here now?"_ Ray thought, surprised by Nao's presence in _her_room. They hadn't met or been in contact during the two years since they graduated and Nao was chosen as a column. They never were close. Their friends were sure they hated each other. However, Ray caught herself staring at Nao several times during the meetings of the day.

Cautiously walking in but leaving the door open, she asked very formally "May I do something for you, Zhang-san?"

Nao just looked back at her without answering. She loved to tease the serious girl since they were teenagers. As they grew older, Nao found Ray more andmore attractive but she will never admit that in front of anybody. She had too many fans begging for her to waste her time running behind the tall and indifferent Ray. No one, ever, had ignored her as Ray did.

"Always so formal and proper Jagger… Umm, possibly… but not with that door open, you know?"

Breathing to calm herself, Ray tried another approach "Please, Nao-san, comments like that may be misunderstood..."

"You guys must like misunderstandings so much! Are you taking private lessons together with your cousin Jagger? I can give you all the private lessons you need."

It was rare for Ray to lose patience and composure, but Nao always had a special touch in driving her mad quickly with her attitude. _"She keeps playing with me like back then. Now she is in MY territory, maybe I should give her what she has been asking for…during those years"._ Thinking that, Ray closed the door but kept standing where she was.

"Wow, the wolf has guts. Are you sure you are not afraid of me?" Nao kept teasing Ray but felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Ray closing the door. _"Are you finally taking the risk Jagger?" _

"I mean it, Nao. Is there something you need? I have specific instructions from the Countess about take care of the Garderobe's visitors," Ray was dead serious yet she spoke formally cold.

"Mmm, Jagger, I am very jealous, I thought I was having you just for me," Nao stood up and walked towards Ray, who always kept her windows opened and with no curtains. The moon was lighting the room with silver light and under it, Ray's blue eyes were paler and cooler. Nao felt like she was under the gaze of a dangerous animal.

On the other side, Ray couldn't take her eyes away of Nao's swinging hips in her approach. All the alerts were triggering in her brain but her body was ignoring them...all.

"You can't take anything seriously, right?" Ray asked, now having a very clear image of Nao's striking eyes once she walked out of the shadows. The tall Otome could swear the room was feeling warmer despite the open windows.

"I am not so formal and proper like you Jagger, being serious all the time is boring." Nao answered softly while slowly walking closer and closer. Ice was crushing under Ray's surface at the sight of Nao approaching her.

"So, what are you doing wasting your time here?" The words left her mouth more harshly than she wanted, but she couldn't stop them. "You haven't told me what you want yet. If there is nothing else than to bother me, please do it another time. I really have to get some rest now."

That finally did stop Nao. "What if what I want is you?" She also spoke before she could stop. Ray indifference was really bothersome, mainly when she was now feeling a knot tighten her stomach and her heartbeat was increasing.

"I..I mean, it's not… This is too much, Zhang. I don't understand why you keep doing this. All those years at Garderobe weren't enough for you?" Ray fists were tightened trying to control herself.

"What? Do you need to ask the new Countess Kruger permission to fuck?" Now Nao was pissed. After two years, seeing Ray again untied her old attraction into something more...lusting; to the point to make her look for Ray in her own room_._Angered with herself Nao tried to walk out of the room but when she had barely opened the sliding door, a strong push closed it again. Otomes could move ten times faster than any other human, but Ray had always been faster.

Nao furiously turned to look at her "What!? I am leaving you with your damn privacy, that's what you wanted isn't it?" Her eyes were flashing with fury and yes, desire.

Ray was too close. She could feel the warmth of Ray's body and tried to move away again but it was too late. She went too far with the game and the ice was broken. Ray's left arm raised up touching and cherishing Nao's jaw line and neck. She forced Nao to meet her eyes. Both of them were breathing deeply and finding the same need in Nao's eyes Ray went down to catch Nao's mouth, kissing her passionately and clasping her as closely as she possibly could by her slender waist.

Nao was responding back before her brain registered what she was doing. She found her hands interlaced with Ray's hair, pulling Ray's head down, her mouth opening when Ray deepened the kiss, her body arching to maximize contact and her right leg rubbing against Ray's strong thigh. She was in heat feeling Ray's need.

It didn't take them long to make it to Ray's bed and to throw away their clothes in the way. Nao was moaning andsquirming under Ray with her legs tightened around the taller woman's waist. Ray was rocking against her slowly and steadily while Nao was urging her for more. It was too late to take it slower now. She was in pure need; Ray's arms were holding her so strong while rocking her harder that Nao could barely breathe.

With one last deep kiss, Ray broke the close contact and moved to straddle Nao's right leg while raising the left one onto her right shoulder, her hands firmly at Nao's full hips to pull her and make their soaking and heating cores to rub more intimately with every lunge of her hips. Nao was the first one to come almost crying Ray's name and squeezing the sheets. Ray climax followed her a bit after but she kept her rocking movement slowing down a while before finally stopping, releasing Nao's leg to a more comfortable and less exposed position. Doing an effort to sustain her weight steady with trembling arms, Ray moved very slowly to lie down gently on Nao's warm body.

Trying to catch her breath and feeling several parts of her body still throbbing Nao started to realize what she had done. _"Oh, shit, shit, shit, SHIT. I did it. I just jumped at her bed desperately, damn it! She didn't even have to ask me!"_

The troubled redhead turned, trying to avoid the other's blue eyes, while Ray was trying to recover, then she felt Ray's hand on her face making her turn back again for a wet, soft kiss. Ray lips and tongue were moving very slowly caressing her lips and almost against her will, Nao's nipples responded erecting. It was no hurry this time. They made it slowly, taking the time to explore and taste, to kiss and touch, to bite, suck, and lick every hidden corner at the other's body. Near the end Nao felt like if her universe exploded several times with Ray's fingers finding precisely, the most sensitive spot inside her.

Now they really needed time to recover. After a while having Ray breathing, laying by her side resting her dark head on her chest, she had to say something to ease all the previous intensity.

"If I would have known this was so good I would have insisted more before, Jagger."

"You insisted quite a bit, trust me" Ray said raising and leaning on her right elbow and for the first time in her life she teased at Nao while looking her seriously, "What will happen to your reputation of a conqueror playgirl when Garderobe knows that a Kruger took you five times in just one night?"

"Don't you…dare …They don't have to know!" Nao shouted and feeling embarrassed. Trying to minimize Ray asseveration, she said, "And it wasn't five, we only did it twice!

Still looking seriously at Nao, Ray asked with deep sensual voice "Are you already leaving?" moving a possessive arm to grab Nao's waist pulling her closely to her body again.

When Ray kissed her, Nao's mouth was still open trying to find something to say. _"Finally, I found the way to shut your mouth,"_Ray thought while kissing Nao deeply, feeling the need rising again. After a while the only word Nao was whispering brokenly between moans was "Ray."

In other part of the Castle, Natsukiwasn't having a night as pleasant as her cousin Ray was. She was still with her grandfather trying to understand why he treated Shizuru as he did. After a general talk about the upcoming ceremony and visitor, Haakon's visage darkened.

"I want you to see something, Natsuki." Natsuki could see the shadows in her grandfather eye's and got worry about what she was going to see.

At Haakon's terminal an old movie started to play. The first seconds was static but the image got clearer showing the sight of a planet. Huge and big explosions could be seen at the surface, and she considered the movie was recorded from outer space. She didn't want to imagine how the mess was at terrain level. As the space ship recording was getting into the planet's atmosphere the sight got worst. "_This is terrible, how can someone do something like this_?" Natsuki thought holding her breath.

But it got worst, after some aerial views showing some equally devastated areas, the recording got to the terrain level. It was the rest of a city, Natsuki could not tell by the image if it was beautiful or not. It was ravaged. Not one single building was in piece. Not even close. There were debris everywhere, dust, smoke, and fires still burning, and the sound of thunders could be heard at the distance. Suddenly, the image went off.

Haakon walked away of the terminal and then looked back to face Natsuki. She was too shocked after the images she saw to move.

"That was recorded 20 years ago. When Kansai, the Viola's native planet was almost destroyed. When the support team arrived it was too late. Shizuru, that woman you treated that bad a while ago, was rescued from one of those buildings you saw. All of her family died that day. She was five years old."

Natsuki lowered her head feeling pain in her chest. She could not imagine Shizuru, the woman she had been cursing the whole day, at that age lost in the scenario she just saw. "_How did she survive that?_"

"Your father was furious and sorrowful, AylenViola was his best friend. He wanted to take care of Shizuru but the Noble Council didn't allow it."

Raising her head to meet her grandfather eyes she asked almost angrily "Didn't allow it? Why?"

"Because Kruger House was under investigation for treason." Haakon said sadness still in his hearth after so many years.

"WHAT!?" Natsuki literally shouted the word.

"Natsuki, if you want to become an honorable Countess you have to control yourself. Even if you are talking with me." With almost twenty years, she was still too young but they didn't have time.

"Due to the friendship between the two families, the committee investigating the attack determined that the Kruger House could not be considered to take care of Viola's heiress. Your father was the only one who knew exactly like Aylen about Kansai's security measures. Duke Aylen as well, was very aware of Skáneland security. They decided that when they raised their noble ranges. They were like brothers. Kyler was devastated. Andafter the committee didn't find the attackers, he decided to investigate by his own."

Taking a deep breath, knowing the hard part was coming Haakon continued "Recently, your father found that some noble houses, were involved in that attack. His leaving three weeks ago was because he found that something similar could happen here and leaving before it happened was the only way to fight against it."

"My father said he was going to Aasgard to meet the Noble Council," Natsuki said surprised.

"Yes, he said that because he had no other choice. The truth is that he went to Kansai"

"Kansai? The Viola House planet? That one we saw on the recording?"

"The same people who attacked Shizuru's family twenty years ago are the same that killed you father. They are our enemies and we have to be ready to fight to protect what we care most, Natsuki."

* * *

That's it for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.

More enemies showing in the next chapter. And more Natsuki and Shizuru interaction, not "that" one yet...


	3. Chapter 3 In Your City

Hi again to everybody and thanks to keep reading. I want to apologize for the long delay. Let's face two facts:

I was having a LOT of errors.

It was going TOO long.

(Maybe I should add as number 3, that is wasn't enough NatsukixShizuru interaction but I will leave that out.) Seriouslly, I realized that I wasn't writing properly (a minimum at least), so I was studying english grammar a bit. I was also re-planning the story. Too long as I said. I published a new chapter 2. Before you yell on me (with all the rigths, I must admit), let me tell you that if you read the previous chapter, you have it all. The new one is shorter but nothing of the essential changed. You can go ahead an read this new one and you will be fine with the story, it will continue from the same ending point. Many things that you had as part of the main story will be treated as definitions or notes at the begining of the chapters or maybe will be mentioned at the upcoming chapters.

I apologize for this change. Certanly I am in the process to figure how to write a story. Thanks again to everybody that read and reviewed and mainly, BIG THANKS to Azn-anime for her beta work and patience with this impatient and hurried wolf (me). Also, for all of you that kindly liked the long Chapter, well, I liked too. Maybe I have too many ideas and not enough skill to put them together... yet. Maybe I will make an extended version later, but I can assure you all that I will make my best effort to publish a better story now. Betaing for this chapter isn't finished yet. Last pages are still on revision but since I will be a bit busy the next days, I didn't want to wait and keep you guys waiting longer. Hopefully it will be good enough.

The usual, this story is rated M for mature content between two females, violence, disturbing scenes and/or language. Please don't read it if you don't like either one of them.

My dictionary ran out of the words I needed for this story so I invented some. Definitions below.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Otome and Mai Hime as well as their respective characters. Dune and all the related belong to Frank's Herbert's legal heirs.

* * *

**Spaceliner:** Sophisticated battle spaceship for one pilot. It's a combat flying device; fast, ligth and heavely armed. The Noble Houses at the Empire use to have a fleet of them for security purposes. The Shadow Spaceliner is a modified version made by the Scientific Guild at Horus to be imperceptible to radars or tracking systems.

**Portal:** Refers to Portal Materialization Technology. The Garderobe's technology applied to spaces voyages using traversable wornholes, connecting very distant parts of the universe controlled by the Empire. Discovered and developed 967 A.M. before the First Empire.

Krasnikov Crusier: Gigantic space ship used to space traveling mainly through portals. Used to transport smaller spaceships, cargo or passangers.

**Biocyborg:** Next level on cyborg development. Originally, the cyborg technology substituted some human parts with cybernetic or mechanical part. Extreme cyborg interventions left the brain and spine cord as the only human remains into a cyber shell. The new biocyborg tech developed by Yohko Helene _fuses_ the human organism with a new kind of enhanced nanomachines called Nubots creating a new organism from the original. No need of replacement. Used at the present under extreme circumstances, Miyu is the only one of this kind.

**Autonomous Star Airliners:** Schwartz autonomous combat spaceship. No pilot, completely AI units with pre-programed protocols for attack and destruction.

**

* * *

**

Tears of Warriors

by Galadan

Chapter 3. In your City

**Skáneland, Castle Skanien.**

Early in the morning, Natsuki couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with her grandfather last night, and against her very common sense, she could not stop thinking about Shizuru.

Trying to wipe away her concerns, she planned to farewell her last day, before officially becoming the Countess Kruger, with a bike ride as she used to do with her father. She was so focused preparing her bike that never noticed the dark and tall figure behind her until it was too late.

"Ara, Kruger-san, that's a huge bike, what are going to do with it?" Shizuru said, giggling when she saw Natsuki jumping in surprise.

"Damn it! Don't show up behind people like that!" Natsuki yelled turning to face an amused Shizuru.

"Did I scare Kruger-san?" Shizuru asked innocently.

"Of course you didn't." Natsuki said, more controlled. Looking at Shizuru's smiling brought to her memory the images of destruction she saw last night and her grandfather's reproach on the way she treated Shizuru.

Shizuru noted the change in Natsuki's face from a startled to a serious, almost sad gaze. Wondering what could have caused the change on those beautiful green eyes, she kept smiling gently and walked closer to Natsuki asking, "What you were doing with the bike Kruger-san?"

"I was getting ready for a ride." Natsuki answered huskily not knowing yet how to treat this woman. _"What is she doing here at this time anyway?"_ Natsuki wondered. It was very early, but Shizuru looked fresh and rested... and to Natsuki's surprise, beautiful.

"A ride? Are you going to drive that?" Shizuru asked raising her brows. _"Not only a reckless... also a wild Countess."_

"Yes... Archmeister, now if you please excuse me, I will have a pretty busy day, and I really want to go out for a while before it starts." Natsuki said remembering she didn't addressed Shizuru properly since they've started this conversation.

"No need to apologize Kruger-san, I will be more than happy to join you at your ride." Shizuru never had had a bike ride with an active core bike like this one, and it was a great opportunity to spend time with the elusive young Countess. Shizuru still felt very intrigued by her own reaction to Natsuki; even yesterday she sometimes found herself looking at Natsuki's green eyes. Looking at the deepness green she felt...like home.

"What?! I wasn't apologizing! And I was certainly not inviting you." Natsuki was so surprised by the suggestion that she didn't realize how rude her asseveration was until was too late.

Shizuru put a disappointed look at her elegant features, making Natsuki feel immediately guilty. _"If my grandfather knows about this... Damn tongue of mine!"_

"Look... Archmeister, I didn't mean to be...rude. It's just that I am not used to ride with anybody else. I... I used to do this with my father and..." Blushing, Natsuki ran out of arguments. She was rambling nervously.

Shizuru was amused looking at the proud Countess discomfort, Natsuki was very cute trying to find an explanation. The blushing made Natsuki look younger and beautiful.

"If I promise to be a good companion, will Kruger-san reconsider to take me with her? Please?" Shizuru was asking and smiling heartily to Natsuki, and the dark haired Countess found impossible to resist the plea.

"Ok, Archmeister. Let's get the other bike ready as well," Natsuki agreed reluctantly.

"Oh, no, Kruger-san. I don't know how to ride one of these. It will be very nice if you teach me; but by now, I think it will be enough to ride with you. At your bike."

"What!? Are you..." Natsuki was again caught by surprise but was able to shut her mouth before saying what she was thinking.

"Is it that bad Kruger-san...to ride with me?" The disappointed look was deeper this time.

"N-n-no. It's just... I..." Natsuki just couldn't handle the sight of a sad Shizuru. Sighing, she faced her defeat. It was no way with this woman. Looking at red eyes she could swear the woman was sure she was getting her way at the end.

"Ok." Natsuki conceded but added firmly pointing a finger at Shizuru as a thread, "BUT... you will do exactly as I say." Glaring at Shizuru, her own words reminded her of Uma's words during her test the day before. It was nice to talk an Otome in the same way.

"Of course, Kruger-san is in charge." For some reason, Natsuki suspected she was being teased despite the Archmeister's innocent and obedient look.

While Natsuki finished her preparations, she instructed Shizuru to get a light extra-shielded suit and helmet for the ride. Natsuki mounted and waited for Shizuru to follow her. When the Otome was ready, she walked towards Natsuki never leaving those green eyes while doing so.

Shizuru mounted behind Natsuki, placing her hands softly at the biker's upper thigh making her jump by second time in the morning. "Ara, is Kruger-san nervous of riding with me?"

"No!...I... you have to hold securely...Archmeister...that way is not safe for you." Natsuki stammered cursing herself for showing her nervousness.

The contact of Shizuru's hands that was so close to her lower abdomen and hips was spreading warmth all around her pelvis and some other places. Natsuki held her breath while Shizuru moved her hands upward, going over the fabric, never breaking the contact with Natsuki's body...until she finally grabbed the Countess' waist firmly.

"Better this way, Kruger-san?" Shizuru said softly feeling a bit aroused of having Natsuki's body so close. She could smell her aroma even through her helmet; being an Otome with highly developed senses could be bothersome sometimes.

Natsuki's heart was beating like crazy by then. She never had someone outside her family as close as Shizuru was and nobody, had touched her in that way before. She was amazed of how a simple contact could be that intimate.

"Yeah... better Archmeister. This bike runs very fast, make sure to hold yourself firmly." Saying that Natsuki started the engine and moved out of the castle slowly at the beginning to let the woman behind her to get used to the feeling and then increased the speed.

It was the time of the day just before sunrise, where everything was in shades of gray, the clouds over the seas were low and dense, and the air was cold. This was Natsuki's favorite time of the day, and somewhat, she felt happy feeling the other woman's contact on her back.

Back at the castle, the activity hasn't started yet, but other people were already up. Ray was completely dressed, standing at the side of the bed, looking at Nao. The redhead was still asleep lying naked over her stomach on top of the disordered and crushed sheets as when they had fallen asleep after the last time they had…sex? Made love? Ray wasn't sure how to call it, and she didn't want to think about it. By now, the tall girl was trying to absorb as much as she could from the woman in _her_ bed, taking her time admiring the messy red hair, the white soft skin in Nao's back and shoulders, the curve of her breast and the soft curves of her hips and legs. Lying down with one leg slightly bent and separated from the other, Ray could smell the scent of the woman and knew that if she moved around she could have a sight of Nao's more intimate place but she didn't trust she could control herself if she did. Just the sight of Nao's butt was making Ray wanting so badly to take her…wildly… again_."What's wrong with me? I have never been this…sex driven and here I am, almost wanting to ravish the woman I swore was so unbearable for me. Stay. Focused. I can't be distracted. I can't let these desires to control me."_

"Time to wake up… Zhang-san." Ray said steadying her breath and walking closer, after two tries without any response, she had to try another strategy. "Juliet Nao Zhang," Ray called louder this time, same tone as Miss Maria used to call them as students as Garderobe. It worked. Nao raised her upper body finding unfamiliar surroundings and then, the formal figure of Ray standing by her right side. Looking into her blue eyes for seconds, she was not sure if the sensations she had were real or it was a dream. Slowly, the images of their last night came to her and noting she was naked, Nao began to blush under Ray's gaze.

"Damn it Jagger, are you having a great time? I never thought you were this twisted." Nao try to keep her mood cool, but she was more than a bit angry for being woken up abruptly and more--for feeling embarrassed. "Why are you waking me up this early?" Nao moved to get up, taking the sheets with her.

"We have to go out." Ray said trying to keep her eyes at Nao's eyes and not at other parts of her.

"What do you mean?" Nao was trying to convince herself it was just a sex night like any other. Ray didn't have to wake her up with a kiss or something like that; they were both big girls, but looking at Ray as if nothing had happened, and she was naked in her bedroom was upsetting.

"We have an early meeting," Ray explained slowly. "Shizuru-san didn't tell you about it?"

"No, I didn't meet with her last night," Nao said finally trying to get dressed as soon as possible. _"I was here waiting for you, idiot, just in case you don't remember."_ She couldn't forget it, her bruising lips and her body aching in places that only ache after a night of wild sex, were a clear reminder. They didn't take it easy or the nanomachines would have taken care of it by now. But thinking about, it was not that long since the last time they…. _"Don't go there Nao. Think about something else but that."_

"We better go then. Shizuru-san told me about it last night so maybe they were looking for you." Ray said, walking to the door and waiting for Nao to join her, however she didn't open the door until the redhead Otome was by her side. Ray was just standing with her head slightly inclined at door controls.

"What's up now, Jagger? Do you need help to find the door?" Nao was angry and wasn't looking at Ray. When felt herself suddenly pulled into a strong embrace that left her tiptoeing and crushed at Ray's body, Nao could barely grab Ray's arms while was being kissed with passion by the tall Otome.

As sudden as started, Ray left her. "Not really." Was her only comment before moving quickly to open the door. Thankfully, it was still very early for anyone to be fooling around and watch them leave Ray's room. Ray was expecting some unpleasant comment from Nao, but it never showed up. Nao, walking two steps behind her, had a cautious half smirk at her face.

**System Alpha Centauri, Artai Planet.**

"Your highness, the communication with the Prince is ready." Sergey Wang walked in to the Archduke Nagi D'Artai private rooms to inform him.

"Thanks Sergey, efficient and prompt as always," pushing some controls at his desk, the communication screen flashed showing the handsome face of Prince Kazuya Krauxeku.

"My dear Prince," Nagi greeted, dealing with this fool was necessary.

"Archduke," Kazuya greeted him as well. They both knew the terrain was not as it looked but both of them were trying to get the maximum advantage over the other.

"I assume you got news from our mutual friends as I did," Kazuya said getting right into the topic; he didn't have time for games. Kazuya was more interested in raping beautiful women than playing subtleties with the Artai fool.

"Right into the point as usual, my prince." Nagi said smiling. Kazuya was dangerous but predictable. "Yes, I got it. Seems that the second act of our little show is on the move."

"Little? The costs didn't suggest anything little, Archduke." Kazuya was getting impatient. One of his guards walked into his studio, dragging rudely a slender redheaded, young woman, proceeding to chain her to a big silken futon.

"Of course your highness, it hadn't been cheaper for the Artai's treasury either. This is just the starting. The real fun will become later, but I am sure our beloved Krugers and those Otome bitches will have a very nice surprise," Nagi conceded.

"I really hope they will screw the fucking bitches up… But remember you have to save someone for me, Archduke." Watching the chained woman trying to resist against the big mass of his guard was getting him excited. He liked the fighters.

"Of course my dear Prince…a deal is a deal. Will you be sending someone to represent the Krauxeku House down at Skáneland? It could be a little suspicious if you don't send someone." The main reason Nagi wanted to talk with this asshole was that he didn't want a single detail to have the possibly of ruining his long term plans.

"Well, I haven't thought about that but now that you mention it, you may be right. I will send that stupid Argos Soir. Even if things go very bad and he didn't survive, I will keep his beautiful daughter anyway," he ended laughing. "Who are you sending, Archduke? Do you have some disposable items at your service too?"

"Well, I think I am not as well prepared as you are, my Prince. Due the lack of resources, I will have to send my loyal Sergey, but I am sure he will be smart enough to survive." Nagi really wanted Sergey there to get as much information as he could about the Kruger House.

"Wow, you really like high bets Archduke, the North Wolf against the Blue Wolves. We will see, I don't have any expectation for the little heiress but she has some good soldiers." Wanting to end the conversation, he asked, "Do we know who will be the fool carrying the prize?"

"Not yet. The puppet master has not given me that information yet. They have been very careful." Nagi already knew everything he wanted to know, and he also wanted to end the conversation. Even for him, dealing with Kazuya was too much.

"We know how to handle those fanatics, my dear Archduke." Looking at Sergey standing behind his master, he teased him, "Watch out and don't get your ass burnt out, Sergey. We need you." With that last comment, he ended the communication suddenly. He didn't want to wait for his prize any more, mainly after so much work.

When he stood up from his desk and walked around to get close to the futon, an erection could be seen through his black silk trousers. His prize was really beautiful, he had to reward the Captain of the Guard for finding such suitable and alike substitutes. He stood in front of her and beckoned one of his handsome slaves. The young man obediently and quickly moved, kneeling in front of Kazuya, undoing his trousers and working diligently at his master's erection with his mouth. Kazuya was letting the woman know that she didn't have any chance. With her four limbs chained, her brown eyes showed her desperation for the first time.

"Too bad you don't have green eyes," he said smiling darkly to the redhead woman, pushing the slave away and walking closer to her. "Let's have some fun," he said almost softly while violently ripping her clothes away.

**Skáneland, Castle Skanien.**

After her morning ride, Shizuru felt inexplicably happy. She couldn't explain it with words and that was something really new for her. She met Uma Shamrock and Saeko Kruger and together they made their way to the Kruger War Room. Everything was ready for tomorrow.

They got into the War Room just in time to watch a harsh discussion between Juliet Nao Zhang and ...Natsuki Kruger.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? This can't be done that way... Zhang." Natsuki was stubbornly standing with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at the systems showed by the multiple screens.

"Yeah, sure... And you have no fucking idea of how this systems works... Kruger." Nao responded equally for everybody's surprise and was glaring angrily at Natsuki, very indignant by the future Countess' previous comments doubting the efficiency of her solution. The Otomes from Garderobe and Kruger House Otomes were standing there helpless.

"Nao!" Ray yelled to the redhead Otome.

"Nao-san!" Uma Shamrock was shocked. "Please, everybody, calm down. What is happening here?"

"Natsuki!" Saeko's exclamation joined Ray's and Uma's equally surprised ones. Natsuki had gone too far this time. Talking to a Column that way!

"Hell, What are you thinking?..." Natsuki started very angry after Nao's last comment, "this is nuts. There is no way these systems could work together, and I am not going to risk the whole Skáneland planetary security because of this nonsense... idea."

Before Nao or anybody else could say anything a cold and well modulated voice interrupted.

"I will have to disagree with you, Countess Kruger." Natsuki turned around to meet a very young girl with amazingly cold red eyes framed by white short hair.

"Kruger-san, please let me introduce you to the Scientific Guild team," Uma Shamrock said, glad to have something to ease the tense environment. "President Yohko Helene and Counselor Midori Aswald. Miyu-san here is one of the Guild's most remarkable scientist, as well as Meister Otome, Irina Woods."

"Very honored to meet you Kruger-san." Yohko bowed slightly to Natsuki. "If you will please let me explain, everything will make sense."

Shizuru walked closer to Natsuki and stood by her side, also looking at Yohko waiting for the explanation as well.

"All the planetary systems, no matter how sophisticated, work locally. Yours here at Skáneland is one of the bests. You have not only one main core but several antennas which guarantee its efficiency. It one fails, other repeaters will substitute it, so the planet is never defenseless." Yohko pointed to Irina to finish the explanation.

Changing the display at the screen, Irina continued, "However, if a external malicious threat is incorporated, literally infecting the network, then the whole system will wear down like a sand castle."

"There is NO way that could happen, that kind of threat would have to come from the inside and there is no way we will let something so dangerous pass through." Natsuki said, still not seeing any advantages.

"Yes, there is Kruger-san." It was Shizuru talking for the first time and getting Natsuki's attention immediately. "Someone you trust or someone that you don't trust but you can't avoid can get into Skáneland. With your designation ceremony tomorrow many people will be coming and you can't control just everything. I think that your father used to say, "Expect the unexpected", isn't Kruger-san?".

Natsuki look into her deep red eyes. Shizuru knew perfectly what she was talking about. She lived to see her planet destroyed by a system crashing in the worst time. Natsuki remembered her grandfather words: _"Your father thought something like what happened at Kansai could happen here."_

"That's the point Kruger-san, Garderobe mobile security system works the same way like yours, but it is also linked with an outside planet redundant system that has networking not fixed to orbital satellites but to mobile satellite units: Spaceships." Irina finished showing a graphic of the complete system to Natsuki.

"This is the newest improvement on security from the Scientific Guild, Kruger-san, no one, not even the Empire has news about it or know how it works." Yohko ended and waited for Natsuki's comments.

Natsuki, instead of looking at Yohko or Irina, looked at Shizuru with a questioning look.

"If the Skáneland system fails, by any reason, the link with the Garderobe's system will put it back on redundancy and will work as a bridge with the Horus system. There is no way to shutdown a system like that easily." Shizuru said feeling inwardly satisfied by Natsuki's unspoken display of trust.

"How does the Horus mobile system work?" Natsuki asked Yohko after a few seconds, however she got her answer from the girl called Miyu again.

"Inside the cruiser that brought us to the Alpha Lupi system, there are three smallest Shadow Spaceliners, one is tripulated and the other two are AI autonomous units controlled by the first one's pilot. Those mobile devices can't be tracked by any system or detected by any radar. If something happen, the Garderobe system will bridge and the defenses will be restarted in less than 1.8 seconds."

The explanation was cold and precise like a scalpel. _"Who is this damn girl_?" Natsuki was surprised but hid it very well. Acknowledging the truth and the advantages but not wanting to look weak in front of the Otomes she decided to channel her angry to other target.

"Ray, why a hell you didn't explain me this before?" Natsuki asked angrily at her tall Chief of Otomes.

"What?! You can't..." Nao couldn't not help herself from interfering but shut up herself when Ray glared at her.

"I am very sorry Natsuki, I should have explained this to you before and better." Ray said interrupting Nao, trying to ease the things for once.

"Kruger-san, it is not really Jagger-san's fault. Nobody really knew how the whole system worked until now. What we have provided is the simplest explanation of it but it is by far more complex than that." That was Miyu again. Precise as always.

"If everything is settled now, Natsuki, we should go and meet with the other guest. Almost everybody is here." Saeko said coldly, she wasn't happy with Natsuki behavior at all. First arguing with a Column and after that, scolding Ray in front of everybody. She definitely needed to have a serious conversation with her daughter... soon.

"Wait, two more questions." Natsuki said looking quickly at her mother, Uma and Yohko. "Who is tripulating the Shadow Spaceliner? And... what happen if the Garderobe's system fails?"

Again, Miyu answered promptly. "I am tripulating the Shadow1, that's the codename will be used in the system and from there, I will be controlling Shadow2 and Shadow3. If the Garderobe system is hacked or shut down, the main antenna has to be reset manually. That will put it back on line."

"What!? How you can control three Spaceliners at one time? How you can flight anything at the first place, you are a kid. I am a military trained pilot and there is no way to do that!" Natsuki shouted, looking to Miyu and Yohko after that.

For the first time, the short and slender girl, didn't answer. Yohko, Uma and Saeko interchanged gazes. After some seconds of silence, Yohko stepped ahead and said seriously.

"Everybody in Horus knows it but nobody else outside our native planet... until now. I think it would be better if everybody in this room knows that Miyu-san is a Biocyborg."

Natsuki was shocked; her Otomes handled it very well. They had their memories to support them after all. The wisdom of generations. She only had her common sense and intelligence. _"Well, that's why she looks so weird"_. However, the feature that amazed her the most were the eyes. They were cold and sharp but looked so alive.

The rest of the day was pretty busy meeting all the guests. Since the meeting with Horus, Natsuki found herself wanting to have by her side the calm presence of Shizuru; however the blonde Otome was accompanying her only a couple of times during the morning, during the meetings with the delegations from Aries and Carthagos.

That was the first time Natsuki met everybody and been formal and polite all the time was not easy for her. Shizuru by other side, was confident, always having the right phrase, always making the moment perfect. Everybody fell under her charming. Now Natsuki understood why her grandfather was so fond on her felt. It was also the bothering issue that when Shizuru was with her, Natsuki felt happy and something else she didn't know how to call. It was only one exception to that.

The last meeting of the day was with the Imperial delegate, Ambassador Tomoe Marguerite, early night. The Ambassador treated Natsuki like if she didn't care a hell about the future Countess. More than that, as if she was doing a favor to Natsuki by attending and recognizing her existence. All Tomoe's attention was for Shizuru. As Tomoe talked to the Archmeister with a seductive and flirting attitude, she kept ignoring Natsuki. He The dark haired woman felt angriness raising in her chest like a fire with every second. Natsuki wanted to end the meeting as soon as possible and put the biggest distance between Shizuru and the short imperial Ambassador. In fact, Natsuki would have liked to threw Tomoe by a cliff but her mother was there, glaring her every time she made a harsh comment.

For Natsuki's disgrace, her mother proposed a formal diner to welcome all their guests and Natsuki feared that she will have to tolerate the sight of the Archmeister being caught by the vicious Ambassador. She underestimated Shizuru.

Shizuru was courteous with the Imperial Ambassador but she knew with all her senses that Tomoe was dangerous, poisonous and fibber since the very first time she met her. Shizuru managed expertly with the Kruger House Otomes to foolish Tomoe, sitting the Ambassador at safe distance from Natsuki. Shizuru, of course, was sitting by Natsuki's right side. One of her today's meetings was with Reito Kanzaki and after it, she counted on the handsomes Armbrust Kruger and Reito Kanzaki to deal with the Ambassador.

After the diner, everybody dismissed promptly, the next day was going to be a long one. Juliet Nao Zhang finally made her way to her room, shaking only one of the ball lights close to the bed and leaving the rest of the room in the darkness. She was recalling her last conversation with Shizuru, when the Archmeister gave her a bad time after her morning incident with Natsuki.

"Nao-san, that wasn't the smart thing to do," Shizuru told her once they were alone

"She was the first one to start," Nao said stubbornly. "She has been coarse, rude and harsh from the very beginning. Why do we have to tolerate that from her?"

"We are looking ahead for an alliance with Kruger House, Nao-san and she will be the Countess even if we like her or not. Putting aside the fact of what she has faced recently, you are a Garderobe Column, Nao-san. You shouldn't need me explaining you what's important. Ara, Nao-san, you shall hear your inner voices more and less at that foul mouthed little demon that lives inside you." Shizuru knew that will make Nao feel embarrassed but she looked for that.

Now Nao felt in fact, embarrassed and foolish. Shizuru was her Oneesama and even if she was not too much older than her, Nao respected her. She didn't like to be treated like this. Ray's words to her during one of their arguments yesterday came to her mind. _"If you want to be treated like a Column, you should behave like one."_

"I will behave." Nao said seriously to the Archmeister and Shizuru knew that was the closest to an apology she was going to get from Nao. Shizuru also knew Nao won't give more troubles when before separating, Nao called her and asked almost shyly "Back me up with Shamrock…Shizuru-san"

"Ara, Nao-san, that will have a cost." Shizuru teased at her and walked away giggling.

Now breathing softly Nao realized it was her first night at her room. Her behavior last night looking for Ray was surprising even for her. Sitting at the fluffy coach she had at her guest room, she wondered what Ray would be doing by now. Nao avoided to think about the last night during the day but now, alone at her room, the memories were making her feel a warm restiveness. _"No, don't think at that Nao or you will be all worked up and looking for Ray today is not an option!"_ But the little shiver between her legs and some of her inner voices, those that Shizuru advised her to listen weren't giving her a break on the inner dialog.

"_Why not?" _

"_No damn way, Jagger will be so sure I am crazy for her."_

"_And you are not?" _The little voices insisted.

"_NO! Hell, no. I like charming, funny, beautiful... VERY feminine girls and Ray is nothing close to that." _

"_Really? But you didn't think that yesterday when she was fucking you…Oh, I see, you weren't thinking, you were too busy having multiple orgasms."_

She was cursing her internal struggling when a call in her door put her in alert, standing up, Nao's heart jumped beating faster when the door's monitor showed Ray standing outside her room.

Nao opened the door to find a serious and formal Ray. _"Damn, reading you is as hard as to walk in dangerous ice."_ "What's up Jagger, couldn't you sleep without me?" Nao had to tease her to feel more comfortable and over safe ground.

Walking in, Ray closed the door and told Nao seriously, out of blue and without the slightest doubt in her voice, "Sleeping is not what I can't do without you." After that she just stared intensely at Nao, the craving showing in the blue eyes now. It was no doubt about what she meant and Nao noticed that the shiver between her legs had got warmer and was spreading fast. Despite the need in her eyes, Ray wasn't moving. She was letting the decision to her. Despite her previous objections, the increasing flutter in her stomach was telling Nao what she really wanted. Slowly, the redhead walked approaching Ray, raising her arms to Ray's neck and pulling the dark head down while offering her lips to Ray's mouth.

Ray wasted no time to grab Nao in a tigth embrace. After some time kissing passionately and deeply, Ray broke the kiss to whisper huskily at Nao's hear, "I need to taste... your other lips too." While one hand was cherishing the redhead's lips with one finger, Nao felt Ray's other hand sliding softly between her legs; Nao gasped, nailing and crushing the fabric in Ray shoulders imagining the previous kiss at her sex. She didn't have to imagine it too long.

Some minutes later, Nao was at the coach, naked and wet, moaning and arching her back with Ray's dark head between her legs. She was crushing the coach fabric until her knuckles were white. Ray open mouth was covering her inner lips, her clit and all she could as when she kissed her, moving her head slowly, tasting her sex, slipping with Nao's juices of excitement. Then, Ray focused at her clit with her tongue driving Nao almost out of control, arching her back again, crying for release, "…Ray…, please, Ray."

Ray still spent more time with her tongue at Nao's clit while her hands were cherishing and tightening Nao's hips and torso. When she felt the redhead's hips bucking erratically, she changed the teasing for a more focused clit sucking while slowly inserting two fingers inside her and thrusting her in and out purposely slow and deep. Now Nao was screaming and panting, she was on the edge, beyond notice anything else and Ray worried that someone will hear them. After a few moments Nao finally got an explosive climax and Ray could feel her inner walls contracting and the wetness overflowing from inside her. She decreased the intensity but didn't break the contact giving Nao time to get down to earth again.

Then Ray moved very careful helping an overwhelmed and exhausted Nao to get a more comfortable position at the couch while she accommodated aside holding her closely. When Nao opened her eyes, they were lying facing each other, her head in Ray's shoulder and their legs entangled together. She could feel Ray's head moving while smelling her hair, firm arms sustaining her gently and a naked body warming her. She moved slightly to fit better against her tall companion but was still too overwhelmed to speak. Before falling slept, Nao felt a soft kiss at her lips and her last thought was that sex was great.

Not too far from there, Natsuki was making her way to her own room, when she saw a shadow at one of the balconies. Carefully, she walked closer to the shadow, just to be caught again.

"Ara, is Kruger-san following me or just spying me?" Shizuru not even turned around to see Natsuki.

"_How the hell she knew it was me! I didn't make any sound_!" Natsuki was speechless but walked into the balcony to join the Archmeister. Ignoring the teasing, she thanked the shadows for hiding her blush and decided to ask.

"How you can do that, Archmeister? I didn't make a sound, I am sure. How did you know it was me?" Natsuki was now by Shizuru's side. The moon was high at the sky by now and Shizuru looked like a goddess under the silver light. Shizuru took few more seconds enjoying the view of the sea breaking at the cliffs before turning right to meet Natsuki. She stared at the sight of Natsuki under the moon. As Nao last nigth, Shizuru was caugth by the sigth of Natsuki's eyes under the silver moon.

"Kruger-san looks very nice when blushing, mainly under this light." She said smiling.

"_Arrggghh... Damn woman!"_ Natsuki blush increased at that and she turned to hide it.

"_So cute"_ Shizuru thought deciding to give the Countess a break. "Otomes have a very specialized training, Kruger-san. We can do things most humans can't. We train our bodies and senses as well as our minds and souls. Kanin na, Kruger-san, I didn't mean to bother you in any way."

That made Natsuki to look back and fix her gaze at Shizuru's. The Archmeister could be unbearable sometimes but Natsuki's enjoyed her company and now, she was enjoying the way Shizuru shined under the moon with the breeze slightly messing her blonde mane.

They stared at each other for several seconds, both of them amazed by the other. Trying to ease the moment Natsuki said, "Thanks for your help this day with the visitors, Shizuru-san... oh, I mean, Archmeister... Viola."

For Shizuru, her name at Natsuki's deep voice, was like music with the background of the sea. "You are very welcome, Kruger-san... please, call me Shizuru. Tomorrow I will have to address you as Countess Kruger, so let's give us a chance tonight."

"Uhh... Thanks, Shizuru... but please, you call me, Natsuki... as well." Natsuki was nervous as hell and she knew she was blushing but still, she kept standing proudly at Shizuru's side.

"Natsuki, let's enjoy the view a little more." Shizuru said gently giving Natsuki a bright smile.

Natsuki smiled feeling a warm spreading inside her despite the night coldness and the sea breeze. They didn't talked that much, just spent quiet minutes enjoying the view of the sea and the sky. The moment was so perfect that neither one of them wanted to ruin it with words, they had the internal certainty that words weren't needed.

When they finally made their way in, Natsuki got the courage to said decidedly while blushing in the process, "Maybe you can keep calling me Natsuki after tomorrow... Shizuru."

The view of the dark haired heiress standing proudly but blushing, produced an exultant happiness inside Shizuru despite all her training and inner control. Smiling to Natsuki even brightly than before she said, "Ara, as the Countess Kruger wishes...Natsuki."

**System Alpha Lupi, Frontier border.**

The Portal brougth them to the Skáneland system, Alpha Lupi. They had to stay at the system frontier so the highly sensitive security systems won't detect them before time. Once they get the signal, they will move to be right on time for the show.

The gigantic starship cruiser was a modified Krasnikov Cruiser; the faster at its kind and after the modifications, it was also the fastest vacuum tank. Nobody at the Empire had seen a ship like that.

The main deck was dead silent and the blond man on charge felt excited that Schwartz time was rising again. This was only one of the ship among hundreds on their army. To succeed, they needed what the Count denied them but they were going the get it no matter what. He was thinking on that when signal they were waiting for flashed at the main panel. Their secret ally at the imperial house was very efficient.

At other parts of the ship, silence was not the rule. They were carrying hundreds of Schwartz people ready to summon their slaves, hundreds of Autonomous Star Airliners heavily armed but most than 80 of the ship capacity were fulfilled with Schwartz new Highly Enhanced Materializing Shield Soldiers. And they were getting more and more mad with every minute.

"Pilot, take us to the Skáneland planetary space, as faster as possible." He ordered with a devilish smile.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I am working on the upcoming chapters with renewed ideas and in a more organized way, hopefully.

Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it.

For the next chapter, it's maybe time for my favorite word: Materialise!

Which GEMs will show up? Keep tuned.


	4. Chapter 4 In Your Labyrinth

Hi everybody. I am back with the next chapters of the story. Oh, yes. Chapters. This one was an important time of the story but it was getting very long so I decided to work it as a whole but publish it in two chapters. So, it's up to you guys, to read it all at once or take a break in between.

Thanks as always for keep reading and reviewing, all your comments are more than welcomed. BIG THANKS to Azn-Anime for her work betaing this story, being patient and taming this reckless wolf. (Me)

Notes:

1) Find a couple of definitions below about the "_Duneverse"_ I am introducing at this point of the story. Even when I am keeping the general meaning of the Kanly judge as the same, I am making some adjustments for the "imprinting" activity to affect both men and women, for obvious reasons I think!

2) Even when Mai Otome and Mai Hime are part of my favorite anime series, I am not a hard core expert… yet. I want to remind you this story is an AU with the Mai Otome characters but maybe they are not exactly as the cannons.

This story is rated M for mature content between two females, please do not keep reading if you don't like it.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Otome and Mai Hime as well as their respective characters. Dune and all the related belong to Frank's Herbert's legal heirs.

**Imprinter:** A full power Otome trained with extensive abilities for seduction, sex and sexual imprinting. Men or women seduced by an imprinter are permanently affected (what is called imprinted) by the sexual experience.

**Kanly:** A formal and highly ritualized vendetta declared between two Noble Houses. Kanly could be declared only by the acting, titular head of a Noble House and it was necessary to notify the Noble Council and the Imperial Court. If it was no reconciliation, once the Kanly judge was approved, it consisted of a personal combat with knives only, unshielded, to the death.

**

* * *

**

Tears of Warriors

by Galadan

Chapter 4. In your labyrinth

"**Know yourself; know the enemy and the victory will not be at risk.**

**Know the terrain, the natural conditions and the victory will be total."**

**Sun Tzu. The Art of War.**

**

* * *

**

Skáneland, Castle Skánien.

In the years to come, Natsuki will remember the day she became Countess as one of the hardest days in her life. That day, she learned what was really important in life and matured years in a matter of a few hours. The improved security system implemented by Garderobe, Horus, and her own people was obstructed by two stealthy shadows that left the Imperial Cruiser of Ambassador Tomoe Marguerite that night. Nobody noticed the big Krasnikov Cruiser approaching the Skáneland planetary space until it was too late.

The next day, Skáneland had a new Countess. Natsuki felt weird having everybody treat her with complaisance, with the exception of the unpleasant Imperial Ambassador, Tomoe Marguerite and the unbearable Garderobe's 4th Column, Juliet Nao Zhang. After the formal ceremony and the salutations from all the visitors, her first duty as a Countess was to meet with several of those dignitaries. On purpose, she asked Ray Jagger to stay by her side all the time, taking care of her schedule. Originally, it was Reito's task but Natsuki wanted to punish her tall Chief Otome for showing up unbelievable late that morning. If she was going to suffer all of this, Ray will do it with her…twice.

At the main meeting room and as the new leader of the House, Natsuki was sitting at the head of the table with Haakon and Saeko at her sides. By the middle of the day they had covered most of the delegations.

"Archduchess Haruka Armitage accompanied by her counselor and wife Yukino Chrysant from Aries," Chie introduced the first meeting of the afternoon and then, she left out promptly. She was curious to see this meeting at a safe distance; Ray and Lady Saeko were there to handle Natsuki if the things got hard with the foul mouthed Archduchess.

"It was like time, Countess Kruger! You left us wanting the whole day," the Archduchess of Aries stated before anyone else could say a word. That was rather out of the protocol.

"Waiting, Haruka-chan but..." Yukino added promptly trying to fix the situation; she knew that wasn't a respectful way to start a political relationship with the new Countess Kruger.

"That's what I said Yukino!... and don't call me Haruka-chan in public!" Haruka interrupted her as well.

Saeko Kruger knew the robust Archduchess better so she tried to ease things with Haakon and Natsuki. Aries was a powerful ally, and they needed them.

"Meister Armitage, very nice to meet you again now as the leader of Armitage House. Yukino-san, please be welcome." Saeko said standing up, "My daughter, Countess Natsuki Kruger. Count Haakon Kruger."

"Saeko Oneesama!" excited by the warm greeting and regardless everybody's expectations; Haruka didn't sit but walked to the head of the table and shook hands vigorously with Natsuki and Haakon. It was the first time the two Krugers met the Archduchess and despite her lack of formalities, they liked her directness. Haruka may have a lot of flaws but Saeko respected her because she was the first Otome officially leading a major Noble House. She expected Natsuki could also be an Otome and a Countess some day. And secondly, because even when same gender marriages were legal at the Empire since a couple of centuries, very few same gender couples were leading a Noble House. Succession was crucial for all of them; a Noble House had to prevail by direct blood line and no other way. That was one thing that hadn't changed for centuries. The other important issue was political power. That was why some heirs or heiresses kept their lovers, same gender or not, but they never married them. Yukino wasn't noble born and wasn't a man. Haruka was brave enough to officially married her and ignore the idle rumors about the end of Armitage House legacy. Notwithstanding, Saeko was still wondering how the willful Otome will lead with the future of her House.

Suddenly, Saeko realized that Natsuki hadn't showed interest for anyone at all; guy or woman since she had the age for that kind of interests. The only things that seemed to exist for her only daughter were guns, bikes, her beloved Rya wolves, and battle training. It was an amazing realization for an Otome but Saeko had no way to know with certainty about her daughter's sexual orientation. She wasn't concern but now that Natsuki was the Kruger House's leader, she had to start thinking about it…and better sooner than later.

The last two delegations were the ones from Carthagos and Windbloom. Mai and Takumi Tokiha were warmly welcomed by Haakon Kruger; their father was a very close friend to him. Both Tokihas were older than Natsuki and as the conversation developed, Saeko had more and more reasons to put the handsome and charming Takumi into her list of future candidates for Natsuki. However, the sight of her daughter talking affably but distantly with Takumi Tokiha wasn't exactly the best signal of interest. Natsuki in fact, seemed more animated when chatting with Takumi's sister Mai, than with him. But that was maybe because of Mai herself seemed to like Natsuki a lot.

"_Why am I thinking about this so suddenly? Natsuki has never looked interested or impressed by anyone. Why I am expecting a reaction from her?"_ She made a mental note to reflect about it later when she had more time.

Everything was ready for dinner; there was just one delegation left. They were expecting Chie to announce them when the door opened suddenly and a young woman with expressive blue eyes made her entrance.

"The meeting is here? And you are the Countess Kruger, right?" She wore Otome attire and with a wide smile she turned to call, "Mashiro-chan! Bruce-sama, this way, they are here."

"What the hell…" Natsuki murmured but only got two glares from her mother and grandfather.

"Hey, you. Wait!" That was Chie sounding a bit overtook.

"Arika! You shall wait until we are announced! For all Gods, you seem new to this!" A young woman's voice intervened sounding more stressed than Chie's while an arm pulled the young Otome back out.

Finally a handsome man and young woman presented properly at the door and Chie announced, "Bruce and Mashiro Bran Windbloom from Ealdgyth Principality… and the royal Otome, Arika Yumemiya." At the last sentence, Chie send a murderous gaze to the young Otome as she wanted to strangle her.

Saeko sighed. Uma Shamrock told her about the irrepressible young Otome of Windbloom. But Uma didn't tell her about the handsome Prince of Windbloom, Bruce or his little sister, Mashiro.

"I am very glad to meet you, Countess Kruger." Bruce said with a deep and well modulated voice bowing slightly and smiling charmingly, more like a gentleman in front of a lady than as an official reverence during a diplomatic meeting.

"It's very nice to meet you Prince Bruce, Princess Mashiro." Natsuki said inclining her head slightly as well.

Bruce wasn't as young as Takumi Tokiha but he looked very confident and steady. He had been Windbloom House's leader since 5 years ago; on Saeko's eyes Bruce was confident, manly and formal, a lot like her husband when they met more than 20 years ago. Saeko found herself looking slyly at Natsuki during the interview, a bit surprised to find that Natsuki didn't look impressed by him… at all. She was relaxed, talking with him like equals on several political issues and how their Houses could collaborate on some shared interests in a very businesslike way. _"I have to sit Bruce close to Natsuki during the dinner."_

However, she didn't count on Shizuru's own plans.

By dinner time, Natsuki was starving but not for food. She didn't know how much she wanted to see Shizuru until they met in the dining room. All the invitees were well dressed for the dinner and Garderobe's high ranking Otomes weren't the exception. On that night, all of them were dressed to kill. Shizuru chose a black form fitting low-cut sleeveless long dress; the simplicity of the lines made it the most elegant. Nao chose a similar one with side slit on the thigh level in darken green tone matching her eyes. Internally both Shizuru and Nao were anxious to see their certain someone's face at their selection. Even Uma Shamrock was wearing a breathtaking dark purple dress and the three of them were chatting animatedly with a stunning Saeko Kruger in a satin cobalt blue long dress, completing the circle.

When Natsuki made her way into the reception room sided by her cousins, all of them in the dark blue gala attire of Kruger House, all the conversations stopped. The new Countess and her Otomes looked like dark and wild powerful warrior goddesses. Natsuki's eyes took less than a second to meet Shizuru's, and she felt hammered on the floor at the sight of the Archmeister. Only a discreet nudge from Nina at her left, took her out of her staring, meanwhile Chie did the same favor to an astonished Ray, not as discreetly as Nina. Nao had to suppress a grin looking at Ray's reaction. Mission accomplished.

Not waiting for anyone, Natsuki walked towards Garderobe's group as if pulled by an untamed natural force. She was vaguely conscious of the greetings from the invitees and vaguely responded back. Everything else ceased to exist except those deep red eyes that were fixed at her.

"Shizuru," was Natsuki's greeting with a restrained voice once she reached the group, making Uma Shamrock and Saeko jump almost visibly at the way Natsuki addressed Shizuru.

"Natsuki," Saeko murmured to her daughter, several alarms triggering at her brain.

"_Ara…I was looking for a reaction but this one is unexpected."_ Making a formal reverence, Shizuru decided it wouldn't be good to call Natsuki by her first name in front of everybody but she could give Natsuki a brilliant and warm smile. "Good evening, Countess Kruger… you look great tonight."

Being called Countess by Shizuru made Natsuki react and she could finally greet her mother and Uma.

"Good evening Archmeister, Shamrock-san, mother, all of you look great this night. I am…impressed." She said trying to dissimulate that her whole attention was for Shizuru and nobody else.

"Good evening, Kruger-san. You also look stunning, that was quite an entrance." Uma responded smiling to Natsuki but kept an eye on Saeko's serious face. She knew Natsuki's mother better than anybody and her clear nuisance at Natsuki and Shizuru encounter was a serious concern. _"Saeko's reaction is not good for my plans." _

At dinner time, Natsuki's only concern was who would be sat by her side at the table. She only wanted to look at Shizuru. Thankfully, with all Shizuru's preparations together with the Kruger House attendants, there she was, sitting by Natsuki's side, as by the blessings of some kind God. Natsuki didn't know, but her good luck was because of a Goddess; a red eyed goddess. In the couple of days they had been at Skáneland, Shizuru had gained the liking of almost everyone at the Kruger House, even Reito liked her after a couple of tea cups despite his loathe for Garderobe. Reito and Armbrust had a lot to do in having Shizuru sitting by Natsuki's side. Bruce Bran was very far away from Natsuki for Saeko's annoyance.

"I want to propose a toast." The old leader of AnNam and Haakon's friend, Nyugen Bao said lifting his cup. "For the new Countess, long life, and happiness."

Everybody imitated his gesture, however not everybody was as happy as Nyugen or had the same good wishes for Natsuki.

"And wisdom, Bao-san. Maybe the new Countess can use a bit of that too." It was the Imperial Ambassador's insidious voice. "It's sad the Countess doesn't have the skills and resources of an Otome." Tomoe ended raising her cup and then taking it seductively to her lips while looking at Shizuru's eyes. She didn't seem sad at all.

Before Tomoe could make another annoying comment, Bruce Bran intervened to say, "Oh, I am sure the Countess will have time to became wise enough but by now, she already has sage and experimented collaborators and for not to mention, a remarkable and enviable Otome army. Cheers for Kruger warriors." Bruce also lifted his cup to greet the Kruger's Otomes at the other side of the table with his gaze alternating between Saeko and Natsuki.

"Something truly remarkable, as you said Prince Bran." The deep voice of Sergay Wang seconded Bruce but with other intentions, "mainly considering that Kruger House hadn't had a close relationship with Garderobe for several years. May we assume that the Kruger House is getting as close to Garderobe as the Countess to Archmeister Viola this night?" Sergay let the comment out innocently and with soft voice but it was as mean as Tomoe's. He didn't miss Natsuki reaction when looking Shizuru, and his master would like to know how deep that relationship was.

Saeko held her breathe at the comment. Shizuru cursed herself for being too focused on Natsuki and getting distracted, forgetting to oversee the dangerous Artai's wolf. Nobody expected that comment from Sergay; he was keeping a very low profile until now. Natsuki felt rage rising in her chest but controlled it before it showed on her features. With cold voice, she sustained Sergay's gaze. Her next words surprised everybody, including Sergay.

"Archmeister Viola is here not only as the high rank Otome she is but also as the representative of a Noble House. I am surprised that you don't know the close relationship between Kruger and Viola Houses since several years ago, Colonel Wang. I will excuse your comment on behalf of your ignorance."

Now everybody held their breath waiting for the Artai representative's reaction. He was famous for its sharp tongue, his cold blood, and his implacable loyalty to Nagi D'Artai. Haakon Kruger felt proud of Natsuki's braveness but that was a dangerous move; however he will have to support her on it.

"The friendship between Noble Houses now includes betrayal, Countess Kruger?" That was what Haakon knew was coming. You can't spank a wolf and hope he won't show his fangs. However, Sergay was forgetting they were wolves too. Reito, Armbrust, Sakomizu, Ray, and all the Kruger Otomes put their alert at the maximum, ready to jump at the first order coming from Haakon or Saeko.

However, it was Natsuki again who took the lead before her mother or her grandfather could do or say anything. While making a gesture in the Kruger House's secret hand language ordering to stop and wait for her command, she faced Sergay.

"Maybe the Artai House would prefer to discuss that topic on the Noble Council, on the frame of a Kanly Judge, Colonel. What you are insinuating could be considered as public defamation against two Noble Houses and subject of Kanly between Baron D'Artai and me."

Natsuki's eyes never left Sergay's while saying it; he never expected the young girl going this far. He wasn't a noble born but he was sent as an Official representative of the Artai House in a diplomatic mission. In the absence of his master, he was the Artai House, but if he screwed up, the responsibility was his master's. In a Kanly Judge, Baron Nagi would have to fight _to death _with Natsuki and even when Sergay hadn't seen her fight, just by looking at her frame, he could tell she was not the little pup Prince Kazuya thought she was.

"Countess Kruger, I never imagine you would take the defense of Viola House so seriously, mainly considering it no longer exists. The trial for your House was closed with no damage for Kruger family; there is no need to…" He couldn't finish.

Standing up dangerously slow, Natsuki said firmly. "There is a need. Nobody and I mean nobody, will refer to Viola House as inexistence or insult the Kruger House's honor." She said with her eyes fixed at Sergay's but there were a couple of people there that also needed to hear it. "Do you need me to remind you a proper way to apologize to Archmeister Viola, Colonel Wang or do you prefer the other alternative?"

Kanly. Sergay gulped. Natsuki was not letting him go with his ego intact, _"Damn woman"_, he couldn't take the risk. He will have other chances to make her pay for this.

Standing up as well and bowing necessarily, he said looking at Shizuru, "Please have my formal apologies, Archmeister Viola, I was reckless and unconsidered. Countess Kruger, accept my apologies to your House as well. It's clear that I have spoken lightly about a delicate matter."

Natsuki sat down after the apologies, making a gesture to Reito to keep an eye on the Colonel, still with the secret hand language. "The apologies from the Artai House are accepted this time, Colonel Wang." With her formal reply, Natsuki was telling Sergay she will keep an ear on everything he and everybody else at Artai House would say in the future. Sergay flinch his jaw with rage.

"Wow, you definitely know how to entertain you guests, Countess Kruger." The ambassador Tomoe said laughing.

Despite the Ambassador's comment, Saeko and Haakon were too proud to let it to affect them. Her daughter, his granddaughter, was the new Countess and nobody will fool around with her.

During the rest of the dinner, Natsuki saw who she could really count on and who could be dangerous. Bruce and Takumi did their best to ease the ambience with their charm, discussing different topics skillfully. Shizuru divided her attention between Natsuki and the Imperial Ambassador. The Archmeister already knew the Ambassador was poisonous but that night, she realized how dangerous Tomoe was for Natsuki. Unexpectedly, she counted help with Natsuki from Mai Tokiha, which after the afternoon meeting had became fond the young Countess and with Ambassador Erstin Ho. Only a shared sigh was enough for Shizuru to know that Erstin was trying to help her. She will have to speak on detail with the young Otome afterwards.

After the dinner, everybody was more relaxed. The excellent red wine of Skáneland helped a lot as well as the music led by the Master of Assassins, Sakomizu Kaiji with his baliset. For the guests, he seemed happy and maybe a bit drunk, but everybody at Kruger House knew he was far from that. He was carefully measuring and targeting any possible thread for his masters.

During that time everybody took a small breath. It was Ray's first chance to approach Nao but a hand at her arm stopped her before she turned to go.

"What the hell are you doing staring like a moron the whole night at Nao-sempai?" Chie asked demanding all Ray's attention.

Ray was caught off guard. "I didn't know I was doing that. Thanks for pointing that out so clearly."

Chie only sighed, Ray was impossible to deal with sometimes. "And where you were going right now?"

"I…" Ray looked where Nao was standing, speaking with a handsome guy from Windbloom. "I was…" Not knowing what to say to her cousin, Ray just quieted abruptly.

"Ray," Chie told her cousin seriously, "be careful. I have been observing you tonight; you are looking at Nao as if she was the only woman in the whole damn universe. She is dangerous for you."

"What the hell do you mean?" Ray felt surprisingly angry. Chie was holding her back and Nao was still talking and _smiling_ at that man. The redhead Otome didn't smile at her that way.

"Nao is _THAT_ kind of Otome, Ray. I thought you knew that." Since she only got an angry glare from Ray, Chie continued, knowing Ray wasn't in a mood for subtlety. Ray and Natsuki had no patience with that. "For the last two years Nao has been training to become an Imprinter Otome, Ray. She will do seduction missions for Garderobe as well as regular ones. I am just worried about you."

Now it was crystal clear. Ray didn't know what Nao had been doing as a Column since they graduated. Nao and she didn't talk that much since the Garderobe group arrived. After all, they had been too busy…fucking.

"You don't have to worry. An Otome can't imprint another Otome," Ray sentenced darkly.

"Now you are seriously worrying me. Of course I know that you idiot! I fear for something worst."

Ray was getting tired of Chie not getting to the point. "Enlighten me."

"I don't think you are the kind of person who could be involved in a relationship with an Imprinter, Ray. I don't see you sharing your woman with other men or women, mainly if you love her."

Chie threw a heavy weight on Ray's chest. Without saying a word she looked back at Nao talking with Bruce Bran. _"Is she on a mission with him? Is that why she is dressed that way tonight?_

Ray had to know. Ignoring Chie, who only sighed with concerned for her cousin; Ray walked towards Nao. She greeted Bruce naturally. She was an Otome but was also a member of Kruger House. She didn't have a title but she was noble born and didn't have to reverence him.

"Please excuse the interruption, Prince Bran. I have to discuss some issues with Meister Zhang. I will borrow her from you." She didn't add how long she was borrowing Nao or why and for sure, she wasn't asking for his permission to borrow her.

"Of course, Meister Jagger." Bruce accepted, a bit surprised by her sudden appearance but with understanding. Arika told him and Mashiro that Ray and Nao were the leaders of their Otome groups on charge of security.

Nao raised a brow and inclining her head to Bruce with a charming smile, she gave him a nice goodbye before following Ray.

"What's up, Jagger? What is that urgent? Are we under some kind of attack or what?" Nao felt Ray's uneasiness since she was approaching them and she wondered why.

"What you were doing with him?" Ray asked, directed as usual but in a coarser, unusual way.

"What I was doing with him it's none of your business, Jagger. And you have no right to ask, by the way." Nao got mad with Ray's comment and mainly because Ray no longer had that appreciative and astonished gaze when looking at her. She dressed thinking of Ray but the damned seemed as indifferent as always.

Ray knew Nao was right. _"What is happening to me? We haven't even spoken about what had happened between us. I can't expect anything from her."_

Controlling herself and looking at Nao's angry gaze, she decided to do what she originally thought of before Chie spoke with her.

"I wanted to ask you to dance with me." Ray said with deep voice lowering her defenses and looking at Nao intensely and openly, "You look spectacular tonight." Ray was devouring Nao with her eyes while asking.

Nao felt a shiver down her back at the change in Ray's eyes and voice. _"Damn you Jagger!, when you look at me that way, I can't breathe, why do you have to do that right now?"_

"Of course I am not dancing with you in front of everybody, Jagger. You were terrible at in class," Nao said crossing her arms, teasing Ray, her good mood coming back.

Ray smiled saying, "Let's go to some other place then," while letting her eyes travel over Nao's body.

Considering Ray's gaze, Nao warned her, "Only for dancing Jagger. I will beat you painfully if you go too far."

On the of the big side balcony close to the main reception room, Nao's firm decision flattened to almost nothing when Ray pulled her possessively in a slow dance following the sad song Sakomizu was playing, keeping Nao's body as close as possible to her body.

Despite her heels, Ray was still several inches taller and Nao had her hands resting on Ray's shoulders. Feeling overwhelmed by Ray's proximity, Nao tried to tease her, "I am glad nobody sees us, Jagger, your dancing hasn't improved at all."

Ray didn't say a word. Keeping Nao's lower body firmly tightened, one of her hands passed over the dress fabric and stopped at Nao's butt. Ray was lost in the redhead's green eyes.

Nao felt her breath and heart's steadiness falling at the intense gaze and tried to put more physical distance between them but with no success. "Hell Jagger! You will ruin the dress squeezing me like that," she said huskily looking back at Ray with brilliant eyes.

Ray's couldn't hold back anymore, lowering her head to claim Nao's lips passionately. Nao vaguely remembered they were in a public area of the castle where anyone could see them. She whispered between kisses, "Ray…stop, we can't…here," but she was kissing Ray back despite her requests. Nao was also failing miserably to suppress her moans with Ray's mouth drifting down, kissing her neck and a hand making its way under her dress through the slit when Ray's emergency communicator ringed violently.

Ray and Nao weren't the only ones who got interrupted by the ring. After the dinner Shizuru wanted to have some time with Natsuki just for her and she managed to take the Countess out of the reception as discretely as possible and also as fast as she could.

It was so cold outside that nobody was at the big reception room's balcony at that time. Shizuru felt the cold through her thin fabric dress and noticing it, Natsuki took her elegant jacket off and placed it over Shizuru's shoulders.

"Ara, thank you, but Natsuki will get cold if she gives me her coat." Shizuru was thankful for the extra protection mainly because it was warm from the contact with Natsuki's body.

"It's Ok, Shizuru. I like the cold. I used to walk some nights at the cliffs or at the shoreline. It's not winter yet." Natsuki said smiling, looking very different than during the dinner's incident with Sergay Wang.

"I appreciate what Natsuki did during dinner, but what Colonel Wang said was true. The Viola House no longer exists. You don't have to risk your house on behalf of a name." Shizuru said almost sadly. It was strange, but she didn't feel the need to hide her emotions from Natsuki.

"Don't say that." Natsuki replied angrily. "That's like denying that you and your family existed. That you exist, right here, right now."

Shizuru was admired at the vehemence of Natsuki's arguments. "I don't deny my family or my name Natsuki, but during the attack at Kansai, all of my family died, the Viola Seal got lost, the family manor was undertaken by someone else. There is not too much else there, for me, at least."

Natsuki looked the Wolf Ring she got today that had belonged to a long line of Count Krugers during the centuries. She could not imagine losing it and she could understand Shizuru's pain. She really lost everything that night and without the Ring, the Viola House was really just a name.

"Don't be sad Natsuki, I am not. It has been a long time since that. I became an Otome and have a new path and a new life." She still had in her mind the sigh of green as a memory of that terrible night and Natsuki's eyes were so alike that sometimes she felt a shiver when looking at the new Countess' eyes.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru not knowing what else to say. She hated to see the shadow of sadness in her red eyes and she truly wanted to kill Wang for his words but she had to behave. By now. One day she will make him pay.

Shizuru voice got her back to the present. "I have a present for the new Countess Kruger."

"We agreed that you will call me Natsuki," she said frowning but happy to see Shizuru smiling _"The woman will tease me, for sure." _

"And I will do that… but since you have insisted that much about the Viola House issue and saved my honor tonight, I wanted to offer you the formal present from Viola House to Countess Kruger." Shizuru was finally getting into a better mood by looking at Natsuki blushing, eyes widening and getting speechless.

Shizuru handed her and small wooden box that looked very old. Natsuki's gaze went from the box to Shizuru's eyes saying "You don't have to do this."

"Ara, did Natsuki do what she did during dinner because she had to?" Shizuru asked innocently.

"Of course not! I did it because I wanted to, because that damn man…" Feeling Shizuru's finger at her lips, she froze and the words died in her throat.

"I am not doing this because I have to either."

Their gazes were locked until Natsuki finally surrendered and extended her hand to take the box. Before opening it, she said looking intensely at Shizuru.

"Thank you Shizuru…I…" She wanted to say that the present meant a lot to her coming from Shizuru but didn't find the right words without sounding like an idiot. She was mean with this woman from the beginning and now two days after, a present from her was priceless?

Seeing the Countess struggling with the words, Shizuru giggled and teased her. "I am honored to see it meant that much for you, Natsuki."

Blushing Natsuki cursed and open the box to find a silver buckle with a hydra symbol on relief. It was beautifully carved and looked old, after a few seconds of staring at it; she realized that she was seeing the ancient Viola Seal.

"Shizuru… this is… I can't…"

"Yes, you can. I want you to have it." Shizuru walked closer to Natsuki to see the buckle inside the box. "It will look great on you." Their eyes met and Shizuru explained. "It was my brother's. Of course, as many items in our families, it also belonged to my father and my grandfather. My brother got it when I was born. He was young at that time but my father put him on charge of taking care of me. I loved it when I was a child." Shizuru's voice reminisced and smiled warmly at Natsuki. "I founded the craving beautiful and I spent hours admiring it and imaging how a 'real' hydra would look."

They both smiled at that and then Natsuki said seriously. "Exactly for that reason I can't accepted."

"I had it in my hand when the attack happened and that's why I still have it with me, but when Uma Shamrock told me that we ware coming to Skáneland, some part of me thought that I had to bring it with me. And now I know why."

Natsuki didn't say a word and waited for Shizuru to explain.

"It was the symbol of a Duke. It is destined to belong to a Noble House heir and have a meaning. From now on, it will belong to a Countess. That way, at least the symbol of Viola House will remain with your House when you pass it to your future heirs." Shizuru smile got a bit sad again at that thought but ended warmly, "After how you behaved tonight, I knew I was right when I decided to bring it and give it to you."

Natsuki felt a knot in her throat. She didn't want to take something that precious away to Shizuru but she had no way to reject after Shizuru's explanation. She had only one choice. With a deeply touched voice she thanked Shizuru for the treasure.

"I am honored Shizuru. I haven't ever had a present like this and no other will be more precious than this one. I promise you, I will treasure it and it will live with the Kruger House family as long as we exist."

Neither one of them was aware of how close they got to each other during their talk. They were lost admiring each other. Shizuru was not aware when she stopped feeling cold, and Natsuki was not sure since when she started feeling warmness inside her chest. Their bodies were almost touching, their heartbeats raced, and when Shizuru raised a hand to slowly cherish Natsuki's cheek, a violent ringing brought them back to the reality.

Shizuru and Natsuki were so focused on each other that they never saw Ray and Nao going out into the same balcony for their "dance". Every couple was on the opposite extreme of the big terrace but the noisy ring brought a safe distance between Ray and Nao and maybe hindered Natsuki's first kiss. It was the emergency communicator Miyu gave them for an eventual and very improbable dangerous situation.

"What the hell!?" Ray said a bit frightened while reaching the device at her belt and then noticing Natsuki and Shizuru at the other extreme of the balcony. _"Damn, I didn't see them, did they see us…?"_

Natsuki jumped away from Shizuru at the sound, blushing deeply at the intimate moment they had. Looking the source of the interruption, she found Ray with that annoying Otome, Nao Zhang; her blush increased thinking that maybe they saw them few seconds before. She knew the sound was the emergency device from Horus. So calming herself, she found Shizuru's eyes and walked to where Ray and Nao were standing.

For Shizuru it was an unexpected and regrettable interruption, but she was calm, even a bit amused to see Ray and Nao's blushing faces wondering _"What these two were doing here that they didn't even notice us?"_

"That is not possible, Miyu-san." Ray was saying at the device.

"What happened Ray?" Natsuki felt a hole in her stomach. Ray, her controlled and confident cousin was paling with every second, noticeable even under the darkness of the balcony. She never saw Ray pale before.

"Be ready for a remote link shortly Miyu-san. I have to speak with Natsuki and the others." Cutting the communication, Ray met Natsuki's eyes. "Something really bad is happening Natsuki. We better call everybody to the War Room. According to Miyu-san's report, a foreign, heavily armed Cruiser, most probably a hostile one is approaching fast to the Skáneland planetary space. According Miyu's calculations, it shall be in our orbit in about four hours."

"A cruiser? One cruiser? And why are you so worried about one cruiser, Ray?"

"Miyu-san never has seen a cruiser like this one before and according Miyu, the Otomes in Skáneland will not be able to materialize."

"What!? That's not fucking possible Jagger." Nao had recovered from the shock of being caught in Ray's arms but this shock was worse.

"Shizuru-san, Nao-san, please try to materialize or try to use your GEM in any way."

After a while, both Nao and Shizuru looked back at Ray and Natsuki, their eyes telling everything Natsuki needed to know. Something was really wrong. They didn't feel anything strange but their power just wasn't there.

"Ray, get everybody of Kruger House at the main War Room. Be quiet, we don't want to cause alarm between our guests. Have someone to check the security systems. Shizuru, Zhang-san, please get your people as well. I will go get my mother. I will meet you there immediately," were Natsuki prompt orders and everybody left to their missions, all of them feeling the anxiety rushing forth. Shizuru saw Natsuki's back walking away wondering what the young Countess could be feeling.

* * *

Why are you reading this? There is another chapter waiting for you!


	5. Chapter 5 In Your Battle

Thanks for read and review. Big Thanks to Azn-Anime for betaing.

This story is rated M for mature content between two females, please do not keep reading if you don't like it. (Next chapter, I will honor the rate again)

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Otome and Mai Hime as well as their respective characters. Dune and all the related belong to Frank's Herbert's legal heirs.

**Humanness Test:** The Garderobe's green box test is applied to candidates for Otomes as a final test. They had to face their biggest terror as humans and survive. This test guarantees that only humans can become Otomes. During the test the aspiring women had to bear physical and psychological pain produced by nervous induction. If they can't handle the pain, they can't survive the test and the Garderobe Headmistress had to kill them. (Please see chapter 2 for more reference if necessary)

**

* * *

**

Tears of Warriors

by Galadan

Chapter 5. In your battle

"**Survival is the ability to swim in strange waters."**

**Bene Gesserit. (Dune)**

* * *

In less than 15 minutes, more than 20 people were in the main War Room. Ray, Shizuru, and Nao gave them the rough details about the emergency but the truth was, they didn't know what was happening.

Natsuki took the lead, asking for everybody's attention. "A few minutes ago, we got a call from Miyu-san. At this time, I am sure everybody here knows that an unknown threat is approaching Skáneland and that apparently, not only has the Garderobe materializing system been blocked but also all our security systems. Fortunately, the system we are using to communicate with Miyu-san is standing. She is patrolling the Skáneland planetary space in a multiple mobile surveillance unit."

Everybody was sat in circle, while a big holographic screen in the middle with a transmission from Miyu was starting.

"Miyu-san, have you been able to get more information?" Natsuki requested at the pale face.

"Affirmative, Countess Kruger. The nanobots I sent are sending these images." Miyu's face disappeared to show something that seemed a Krasnikov Cruiser. Those were the biggest cruisers in the history of the Empire. The image was showing something almost four times bigger according the computerized notes at the screen.

In the room a veil of dead silence fell. All the Otomes and the Horus people were silent as well, just looking at the screen.

"Do we know what is inside, Miyu-san?" Saeko Kruger asked.

The images of the Cruiser was updates with other images as Miyu explained them, "My preliminary estimations, set more than 200 War Spaceliners, like 100 squads of Schwartz Slave Servants and mostly, an undetermined number of an unknown kind of human form device."

"I don't like the words undetermined and unknown, Miyu-san. Can you give us something more specific?" Natsuki knew they could easily handle the Spaceliners and the squads, even without Otome help, but a hunch was telling her that wasn't the real danger here. It was ridiculous to attack a Noble House with numbers like those.

"I don't have final numbers yet, but most of this modified cruiser seems to be transporting a kind of soldier. According to my lectures, there is an organic component on them. They are probably human. I estimate there are more than 1,000 of these soldiers." Miyu showed the images she got. Everybody stop breathing at the sight of a horde of dark figures that couldn't be considered humans. They were like men with dark skin, dark red eyes, and hyper developed bodies to the point of disfiguration. They were more than 7 feet tall and the dimensions showed by the screens estimated more than 200 kg.

"That is nothing a laser cannon couldn't rip apart. This is senseless. Why are they bringing something like…that? This is repulsive." Armbrust Kruger said with anger.

"You said there was an organic component on them, Miyu-san. What else did you get with the scanning?" Yohko from Horus said, speaking for the first time with a restrained voice. She feared that Miyu will confirm one of her biggest fears.

"I am doing a second scanning for confirmation, Yohko-san. My first scanning showed nanomachines' spectral response."

"This is enough!" Natsuki stood up of her seat with an angry face. "Yohko-san, Shamrock-san, tell me immediately what the hell this is all about. I don't have time to lose and you are not saying all that you know. Do it now and do it accurately. No more subtleties." She didn't sit, facing alternatively at Uma and Yohko until Uma Shamrock stood up as well.

"We feared an attack on Skáneland could happen in the same way it happened at Kansai 20 years ago. Our intelligence information estimated that this time was the most vulnerable for your House and maybe the enemy will chose it to attack. We also suspect that this enemy is Schwartz as it was 20 years ago at the Viola's planet. They were looking for something at that time they didn't get thanks to the timely intervention and help from Garderobe, Horus, and the Kruger House." Uma interrupted seeing Natsuki's surprised face, however Natsuki didn't ask, she just deepened her frown and waited.

"What they were looking at that time was one of the core systems controlling Otome materialization. Schwartz and many others wanted to get the power of materializing." Uma met Yohko's gaze and waved for her to continue.

"Schwartz wanted men with materializing powers. We found some evidences of their experiments on Kansai. They didn't expect us to arrive so soon and they couldn't erase all their evidence. If Miyu's information is right, what we are looking now are their recent accomplishments at that matter."

"Are you saying that those…monsters can materialize?" Haakon Kruger stood up as well, walking to Natsuki's side.

"I am afraid so Count Kruger," was Yohko's sad answer.

"Do you have any idea about why they are attacking us?" Natsuki's mind was spinning trying to find a solution when she didn't even know what the problem was.

"Our information about Schwartz is very limited despite our efforts. We could only estimate that this attack can be as devastating as the one in Kansai and that could happen after your father assassination," Yohko finished.

"What you are saying is that we will face an army with the potential power of 1,000 Otomes with all our security systems shut down and with all the Otomes in Skáneland without materializing power?" Natsuki said coldly with a deadly calm.

"Yes, Kruger-san." Uma Shamrock was calm in her exterior but interiorly, her mind was racing to find something to say Natsuki that could help their situation. They feared a terrible attack but nothing like this. To her surprise, she was dealing with people that weren't used to wait for help.

"Having Miyu-san act independently has given us a couple of hours of advantage that they don't know we have. They are expecting to arrive unnoticed and hit an unprepared planet. That is not going to happen." Natsuki walked to the center of the room and looked intensively at everybody's face.

"We need a careful plan of action; we are going to survive this. Shamrock-san, Yohko-san, I need Otome power; analyze this situation and tell me what the problem with the materializing system is and what has to be done to get it restored before their arrival." Natsuki didn't wait for a confirmation from Uma and Yohko and gave more orders.

"Sakomizu, Reito, Armbrust; give me a detailed report of our resources, and everyone we can use. We need all the power of sea, land, and air we have. Also, give me a plan to assure the best way to protect all our invitees; it's too late for an evacuation, we need to keep them safe here."

"Ray work with your team to assure our people's safety and cooperation. We have to protect the city and the citizens, first priority. I won't let these mother fuckers kill anyone of my citizens."

"Natsuki…" Saeko started but was cut promptly by her daughter.

"I don't care much about language right now mother and that was exactly what I wanted to say. I need your help dealing with the dignitaries. Let me know who we can trust enough to help us in this situation and which ones we have to keep under control. We will need all the help we can."

Natsuki's final order was, "We will meet here in 30 minutes. One more thing Yohko-san, instruct Miyu to send Shadows 2 and 3 back to Skáneland as soon as possible."

Uma and Yohko looked at each other at that order but didn't question it. Natsuki was no longer looking at them. Everybody left the room for their targets, the leaders also giving orders accordingly to their teams. The only one that remained with Natsuki was Shizuru.

"Are you sure about what you want to do, Natsuki?" Shizuru fell into a surreal dream. All the memories of the attack of Kansai coming back since Ray gave them the news.

"Not yet Shizuru, but we have to take the maximum advantage of the surprise factor. We have to set them up if we want to survive."

Less than 30 minutes after, the room had more people. Saeko Kruger invited the Tokihas brothers, Nguyen Bao, and Bruce Bran.

"First," Natsuki started. "We need Otome power. Shamrock, Yohko, what do we need to have it back?"

"We have to manually restart the remote station we installed at our arrival, and we need to eliminate whatever is causing the interruption to get the full security system back for shields, heavy weapon control, and centralized communication. Miyu and Irina are triangulating the most probably positions for the blocking intruder right now." Yohko informed and handled Natsuki a detailed graphic of what was necessary.

"When will Miyu's Shadows arrive?" Natsuki asked while looking at Yohko's info.

"It will take 45 more minutes." Uma answered but making a difference with Yohko she kept going. "Why did you request that, Kruger-san?"

"Soon, Shamrock-san, soon you will know" Looking now at the resources report Reito provided them and with all the information her mother gave them, she moved to the center of the room to the holographic table.

"Now, this is what we will do. First, Ray I need you to reset the Garderobe system, as well as seek and destroy the obstruction device. You are the only Otome here that can also pilot a SkyWolf. Work with Armbrust and Yohko to leave as soon as we end this meeting. We need Otomes materializing before they arrive."

Armbrust nodded promptly and Natsuki moved on to the next point. "Shamrock-san, Mother, I need all the Otomes possibly, protecting our people, and the Castle with the visitors. Coordinate together to have all your power…"

Uma interrupted Natsuki "Kruger-san, what are you saying? That's not a plan, we can't just…" But Natsuki was not going to tolerate interruptions in this critical time. It was her home planet, her own people and much more was at risk.

"Shamrock! I am not making you or anybody in this room a friendly suggestion. We don't know ANYTHING about what is coming. They are expecting us to be an easy prey and I am not willing to be. So, you've heard what I've said, comply with my commands or step back. I appreciate you are here more than you think but assuring the survival and protection of Skáneland and House Kruger is my responsibility. So…make your decision. Now."

Uma was standing in front of Natsuki. The green eyes were brilliant. It was no fear in them. Kruger's were famous for behaving unexpectedly. All of them have to survive and all of them were in the same hard situation**. **In some way, this was like a gigantic proportion surviving test. They will have to get into a giant green box without knowing what was coming after. Maybe Natsuki was right. They have to behave like humans, face and know their enemies, and defeat them.

"I will follow your commands as will all of Garderobe's Otomes…Countess Kruger." Uma said surprising everybody, even Natsuki, but it was no time to enjoy that small victory.

"Coordinate with my mother then. How many Otomes do we have including Kruger's?"

"15, including Meisters Tokiha, Armitage, Lu, and Yumemiya." Uma responded including herself and Saeko in the count and understanding why Natsuki was not considering them as an attack force against 1,000 of whatever Schwartz was sending.

"Divide into two teams, one for the City and one for the Castle. Your first target priority is to protect the people. Stay as far as possible from those… men and focus on the planes and Slaves. Listen carefully everybody, this is the plan…"

Once Natsuki was finished explaining, everybody had to make an effort to keep their mouth closed. The plan was very, very risky but it could actually work. There was one issue left, which Yohko pointed out, still with admiration in her eyes.

"That's brilliant Kruger-san and it could be our only hope, however we still have the problem about who can do it."

"Reito and I will be going there using the Shadows."

"That's too dangerous Natsuki. Those devices are for spying not for attacking, you won't be able to leave on time to avoid the explosion." Saeko Kruger exclaimed, her mother was a good strategist and she was keeping silence during Natsuki's explanations until now.

"It will be too dangerous everywhere, mother. Besides, I am not thinking about destroying the Cruiser."

"What?" Several voices asked in the unison. Just her grandfather and Shizuru kept quiet, watching Natsuki.

"We don't know anything about Schwartz. We can't destroy them just like that. I want to know what is inside that ship, understand what are they doing, and what they want. Do you think that this is the only thing they are planning? Come on. I want to capture that Cruiser and take a detailed look on it. I want Horus analyzing those beasts and I want to destroy Schwartz' menace at its root." There were other reasons as well but she was not voicing them. It was too soon. They didn't tell her everything from the beginning either.

"I am sorry mother, Shamrock-san, but you know this task can't be done by an Otome. Reito, Miyu, and I will get into the Cruiser while Akira and Mikoto will take care of the rest of our plan here, on land. We will depart as soon as the Shadows arrived. We should get into the spaceship not too long after they release the attack. Once we have those beasts unarmed, Otomes can take care of them-- until then stay away from them, am I clear? Now everybody, get ready."

The next minutes were full with preparations. Natsuki spoke with their visitors and with her people, gave her farewell to Ray and Nao, who insisted in to go with Ray for everybody's surprise, saying that she was the one who knew the system better. To Uma Shamrock, Nao told her it was her job as a Column to assure the system restoration without any errors and after a intense look at Nao, Uma granted it.

Finally, before taking the Shadow Spaceliner with Reito, Natsuki was with Haakon and Saeko at the main hangar.

"Be careful, Natsuki…I." Saeko could not find words to continue.

She as like many others, were surprised and proud on how Natsuki took the lead on an unprecedented crisis: organizing everything, facing the visitors, and her people. Natsuki assured everybody that the Countess will protect them but she needed their help. And they gave their support to her. The whole planet was ready to face together what was coming and to fight with their leader.

"Don't worry mother. I will be back soon," Natsuki assured, giving her mother and grandfather a quick hug. She was ready to leave but feeling a bit disappointed because with all preparations, she didn't have time to say good bye to Shizuru. But the goddess of luck was still with her because just then, the Archmeister showed up at the hangar led by Chie Hallard.

Shizuru walked closer to the Kruger family with her eyes fixed on Natsuki and a strange emotion enveloped her heart. It was like walking back in time into her own internal nightmare but Natsuki's green eyes were there to give her courage. This time the attackers will not succeed. The sight of Natsuki in her black pilot suit, which exuded strength and fierce determination in her eyes was all Shizuru needed for reassurance.

Noticing the way her granddaughter was looking at Shizuru, Haakon took Saeko's arm gently and murmured to her ear. "Let's give them some space, Lady Saeko."

Saeko was surprised of Haakon's request but she accepted to be led aside without any protests.

"Shizuru." Natsuki whispered feeling her determination strengthen by seeing Shizuru there. She had a lot to protect.

"Natsuki." Shizuru felt overwhelmed but managed to give Natsuki a confident and brilliant smile. "They can't do anything against Natsuki's braveness. Kick their asses and come back home soon, my Countess."

Natsuki almost laughed at that farewell but managed a contented smile. They were looking at each other eyes intensely. They wanted to do many things, to say many things but had very few time. Their minds were racing with the knowledge that if they wanted to do all of those things, they would have to survive this task. There was no other option.

"I count on you to protect my people, Shizuru."

Raising a hand to cherish Natsuki's cheek, Shizuru closed the short distance between them and planted a surprising quick kiss on the other. "Count on it. Just come back safe."

There was no more time, they had to leave now. Blushing at Shizuru's unseasonable action and with one last intense gaze, Natsuki turned to join Reito and got into the Shadows. When she was waiting to take off and sudden but happy realization came up to her mind_, "She called me her Countess."_

Ray and Nao were almost at the coordinates given by Miyu as to the most probable place where the interference was coming. Ray was piloting and they did most of the flight in silence but she wanted to know why Nao insisted that much to join her.

"Tell me, Nao-san, why did you push Shamrock to come on this mission?"

"Someone has to help you keep your ass safe Jagger, you are too naïve," was Nao's harsh answer. She didn't know the real reason either and wasn't thinking about it; she only felt the urgency to not leave Ray alone. But like hell she was going to admit that to Ray.

"This is our first mission together. We never partnered back at Garderobe when we were students." Ray said almost for herself, it was funny but she didn't realize that fact until now.

"There Jagger, we are at the point. Get this thing there… shit!"

Ray went down with a sudden spin. SkyWolf was a very light plane with precise artillery and fine instruments, they didn't even take land, Ray maneuvered and made a precise shot in the darkness destroying the thing and then rocketed to Garderobe and Horus' antennae location. "You have to make more flights, Nao…even with your robe, you are getting out of shape."

Nao was too busy breathing again herself to reply. The feeling on the plane was completely different than when flying with her robe.

It took them less than 15 minutes to reset both antennas; Ray was the first to activate her robe and summon her element followed closely by Nao.

_R.J.N._

_Connected_

_R.J.N._

_PLAYING PERIDOT_

_MATERIALISE_

_YGGDRASIL System Standing By… START_

_J.N.Z._

_FIVE COLUMNS…IV_

_Connected_

_J.N.Z._

_STRING SPINEL_

_MATERIALISE_

_YGGDRASIL Standing By… START_

Tapping at their GEMS to open the communication channel, they informed all Otomes that the system was ready for materialization.

"Your robe is great Jagger, I never seen it before." Nao said. They graduated at the same time but immediately after, the redhead was sent on a mission as 4th column, and Ray had gone back to Skáneland when she came back.

"Yours is nice too. The color suits your eyes." Ray said admiring Nao. They didn't know what they will face and neither one of them had ever imagined this or the intensity of their encounter happening. An encounter that was both pleasant and disturbing at the same time for both of them.

There was no time for more gazes; they had to keep focus on the upcoming hours. Ray and Nao looked at each other for two seconds and left the plane programmed to protect the antenna, flying back to the Castle where the battle was for sure to be held.

At Castle Skanien the gems of all Otomes flashed with materialization, preparing them for the battle. The time frame set by Miyu was almost there.

_S.V._

_FIVE COLUMNS…II_

_Connected _

_S.V._

_MATERIALISE_

_YGGDRASIL Standing By… START_

_S.K._

_FIVE COLUMNS…III_

_Connected_

_S.K._

_SILVER CRYSTAL_

_MATERIALISE_

_YGGDRASIL Standing By… START_

_U.S._

_FIVE COLUMNS…I_

_Connected_

_U.S._

_DRAGONS RHODONITE_

_MATERIALISE_

_YGGDRASIL Standing By… START_

In a blink, 13 Otomes were ready and waiting for command. Tapping her GEM for Nao and Ray to hear also, Uma Shamrock commanded.

"Otomes, this is Column I, Uma Shamrock. Main Command transferred on 3rd Column, Saeko Kruger. She will lead us, keep this communication channel ready but use it at a minimum."

"Uma, you lead the Garderobe team to protect the town, take Ray with you, so you will have seven… I will lead the others here at the castle with Akira and Mikoto's help. Ray is deadly but let me know if you need more support. Number one priority is to protect the people and give Natsuki and Reito time."

Everybody nodded. "Armbrust and Haakon will command the attack. It is Ok to attack Slaves and planes but remember to stay away from the soldiers. Miyu will let us know once they are ready."

With that last sentence, they were ready to get into the battle and protect what they cared the most.

It was close to 4 am in the morning at Skáneland when the Krasnikov Cruiser reached planetary space. The blonde man couldn't avoid smiling, their prey was for sure sleeping innocently; this was going to be easier than the one at Kansai. Smiling he gave the orders for deployment.

At safe distance, Miyu, Natsuki and Reito, watched the dispositions. Natsuki felt her heart shrinking at the sight of the planes being deployed, she had the urgency to start with the plan and get rid of the attackers as soon as possible but they had to be patient in order to succeed.

According to Miyu's estimations, the planes were carrying the Schwartz servants. They will make the first strike, opening the field for the soldiers to arrive and finish the job. It seem that they weren't in a hurry. They were behaving as if they have already won.

A few minutes after the first wave and second one came and a third one, they counted 5 releases until the nanobots planted by Miyu showed the first deployment of distorted soldiers. It was like a swarm of evilness.

Natsuki gave the command to approach the Cruiser.

On Skáneland, the sky was still dark when the first wave of attackers overtook Skane City with initial shots of lasers lightening the darkness and destroying a good set of houses.

"Natsuki was right on avoiding the use of shields even when the security system was restored. They are so sure we don't have defenses that they are using lasers!" Mai Tokiha commented to Saeko Kruger from their high observation position at the castle.

"I don't think Schwartz cares that much about the Interstellar laser prohibition, Mai-san." Saeko said sadly by looking at the destruction.

"And the treacherous people helping them either, Lady Saeko." Mai said with indignation.

Natsuki commands were to wait until the maximum amount of Spaceliners got land to release Schwartz servants. There was fire in more than a hundred places in the capital city, and the sea was illuminated with the color of fire, Skáneland will have a red sunrise in several meanings.

They expected to find calcined bodies but the population was saved out of their Houses and there was nothing left for them to ravage; the first stage of the trap worked well. When most of the Spaceliners were on land, the first charge of heavy Kruger division forces led by Sakomizu attacked them; the surprised servants summoned their Slaves, while the Spaceliners took off but Garderobe's Otome group led by Uma Shamrock was waiting for them. The Spaceliners were autonomous units only with a preprogrammed destruction routine, Schwartz was so sure the Otomes were out of combat that only default evasion routines were installed, thus becoming easy targets for Shizuru and company.

On land, Sakomizu released the Rya Wolves together with the heavy artillery, the big, and wild and sometimes bloodstone Skáneland native wolves who were shielded, whose fangs could easily trespass a two inches thick titanium slate.

"It has begun, Lady Saeko."

"Indeed. Now they know the Otomes are at full capacity. Advice the others to be ready Mai-san, the first charge against us will be here soon."

In the orbit, Natsuki, Reito, and Miyu were ready to get into the Cruiser. Their only option was getting in as soon as the last groups of soldier leave. Their very light pilot suit protected them from coldness with maximum efficiency in movements. They will have to do it fast.

These materializing soldiers, unlike Otomes, had a different GEM and element; they were all wearing the same armor-robe and the same multiple elements. Natsuki identified laser shotguns, heavy cannons, axes, and swords. She felt urgency in her gut; there were just too many of them and only 15 Otomes back home. _"Hold on, Shizuru."_

The first wave of Schwartz enhanced soldiers arrived and had a very warm reception from the Kruger Navy strategically located in a sunrise fog, protected from the air by the Sky Wolves. Never in the history of Skáneland had the whole Kruger's war forces been deployed including the reserves.

At Castle Skánien shielded basement, Bruce Bran, Takumi Tokiha, and Nyugen Bao were handling and controlling all the guests. They heard the battle start despite all of them in the farther underground location. Sergay Wang cursed them because there was no way to leave and get the information his master wanted. The three men were had strict control over the guests using the excuse of safety.

Against her will, Haruka Armitage was there with them and her imposing presence was the other reason for everybody to keep calm. The specific order from Shamrock was "_Stay and protect Yukino no matter what. She has to survive."_ Haruka wanted that with all her hearth but felt pulled by opposite emotions. She also wanted to be there in the battle kicking asses; she knew they needed her.

Wave after wave after wave of enhanced soldiers were arriving thirsty of blood and full of madness. With every minute, the Kruger forces were losing space and strength against them while the Otomes were still detaining the Slaves and the remaining Spaceliners.

When the big cruiser's sluice gate started to close, Natsuki, Reito and Miyu, used their suit propulsion devices to get into the ship. Using the shadows of the big hangar, Miyu used a panel to get connected at the ship's mainframe.

"As expected, they don't have a complex AI system on this machine." Miyu said as it was registering hundreds of data per second of the connection.

"Why do you say so, Miyu-san?" Reito asked. Natsuki was too focused scanning the surroundings and trying to wait calmly to ask anything yet.

"Yohko-san speculated that Schwartz has been more focused on genetic manipulation than real scientific investigation. They aren't interest in knowledge for goodness but for power only. Horus is sure they don't care about the people they use in their experiments or any other people either."

"That's good for us some way, I expect." Natsuki said breathing to hold herself in place.

"Yes, I am getting all the information from the main frame but it will still take a while. I have the location of the Main deck and the ship planes." Miyu said handing Natsuki a portable device.

"Fine. Reito and I will take care of it. Meet us there when you are done." Natsuki wanted to add that they didn't have time to spare but resisted. "Reito, let's move."

Reito was ready with all the guns and supplies they've carried with them. Following Miyu's diagram they walked on the deserted aisles not bothering to hide. Miyu was controlling the system and if they had security cameras, nothing would be showing on them. It was on the main deck was where their problem started. There was no way to know what was happening inside. They didn't know if they will face one or several of those soldiers or slaves or whatever other nice surprises, but there was no time to think that much about it.

"Throw that door away, Reito. I will get in."

There was no point in discussing with her; she will do it one way or other.

The Reito's powerful laser cannon concentrated all of its power for one full shoot blowing the door and part of the walls apart. Natsuki used her mother's training to put all her senses in alert and jumped inside the room, scanning and identifying any potential threat for them, falling head over Natsuki identified three targets shot them down, while rising up with her impulse shotgun. That won't be lethal, yet it will allow them to take a look on their attackers.

When the smoke dispersed, Natsuki and Reito were standing looking at the disconcerted and stunned figures on the floor.

When the three men recovered the clarity of their minds they were restrained and forced to sit on the floor, facing three standing figures dressing in black. The three men were blonde but one of them was older than the others and Natsuki assumed he was the leader. Natsuki and the older man looked at each other and then the man start laughing.

"What is so funny you damn idiot?" Natsuki tighten her fists wanting to hit the man in the face to blot out that cynic and sardonic glance in him.

"You honor the title of the unexpected wolves, Kruger, however this won't change anything. Your planet will be destroyed, your people will be killed and there is nothing you can do."

"You will be dead before that's seen. Reito! Take this filthy bastard out of my sight before I really kill him."

"Forthwith my Countess." Reito took the three men and dragging them to a secure cell in their own spaceship.

"Miyu, we need that Anti Materializer thing. Now."

Down in Skáneland, as soon as the attackers realized that was nothing there to kill they focused on the Otomes and the castle. The Kruger Land Combat divisions were overwhelmed with the strength of the Schwartz Enhanced Soldiers. Uma Shamrock with her Otomes were long ago supporting them despite Natsuki's orders. She could not afford to just let them die in the hands of the beasts.

Shizuru was flinging her retractile element the longest distance possible with deadly swings but as soon she managed to dispatch one of them, there were ten to take its place. They didn't now how long they had been fighting but the sun got out a while ago. Her golden mane was pasted on the sides of her face with sweat and blood. She was also bleeding slightly in several places from close combat but nothing mortal or incapacitating.

Ray's golden robe was no longer golden but black with the dark blood of Schwartz beasts and also red from her fallen Kruger comrades. She had her jaws tightened with effort to hold her long and silver sword from falling over and over again. She and Shizuru alone were giving the Kruger forces a breath enough to keep fighting but the waves of enemies were endless. Despite their efforts they were losing terrain constantly and were getting more and more exhausted each time.

Together with her groups, Saeko Kruger was also having a bad time even with the help of the Kruger Air Force from the castle. She loaded countless silver and chrome cartridges, with Mai and the others also fighting close with the Slaves. She understood that the Slaves were doing the dirty job. They were sent to die, to take their strength so when the final strike came they will be run down. _"Hurry up, Natsuki."_

Like an answer to her prayers, suddenly on every Otomes GEMS they heard Miyu's voice.

"Antimaterializer Attack starting, Cruiser taken and secured, putting the spreading hub in place. Releasing in 3 minutes."

"Uma, did you heard that? Open the way for Akira and Mikoto." Saeko felt like she was holding her breath underwater for too long.

Miyu's Anti materializing Mithril was the only way to deactivate Otome materialization and break elements. However, there was no way to antimaterialize 1000 subject at once. Yohko and Irina used several components to intensify Miyu's Mithril in the Cruiser where the core control of the Schwartz soldiers was located.

With the spreading hub placed on land, all of the beasts in the radius of half a mile would be dematerialized becoming easy targets for Otomes. But all the Otomes in the same radius would be dematerialized as well. That's why Natsuki insisted on them in to keep away. Normal humans felt the impact but weren't affected by it.

Onboard the approaching cruiser, Reito and Natsuki were piloting it expertly, while Miyu plugged in her right arm ready to start.

Down there Mikoto and Akira were running expertly in the deep center of the battle to position, protect the hub, and to take down the higher amount of enemies.

"Release in less than a minute." Miyu's voice was the signal for the Otomes to start taking their distance, now the Kruger forces will have to take the weight of Schwartz' charges.

Everybody was leaving when Shizuru noticed that some of the Schwartz beasts broke through the Kruger line going directly after the refugee camps they've set up on the cliffs for the citizens. Without a second thought she flew over there to stop them, but there was just too many of them.

"Shizuru!... This damn idiot, what is she doing?" Despite her complains, Nao threw herself behind the Archmeister, using her deadly laser strands to cut several beasts on Shizuru's back.

"Thank you Nao-san but you need to get out of here." Battling back against back Shizuru and Nao were containing the attackers.

"Hell if I am going anywhere without you." Nao screamed to make her point above the blare of the battle.

"We are almost out of time, Nao, we can't lose two Otomes. Leave now, please." As soon as Shizuru finished her sentence, a golden flash hit the frontline of their attackers with a giant sword giving them the chance to gain their lost terrain.

"Jagger!" Nao felt relieved to see the tall Otome.

"Both of you, leave now, I will contain them. Hurry! We need you in full power Shizuru-san." Ray's intense gaze was begging Shizuru. "I will resist them, just come back quickly to wipe them out! Now, GET OUT!"

Shizuru and Nao were speechless, they never saw Ray like that before but they complied. Shizuru rocketed as fastest as possible since all of the Otomes could hear Miyu's countdown through their GEMs. Nao hesitated. She felt a heavy weight on her chest in leaving Ray alone and that was her failure. In that blinking hesitation one of the hyper soldiers hit her badly in the back with his axe. Even when she reacted enough to avoid the full strike it was good enough to send her falling down the terrain almost unconscious.

"Nao!" Ray shouted seeing the green form falling down helplessly and felt outraged. Infuriated, she flew light speed, growling and cutting heads savagely while going down to land and found Nao trying to rise up. _"She is alive. Thank Goddess, she is alive."_ It was a fraction of a second but, their eyes met and Nao felt relieved for a second time that Ray was there to support her.

They didn't have more time. Miyu was in minus ten on the countdown. Ray opened her legs and sustaining her element sword as firm as possible with two hands in front of her, she prepared herself for protect Nao ten more seconds and to fight without her robe after the anti Materializer.

_Initializing…. Horus Deus Ex Machina II_

_- Multiple_

_- Intelligential_

_- Yggdrasil_

_- Unit_

_Mythril….Platinum_

_Mode…….Antimaterializer_

_Unblocking Full Power… Mission Started…._

The cruiser was still too far away to be more than a black point on Skáneland's darkened morning but Miyu's Anti Materializer ray hit the hub Akira and Mikoto set in place very accurately. The ray imploded for less than a second and then spread a blinding white explosion that like a wild wind razing almost 90 percent of the Schwartz soldiers and two Otomes.

Ray was holding Nao when the worst of the explosive ripple had ended. Now they will have to fight without robes. Ray had her Kruger uniform, so she quickly took her guns, handing them to Nao, who was still wearing her green dress and took a sable for herself. Standing to face the now disconcerted men surrounding them, she thought _"I felt better with swords anyways."_

Screaming with rage several men threw themselves at Ray and Nao. Ray was deadly with the sword, on the same level with Natsuki and Reito and with cold rage and fast movements kept them away using her body to protect the injured Nao, who despite the pain was taking down as many as she could with the guns. Ray took the most of the physical charge until Akira and Mikoto came to help, closely followed by Shizuru.

At the sight of the brilliant explosion dispersing, all of the Otomes raced against the remaining fully materialized soldiers, but they didn't have to fight them that long.

Overcharged with Miyu's modifications, the ship core system stopped functioning, finally dematerializing all soldiers. Many of them were even collapsing on their own and the remaining, on the limit of their killing madness were defeated by Otomes or by Kruger forces.

30 minutes after the Anti Materializer explosion, the situation was under control, the captured Cruiser landed on the damaged Skáneland Spaceport, and Natsuki descended from it with a concerned look on her face that dissipated as soon as she saw a smiling Shizuru approaching her. The Archmeister was showing the signs of the rough battle on her face but somehow she still looked elegant and beautiful, even more, for Natsuki, the wild look of a powerful Shizuru in her robe, with her element and her red eyes shining was a vision, and she was staring at it.

Recovering and controlling the anxiety to run and hug Shizuru, Natsuki also walked until both of them were two inches apart.

"Welcome back, my Countess." Shizuru said with a bright smile and a warm gaze.

"Shizuru." They were just staring at each other for a couple of seconds but then reality claimed its share of their attention. There was too much to do.

"Natsuki," Saeko Kruger, with her full materialized Ice Silver Crystal robe landed some feet away from them, and this time, Natsuki stared but at her mother's sight. She never had seen Saeko using her robe before.

Walking decidedly to the place they were standing, Saeko started pointing out pending issues that required Natsuki's attention.

"I am glad you are back, there is a lot to do. We are taking care of the injured, there is a lot of damage and everybody needs to see you. The plan worked, did you capture someone?"

"I am glad you are fine mother." Natsuki said a bit hurt by her mother's coldness. "And yes, Reito is taking care of the prisoners."

Shizuru felt like she was miles away from the conversation. The same sight of Saeko Kruger in a robe that had Natsuki staring at her mother, unleashed deep memories within her. Natsuki's mother like Shizuru, kept all her elegance but she was also showing signs of battle. Shizuru never met Saeko as an Otome in a robe and definitely not after a battle.

Now looking at Saeko, she felt a barrier breaking inside her. Her own blocked memories flowed. The darkness, the fire, the smoke, the explosions, the sounds of the battle and in the middle of all that, her mind like a camera zooming out showing a figure in a silver robe, a dark mane floating and a beautiful face…with striking green eyes. Saeko Kruger was there in Kansai 20 years ago.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for read and review. For the next chapter we will be back at different scenarios, we will have more on what happened on the past and other goodies. Hope you have enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6 In Your Arms

Hi there. Here is the new one, accompanied with some more definitions. I am deciding to "blend" a little bit more the Otomes with the extended Bene Gesserit concept giving them some additional "abilities". Otomes rock anyway, right?

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, but in the first place, BIG THANKS to Azn-anime for her work doing the beta for this story. It is just by her effort that you are reading this story this weekend. She is great even when she spanks me because I am fooling around too much (like now, so move on).

This story is rated M for mature content between two females, please do not keep reading if you don't like it.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Otome and Mai Hime as well as their respective characters. Dune and all the related belong to Frank's Herbert's legal heirs.

**Otome Imprinter:** A full power Otome trained with extensive abilities for seduction, sex and sexual imprinting. Men or women seduced by an imprinter are permanently affected (what is called imprinted) by the sexual experience.

**Otome Truthsayer:** A full power Otome trained in the way to sense and/or perceives truth or lying (depending on the case) by detecting the slightest inflections and changes in the subjects voice, body language, expression and vital (body) signs. All Otomes are trained as well to detect a incredible and terrifying degree of minutiae and details that regular people don't see, but a truthsayer extends by far this ability.

**IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** I start the research for this story in early June this year. At that time I only had some glances of Otome and even when it doesn't affect this story; I found out that my "sources" may have been wrong or incomplete. I found then "Ray Jagger Naut" but today researching for some fanarts I am doing, I found "Rei Juggernaut" for the same character! Even the some famous wiki has two important errors regarding this character. Whatever, I decided to keep the original I though (Ray). I wanted to keep the "Otome characters" as loyal as possible to the originals even if this is an AU, I apologize and wanted to clarify. So, please for this story Ray Jagger Naut and Rei Juggernaut refer to the same character.

For the hard core Otome fans, at the end of this chapter you will find the list of Otomes and GEMS as they will appear in this story. I am getting inspiration from and subsuming together all the Otome-verses I know, (ZHiME, ZHiME Zwei, ZHiME Sifr, My Otome Manga and My Otome Saga Novel) Notes below.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Tears of Warriors** by Galadan

Chapter 6. In your…arms.

"**Speak the truth. That is always much easier, and is often the most powerful argument."**

**Bene Gesserit Axiom. (Dune)**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Skáneland, Castle Skánien.**

Almost three weeks have passed after the battle in Skáneland. There was a lot of material damage, mainly on Skane City and the surroundings of the Castle, but Castle Skánien held its ground. The losses of human lives were few considering the big danger they've faced. Not a single one of the dignitaries visiting was hurt and when everything was in control and they were able to leave and see the damage done in the city; most of them were surprised and thankful. The Kruger Family, Garderobe, and Horus had saved everyone of a for-sure death. For now, everybody had returned to their planets and systems with the exceptions of the Tokiha Family, Garderobe, and Horus.

Two people were very upset with the results of the attack: Ambassador Marguerite and Sergay Wang. The Ambassador managed to stay longer as part of her imperial duties, but the Kruger House had everything brilliantly under control, so she had to reluctantly accept her departure back to Aasgard, accompanied by Armbrust Kruger to give a detailed report to the Emperor.

Ambassador Marguerite was extremely pissed but thought about the emergency measurements she will have to take in order to protect the identity of the traitors and her future plans. She partook her best effort to take the prisoners out of Skáneland with her but with Shizuru and Saeko's expert diplomatic negotiations, she had to accept that they would be transferred by The Kruger House forces instead to Aasgard in the upcoming weeks.

Saeko noticed the way Shizuru had been looking at her since the day of the battle but they didn't have any spare time to spend on personal issues. However, both of them had business to take care with each other before Garderobe's group leaves Skáneland in the next few days. Garderobe's job there was almost done, and Shizuru couldn't shake away the disquieting feeling she felt when she thought about her departure. Ever since the first time she saw Natsuki, the formerly subdued tide that was inside her was now becoming high and wild, menacing to drag her with it. Shizuru decided not fight it.

So, any spare time Shizuru could get in those crowded days between her duties as Garderobe's Archmeister, she managed to spend them by Natsuki's side. She participated in accompanying the young Countess to visit the injured, to supervise the reconstruction jobs, and to some tea preparation for her or for a simple frugal meal together. She was no longer trying to find a reason, but when she saw Natsuki coming back safe from the outer space battle, she was certain: she cared about that young woman more than she had cared for anyone in her life.

It was during the night that they could have more time to spend in other, more personal activities but then Saeko had managed to have private meetings with her daughter at that time as well until very late at night. Natsuki was starting to feel angry with her mother for insisting in that dynamic until support came from the most unexpected sources: Uma Shamrock and Haakon Kruger.

That night Saeko couldn't ask Natsuki to stay with her longer because Uma Shamrock insisted publicly during diner to talk with her privately. Natsuki couldn't hide a wide smile accepting promptly, while fixing her gaze with Shizuru immediately after. Saeko didn't miss that interexchange and Uma didn't miss Saeko's quiet resistance but then, Haakon made his unexpected entrance.

"Natsuki, this is a wonderful opportunity to show Shizuru-san a bit more about Skáneland. The previous odd days have been very busy for you and certainly, Shizuru's support for the Kruger House during this hard time has been in invaluable. You girls take a break; I think we can handle the planet one night." He said with his deep voice and used his gentle gaze that he only used with Shizuru. Then smiling he added, "Shizuru-san will be departing with her… group very soon, we at least own her some nice memories of our native planet."

"Ookini, Kruger-san, being by The Kruger House these days was the only place where I wanted to be." Shizuru said, smiling to Haakon and looking intensely at Natsuki but not missing Saeko's serious face.

Before anything else could happen, Natsuki intervened. "That's a great idea grandfather. Let's put it in practice right now." Standing up she had to stop when her mother tried to say something but Haakon interrupted her daughter in law immediately.

"At your command, Countess Kruger. Reito, please escort the Countess and Archmeister." He said in a good mood, smiling to her granddaughter and waving to his lieutenant.

The three of them left the dinning room happy like kids. The one that was not so happy was Saeko.

"That was rather out of the protocol Haakon." She said coldly once the three left.

"Lady Saeko…our Natsuki led The Kruger House against the deadliest threat in its history, fought like a true warrior and a true Otome. I should add to my pleasure that these days, she is behaving like the true Head of this Noble House in front of our people and visitors. Beyond that, she is already a grown up woman, a very brave, and wise one for her 20 years. She deserves to do whatever she decides to do, whenever she decides to do it." And paraphrasing Natsuki's words to put Sergay Wang in place, he finished off, "You shouldn't need me to remind you all this. And screw the protocol," leaving Saeko and Uma alone after that.

Trying to ease the things for Saeko, Uma invited her some tea in her private room after the diner that they ended alone; taking their seats at the couch in front of the bio-heater, Saeko and Uma remained in silence during some minutes before Uma tried the terrain.

"It has been long since the last time we were drinking tea this way."

"It is true, Airlie was still with us at that time," Saeko said sadly, lost in the old remembrance and kept looking at the smoke-less blue fire, silently.

"Haakon was right about Natsuki. She did a wonderful job. I shall say that we succeeded because of her. I am very close to forgiving you for not sending her to Garderobe."

That comment took Saeko by surprise. As an Otome and a Column, she was ordered to send Natsuki to Garderobe's main training facility to become an Otome, but Kyler never accepted. It was very hard for him to deny anything to his beloved wife but he never granted it. Now Saeko was starting to understand why.

"We decided, as a family it was the best way Uma; we were also thinking that it was the best way to protect her," Saeko said calmly and confidently.

"Indeed. We all were thinking of protect THEM. Both of them, Natsuki and Shizuru." For Uma, the hard part was coming.

"Saeko, you know that the future of hundred of years of our genetic program depends on bringing together the Kruger House and the Viola House. We were really hopeful when Airlie and Aylen had Seki and Shizuru. We expected that Seki, as the first-born son could marry your future daughter. That was the original plan."

Saeko closed her eyes thinking in her past days when Airlie, Aylen, Kyler, and she were making plans for their heirs and their futures.

"We almost lost everything with the Kansai attack." Uma said.

"We also had our share, Uma. Remember why Natsuki is the Kruger House leader now."

"You are right, Saeko." Uma said moving her hand and taking Saeko's she added, "I am sorry."

Taken by surprise by Uma's words and actions, knowing that the tough Garderobe's Headmistress never apologized, Saeko had to concede and lower her guard.

"I am not trying to minimize your pain or your loss, Saeko. I know you loved Kyler. Despite our orders and duties as Garderobe's Columns, you and Airlie created truthful families and came to love your arranged husbands. Beyond that, the two of you and I were friends. More than friends; you and Airlie were the only family I ever had."

After a moment, Saeko had to admit, "I know Uma, I am sorry too."

"I also considered Shizuru and Natsuki part of my family, Saeko." Uma moved onto the couch to face Saeko and hardening her expression she asked, "Why have you been treating Shizuru with displeasure? You aren't only a hidden rank Otome Column. You are in charge of our genetic program. The only person, after Airlie died."

Uma was straight to the point and won't leave with her concerns unanswered. Garderobe's genetic program was too important for that, but for the future of the Kruger House as well.

"Since you are asking so directly, I will answer you the same way. I don't dislike Shizuru at all. My concerns are for Garderobe's genetic program and the Kruger House succession, Uma. Shizuru is Garderobe's star; she can marry anyone in any of the Noble Houses, even easier than Natsuki. Their heirs can marry in the next generation as we planned." Saeko said with an efficient voice but Uma wasn't willing to take the bait.

"We need a union during this generation, Saeko. You know that. All the reproduction schemes are set to the next generation as well as the conclusion of our program."

"We need an heiress from such union, Uma. What are you suggesting, genetic manipulation or some Schwartz kind of experiments? Are you so desperate that want to break Garderobe's rules that badly? All our subjects shall are be conceived and born naturally."

"I am not saying otherwise." Uma said leaning back in the couch. She almost had Saeko where she wanted.

"What are you suggesting then?"

Without any other words, Uma took a small box out of the inner pocket of her elegant Headmistress coat and handed it to Saeko.

"These have been at the Garderobe chamber since hundreds of years ago. They came from the time when Garderobe was only an Otome training school back at the former Earl. Yohko dated them 305 A.M. If that is right, and I have never seen Yohko failing, they are almost three thousand years old." Saeko looked at her during the short explanation and Uma waited until she opened the case.

At the box were two rings of the strangest material with the same seal resting on the velvet. The seal was what took Saeko's gaze like a magnet. A wolf and a hydra intertwined. They were somewhat similar to the Kruger and Viola's seals but looked a lot more primitive. Taking them out of the box, she could see they were almost the same size.

"What is this, Uma?"

"I don't know for sure. They are just too old. There is no single mention of them in Garderobe's records. The information related to them is only what has survived from Headmistress to Headmistress since the time we broke the link with masters and started the link with the Otome memories. Unfortunately, a lot was lost during the Dark Ages." Uma said.

"I can't give you a rational explanation, Saeko. I just know that some dark fate led us to this situation. Shizuru could have died with her family but she didn't. She is here and you know better than anyone what it took to have her here. We almost lost hundreds of years of genetic prospecting. We have prospected that the Kruger and the Viola genetic lines union will breed a daughter that will be free of our chains but here we are with two girls. Coincidences don't exist." Uma ended thinking_ "But we can help them a bit_," even though she didn't voice it.

Saeko tried to think calmly. There were things hard to explain. The secret process of becoming an Otome was not only by accepting the nanomachines into their bodies but also linking with the GEM and with the memories and voices of the precedent Otomes. It was certainly very disconcerting and scary for common citizens that they had the inner memories and the other inherent talents of other Otomes.

"There is too much left to random fate, don't you think? This is not like you." Saeko said quizzically looking at Uma. She knew that the Headmistress didn't leave anything random. Uma already had a plan, but she just didn't want to tell her…yet.

Uma sustained Saeko's gaze steadily.

"Ok. What do you want from me?" Saeko asked exasperatedly. It was very long time ago since Uma Shamrock exasperated her like this.

"I want you to trust me, of course. But more importantly, I want you to give them a chance." After a short pause and deep, deep scrutiny in an Otome way, Uma revealed her final card. "Being who you are, will it bother you that bad to see Natsuki and Shizuru together as a couple?"

Saeko felt like a clout hit her face in the way Uma had asked that question; she thought deeply but didn't answer her.

"Maybe you have been a conservative Countess for too long, Saeko. Even when the ban for sexual intercourse with men had ended for Otomes, Garderobe has kept a legacy of female relationships and even the Empire acknowledges them as legal for a couple of centuries!"

As Saeko kept silent, Uma decided to the end the topic with one final advice.

"I will invite you to reflect about your real reasons, Saeko. We are lost when our fears took control of our decisions and the acts driven for those decisions. In the meantime, we don't have any other choice at this time but to protect them."

Sighing deeply Saeko put the rings inside the box and handed them to Uma asking, "When will you tell me the rest?"

"When the right time comes, as always. A Meister Otome shouldn't ask that dear Saeko," Uma said smiling, teasing her friend a bit but she didn't move to take the box. Saeko only raised a brow in a silent question.

"You keep them. No matter what, the Kruger House and the Viola House will be together. You are the Faecatrix Arboris Otome from now on and the only parent alive in our genetic program. You deserve the right to deliver them to their rightful owners…whoever they may be."

Late that night Saeko was standing alone in her private room, still looking fascinated at the rings and at other ring she had. She knew what Uma had done with her earlier that night. Uma reminded her that she was a high ranking Otome Column and not only a Countess of a noble house, engaged Saeko into an important Garderobe mission despite her maternal priggishness, and basically, kicked her ass for being mean with Shizuru and her own daughter. The rightful owner. Now she had three rings under her care. She had to evince Uma that she got the message.

**Cardair, Planet House of Krauxeku House.**

Prince Kazuya had been outraged since the news of the failure had reached him two weeks ago. Like a caged beast, he tortured and killed several girls in his fury of madness. But now he was more calmed, and he wanted something that could fight back more than his defenseless victims. Baron Nagi advised him to dissimulate his anger and at least, give Argos Soir a welcoming diner. For Kazuya, it was also a great opportunity for something he was waiting for since a long time ago. That thought improved his mood.

"Captain! Let's get the show started." Walking, dressed only with a combat loincloth and oiled for the fight, his body was glittering, marking his well toned muscles and slender body. He got into the small combat arena of the Krauxeku Castle where he ordered a week of celebrations because of the safe return of Argos Soir from Skáneland.

Several people of his court were there applauding and cheering. They all knew well that the Prince loved the acclamations and that he always had spies around to inform him if someone didn't acclaimed enthusiastically enough or said something inappropriate. Such disrespect weren't tolerated by Kazuya and the inflictors suffered a painful death as punishment and as a message for the others, of course.

Akane and her father were sat in the honor balcony when Kazuya entered the arena and the first slave was released to fight against him. The slave was stoned and Kazuya's knives were poisoned. The poor man didn't have the slightest chance against the Prince. But the mob liked to see him covered in blood--with the exceptions of Akane and her father.

"This trophy is for your honor, beautiful Lady!" He said with his foot on top of the dead body of the slave, while raising his right hand with the knife as salutation.

Argos smiled, satisfied, and motioned his daughter to do the same and thank the Prince. They have to keep the façade if they wanted to survive. Argos was very worried for his daughter's safety, but after his trip to Skáneland and a talk with Nguyen and Haakon Kruger, a very small light of hope was lit in his hearth.

"My dear Argos…I am very happy that you returned well from the dangerous mission in Skáneland's hell, while representing Krauxeku principality. You have always been a loyal subject of my house." Argos felt a very bad feeling in Kazuya's words. He never has spoken before during his combats.

"I want to honor your return by asking you for your daughter to become the royal concubine and my personal Otome!" Kazuya ended, triumphantly.

Argos had to make his best effort to control himself but for sure he was pale. Thinking deeply, he steeled himself to answer but he had to suppress his surprise as well when saw his sweet Akane standing up.

"The Soir Family is honored, my Prince." Inclining her head and making a deep reverence she said a formal Otome-like sentence to promise loyalty. Since Otomes were no longer linked to a master's will, it was their own decision to choose a cause to live and die for. "I am Meister Otome Akane Soir, the Pure Heart Malachite and exist only to serve."

The multitude exploded in applauses, screaming; Argos felt something breaking in his hearth. Kazuya grinned perversely, he couldn't wait to own that pure heart, completely ignorant of the real meaning in Akane's words.

Garderobe also had spies inside Cardair and Akane already had her orders. Kazuya didn't notice that Akane never mentioned that she will serve _him_ specifically.

**Skáneland, Castle Skánien.**

Natsuki was so happy to finally have free time to spend with Shizuru that she wanted to do very many things.

"Ara, Natsuki we only have a few hours, mainly if you want to have some sleep." Shizuru said smiling and since Reito was far away enough to not hear them, she added, "But of course, I could also sleep with Natsuki and that would give us more time and certainly, other kinds of happy memories."

Natsuki blushed furiously at that comment and all of her rambling stopped, which was subsequently substituted with stammers.

"Hey, Shizuru!" She managed to protest finally.

Shizuru smiled at the Countess' embarrassment. She suspected since the beginning that Natsuki didn't have any sexual experience but during her talks with the Kruger family members and after the right questions, she was now sure Natsuki didn't have any sexual experience at all. She enjoyed teasing the young Countess, but she also had to admit the effect that Natsuki had on her. She could tell that Natsuki was feeling something as well. Every time they had the slightest touch, electricity flew between them but strangely, Shizuru was the one that felt insecure to go beyond and act out. After the light kiss on the cheek before Natsuki's departure to catch the Schwartz's cruiser, they haven't had time alone for other intimate demonstrations.

"Let's decide. Would you like to do, Natsuki?" Shizuru walked closer. They were at the armory because Natsuki wanted to show her Skáneland's Rya Wolves since Shizuru saw them during the battle and asked Natsuki about them afterwards. They were really terrifying and imposing but two of them were acting the most dearly with Natsuki.

"I…" Natsuki started, "I have a special place I would like to show you, I though we could take the bike," Natsuki blushed a bit remembering the first ride they had together when had Shizuru just arrived and how mean she was at that time with the Archmeister. "But you are right, even with the bike at full speed it will take us some time." Natsuki face then lightened with an idea.

"But we can take one of the SkyWolfs and be there in 20 minutes!"

That gave Shizuru also an idea.

"Well, since you will show me something special of yours, maybe I can also give you a new special experience." Shizuru said smiling but Natsuki face showed some concern at the selection of words. Giggling at Natsuki's face, Shizuru completed.

"Oh, I was meaning this experience." With a soft movement of her left hand in her hair, she materialized in front of Natsuki for the first time.

"Wow… that's…amazing." Natsuki was truly impressed by Shizuru's outfit, which she could finally see clearly for the first time--and the way that outfit shaped Shizuru's body.

"May I fly you to your special place, my Countess?" Shizuru added quite pleased by Natsuki's astonished gaze, extending her gloved hand to her.

Natsuki was not exactly a mundane person and nobody had treated like this before. She was used to be amongst guys and soldiers that treated her as an equal. Shizuru was a very powerful warrior, more even so than any Kruger soldier, but she was a woman. And she was treating Natsuki as a woman too every time they were together, and Natsuki realized how much she enjoyed to be by her side.

They weren't alone at the armory; Sakomizu, Reito, and Armbrust as well as some officers of the Kruger Army were there, but for the two of them, everybody else ceased to exist. Everybody went silent when Shizuru materialized and now they were trying to keep as silent as possible. All of them felt like intruders.

Since Natsuki didn't move, Shizuru walked very slowly, as if she was approaching a magnificent thoroughbred horse. Shizuru let her mask to fall down and with her eyes fixed with Natsuki's, she took the Countess' hand and asked again, "May I?"

Feeling her hearth stop at the contact, even though there's a glove, Natsuki only nodded nervously. Then, Shizuru put Natsuki's hand on her shoulder, carrying her in her arms effortlessly.

Natsuki deeply blushed but she kept her proud manner. Shizuru loved that, _"This girl, that led an army and rules a noble house, blushes at my teasing but keeps her visage as the proud, tough, and sometimes arrogant Countess Kruger."_ Watch out, Shizuru, her internal voices were teasing her, including her own mother's; _you may fall in love with this girl._

"Hold on, my Countess." Shizuru said and feeling Natsuki's grip tightening, she looked at the open balcony and with a sudden and intense shine of her robe, blinding everyone in the room, they left.

In took several moments for the men in the armory to recover. Once they were able to speak again, Armbrust asked Reito, "Did you have _that_ talk with Natsuki, Reito?"

With a somewhat penitent expression, Reito answered, "No…I didn't find the right time."

"Damn, Reito… you are like her older brother, you should have done it since a long time ago!" Armbrust said a bit angry with Reito knowing that it was his responsibility.

"Take it easy guys," Sakomizu intervened, wise as usual. "I think our Natsuki is bright enough to figure out how things work even without our help. Besides, I think she will have a very good teacher."

"Yeah…" Reito said with a thoughtful expression. "I feel almost envy, I would like to have a teacher like that," just to get a friendly knock from Armbrust. The three men laughed with good mood.

**Skáneland, Cliff of the Wolf.**

It took about 15 minutes to get to Natsuki's special place even though Shizuru was not flying at full speed. She wanted Natsuki to enjoy the ride. For Natsuki, who was a pilot, flying was not a new experience, but maybe because she was in Shizuru's arms or maybe because there was nothing between her and the wind, her heart was racing like a runaway horse, powerful and strong inside her chest.

Shizuru landed gently where Natsuki indicated and placed her on the ground carefully, keeping Natsuki's hand on hers, getting a silent squeeze in response. Shizuru noticed under the silver moon light that they were far away from Skane City and the Castle. And the spectacular view of Skane bay could be seen from there. There was no other light there but the moon.

After several minutes of silence, looking at the silver plated glint of the sea, Natsuki said, "Shizuru, I never thanked you for being here by our side and helping me protect my people."

Shizuru waited, knowing by Natsuki's expression that she was trying to say something important and meaningful to her.

"This place was my favorite place since I was a kid. My father used to bring me here and tell me stories about our family and how our ancestors were here, always overseeing us. He taught me that we always had to protect what we loved."

Shizuru remembered seeing the wolf shaped stone at the Castle balcony and imagined the scene of Natsuki as a kid with her father.

"When I was old enough to ride a bike and wanted to be alone, I start coming here on my own and now I wanted to bring you here… before you leave. Down here is everything I care for but when I was up there trying to get the Cruiser, the only thing I wanted to know was if you were fine." The memory of the Schwartz man, menacing to kill everybody that Natsuki had ever loved, unleashed her fury and she tightened her fists.

"Natsuki…it's ok, everything is fine now." Shizuru walked closer, trying to comfort her.

Natsuki felt a warming sensation radiating from her chest. She felt as if she had a lot inside her chest but she couldn't give it a name or put it in words. Something was going to explode inside her if she didn't say anything, so raising her gaze, she found Shizuru's eyes.

"Shizuru…I don't want you to leave."

"Natsuki," the Countess' name was the only word Shizuru could say. Natsuki expressed what she hasn't to herself in the previous days. She didn't want to leave either but that was not optional. However, tonight, they could pretend that she wasn't leaving.

While Shizuru's right hand was cherishing Natsuki's face, her free hand interlaced her fingers intimately with Natsuki's closing the distance even more between them.

Natsuki blushed intensely but didn't step back; her green eyes were brilliant and her lips partially opened with her breathing. Shizuru was amazed at how young and beautiful the Countess looked and wanted that moment to last forever. Nobody and nothing else existed but them. Her hand on Natsuki's face made its way down, slowly, traveling like a feather on Natsuki's neck, and then delineating her shoulder and arm. After one last pause, Shizuru's arm took Natsuki by the waist and pulled her until their bodies were touching.

Natsuki never felt like that before. Electric shivers were traveling over her body and a warming ache was pulsing between her legs. It was a completely new sensation but somehow intimidating, more than facing an army of crazy invaders and more than flying a plane in the darkness. It was like jumping in a precipice.

Shizuru could read every emotion on Natsuki's face, the fear, the pleasure, the indecision. The young woman didn't have all the memories she had or even the practical experience but she wasn't opposing Shizuru's. Natsuki was there, in her arms and there was no going back for Shizuru now.

Under the silver moon, with the cold breeze messing their manes slightly, merging their threads as their hands were, Shizuru lowered down her head very slowly and gently, covered Natsuki's lips with hers.

**Skáneland, Castle Skánien, **

"You don't… own me Jagger," Nao managed to say between breathes. Ray was making Nao's best efforts to think coherently fail.

Since the battle they had spent any free time Ray and she had together. Even the way they were having sex changed since that day; it was still very passionate but ever since Nao got injured, Ray used that as a reason to make love to her slowly and tenderly, kissing her deeply all the time with all her soul. Ray had to internally accept the fact that she wanted to take Nao to the next level but the redhead was not making the things easy for her. Nao was not ready to admit how much she cared for Ray, not even after almost being killed like an idiot.

It was late at night and they were in Nao's room standing on the balcony; Ray was holding her from behind, leaving a wet trace of kisses in her neck while one hand was massaging her right breast and the other, her upper thigh, and groin.

"I know…Meister Zhang. I don't want to own you," Ray lied thinking that Nao was an imprinter, not a truthsayer, "I just want you to admit that you will miss me," Ray said sliding her hand from Nao's groin to her crotch with soft pressure.

Nao gasped arching her body at the intimate touch, "Ray…" she whispered. Nobody made her felt that way, so vulnerable and exposed.

An idea came to Ray's mind and tried the tease as a shoot in the dark. "Oh, I see your problem. Let's do this then. Every time you say my name tonight will be as if you are saying that you will miss me."

Nao felt embarrassed to be caught like that and was angry with Ray for noticing it. Her inner voice screamed that she will miss the Kruger House Chief Otome badly, more than she would be willing to admit even to herself. She squirmed in Ray's arms until was she released from them.

"There is no fucking way of that happening Jagger." She turned around to face Ray and felt a bit madder in seeing a half smirk on Ray's regularly serious features. She can't let that happen.

"There are plenty of beautiful girls back in Wallach IX waiting anxiously for my return to have any time to waste missing you." She regretted her angry comment after seeing the smile fade from Ray's face.

Ray walked slowly to approach her and taking her in her arms with their gazes fixed, she said, "You have nothing to fear then."

When she kissed Nao, it was no longer gently.

Several hours later the sky was getting clearer and Ray was standing in front of the balcony again looking out at the sea, smiling. Nao failed. She said her name many times; in fact, "say" was not the exact verb to describe it. Scream or cry could fit better. Ray was exultantly happy and she walked in the dark room again, approaching to the bed. Nao was also getting up. It was very early but those days, all of them were working extra hours. Natsuki will be looking for her Chief Otome very soon but Ray wasn't ready to let Nao go, so she pushed the other woman gently onto the bed again, getting a soft growl, a half protest, and a half agreement.

With her body on top of Nao's and one leg between hers, Ray teased her, "I will miss you too, Meister Zhang… I will miss you so very much," her blue eyes never left Nao's while she talked with a deep voice. Nao felt as if Ray could read deep into her soul as she could read in her body. With a violent shiver running over her whole body, Nao knew she had to escape.

Turning her head away from Ray's gaze, she pushed her gently but firmly, standing up from the bed to prepare for the day. When she was on the task of looking herself at the mirror, she noticed a couple of hickeys on her neck. Angrily, she complained to Ray.

"Hey Jagger, I told you that you don't own me. What the hell does this mean? Are you marking your territory or what? Damn it!" After finishing her angry complain, she looked Ray and froze.

Ray was getting dressed as well and she was wearing only her white shirt. With a dry mouth, Nao's eyes traveled by Ray's long and well shaped legs, admiring how the white shirt enhanced the modest curves of Ray's body. She never had the chance to see Ray like this. When they were together, Ray was always fully dressed or fully naked, but this sight was rushing Nao's desire to a new level. She always thought Ray had too much of a masculine attire and attitude for her, but this subtle womanish side took her completely by surprise.

Ray was disconcerted, both by the complaint and the grimace on Nao's face. In her resistance to accept her feelings, Nao was being harsh with Ray and with herself. Ray approached Nao in the light, removing her shirt in the process to stand up in front of her mate naked again.

"Then does this mean that you own me, Nao-san?" Ray asked seriously. She looked angry but very few people would have known that she wasn't angry. She was hurt.

Nao was complaining for two small hickeys on her neck but Ray had several more marks in their lovemaking session, on her neck curve, collarbone, and upper breast skin and even in her hip, where Nao found a very sensitive spot to drive Ray crazy. After allowing Nao to take a detailed look, Ray turned to allow her to see her back.

What abashed Nao the most was to find marks of her nails in Ray's shoulders and mainly, on her back. Nao could try to escape of her feelings but she couldn't escape the facts. And on Ray's body was the evidence of the overwhelming sensations she was feeling and the uncontrolled need she was so desperately trying to deny.

"What? Are you not saying anything now?" Ray said facing Nao again. They looked angrily at each other until Ray turned, put some clothes on and materialized, leaving Nao's room using the balcony instead of the door as usual.

Standing alone in the room, Nao felt strangely empty inside as Ray left.

___________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading! …and for reviewing, of course. Hope you guys liked. It was a quiet chapter. Next, we will tighten the grip again. Until then, hope you enjoyed.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Otomes and GEMs at Tears of Warriors Story Grouped by Noble House**

_**By Kruger House**_

Saeko Kruger ………………………….Ice Silver Crystal (III Column)

Ray Jagger Naut ……………………..Intensely Playing Peridot

Chie Hallard …………………………….Rushing Dragon Lazulite

Nina Wang ………………………………Neptune Emerald

_**By Garderobe**_

Shizuru Viola…………………………….Bewitching Smile Amethyst (II Column)

Uma Shamrock…………………………Bound Dragons Rhodonite (I Column)

Juliet Nao Zhang………………………Break String Spinel (IV Column)

Sara Gallagher………………………….Galactica Aquamarine (V Column)

Laura Bianchi…………………………….Flowery Splendour Enstatite

Erstin Ho……………………………………Rainbow Cloud Rhodonite

Rosalie Claudel………………………….Abyssal Green Jadeite

Maria Graceburt……………………….Eternal Recurrence Jasper

Yukariko Steinberg………………....Dazzling Mirage Lapis Lazuli

Fiar Grosse……………………………….Excel Elegance White Onyx

Carla Bellini………………………………Rumbling Thunder Garnet

_**By the Scientific Guild at Horus**_

Irina Woods……………………………..Black Smoke Chrysoberyl

_**By Armitage House**_

Haruka Armitage……………………..Continental Orb Topaz

_**By Tokiha House**_

Mai Tokiha………………………………..Fire Stirring Ruby

_**By Windbloom**_

Arika Yumemiya……………………….Blue Sky Sapphire

_**By AnNam**_

Anh Lu ……………………………………..Infinite Wisdom Azurite

_**By Krauxeku House**_

Akane Soir ……………………………….Pure Heart Malachite

_**By The Empire (Hazakura House)**_

Ayane Hazakura ………………………Lofty Crimson Jade

Sakura Hazakura …………………….Stormy Sakura Chrysoberyl

Shiho Nuit ……………………………….Spiral Spin Serpentine

Chiharu Shinome …………………….Sharpening Moonstone

Yuriko Memiya …………………………Mysterious Peridot

There are only few changes at the originals.

I changed Uma Shamrock's GEM because she is set at the same time with Shizuru, since Raquel Mayol is not showing in this story and her robe its awesome, I gave her that one.

Chie Hallard and Irina Woods GEMs are never known (or I least I didn't find them), so I assigned them one from the Manga (Chie's GEM was Rila's and Irina's GEM was Nina's).

The Empire's Otomes will show up next chapter. All have their original GEMs but Chiharu and Yuriko; I wasn't able to translate to something reasonable understanding. They came from the Manga.

Finally, yes, I changed the Garderobe's Columns order and GEMs a bit. I will say it is acceptable since the time its way ahead in the future. At the original stories, from to ZHime there are some changes too….and the two more important ones are still there!


	7. Chapter 7 In your mistery

Hi all; hope everybody is having a very nice starting this year. Have my late wishes for a great year and my apologies for taking so long to updated this fic. I had sort of a tough time during december but now I am back. Lets start this year with this chapter, we are in the middle of the story and everything will start to get deeper and more intense by now. I had some time to organize and think about the whole story and hopefully it will be more constant in the developing.

Also I would to invite you to visit my deviant account for some fanart I am also doing and that I will keep updating as well until the story ends.

http : / / galadan-arcticwolf . deviantart . com / gallery /

Some fanart about my other fic and an update about it will come SOON... promise. Please remove the spaces and in case of any problem, visit my profile for the links.

Note: This chapter and the upcoming are VERY M. Please be aware of it. (Maybe the cold weather affected me...)

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. Dune is owned by Frank Herbert legal heirs. I only own my imagination.

**Tears of Warriors** by Galadan

CHAPTER 7. In your mistery

"Confine yourself to observing and you always miss the point of your life. The object can be stated this way: Live the best life you can. Life is a game whose rules you learn if you leap into it and play it to the hilt. Otherwise, you are caught off balance, continually surprised by the shifting play. Non-players often whine and complain that luck always passes them by. They refuse to see that they can create some of their own luck."

_Darwi Odrade. Chapter House: Dune._

**Aasgard, Imperial Capital, Hazakura House Home Planet.**

It was the year 3027 A.M., Anri Hazakura was the 19th Emperor of the known universe since the 3rd Empire rose on 2012 A.M., and like many leaders after some centuries of peace and comfort, he didn't do anything to earn the title of Emperor. Everything was already conquered, everyone was already tamed, and all the targets were already reached. Anri only had to manage the family business: to preserve the most favorable status for the class in power. He believed that he did pretty well in his own opinion--mainly after the troublesome Duke Viola disappeared shortly after Anri's father, the 18th emperor, leaving him as the first son and heir to rise as the new Emperor and leader of the Hazakura House. Anri was a brilliant man but his mind and soul were corrupted by a false concept of life; the Hazakura's warrior legacy of having proudly fought and defeated Schwartz during the Dark Ages was dead long ago. The only proud warrior left on the Hazakura family was held by Anri's twin sisters, Ayane and Sakura, both of them Meister Otomes. The rest of his court was a crowd of useless flatterers only interested in keep their privileges and an easy life. The Imperial Army, once honored and feared among the Universe, was now weak and downsized.

When the young, clever and insidious Tomoe Marguerite made her appearance at the imperial court, Anri was caught by her poisonous personality. Sooner or later she became the official lover of the Emperor. After her adventure in Skáneland, Tomoe got an even more privileged position with the Emperor and now she was laying naked by his side after a very unusual lovemaking session where she let him subdue her.

"I love it when my Emperor takes me like that…" She said rubbing her breast against his upper arm and sliding a slender hand by his abdomen, teasing him and playing with the body hair in his lower abdomen.

Leaning on his elbow to look back at her and feeling his ego swelling up, he answered Tomoe as he got on top of her again, "I think I can get used to this."

"I can imagine so…" She said managing to slide a hand between their bodies while kissing him, massaging Anri's penis that was hard in less than a minute just by the thought of dominating Tomoe again. However, breaking the kiss she said, "But I am afraid it's my turn now…your Highness."

Saying that she squeezed his testes gently but firmly enough to take him by surprise. Pushing him, she moved him down on his back, straddled him, and quickly used the straps on the headboard to fasten him painfully by the wrists.

Anri was always amazed about how Tomoe could do those kinds of things to a man that was several inches taller and several pounds heavier than her, and the fact of having her dominate him like that, was intoxicating and exciting.

"Now I can give you the treatment you deserve …my imperial stud." She said kissing and biting his chest lustfully and getting down to his erection. Tomoe knew that Anri needed an heir and she was willing to offer one to him…after she became the Empress, but since he kept refusing, she was forced to keep working on Plan B. Maybe it was the time for the universe to have a powerful Empress in rule instead of an Emperor and his imperial consort.

After a couple of hours when Tomoe finally was on her way to her room, a dark figure showed up from the darkness of the corridor, pushing the Ambassador violently against the wall and proceeded to smash into her mouth with a kiss, while a knee made its way between her legs. Tomoe knew the taste in her mouth and the hands on her body too well. Ayane Hazakura, Anri's sister, and another peon of Tomoe's game of intrigues.

Breaking the kiss with effort since Ayane was a Meister Otome and was not easy to get free of, Tomoe said, "Ahh… that was unexpected, Ayane-chan. Were you waiting for me? I am flattered."

"Don't. Fool. With. Me…Ambassador," was the answer hissed on Tomoe's ear with restrained fury. "You told me I was the only one and up there, with Anri…"

"Ayane, you know I have to do that on behalf of our plan if we want to be together to the end. Don't be silly. You are the only one. Your brother can't compare with a Meister Otome like you."

"Our plan? I am the one doing the dirty part of 'our plan,' remember? I did what YOU asked me to do in Skáneland; however, all your attention and time is for him. You let him fuck you that way and…you liked it." Ayane said breathing heavily with tightened teeth, increasing the grip on Tomoe's wrists.

"_She was watching us, somehow_," was Tomoe's next thought, "_I have to be very careful handling Ayane, she is not a fool,_ _and I need her for my plans_."

"Yes, I let him…but I didn't like it as you have said. I had to be convincing with him Ayane, he mustn't be suspicious…, but you have to know that no one makes me feel that way like you do," she said closing the distance between them with calculated hesitation and said with avidity "I was wishing that he could be or was you all the time."

Since Tomoe was crushed against the wall by the other woman, she only offered her half open lips to Ayane, who after a couple of seconds captured them in a hard kiss. With careful movements, Tomoe managed to move to Ayane's room, while the Otome was pulling off Tomoe's clothes along the way.

In the darkness of the corridor, a figure watched the whole scene with concern. She was the main reason why Anri was still refusing to marry Tomoe: Sakura Hazakura, Ayane's twin sister and the only person Anri truly loved. Sakura knew something really bad was going on between his brother and that "Ambassador" Marguerite but never imagined how bad it was until now. Ayane and she attended Garderobe together and both of them graduated as Meister Otomes to serve Hazakura House. The Imperial House was the only Noble House with five Meister Otomes and they were the only source of respect towards the Hazakura House as well as its main military power. Sakura was now happy that she kept all her doubts and suspicions against the ambassador to herself. If her sister was involved in whatever twisted plan Tomoe had, it wouldn't have been good for the Hazakura family. Ayane was always in conflict with Anri or competing against her, and she was sure that Ayane was an easy prey for the poisonous Tomoe. Sakura was considering her options, deciding to wait and get more information before asking for help. And she had only one option to choose from.

Looking at the closed door where her sister disappeared with Tomoe, Sakura tightened her fists with anger before disappearing in the darkness. Inside the room, Tomoe was making sure to give Ayane a very convincing love session where she made sure to surrender to Ayane in every way. It was not bad, but with her eyes closed, Tomoe was definitely imagining that the one fucking her hard like that was the beautiful and bewitching Archmeister of Garderobe, Shizuru Viola.

**Skáneland, Castle Skánien.**

It was the last day of Garderobe's visit at Skáneland. It was her last day with Shizuru and the morning found Natsuki at the castle library. Last night the Countess was barely able to get some sleep. After their gentle kiss on the cliff, she and Shizuru spent more time in silence, holding their hands and watching the sea. Natsuki didn't know what to say or do; she only knew that her heart was racing in her chest and a strange urgency was growing in her lower belly spreading warmness across her body.

Back at the castle, Shizuru walked Natsuki to her room but didn't try to get in with her or kiss her again. However, Natsuki could read restlessness in those red eyes, while Shizuru said goodbye and caressed her cheek with a finger like a feather. For the rest of the night, Natsuki became uneasy and anxious in her bed, bringing back the time of the kiss, imagining how it could go beyond kisses and wondered what caused Shizuru's restlessness.

Before dawn, she finally decided to go up and walked to the main library to look for the subject of her interest. The Kruger House's versatile digital database, which could connect with Garderobe's and Horus' universal mainframes through the most advanced stellar satellite networking system, soon flung out the results of her searches.

Natsuki was so absorbed watching the images and reading the files that she never heard the library's sliding door opening or noticed another presence in the room until the other presence spoke.

"That's a nice image," a deep voice pointed out referring to the image in Natsuki's screen picturing two women kissing passionately.

Natsuki almost jumped to the ceiling. Blushing furiously, she stood up and turned, blocking the screen of the terminal just to find a serious and formal Ray looking at her with serene blue gaze. Natsuki only noticed she was holding her breath when she released it.

"Dammit, Ray! Damn, I thought it was my mother." Natsuki said before she could stop herself.

Ray only arched an eyebrow in response.

"Well, you know, I…she may think me…But, no! I am…not," Natsuki stammered knowing that she failed miserably in whatever she was trying to say.

Imagining the reason of Natsuki's uneasiness, Ray stated, "You are the Countess, Natsuki. You can do whatever you want without giving explanations to anybody. Not even Lady Saeko."

"I…" Natsuki's jaw almost hit the floor hearing Ray say that. She was astonished, Ray was an Otome and Natsuki knew how much she idolized Saeko Kruger.

"Don't misunderstand me Natsuki," Ray said, breathing deeply and motioning Natsuki to take a seat again, sitting by her side too. Ray knew how Natsuki was feeling. Garderobe insisted that Candidates for Otomes have their own memories in different aspects of life, including sex or love, before taking the Otome way and linking with the GEM. Now, looking at her younger cousin, Ray remembered the first time she was worried about sex some years ago.

"I would never question Lady Saeko's authority or orders. However, besides being the Countess, you are a woman Natsuki. You have spent your whole life here, training and studying, thinking only in weapons, combats and politics. Sooner or later you will have to wonder about other 'aspects' of life that you also deserve to know….on a first hand basis."

Natsuki was speechless. Looking at Natsuki's screen, Ray added. "You won't find what you are looking for there."

Natsuki blushed again and tried to speak, to deny whatever Ray was thinking she was doing but nothing came out of her mouth.

"It's because of Shizuru-san, right?"

Now Natsuki's face was close to purple.

"Take it easy, Natsuki. It's ok." Ray said fearing Natsuki could have a heart attack.

"How did you know that?" Natsuki managed to ask finally, recovering slowly through Ray's serene presence and support.

Ray refrained from telling her that _EVERYONE_ inside the Kruger Army was now commenting about last night's incident at the armory. A very excited Reito told her about it few minutes ago and that was when Ray decided look for Natsuki. Instead, Ray preferred to tell what she had seen. "Because the way you've been looking at her since some days ago."

"Well, yes. I was kind of researching about…" Natsuki blushed again and couldn't end the phrase because she couldn't convince herself that she was looking for information on how to have sex with another woman.

Breathing deeply, Ray only told her, "I was telling you that you won't find there…"

"I actually found some… info," Natsuki said shyly avoiding Ray's gaze.

"Yes, but not what you need to know."

"And what do I need to know, Ray? That Shizuru has the memories of dozens of women inside her and that sex has no secrets for her?" Natsuki said painfully.

"No," Ray said firmly after a short pause, and when Natsuki was finally looking back at her, she added, "No matter how many memories Shizuru-san has, she doesn't have any WITH YOU and trust me, she have never met someone like you."

"What you mean, Ray? What I am supposed to do if…" Natsuki interrupted her sentence thinking_ "DAMN, am I really thinking of having sex with Shizuru?!"_.

"I mean that you have to go out there and live it, Natsuki. Just do what you feel deep inside you. That is okay."

"But I don't know what to do Ray!" Natsuki almost screamed. It was awesome how the woman, who can lead an entire planetary army and stop an invasion on their planet, was panicked by the perspective of her first sexual intercourse.

"Just do like in a combat Natsuki." Ray said getting sudden inspiration. "In combat, you open your mind, soul, and body to the interaction with the other because your life depends on it. It's the same but in the opposite direction. Here your opponent is not trying to kill you but trying to give herself to you. Just let her."

As Natsuki remained silent, Ray added a final statement directly from her heart, letting all her dearness towards her cousin show in her blue eyes, "Looking for sex tips won't help you, Natsuki. You need to look inside you and face your feelings and desires for Shizuru-san. You can accept them or deny them. If you, as I believe, can accept them, then just embrace them, be proud of them, live them, and give a chance to Shizuru-san to live her own as well. There are no shortcuts, Natsuki; life has to be lived. You have to feel it in your own skin; nobody can tell you about it nor deny your right to live it."

Natsuki can't remember a time when Ray spoke that much to her before, maybe there wasn't even a "before." However, she was feeling more calm now. What Ray told her was something that her beloved father would have told her. She never felt something like this before and Ray was right; Shizuru was always looking after her, even if she didn't have to do so. Nobody looked at her with the intensity Shizuru did or smiled at her as she did. Natsuki noticed that the smiles the Archmeister gave her were different than the ones she gave to the others---different even to her mother or Shamrock-san, who were somewhat close to her. Those smiles from Shizuru were priceless to her. Yes, Ray was right; she should give Shizuru a chance.

Smiling back at her tall cousin, Natsuki said, "Thank you Ray. I never imagined it that way. Thank you very much."

Looking back at Natsuki and realizing that what she had told to her cousin applied to herself as well in regards to a certain untamed, green-eyed Column, Ray said, "Anytime, Natsuki."

**Babylon, D'Artai House Native Planet**

Sergay Wang walked inside the spacious studio finding Baron Nagi D'Artai looking through the window towards the dark mountains under Babylon's gray sky.

"Highness," he said as introduction, standing a couple of footsteps behind the young man. Baron Nagi was, like Natsuki, twenty years old, but unlike the Countess who was trained as a warrior and soldier all her life, he was a delicate and refined slender man. Wiry enough just to be manly elegant. The Baron used to say that the use of his body for something other than physical pleasure was unnecessary_._ He had all his bodyguards -or Sergay- or his entire army for those matters. He was the mind, and they were the muscle.

"Sergay…what juicy news do you have for me?" He asked with a tuneful voice without turning his head.

"The arrangements for your meeting with Schwartz are almost complete, Your Highness. We will use the visit to Aries as an excuse for the trip and the use of the portal. Once we are there, our contacts will give us the meeting point coordinates. We will have little time left, but it should be enough."

"Perfect, Sergay! You are efficient as usual."

Since Nagi didn't looked back at him at all, Sergay cleared his throat, trying to find the best way to expose his concerns.

"What is bothering you my dear Sergay?" Nagi asked finally looking back at the other man like a cat playing with his prey.

"Well, Baron… I am not sure about the convenience of this meeting. The position of the House of Artai is at risk. On another hand, I don't trust those guys."

"I don't trust them either, Sergay. Nor do they trust us. You know they are using us and that we are not the only ones they are using, but unlike our 'conspiracy allies' we are not as predictable as they are."

Sergay kept silent, trying to understand what his master meant.

Laughing softly, Nagi continued, "Sergay, Sergay don't stress your mind, we will have our share on this party. Everyone else, that Krauxeku pervert, those ambitious traitors inside the Imperial House, and Schwartz itself….everybody wants the party all for themselves. What a shame, don't you think?"

With a cold shine in his eyes, Nagi continued, "I, on the opposite, want the party to include every single citizen, country, and planet on the known universe. That's what is really right for everybody, isn't it? Do you know what is the name of the party am I thinking of, Sergay?"

"Imperial power?" Sergay guessed knowing that the Artai family was the first noble family to hold Imperial power in the first millennium of A.M.; power that was usurped by Schwartz giving birth to the Dark Ages, bringing the fall of grace and dishonor for the Artai House for the upcoming centuries.

"No, Sergay, that's so worldly; that is only what our allies want: to preserve the status quo--just to change the hand that's holding the reins."

Not giving a second chance to his lieutenant, he stated "The universe is stemmed Sergay. Men no longer have motivations, reasons to live for--or to die for. They are too comfortable even in their misery. They could be already dead, but soon I will bring a new reason to their meaningless lives. I will bring them the first Universal War. I assure you Sergay, moistened with the blood of chaos, the Artai House will thrive."

Now Nagi was smiling again and Sergay, finally hearing a word he could plentifully understand, smiled back at him. War. If his master was getting ready to shake the Universe a little, that was a game he can surely play with the same joy.

**Skáneland, Castle Skánien.**

Late that afternoon, Shizuru and Uma Shamrock were walking towards the Kruger Main War Room for their last meeting before their departure. Uma was talking about the important points to emphasize, but Shizuru had only one thing on her mind: Natsuki. She will finally see Natsuki again.

Last night she had to use all of her will power to restrain the impulse to tighten the young Countess in a passionate embrace. The intensity of her own desire surprised her. Shizuru barely slept, trying to disperse the disturbing images of entangled bodies coming recurrently to her mind at first chance. She was an Otome; she wasn't a slave of her passions. But her passions were stubbornly trying to prove otherwise.

"Are you listening, Shizuru?" Uma Shamrock asked, looking intensely at her with almost identical, red eyes.

"Yes, Headmistress." Shizuru assured Uma, restoring her diplomatic mask. Not even Uma, who was the closest she had to a family, could suspect her weakness. What Shizuru's heart feared the most was Garderobe's strict code, which demanded Shizuru to stay away from Natsuki. No weakness can be tolerated for Garderobe's Archmeister; it was too dangerous for Garderobe's survival.

Still not completely convinced, Uma had to accept Shizuru's answer since they were already at the War Room's doors. With one last gaze, they announced their presence and got into the room. Only the main Kruger Family was there, Haakon, Saeko and Natsuki.

Haakon stood up, and smiling, approached Shizuru, greeting her cordially, "Good afternoon, my dear." Natsuki was still surprised at her grandfather's courteous behavior towards Shizuru, but she was no longer jealous. On the opposite, she was happy; maybe it was a good sign. She couldn't say the same for her mother's behavior.

Uma was ready to be ignored by Haakon. However, to her surprise, the tough man bowed slightly to her direction as greeting and helped both women to take seat at the meeting table.

During over than two hours they recapitulated the attack to Skáneland, the recent discoveries of Yohko and her team about the Schwartz spaceship, the enhanced soldiers, the prisoners, and the strategy for the upcoming danger they know was coming.

"So, Yohko-san is sure about it? And what was the name of those things again?" Natsuki asked frowning; she hated not knowing about their enemies and being unable to get any useful information from their two prisoners yet.

"Yes, based on the information Horus found on the spaceship, it was a Krasnikov cruiser, a bit old but modified to have five times more space than current Krasnikov ships. Definitely they are created for massive transportation." Uma Shamrock said and then looked at Shizuru for the rest of the information.

"The most concerning issues related to our attackers are those soldiers, Countess. Schwartz' code name for them is 'Krieger'. According to Miyu-san it means 'Warrior' in the old Schwartz native tongue. Yohko has confirmed an unknown kind of nanomachines in their bodies and is still analyzing them." Shizuru completed.

"It sounds too much like Kruger." Natsuki said with concern, not knowing exactly why.

"The migration from ancient Earth included several breeds, Natsuki. Our family is one of the oldest. It is a fact that Schwartz didn't come alone. They were part of the same migration and separated themselves sometime during the way." Saeko said. Only the Otomes could have the memories or the knowledge to sight the ancient origins of Schwartz and even they, didn't know enough.

"That's exactly my concern, mother. Who are they really? Where are they now? And most importantly, what do they want? We don't know ANYTHING about them!... Except that they want to erase us from the face of the universe--that we know at least!"

"Schwartz has ruled the universe using Artai's façade during the Dark Ages, and those were centuries of sorrow and fear, Kruger-san. Humankind paid a high price for that mistake. No matter what they are or what they want, we have only one choice: to destroy them." Uma Shamrock stated severely.

Natsuki interchanged a gaze with her grandfather. The Krugers disliked authoritarians and closed positions, knowing the enemy and what they wanted was the key to defeating them. She was amazed that Shamrock, Garderobe's leader, could not see that.

A gesture from Haakon in their secret hand language appeased Natsuki enough to continue with their discussions. They had to deliver the prisoners to the Imperial Court since the attack wasn't to Kruger House only; an Imperial Ambassador was there as well. Shizuru and Saeko won some time, but they were running out of it.

In the end Shamrock conceded, "There is something Schwartz and it puppets have always wanted, Countess Kruger. We talked about it when we have first arrived."

"Materializing power." Natsuki said somberly remembering the battle. "And they almost got it, according what we had to face."

"The power to Materializer is the final destination, and it's not that easy to reach it. To really get it, they also need the knowledge of the Garderobe protects."

They agreed that in the timeframe of a month a group from the Kruger House will travel to Wallach IX with the prisoners and altogether Garderobe and the Kruger House would travel to Aasgard to present the prisoners to the Imperial Court. In the meantime, Yohko and Miyu would stay in Skáneland trying a scientific approach with the prisoners in order to get any useful information. The rest of the Scientifics' group would be back at Horus with data to analyze there; Garderobe will search for all Schwartz's references they could gather and the Kruger House will prepare a war strategy. Despite their careful preparations, neither one of them could imagine the real extent of the shadows that was rising at the horizon.

It was close night when they ended. Uma called Saeko for a last talk and Natsuki took advantage of the situation to disappear, motioning Shizuru to follow her.

"Ara…my Countess, this is almost kidnapping," Shizuru said playfully, trying to throw off her concerns away by following Natsuki. It was their last night in Skáneland, and their plan was in motion; there was nothing else to do but to enjoy her last hours with Natsuki.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said blushing.

"If Natsuki kidnaps me, I have no other choice but to surrender." Shizuru loved how Natsuki's blush increased at the tease and knew it was for her eyes only. Then, with some surprise, Shizuru found they were standing at her dorm room's door.

"I have a surprise for you," was all Natsuki said still blushing and motioning Shizuru to open the door.

Raising an eyebrow and keeping her smile from growing on her face, Shizuru opened the sliding door. When entered they the room, she held her breath looking at a small table in front of the balcony covered with white linen and illumination from two Skáneland candles. On the side, covered trays gave her a hint of Natsuki's surprise: a private dinner for two.

Letting her smile show up plentifully for Natsuki, Shizuru turned to her. "It is beautiful, Natsuki. Thank you very much."

Entering the room and closing the door behind her, Natsuki said, "I am to one who has to say thanks, Shizuru. You have been very kind in taking care of me these days. I…I really…"

Knowing Natsuki was running out of words, Shizuru approached her giggling, "Ara… my Countess should be very hungry since she can hardly speak," and holding Natsuki's arm amorously, she dragged her to the table.

They were alone, so Natsuki finally surrendered to Shizuru's playful mood, "I am certainly hungry even though our recent talks haven't helped my appetite…" Natsuki couldn't say more since she found a slender finger pressing against her lips.

Locking her gaze with Natsuki's, Shizuru only denied slowly with her head and getting closer, Natsuki froze, feeling Shizuru's proximity and smelling her scent. From the candle lights, Shizuru's eyes had a more intense red at some angles and Natsuki was lost in them.

Shizuru was debating between her inner voices, which warned her because of the intensity of her feelings and the painful need to touch Natsuki. Shizuru's inner struggle was interrupted when she felt Natsuki's lips parting and thinking Natsuki wanted to speak, she tried to move her hand but was stopped by Natsuki's hand keeping hers where it was. With the same movement and with her eyes never leaving Shizuru's, Natsuki gave soft kisses to the finger on her lips and afterwards, to Shizuru's palm. The Otome had to suppress a gasp when she felt the wetness and smoothness of Natsuki's inner lips. She was dying to feel both in her mouth.

The small gesture was but too much for Shizuru to handle and was enough to shut down all her inner concerns. With a slightly broken breath, Shizuru slid her right hand from Natsuki's lips to her scruff, pulling her and grabbing Natsuki's waist with her left arm, opening her mouth to catch Natsuki's lips in a first passionate kiss.

Natsuki was overwhelmed; it was different from their first kiss. She was feeling Shizuru's mouth moving, tasting her lips as if it was some exotic fruit, as if she was dying of thirst. Soon, she felt Shizuru's tongue joining the caresses and that sent a ray of heat through her body. The small core burned between Natsuki's legs and soon throbbed wildly when she opened her mouth and start tasting Shizuru's lips in the same way.

During the kiss, Natsuki interlaced her hands in Shizuru's hair, feeling the other woman's trembling hands moving, exploring her back and hips carefully but keeping her closely embraced. After long minutes kissing, they separated breathing deeply with brilliant eyes.

"The dinner will get cold…" Shizuru tried in a last attempt to regain control but Natsuki's answer was to slide her hands slowly from Shizuru's shoulders to her waist, passing lightly over her breasts and taking her time caressing them on her way down. Natsuki was fascinated by Shizuru's breasts; it was the first time she touched another woman like that. A suffocated moan made her lift her gaze to find a slightly blushing Shizuru, almost causing her to lose the grip of her desire. "Natsuki…"

Whispering Shizuru's name, Natsuki jumped into the void of desire deciding that she would go all the way with the Archmeister. This time it was Natsuki who caught her mouth hungrily, fitting her body tightly into Shizuru.

Lifting Natsuki easily from the floor like the previous night, Shizuru carried her to her bed, only releasing Natsuki's mouth when she was lying on top of Natsuki and was exploring the soft skin of her neck, fulfilling her lungs with the scent of her dark hair. Shizuru's hands were opening Natsuki's front coat, leaving the white skin of her chest exposed to her mouth. Removing Natsuki's coat completely, Shizuru was concentrated in kissing Natsuki's shoulders, exploring with her mouth and tongue the sensitive areas of her inner arms, leaving wet traces from the elbow to Natsuki's collarbone and neck and then back to the half-open lips again.

Natsuki's breathing was getting more intense with every second, feeling Shizuru's caresses and the sensual body moving on top of her, so when Shizuru pushed her knee between her legs, Natsuki was unable to suppress a very feminine moan of pleasure at the intimate contact. The sound caused a shiver in Shizuru, who wanted to hear more, a lot more of those moans; however, a sudden and unexpected call to the door made them jump in surprise, breathing heavily.

They were looking at each other disconcertedly when the call was repeated at the door insistently. Natsuki, following an impulse, stood up impatiently ready to kill whoever it was outside and dared to interrupt them.

Shizuru, taken by surprise by Natsuki's movement, only could voice part of her concern while tried to regain the control of her senses, "Wait, Natsuki…we are…"

"What the hell do you want?" Natsuki said with a restrained but angry voice to the figure outside the door. Like a camera zooming out, Natsuki held her breath, paling and blushing furiously when she recognized the figure of her mother standing at the door.

Saeko's jaw transited from slightly open with surprise to severely tightened with anger, while the understanding finally reached her brain just by looking at her daughter guise, the brilliant eyes, the disordered hair, the blushing face. A quick glance inside showed her the intimate dinner scenario and a hurriedly composed but still overwhelmed Shizuru walking cautiously towards the door. All her Otome's senses were telling Saeko what was happening there before she arrived.

"I was expecting to have a talk with the Archmeister, Natsuki. That's 'what the hell I am doing here.'" Saeko said to her blushed daughter, ending with frozen tone, "May I do so…Countess Kruger?"

There was no way getting out harmless from this one. _"Why did I screw up everything so badly, dammit!!!"_ Natsuki turned slightly to find a now serene Shizuru approaching, giving her one of those beautifully comforting smiles. Then, Ray's words from early in the morning came back to her mind, and Natsuki realized that she had to assume and embrace her feelings towards Shizuru. She couldn't let her mother intimidate her or blame Shizuru. It was her decision to be there. Steadying herself, she faced Saeko.

"Yes mother, of course you can talk with the Archmeister. Just…give us a minute, please." Natsuki said in a gazes duel with her mother for some seconds before turning to Shizuru, walking back to the bed to grab her coat and then approached the Otome.

"I will see you later, ok? Maybe we could have dinner then, Shizuru?" Natsuki said caressing Shizuru's cheek slightly.

Shizuru felt as if her chest was going to explode but managed take Natsuki's hand and answered steadily. "Yes, Natsuki that would be great."

After one last caress, Natsuki walked towards the open door and stopping for a last gaze with her mother, she walked out to the corridor.

After a couple of seconds watching her daughter walking away and steadying her mood, Saeko walked inside Shizuru's room and closed the door. Looking into her intense red eyes under the candle lights, Saeko stated seriously after a pause.

"Now Archmeister Viola, it is time for you and me to have a serious talk."

___________________________________________________________________________

End for now guys! Hope you liked. Stop by and drop your comments. Thank you very much for reading.

Atlantis... I am very sorry, your favs are coming next chapter just as you like them and I promise it will be next Thursday. I am fixing some things.


	8. Chapter 8 Farewells

Well, as promised here it is.

It is a short chapter but this is the close of the first halft of the story. A new chapter is coming soon.

Thanks eveyrbody that left a review. I am sorry as was not able to answer properly to each one. I will do it these days. I haven´t had internet access and a computer available all days but I am thankful to everybody.

Note: This story is rated M. It contents ntimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content, strong language or violence (even if not in this chapter). If you dislike, please don´t read.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. Dune is owned by Frank Herbert legal heirs. I only own my imagination.

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Tears of Warriors** by Galadan

Chapter 8. Farewells

"The basic rule is this: Never support weakness; always support strength"

The Bene Gesserit Coda. Heretics of Dune.

"What is this Love that so many speak of with such apparent familiarity? Do they truly comprehend how unattainable it is? Are there not a many definitions of love as there are stars in the universe?

The Bene Gesserit Question Book. House Harkonnen, Dune.

**Skáneland, Castle Skánien.**

"So, are you really interested in my daughter, Shizuru-san"?

Despite Saeko's harsh tone, Shizuru was sure the reason of her visit wasn't Natsuki's interest in her. She was really surprised to find her daughter there at that time. However, she decided to close in on the issue the clearest way possible. If Natsuki was brave enough to accept her in front of her mother, Shizuru could do the same in front of Uma Shamrock once Saeko was finished with her.

"Ara…No, Saeko-san. I am not interested in your daughter. I am interested in a woman called Natsuki Kruger."

Neither Saeko nor Shizuru spoke during that time, just looking at each other. Saeko walked through the balcony stopping some seconds to look at the table where Natsuki had prepared her dinner and then opened the balcony doors.

"The first time your mother visited me in Skáneland she stayed in this very same room." Saeko said at last, turning to see Shizuru. It was really rare to be able to surprise Garderobe's Archmeister, but Saeko's comment was able to. She was expecting anything but that comment. However, that was the first of several surprises that meeting awaited for her.

"You have no idea Shizuru, how much I cared for Airlie. We grew up and became Otomes together." Saeko's eyes never left Shizuru while as she said, "As you probably know now there are two kinds Otomes with hidden rankings; those like me or your mother, who stay apart from Garderobe, forming families and those pointed for breeding purposes only that never will have one. Airlie and I didn't know where we came from. We never met our parents and even when we knew in the end who they were, we never had a family. We decided to be each other's family."

"We protect and support each other. All the time we had a way to keep in touch with the other. That's why when Kansai was attacked 20 years ago; I was the first to know. Fortunately, I was in Horus at that time. Unfortunately, not even the fastest Krasnikov Cruiser in the Portal was able to take me to Kansai in time."

During her speech, Saeko moved to face the sea, remembering how much Airlie liked it. Airlie, like Shizuru, grew up on Wallach IX, far away from the sea.

"When I arrived the attack was over. Even when I was the first to arrive there was nothing I could do, except look for some survivors." Saeko avoided telling Shizuru that she found some attackers and what happened to them was her own personal sin. No one else deserved that burden. Otomes were not supposed lose the grip of their emotions to the point of assassination.

With a deep breath, Saeko steeled herself for the upcoming. "When I found your family, only your mother was still alive Shizuru. She told me where she hid you, asking me to look and rescue you."

Despite all the years and all of Saeko's training and experience, she still trembled with rage at remembering her beloved friend's broken body.

"They used a primitive dematerializing device then like the one they used here. Airlie was the only Otome in Kansai at that time, and she was unable to materialize."

Shizuru could see Saeko's pain while speaking and now she understood why she had the image of the green eyes in the deep memories of her childhood and also knew she was taking in a lot of information. However, she had to know. "I have looked for the recordings of the rescue teams. I saw the city in ruins and the fate our citizens. However, I was never able to find the records of my family remains."

"That's because I destroyed them." Saeko said without regret. "Your mother wanted you to remember they way they were. I owned her at least that since I wasn't able to save her or her family."

"Did she ask to do you that?" Shizuru said diving into her inner memories desperately while asking.

"Don't do that." Saeko said. "You know the danger of diving too deep in the ocean of our inner memories. You earned your mother's GEM but those last memories aren't on it."

Walking closer to Shizuru, Saeko grabbed her by the arm saying, "Your mother herself removed her GEM once she realized she was unable to materialize and saw the big threat that was menacing them. It was against Garderobe's rules but she knew you will grow up to become an Otome. Before…passing on, she asked me two things: to rescue you and to keep two things safe for you until the time was right: the Amethyst GEM ….and this." Saeko raised her left hand opening it and offering a small dark box to Shizuru.

Shizuru's heart jumped, so had to breathe deeply before taking it, almost with reverence. The controlled and polite Otome had to make her best effort and recall all her training to fight the tears burning in her eyes when she opened the box to find the Hydra Seal ring, the symbol of the Viola House.

Saeko decided it was time to leave Shizuru alone. Without any more comments, she turned to leave, but Shizuru's voice stopped her.

"Lady Saeko" and after a pause she added "Why now? How do you know it's the right time?"

"Dark times are coming my dear Shizuru," Saeko said gently for the first time since they have met. "You are not only one of the most powerful Otome; you are also the Duchess Viola, the rightful heiress of Viola House."

With a serene smile, Saeko added while walking to the door, "It is the time for the Hydra to come back and claim what belongs to her."

Saeko opened the sliding door and before leaving, she said to Shizuru without looking, "Besides, you should know that the Natsuki Kruger you are so interested in is a noble but also a reckless Countess. Maybe the Duchess Viola will have a bit more authority over her than Garderobe's Archmeister. Keep it a secret between you and me, but she dislikes Garderobe quite a lot."

When Saeko left, closing the door, Shizuru walked to the balcony where her mother watched the same sea she was looking now almost 30 years ago and stayed there until the dawn.

**Cardair, Krauxeku House's Native Planet.**

Akane was kissing the young and relentless Prince Kazuya almost tenderly. Straddling his chest, she was leaning forward, cradling his face with both hands while kissing him softly.

Kazuya was laying back on his fluffed bed; while Akane was kissing him, a young woman was riding him, her back to Akane, moaning and moving her hips with a wild rhythm, while Kazuya was penetrating her. Another two young women were at his sides, holding his arms, biting, licking and sucking every skin surface Akane's movements left free.

The contrast between the lusty treatments the three girls were giving while restraining him and Akane's soft kisses was a nice surprise. He liked surprises like those; however, Akane knew it won't last much longer. She had to take advantage now.

"Are you pleased, My Prince?" She asked between kisses.

"Very…much pleased…, Akane-chan." Kazuya hissed with a wild smile and gazing Akane's half naked body, imagining how he was going to fuck her shortly. "I never…imagined…you were this…creative, Akane-chan."

"I am just willing to please you…Kazu-kun," it was long ago since Akane called him that. They knew each other since childhood; Akane grew up to become an Otome and Kazuya grew up to become a blood-thirsty man. Akane loved him once but now she was an Otome on a mission and always the best weapon for an Otome was saying the truth. "I wish you could have the position you deserve among the Noble Council."

Kazuya laughed at Akane's naïve comment. HE will have the position he deserved. Soon, HE will have anything and everything HE wished for.

"My dear Akane, just wait and soon…you will be surprised." Now the woman riding him dismounted and was now sucking and licking his dick avidly. She was a sex expert Otome, not an imprinter, they were certainly preparing the terrain for the real imprinter, but in the meantime, she was helping Akane to do her move.

"There are a lot of people against you, Kazu-kun… I have heard…comments…"

Opening his eyes with sudden rage, Kazuya asked Akane. "What you mean, Akane? Tell me, now."

Looking shyly to Kazuya, Akane said, "I am so sorry Kazu-kun. I didn't mean to bother you, it is just that…"

"What, Akane? Tell me at once! I am ordering you!" He was getting pissed; a command from him was not to be discussed. It should be obeyed immediately.

He was ready, so Akane made her move. "I met recently with the Imperial Otome, Shiho Nuit. She told me that last time she was on Wallach IX with the Imperial Ambassador Marguerite, the Ambassador suggested that Prince Kazuya may be tied with the incident of Count Kyler Kruger, during a meeting with Headmistress Shamrock."

After a couple of seconds of disbelief, Kazuya burst out laughing. "That stupid woman!" He said after a while.

"She is so stupid!" When he pulled Akane close to him, Akane's young assistants increased the caresses to the Prince's body. "Don't worry Akane-chan, it doesn't matter what that bitch says."

Rubbing her bare breast against Kazuya's chest, Akane asked, "Are you sure Kazu-kun? Shiho-chan was sure she convinced the Headmistress about you."

"Yes, my little Otome…I am sure. All the Otome witches will be razed beyond any hope soon. And then, you will be the only one and you will be mine, Akane-chan." He said looking intensely at Akane's reaction.

"I am only concerned by your well being, Kazu-kun. What will happen if she turns the Emperor against you?"

"And you do well Akane but you don't have to worry; those idiots at Aasgard will be razed soon as well. I… will be the only one to prevail in the end." He was close to explode.

"Please let me stand with you Kazu-kun. I will protect you." Akane was kissing him again. Shamrock was right; they had to keep close as possible to this enemy.

"My little Otome, there is no need for that… I rather prefer to have you taking care of my other needs. I am perfectly able to take care of myself. Those stupid fanatics will do the dirty job for me. They will burn themselves against those Garderobe whores and Baron Nagi will gladly fuck up the Hazakuras. I will only have to wait until they wreck each other then I will collect the pieces and make my own Empire!..."

With that last sentence, Kazuya got off just lamenting he wasn't inside Akane this time.

**Skáneland, Castle Skánien.**

It was late at night and Ray was standing at the cliff looking out to the sea. Skáneland's cold weather was getting even colder those days--with winter approaching quickly. During the day Ray kept her mind busy with all her duties, but now, she can't avoid thinking about her: Nao. During all their years at Garderobe their antagonism was well known, even legendary. Ray was always number one in her classes. Nao was not interested in excelling anything. However, she was chosen as a Column right after becoming an Otome. Ray had to admit that she felt attracted to the sullen redhead since then. Nao always enjoyed teasing, inciting, behaving defiantly with Ray every time she could but Ray never fell…until now.

"What's up Jagger? Do you need a compass to find my room?" A well known voice teased behind Ray.

Ray didn't turn to see Nao; she wasn't sure if she was ready to face her own feeling towards Nao and having her closer made it harder.

"_Damn Jagger, do you know how hard is to be here looking for you?"_ Nao was thinking. When she missed Ray after dinner, she did her best to look for the Chief Kruger Otome _without seeming_ to be looking for her. Nao was sure Ray avoided her the whole day and the hole in her stomach was getting bigger and bigger with every hour. She needed to see Ray blue eyes looking at her with passion not Ray's back now that they were finally together.

"What the hell do you want from me, Jagger?" Nao asked grabbing Ray's arm and forcing her to look at her. Nao's green eyes were shinning, and Ray had to fight the sudden impulse to grab her in her arms.

"You. I want you. That's what I said the first night when came to my room, didn't I?" Ray said.

Ray's directness always disarmed her. Nao was still grabbing Ray's arm and stepping a bit closer she had to admit with restrained voice. "And you have me, damn Jagger…you have me right now." Nao said softly foreboding the reason of Ray's disturbance.

"I want you far beyond that." Ray said surprising Nao and herself with the intensity of her own voice. Touching Nao's face she added, "I want you everyday and every night with me." And thought but didn't have the courage to voice _"…and I would like to be the only one you want."_

"Will you ask me to be your little girlfriend, Jagger?" Nao said angrily, Ray wasn't making it easy. "Tell me, Jagger. How many Otome couples do you know?"

After a long pause, Ray said defensively, "It is not forbidden…I mean; there is no rule that forbids Otomes to be together."

"Tell me how many, Jagger" Nao was feeling hurt by doing so but she also needed it to hear it.

"None," Ray said finally.

"Don't you think there should be a reason for that?" Nao said softly again trying to hide her own pain of that fact.

"There was a reason when Otomes had a master, and they could end killing each other, no matter if they were friends or lovers… but now, there is no reason…" Ray argued, looking towards the sea as if the answer could be hidden there in the darkness.

"Ray, please." Something in Nao's voice made Ray stop talking and look back at Nao cautiously. Nao only called her "Ray" when they were making love or only when she was defenseless, at the highest peaks of pleasure.

Nao was looking intensely at Ray and pulling her closer by the coat while saying, "Tonight is our last night at Skáneland and I want to spend it, all of it… with you. That's what we have, tonight. As Otomes, as warriors, that's all we have in the path we have chosen Ray, the present."

Nao removed her long cape and let it fall to the ground, she felt a shiver ran down her back and she wondered if it was because of the cold or because of the fact that it was the first time she offered herself to someone so openly like that.

Ray's gaze traveled over Nao's body knowing that this was the only chance she had. Closing the distance between them, Ray grabbed Nao with both hands by the waist and pulled her in a stretched embrace, while catching her mouth for a deep kiss. Nao's mouth opened avidly for it. They didn't need introductions; their bodies were aching for each other. Nao felt surprised when after several minutes kissing and exploring each other, Ray start undoing her clothes.

"Wait…what are you doing, Jagger?" Nao managed to break the kiss and ask.

"You said we have all night… for us." Ray said catching her mouth again and moving ahead unbuttoning the front of Nao's blouse.

"Yeah…but, at the castle…I…" Ray's mouth was at her collarbone and going down to her exposed nipples that erected instantly at the cold temperature, catching one with wet caresses and the other with her right hand. Ray's left arm was keeping Nao's butt firmly caught. Nao's complaint turned into gasps while Ray's caresses to her breasts went on.

Leaning to take Nao's cape, Ray suddenly carried her in her arms to softer ground. Putting Nao on the ground and laying on top of the cape, Ray straddle Nao's hips and keeping her gaze locked with Nao, removed her coat and her shirt slowly.

Nao admired Ray's white skin under the moon light, her heart beating like a wild drum. She desired that woman more than anything else in her life. Ray was right, there was no time to waste going to the castle.

When Ray finished removing her shirt, Nao lifted her upper body to hold Ray and now had her time to taste Ray's breasts while caressing her hips, her back, and her abdomen. Ray's fingers were interlaced in Nao's hair, feeling the heat between her legs increasing every second Nao spent kissing and touching her exposed skin. Ray lifted Nao's face and bringing down her head, kissed her, her tongue moving inside Nao's mouth and her arms squeezing Nao's upper body.

When both of them were breathing erratically, Ray felt Nao's hands undoing her belt and her trousers, so she pushed the redhead gently to lay her on the ground but Nao resisted.

"What?" Ray asked in a whisper.

"Stand up, Jagger," was the command given in a husky tone.

Obeying, Ray stood up and had to hold her breath seeing how Nao, kneeling in front of her, kissed her abs and the exposed skin of her hips and kept going down while removing her trousers with the rest of her undergarments; then, making Ray open her legs a bit more, Nao grabbed Ray's hips and explored with her mouth and tongue the messy dark hair on Ray's pubis. When, Nao's mouth closed covering her erected clit, Ray felt a streak of electricity that shook her body and almost made her scream and fall on the ground. Nao was now moving her head, opening her mouth to reach all of Ray's sex, her arms holding Ray by the hips, trying to continuously suck Ray's clit and follow the rhythm of the hips moving against her. Nao felt rewarded by hearing Ray moaning and gasping beyond control, while feeling the strong legs trembling and the slender hands squeezing her shoulders and messing her short red hair.

Nao could feel her own wetness flooding between her legs, so this time, when Ray pushed her to make her lean back on the ground; she didn't resist. Despite her urgency, Ray took some time taking Nao's clothes off. She wanted to imprint in her memory the sight of Nao's body under the silver light, the shine of her eyes when she kissed the exposed parts, the sound of her moaning when she touched intimately. Ray wanted to admire every inch of Nao's body and keep her in her mind. The next owners of her GEM will have a pretty nice memory after this.

Laying on top of Nao, Ray finally caught the other Otome lips in a deep kiss, feeling Nao's legs tighten around her hips and the slender figure below her arching; this urged Ray to move against her. Slowly at the beginning, Ray kept kissing Nao while rocking her harder each time, changing the rhythm of the lunges, pressing her core against Nao's, feeling it throbbing and then restarting the rocking movement again. Hearing Nao moaning uncontrollably through the kiss or crying her name in between was the most precious caress to her hearth.

Looking at Nao no longer worried of being out the open having sex with her, but instead groaning and melting so differently from her regular coarse and icy character, Ray realized suddenly how vulnerable Nao was in her arms right now. How vulnerable they were. Anyone could defeat them in this state. _"Do you want her this vulnerable, Ray? She got hurt in the battle because she was concerned by you, you know that, right?" _her inner voices were asking. Nao was right, they were warriors. Even if their only master was their own will; they chose the path as warriors; they had duties, responsibilities. Maybe that was the reason because there were no Otome couples. They became too vulnerable.

But they only had tonight and Ray was planning to make it worth for both of them. They were safe there; they could take a break on their personal journey. Even if she didn't tell her the words, she would still make love to Nao with all her heart. She could tell Nao how much she loved her with every caress, every kiss, and every touch. Nao was clawing Ray's sweating back despite the cold while the orgasm was spreading through her body like the waves of Skáneland breaking on the cliffs. After a while when both of their spasms calmed down, Nao kissed Ray deeply and messed her hair thinking that was the exact metaphor to describe both of them; she was like the Skáneland Ocean, the dark, deep, and wild tide that possessively licked the cliffs every night. And Ray was like the cliffs, always steady and confident waiting for the high tide. They were linked in the same way, and there was nothing they could to avoid it.

Ray was so sure they were safe there that she didn't feel or see, hidden by darkness and the rocks, a figure that was spying them the whole time, on their way back to the castle.

**Skáneland, Spaceport.**

The Kruger farewell committee was bigger than the one giving the welcoming almost two months ago and a lot less formal. Natsuki was sad because she and Shizuru didn't have more time together, and Shizuru noticed that at first glance. Shizuru promised to make it up for her soon.

"We will meet in a month in Wallach IX, Natsuki… trust me, until then, please." Shizuru begged her with one of those warm smiles reserved for the Countess only.

"I trust you Shizuru; I just want to be sure you are ok." Natsuki said, taking Shizuru's hand naturally.

"I am fine, my Countess." They stared at each other, holding hands until they realized that too many gazes were fixed upon them. Smiling but keeping their fingers interlaced, they walked back to the group.

They were waiting for Nao Zhang who was "a bit" delayed. She showed up with Ray escorting two steps behind her just when Uma Shamrock was asking Rosalie to look for her.

"It was like time Zhang. Do you think we have no other business but to wait for you?" Natsuki pointed coarsely to the Column. "I am so glad that you won't keep wasting my Chief Otome's time now that I am here just to make sure that you are really leaving."

"Natsuki!" Saeko tried to reprimand her daughter but there was no way with those two, and before she can add anything, Nao was counter-attacking. In fact, Nao was so thankful Natsuki motivated her rebellious mood; during their walk to the spaceport, she felt like bleeding inside after the last deep kiss she shared with Ray, literally tearing herself away from Ray's blue eyes with all her will power.

"Don't worry Kruger, I won't stay in this iceberg not even if I got paid for it. In fact, you should pay us back the effort to abide to the nasty weather with some other company."

"Meister Zhang…" Uma Shamrock tightened her fist feeling really tempted to use it against that hard head.

Passing through Shamrock's side without looking at the Headmistress, Nao clarified, "She started it…"

The truth was that the balance between Garderobe and the Kruger House was a lot different after all this time. Natsuki on behalf of the Kruger House thanked them for helping and officially announced the new alliance between the Kruger House and Garderobe. Internally Uma Shamrock was more than satisfied; she almost got everything she wanted after they've arrived. Her plan towards Natsuki and Shizuru was in the most favorable conditions, thenceforth she had to move ahead.

After Natsuki's words, Uma thanked and acknowledged Natsuki's braveness, Haakon's wisdom, and as well as all the Kruger members' courage.

When the Garderobe group headed towards the Space Cruiser to Wallach IX, Nao casually sent a last tease to both Natsuki and Ray.

"Try to not kill your boss with that big sword of yours during training, Jagger. She has some nice qualities after all." Nao said without looking back and getting ahead the other Columns.

Uma Shamrock only wagged her head in disapproval and Shizuru giggled knowing how annoying that attitude was for Uma. Shizuru was sure Nao wanted to stay at Skáneland as much as she had wanted to but the Fourth Column was not yet ready to admit it.

"Hell Ray, how can you bear that woman? She is the most annoying person I have ever met. I am sorry I had to ask you to work together with her all this time." Natsuki said to Ray noting that her cousin was a bit distant. If she didn't know her that well Natsuki could almost swear she was sad.

"She has some nice qualities after all," was Ray's only answer for Natsuki annoyance.

Saeko looking at them while getting back to the castle, knew that despite their serene exteriors, both of the young women were feeling the same pain, and her voices whispered an ancient saying from a wise Otome during the Dark Ages: _"Brutality breeds brutality. Love breeds love."_ Saeko was concerned about what the future had reserved for her beloved ones once they've realized what they will have to face and to do in order to protect what they cared for the most.

Ray and Natsuki stayed silently at the spaceport until the big Krasnikov cruisier disappeared off Skáneland's deep blue sky.

___________________________________________________________________________

End of this chapter. Be ready for the next one that will be a long one!

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will answer to all reviewers properly this time as well as the ones pending from last chapter.

See you guys around.


	9. Chapter 9 Changes

Hi all. It took me sa while but here it is. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Thanks for Narmonia Vita for doing the beta reading for this chapter and the previous one. Checking on them I saw I forgot to thank her on my previous two. I am sorry for that. I want to add that all the mistakes you may found in this story are mine.

To Atlantis Lux, thanks for the inspiration. Hopefully I will be around more periodically.

Note: This story is rated M. It contents intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content, strong language or violence. If you dislike, please don´t read.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. Dune is owned by Frank Herbert legal heirs. I only own my imagination.

**Tears of Warriors** by Galadan

Chapter 9. Changes

"When you think to take determination of your fate into your own hands, that is the moment you can be crushed. Be cautious. Allow for surprises. When we create, there are always other forces at work."

Darwi Odrade, Chapterhouse: Dune.

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse Planet**

It was almost a month since they came back from Skáneland; she was laying on the bed and something wasn´t going well...at all. She thought that keeping her eyes closed would make it easier, but she was wrong. It was a lot worse. The taste in her mouth was wrong; the scent fulfilling her nose was wrong; the husky voice whispering on her ears was completely wrong; the hands running on her body and the very body she was holding felt wrong...all her senses were rebelling, telling her body that the woman kissing her and holding her wasn´t Ray.

Breaking the contact almost gently, Nao pushed her companion back to look at a young face, a young candidate for Otome. The woman was close to taking her test to become an Otome, and as many others, she was willing to comply to Garderobe´s directions about having different sexual experiences mainly if one of them was with the Garderobe´s 4th Column; however, for Juliet Nao Zhang, it was not the same this time.

"I am very sorry, Miya-san," and after a short pause and a very calculated sigh, she continued "Seems that our honorable Headmistress thinks that now is the perfect time for a meeting," Nao enforced the sudden interruption by tapping at her GEM and trying to ignore the slight sadness in the other´s face.

"Oh...yes, Nao Onee-sama, I...I am so sorry for keeping you away from your duties," the young woman managed to say while moving away, a bit embarrassed. Some girls looked for Nao in the past even when the redhead Otome was not exactly popular like Shizuru, she had this strong and purposeful personality paired, combined with a very seductive and confident behavior that made her the perfect imprinter. Of course, she enjoyed introducing the young Otomes and candidates for Otomes to the arts of seduction. However, since her arrival home she was not feeling like that anymore. She had lost the count of how many times she had to bring a nonexistent meeting with Uma Shamrock to avoid going too far with unwanted intercourses during the last weeks, although she was the one bringing them on to regain her former self. Nao wanted so bad to return at those times when she didn´t miss the smell of the sea, the cold breeze or the blue color... or Ray making love to her every night. Wallach IX was a dry world and some days Nao found herself missing Ray to the point of physical pain. And she felt outraged at that. She wanted to be free.

This time, Nao was still completely dressed; the young candidate with her was still trying to overcome the fact that Nao was an imprinter and her own nervousness to have time to undress the Column. Regularly, Nao took the initiative, but she wasn´t doing so lately, and she felt thankful for it this time. They were at the student´s cell and after a second call from her GEM, Nao hurriedly made her way to Shamrock´s office. For once, her excuse was not a lie.

When she arrived at Uma´s office, Nao found Shizuru sitting at the couch drinking tea as usual, and the Headmistress at her desk reading endless papers. Uma didn´t look up at her or invite her to sit at her desk´s chairs or on the couch. Shizuru didn´t say a word either. Nao was just standing at the center of the office, feeling completely ignored and wondering what was going on ; this was the treatment for a student, not for an Otome and definitely not for a Column.

Clearing her throat in the most polite way as she could, Nao tried to make her presence more evident, even giving a slightly curious sigh towards Shizuru just as Uma´s soft voice caught her attention.

"What´s the matter Meister Zhang? Are you too busy to hold still for even a minute?" After that sentence, Uma raised her head to fix Nao right where she was with the coldest gaze Nao had seen in the Headmistress before. "Is there someone waiting for you in your room?"

The last comment disconcerted Nao but she didn´t have enough time to think of a response because Uma Shamrock was standing up at her desk, exuding danger and keeping a steel gaze fixed on her. "In any case Meister Zhang, if someone is waiting for you, you will have to change your schedule."

Watching Uma slowly approaching her, all the traces were telling Nao about a predator ready to jump at its prey but she still managed to ask, "My schedule? I am not getting the idea Shamrock-san, I am afraid I am lost here."

"Oh, you definitely are. But we are going to fix that." Now Shamrock was standing in front of her within a distance that wasn´t politically correct at all; their bodies were almost touching and only Nao´s best effort avoid her to step back. She never stepped back but was disconcerted like hell.

"If you are going to sleep with every person in Wallach IX, the Garderobe´s Headmistress definitely has the priority Nao-san."

Nao couldn´t avoid the surprise to show at her face. _"What?..."_

With a soft movement, Uma Shamrock took Nao by the waist and pulled her closer until Nao stopped the Headmistress with both of her hands at the other woman's shoulders.

"I want you to show me how much of a good imprinter you are Nao-san, just call it... a post-examination. Maya Blythe claims that you will become the best imprinter in generations."

Finally gaining her control back, Nao pushed Uma gently but firmly, adding, "I don´t know what this is about Shamrock, but I thought that the truth served Garderobe better than these stupid games."

"No games at all. I am very serious." Uma conceded Nao a bit of space but still kept her grip on Nao's waist.

Shizuru was still seated on the couch succeeding to hide all the emotions that Uma´s actions were causing her. Even if she was not agreeing to her methods, she had to support the Headmistress. It was her duty as the Archmeister and it was her turn.

"Ara...Nao-san, after all the notices we have had about your recent ´activities' you don´t seem to be willing to take your chance with the Headmistress. Trust me; it is a very rare honor."

Nao was sure that she had fallen asleep somehow and this was a nightmare.

"I have never complained about you training the younger candidates or the novice Otomes but you look a bit out of control now and I want to be sure you are still a first class Imprinter." Uma pulled Nao close to her again. "So, use your best techniques to seduce me, Nao-san."

"I...I am not out of control!" Nao was now starting to panic. She was not seducing Uma Shamrock, not even if her life depended on it.

"Really? Then, it won´t be a problem to do as I say. An Imprinter, besides the imprinting abilities is perfectly able of seducing anyone. Anyone, not even a Mentat or a Master of Assassins can resist the full power of an Otome Imprinter for too long. So..."

Uma kept Nao firmly fastened but didn´t try to get closer or did any other movements. She was waiting. After several seconds of immobility with her mind racing, Nao found herself trapped. She didn´t have any arguments to resist against the Headmistress´ point but she wasn´t willing to have any physical contact with her either. Uma Shamrock was observing Nao closely, watching all of her inner turmoil. Uma knew she was buttonholing at the young Column but as with all her actions, she was doing this because it was necessary.

Finally reaching the end to find that there was no way to escape, her green eyes raised to find Uma´s red ones. There was no mercy in them but there was no satisfaction either. Just a purpose. This time Nao didn´t resist when Uma´s hand grabbed her face, pulling her slowly for a kiss.

Uma was not like the young Otomes; she wasn´t an Imprinter but was an experimented woman, in many fields. Her kiss was not the trembling and wobbly intent from an impressionable girl. Uma´s kiss was deep and confident, exploring Nao´s lips while her hands did the same with the slender body. However, despite the pleasant sensations, Nao´s body got tense, still resisting. She bore it but wasn´t able to respond Uma´s kiss back.

Finally Uma released Nao, breaking the kiss suddenly and walking back to her desk, sitting and grabbing some papers without looking at the overwhelmed Otome. Nao felt like the last leaf falling down a tree before winter. For the first time in her life, she didn´t know what to do and she stayed standing where she was. Keeping her gaze on the papers, Uma gave her sentence.

"Even though you are a Column, you will be under evaluation until further notice. Take some time order your thoughts Meister Zhang, if you can do such thing. In the meantime, you are temporarily relieved of all your duties as Column, as Sensei and as Trainer. You won´t be given with any imprinting mission during the same period either. I will request you to suspend any kind of physical interaction with the candidates." With the last sentence, Uma looked back at the Otome. "That is all for now Meister Zhang. You can dismiss now."

"Wait, Shamrock... this is..."

"Dismiss, Meister Zhang." Uma said interrupting Nao and looking back at her papers.

Even Nao knew when it was pointless to object Uma. Or when it was too dangerous.

After Nao left the room, Shizuru finally stood up, approaching Uma´s desk. The Headmistress raised her eyes to watch her protégé looking at her intensely.

"Isn´t the Headmistress´s plan a bit extreme?"

"Unfortunately we don´t have time for subtleties, Shizuru. Besides, Nao-san is not exactly the most cooperative of persons. She is too clever, too stubborn, and too intense; no, we need to get serious with her. You know, for us at Garderobe, if it is not broken then... break it." At Uma´s single gesture, the young Fifth Column, Sara Gallagher and the Garderobe´s Head Imprinter, Maya Blythe showed up from the shadows where they were waiting behind Shizuru.

"Meister Gallagher, you have your orders."

**Skaneland, Castle Skanien. **

"You are an idiot."

It was close to sunset and Ray was at the cliff looking out to the sea, a bit lost in her thoughts when a sudden comment behind her back made her turn to see a very serious and frowning Chie looking at her.

"And I deserved that kind of comment because...?" Ray said, knowing she will have to hear a sermon. However, she was going to be surprised.

Arms crossed over her chest, Chie just told her, "Natsuki is looking for you."

"That´s why I am an idiot?"

"No, if Natsuki knows why you are an idiot she will kill you. Now let´s go...Grandfather and Lady Saeko are with her, waiting for us... and next time you want to enjoy your breathtaking landscape alone and away from the Castle turn your damn communicator on at least."

When Ray and Chie finally arrived to Haakon´s private studio, they also found Nina with them. According to Chie, Haakon was the one convoking this meeting, and it was kind of mysterious for everyone—for all the Otomes of the Kruger House and the Countess.

Haakon invited the last two to get in and get comfortable. The four young women there were his only relatives; even then, only Natsuki and Ray were his direct granddaughters. Haakon had two sons, and he had to lived out both of them; Chie and Nina were the granddaughters of Haakon´s brother. However, for him, they were all family.

"We are all set, Grandfather." Natsuki said after a slight glare at Ray and Chie for taking too long to get there.

"I asked everybody to come here because it was time for us to get ready for tough times. Maybe this will be the last time that we could be together like this as a family."

Natsuki frowned at Haakon´s asseveration but before she could say a word, Saeko´s hand on hers made her stop and wait.

"Natsuki, soon you will leave Skáneland for the first time in your life. There are some things you have to know before that."

None of the women in the room spoke. Whatever Haakon was trying to say, it was important and it wasn´t easy for him.

"Do you know, my dears, what´s the most valued possession of this Empire?" All of them were seated in circle; the night was falling quickly; and the yellow light from the old light balls, which Natsuki´s grandfather loved were creating a quiet and warm atmosphere that surrounded them.

"Well, I would say it is Cruiser Control; the Empire charges every noble House with a good amount of money for transportation; and we need it for all the economic activities, so they have everybody trapped." Natsuki ventured; she used to discuss several political subjects with her father and noticed now how much she missed that since he died.

"Cruiser control...it´s important of course. The Viola House had the concession to build Cruisers and the last Krasnikov Cruiser designed by Aylen Viola, Shizuru´s father, is still the best one on its class. The best one that exists I would dare say. After the attack on Kansai, a couple of noble Houses borrowed ´for a while' the Cruiser's construction operations, but none of them could equal to the Viola´s technology skills. However, that is not the most important thing. Tell me, where is the real meaning of all those magnificent cruisers for the Empire?"

"At the Portal...of course, the Cruisers just by themselves are useless, unless you can move through hundreds or thousands of light-years fast." Natsuki realized with enthusiasm, it was in fact very obvious, but they were so used to the portal that sometimes they forgot its existence.

"And do you know how the portal works?" Her grandfather was full of questions tonight. Natsuki knew he wanted her to see something, but she would have preferred he could just tell her straight ahead instead of using all of these questions and answers quiz.

"Of course, that´s very old technology, Grandfather...the traversable wormholes were discovered a longtime ago." Natsuki felt very confident, but she was starting to worry because of her mother and cousin's silence. They weren´t commenting on anything, and they all had a cautious look on their faces.

"Yes, the wormholes have always existed, but the knowledge on how to use them is a completely different matter. The Portal itself is the gate to get into the wormholes, to get in and out actually. PMT, Portal Materializing Technology, is the key to letting us open those gates. There are hundreds of gates disseminated through the whole Empire that allows us to travel...and communicate. The hyperspace allows us not only physical transportation but also the ability connect massive amounts of digital information. And the key to everything is the PMT. Most people know about the Portal; we call it that all the time. But very few people know about the key. Do you know why?"

"Since you asked all of us to be here, but you didn´t ask Armbrust, I will say that it has something to do with Garderobe," she said more by following a hunch.

With an appreciatively look at her granddaughter, Haakon admitted, "It has everything to do with Garderobe, my dear. The Portal Materializing Technology, the key for using the Empire Portal system as well as all the communications at the hyperspace level are handled by the very same system that Otomes use to materialize, the Yggdrasil System...and that, was the cause of the attack at the Viola Planet 20 years ago and most certainly, the reason of the attack we suffered several weeks ago."

"What!? But that is Garderobe´s technology! Secret technology I would say! How do you know about it?"

Haakon didn´t respond; he only smiled quietly at his daughter in law. Natsuki was alternatively staring at Haakon and Saeko until her mother decided to speak.

"Natsuki. It seems that your grandfather was keeping his own set of secrets to himself." Saeko was surprised. Nobody outside Garderobe could know how their systems really worked and she was sure what Haakon said wasn´t the only he thing knew about.

"Have you heard of the phrase that the best and safest way to hide something is to hide it in front of everyone? Well, our friends from Garderobe are masters in doing so." Haakon was smiling; amused to see Saeko´s annoyance at his comment, living with those smart-ass women had its rewards sometimes.

"But why did Garderobe accepted to give the Portal Control to the Empire?! The Imperial House is only using it for their own selfish benefit; it something just too important."

"Not exactly. I know the reason but since concerns to Garderobe, I will let your mother explain it to you."

Natsuki looked back at her mother, noting her cousins had a somewhat somber look. The young Otomes knew that talking about those issues was almost an act of treason to Garderobe´s codes. Only Otomes were allowed to certain knowledge, and they swore to protect its confidentiality; however it was very obvious their Grandfather already knew about it. Internally their inner voices were full of doubt, but they let Saeko decided what to do. Only one shared look between Chie, Ray, and Nina was enough to know that they will support Saeko with whatever path she will decide to take. And it took Saeko only one gaze back towards them to know that she counted on them.

It took Saeko almost a minute but when she started talking to Natsuki, Haakon understood why his son loved that woman so much. She had to make the final decision between Garderobe and her family...and she chose her family.

"The Empire doesn´t control the PMT, Natsuki. The Yggdrasil System controls itself and administers the slaves systems for all kinds of communications and transportation and… the Otome´s materializing system. The Empire only has the ´economic' control of Portal passes. A concession, if you want to see it that way. That was the price Garderobe had to pay after the Dark Ages to get its full independence."

Remembering what Shizuru told her about those times, Natsuki asked almost angrily, "All the Otomes who died during the Dark Ages weren´t enough?"

Ignoring Natsuki´s comment since there was no possible answer to that, Saeko added, "During those days, the mere fact of master-free Otomes was unthinkable and unbearable for many people. Beyond that, the idea of one single group controlling such an amount of power and knowledge as Garderobe without any way to restrain it was...well, and still is today, unacceptable."

During a couple of hours, Natsuki tried to absorb all the information her mother was giving her, with Ray, Chie, and Nina adding some additional remarks to help her to understand. The Yggdrasil System that was set in place after the Dark Ages had three main COREs instead of one like the old Fumi system, as well as several nodes that allowed every Otome in the Empire to materialize anywhere. Not only that, the Yggdrasil System opened the Portals and handled thousands of yottabytes of digital information through the hyperspace. It was truly Garderobe´s most powerful technology but it was restricted by Garderobe on behalf of the Empire.

Haakon remained silent the whole time but in the end, the final question, the one he feared since several years ago, came from Natsuki.

"The people attacking Shizuru´s planet were looking for those COREs, right?" The question was for Saeko, but Haakon knew that he had a debt with her granddaughter to pay, so he was the one who answered.

"The Kruger family together with the Viola family is one of the oldest ones of the Empire, only surpassed by the Windbloom family in its role as a keeper and a protector of the ancient technology from Earth. The ancient roots of our family come from Otome heritage, Natsuki. Kyler´s mother...my wife, my mother, in few words, all the feminine line of our family had been Otomes, Natsuki."

Haakon had a slight veil of sorrow across his face when he said, "We have paid a high price for it. Yes, what the attackers were looking for 20 years ago in Kansai was one of the COREs. The three of them are independent but identical and guarantee the perfect networking of the Otome system. There are hundreds, I don´t know, maybe thousands of subCOREs, but those three are the main keys. The three families, Kruger, Viola, and Windbloom have been in charge of one of the COREs during the several centuries the Yggdrasil System has existed. The attack came when we transferred the CORE to the Violas for their turn."

"You are the first woman in the family that hasn´t formally been trained to become an Otome, Natsuki, and the reason is that after the attack on Kansai your father decided that our fate cannot depend on anyone else but us. He wanted you to be able to freely make your own decisions without that burden on your back."

That was too much for Natsuki and asked alternatively to Saeko instead of Haakon, "How come you've never told me? Why did my father never tell me?"

"Soon my dear, you will learn that there is a right time for everything." Haakon eyes were locked with Natsuki´s while saying it but the break the contact to look at his other granddaughters as well. "We all have a role to play here. Nobody, not even your cousins knew the whole truth Natsuki."

Everyone remained silent after Haakon´s words. Natsuki was a bit lost in her thoughts looking at the floor when she felt a soft touch at her shoulder. It was Chie looking at her. Without any word, her cousin just grabbed her in hug.

"Damn…what the hell are you doing!?" Natsuki felt the blush at her face and tried to get free but Chie only grabbed stronger.

"I am just happy you are my cousin, Natsuki-chan." Chie said finally releasing her. Natsuki was going to protest but Chie´s slightly wet eyes stopped her. Ray and Nina also got closet while Chie was hugging her and were now touching her shoulders as well.

Natsuki was speechless. Haakon knew very well what that meant. "Ok, my girls, we have a lot to do before you leave."

When Natsuki and her cousins left Haakon studio, they finally had a plan for the future…as a family.

As Haakon said, though times were coming and now, Natsuki was more aware than ever about the danger they will face. The four young women spent some time together in the Castle´s main balcony watching the sea under the night, knowing that maybe a long time will pass before they could see it again.

"You will like Wallach IX, Natsuki-chan." Chie knew she was tempting her luck with that but she won´t be able to tease her younger cousin in a while so she had to take advantage now.

"Chie…." Despite the darkness all could see the dangerous glare at Natsuki´s eyes.

"Come on, Chie…Skáneland is a lot more landscaping than Wallach IX." Ray was trying to move the conversation to safe terrain for all of them. She knew that Natsuki loved the sea and cold weather and Wallach was nothing like that.

"Yes…maybe but there is certain stunning natural beauty Skáneland has a lack of." Chie continued.

A bit angry to have her home planet compared with Garderobe´s chapter house, Natsuki asked harshly. "What could be that?"

"Shizuru-san."

Even at the dark, all of them could see Natsuki blushing furiously.

"HEY…."

Ray and Nina joined Chie laughing at Natsuki´s face of embarrassment. Despite being teased mercilessly, that night, Natsuki felt very, very close to her cousins and she was thankful for that. A bit after, they decided that Saeko would be the only Otome that would remain at Skáneland. All the others would have to leave. It was time to stop waiting and take the offensive

At Haakon´s studio, Saeko was standing in the middle of the room, looking at Haakon´s back who was looking at the dark sea through the window. Since the girls left, they hadn´t said a word.

"Will you tell me or not?" was Saeko´s only comment accepting that Haakon was not going to talk first.

"The only thing I will say is that you are not the only Otome that really loved her man."

"Well, why now?."

"It´s pretty obvious that we don´t have much more time. I no longer have pending debts with her, and you´d better do the same, Lady Saeko." With that said, Haakon turned to see his beautiful daughter in law with a sad smile in his face.

"Knowing too much maybe dangerous Haakon." All Saeko´s inner voices were protesting in alarm at his comment, _"There is no way Haakon could know about the breeding program..."_ she thought with concern but Haakon´s next words frightened her the most.

"Oh, don´t worry Saeko-san...either way I am not going to live that much beyond now. A father should never survive his sons, you know? It is just, too sad."

**Horus, Scientific Guild Chapterhouse Planet (Independent Scientific Arm of Garderobe)**

Yohko was exultant. For the first time during the process of the entire project she felt one hundred percent confident of their success; it was just a matter of time and patience. Six months, they needed only six more months.

She barely could restrain herself from calling Uma Shamrock. It was better to wait until she had all the latest results, and of course, it was better to use the secured channel; they couldn´t risk any intruders spying on what they were doing.

On Yohko´s screen, a very detailed bioscanning showed a three month fetus inside its mother, the one they had to protect at any cost.

**Skaneland, Castle Skanien. **

It was Natsuki´s last night in Skaneland. The Kruger group visiting Wallach IX was big since they were traveling with their prisoners. After the visit to Garderobe, they will split into two groups. Natsuki, Ray, and Reito will stay a bit longer at Wallach, while Chie, Nina and Armbrust will head to Aasgard to meet with the Imperial Counselor and deliver the prisoners for judgment. At Skáneland, Saeko, Haakon and Sakomizu will stay in charge to keep everything in place with Mikoto and Akira´s help.

The night before departure, Saeko was struggling between the claims of her inner voices about the cost of betraying Garderobe, her own sense of duty towards Garderobe, and her love for Natsuki. _"What I could tell Natsuki? You are part of a genetic program to get...what? A dream, a legend, an ancient power?"_ Maybe she had no option but obey Garderobe´s commands this time but Natsuki wasn´t an Otome, she could chose her own path.

Haakon was right; she should at least tell her something before their departure and take previsions for the future.

Natsuki was in her room getting ready for travel and trying to ease her anxiety; just thinking she was going to meet Shizuru again put a hole in her stomach, an oppression in her lower belly, something close to ache in her chest and a general warmness in her body.

"_Please, I can´t get sick now!"_ was Natsuki´s silent prayer when a ring announced a visitor outside her room. And she was very surprised when opened the door and found her mother. That reminded her the last time she opened the door and found her mother…when she was in Shizuru´s room a month ago. They didn´t talk about the incident, and she was hoping they wouldn't…but Saeko had other plans.

"Good evening, dear…can I come in?" Natsuki was doubly surprised, first by Saeko´s warm tone and second of her attitude. Saeko was not the kind of person to ask for permission of any kind, but now she was really waiting for Natsuki´s approval.

"Of course, mother. Please…" Natsuki moved to let Saeko in her room.

"So, how do you feel about your trip?" Saeko asked smiling at her daughter.

"Fine…I am very sure everything will be just right with you, grandfather, and Sakomizu taking care of Skáneland,."

"Oh, I am glad you trust us," Saeko smiled broadened. "But I was meaning the other part of your trip."

"T—The… other…part…?" Natsuki stammered a bit under the green gaze of her mother, feeling as if Saeko could read on her very deep interior…and feeling guilty for what was on her thoughts.

"Yes… you will see Shizuru again."

Natsuki blushed at the comment but after a while, a fact made its way to her mind. Her mother said ´Shizuru´. No Meister Viola, not Garderobe´s Archmeister, Saeko said ´Shizuru´.

"I…" Natsuki was speechless.

Commiserating her daughter, Saeko motioned her to sit by her side and once the young Countess was by her side, looking at her with eyes so similar to her own, nervous but not ashamed, Saeko started.

"Otomes are not supposed to fall under their raw emotions Natsuki…love, hate, passion; any extreme emotion should be treated with extreme carefulness because it threatens our very existence…any one of them, makes us vulnerable." Saeko was looking at Natsuki´s reaction in her words. "However, from all of them, love is what costs us the most."

"I loved your father Natsuki. Several people...close and important people to him, advised him not to marry me. I was not a noble born woman. He could take me as her concubine; I could give him heirs, and he could still marry a powerful heiress of any other Noble house. However, unhearing everything and everyone, he decided to marry me." Saeko avoided to tell Natsuki that her meeting with Kyler was arranged since several years before any one of them was even born.

"You are too much like him. I know that in the end you will do what you truly and heartily believe is the best. Your father wanted that you could be able to do that, that you could have your free will as intact as possible." Making a short pause, Saeko took Natsuki´s hand before saying, "Whatever decision you make, I will keep loving you; just keep in mind that there are a lot more important things on the balance than love. The first one is the Kruger House future and the second, is Shizuru´s future. Something is telling me that you will have both of them in your hands in the end."

**Aasgard, Imperial Capital, Hazakura House Home Planet.**

Sakura was having very busy days since she found her sister with Ambassador Marguerite. She split her time between her duties as Chief of the imperial Otomes, kept a discreet but careful vigilance towards the Ambassador Marguerite including trying to understand Tomoe´s plan with Ayane, monitoring Ayane´s activities before her sister could do something irremediable, and spending more time by her brother's side. Sakura was unpleasantly surprised, Tomoe was an outstanding manipulator. But the saddest thing she found out was that Anri did not have any one he could really trust...not even their sister Ayane or their cousin and Imperial Counselor, Jin Hazakura. From all of them, Jin was the worst influence for her brother, flattering him, and not doing the real job of a counselor, Jin was leading Anri to the wrong decisions. It took Sakura less than a couple of days to realize that Jin has a secret agenda of his own and that the well being of the Hazakura House was not on the list.

Although Sakura loved Anri a lot it was obvious for her that during the way he had lost the real path to being an Emperor. Somewhat, she could not blame him, even with her Otome training and her inner memories, Sakura couldn´t see it either. It was necessary to hear her own twin sister refer her brother almost with hate that she started looking around in a different way. She only hoped that it was not too late.

During her vigilant time over Tomoe she found that Tomoe was keeping communications with someone outside of Aasgard and that her sister was Tomoe´s strong support. Ayane was not only an Imperial Otome; she was part of the royal family. There was no place in the Imperial Palace or in the military facilities or in the confidential files that she could not access. Only Sakura´s personal files were out of her reach and that was only because Sakura was the most brilliant student of the Intelligence and Counter-Intelligence Strategies in Yukariko Steinberg's course at Garderobe, and the first lesson from Yukariko to her students, given with most tender and soft voice and innocent eyes was _"If it concerns your information...shoot first, ask later."_

Sakura was thinking in the worst case scenario where everything that any royal member knew; Tomoe already knew it too. So, she had to make sure she knew more than her. Very, very carefully since the only one with skills closest enough to hers was Ayane, Sakura initiated a digital surveillance on Tomoe´s and Jin´s activities. Tomoe was still a dead end surely thanks to Ayane, but Jin didn´t have that first class support. She caught a very interesting thread and was going to follow until the end, and that thread had a name: Baron Nagi D´Artai.

During the night, Sakura invested hours researching about him, his collaborators, his family, and his history, even those facts that she already knew from her studies at Garderobe or coming from her inner memories. Everything. And everything in his case wasn´t really much. There was a lot related to his family but very few about him. Either the man was innocuous, something that she doubted just by looking at his picture, or he was even more dangerous than the venomous Ambassador Marguerite.

During several minutes, seated alone in the darkness of her room just illuminated by the blue light of her holographic terminal, Sakura observed one by one the dozen of holographic pictures she selected about him, over and over again, taking more time on the same sequence every round until she gave up and repeat it countless times until finally ended up staring at the last frame.

The sequence was showing a very young Nagi, looking fragile and ethereal on the day he became Baron, with the Artai Army saluting and presenting weapons at him. Nagi was standing straight on ground level, as was the tradition of Artai during successions; while all the soldiers walked to surround him. The generals with Sergay Wang in first place, stopped in front on him, inclining their heads and putting a knee on the ground followed by hundreds of military men on precise synchronization like ripples caused by a stone thrown in a pond. At the last frame, Nagi was immobile at the center of endless rows of kneeled down warriors.

Since the first time she watched the holographic sequence, an old reminiscence was making its way to Sakura´s consciousness while she got captivated by Nagi´s posture and face. Not yet a man, no longer a child, his red eyes showing intelligence and understanding beyond his age; he was just there being given with a powerful army and taking it, with no fear or happiness, just with serene confidence and almost sadness. Sakura felt thrilled at the scene where he looked so lonely; he looked like a terrible and beautiful angel.

With a sudden shudder on her back, Sakura realized where she saw a posture and a gesture like his. It was an ancient religious representation on the Garderobe´s digital database about ancient Earth cultures. It was representing the entity called Saint Gabriel, the Angel of Death, when his terrible task of punishing sinners was given to him... _"go among men and excite them against one another."_

**Aries Stellar Space, Unknown Location. **

The spacecraft deflected a bit from its original path to the Portal; it had the Artai House emblem on the sides; a very elegant dark griffin entangled with a long two headed serpent; the latter was given to the Artai House during the time they were the first Noble House chosen to govern the Empire, as an omen for permanency. Nagi could not avoid thinking that permanency was one of the most fragile illusions of the human life, but most of people never realized it. They were always looking for the eternal... love, comfort, power, even chaos like those Schwartz fanatics he was going to meet soon.

His visit to the Armitage House planet was a rounded success in many ways not the less important to give him the best excuse for this other meeting. The Archduchess Armitage was easily headed exactly where he wanted her, not the same as her wife. The young Yukino was shy but smart, quiet but effective. Nagi also noted a suspicious prudence from her. He will do better on keeping an eye on her.

They were at the specified location and from the dark space, a smaller spaceship deactivated its visibility filter so they were able to make optical contact even when their radar caught its presence a couple of minutes ago. Still with enough time to shoot but maybe not enough to defend if they´ll decide to shoot first. That was the reason of Sergay´s discomfort with this meeting. Nagi was the Baron, still too young to have heirs and with no other direct family. It was definitely a dangerous scenario for his House. But a life ´worth living' required a bit of strong emotions and high bets.

Once the two spaceships were at the appropriate distance; the intercommunication channels were released for their occupants to meet.

Nagi walked escorted only by Sergay to the meeting capsule where a tall blond man was already waiting for them.

"Very nice to meet you, Baron D´Artai," the blond man greeted to Nagi. They have had several secret communications since Kazuya thought he was recruiting Nagi for a conspiracy; but this was the very first time they've met in person and considering what was coming, maybe this will be the only time they will do so.

"I am pleased to finally meet you, Mr. Smith," Nagi greeted him as well with a smile, his red eyes examining and measuring the man in front on him. Nothing could be read from the man's face. He was a cold and completely unreadable man.

"I understand that you don´t have too much time, Baron D´Artai, so I will be brief. We have all the pieces together; however based on the very precise and opportune information you provided to us, we consider that waiting will make us lose a strategic opportunity and may be, in the end, too dangerous. I have information that a commission from Kruger House will take our captured partners to the Imperial Capital."

"Oh, really? I am really sorry to hear that your colleagues have survived that long, and I understand that you may not be not in position to follow my advice." Nagi said inclining his head and with a mask of disappointment. He provided Schwartz' men with some vague reports about certain Ambassador and certain Prince with advice to hold onto the plans until more favorable times. Nagi knew that Schwartz had their own ways to corroborate information and that they once they did so, it will lead them to accelerate their plans instead of postpone them.

"WE are not in a position to wait, Dear Baron. We will appreciate if we can count on your support on the terms we talked at the beginning." Smith hadn´t changed positions since the meeting had started. He was standing straight, taking his hands in front of him almost in a perfect steady military position.

"That will require me to run some additional errands, Mr. Smith, I am sure you understand." Nagi was ready at anytime but he just liked to play with them; he was always stretching the limits of human nature, and despite all their efforts to prove the opposite, Schwartz' men needed to be reminded that they were still humans.

**System Unknown – Experimental Space Platform Höllenjunge-Drei, Schwartz Main Base **

During centuries they've laid in the darkness, waiting and getting ready for the rising.

Very aware of the meeting that was happening between one of them and one of the conspirators, twelve blond men were seated at a big meeting table. The room where they were meeting was darkened since they were a lot more sensitive to physical stimulus than regular humans. Any casual observer looking at them would be thrilled since the twelve of them were identical.

"S-9th is now meeting with the Artai leader. Soon we will be able to set our plan in motion and move all the pieces."

"How many modified Cruisers we were able to get in the end?" The question was made by S-13. Schwartz technology may have not advanced in some technical issues but they didn´t need it. Their main interests were genetic and nanobiology manipulation. Everything that was forbidden or banned in the Empire was something they did. And it was S-1's turn to answer.

"120, as planned. We will split into four groups, for our four targets. After that, the Artai and Kazuya Houses will get in for the final act. This time we will not make the same mistake. 2,000 years ago, our target was the wrong one. The real power wasn´t in the Empire and we were corrupted. We lost a lot but now it will be different. Our ´friends' may think we are doing the dirty job while they take advantage but they are very mistaken. We will go for the real reward."

"Garderobe," was the common word whispered simultaneously by the other eleven men with smiling faces.

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse, Space Port**

It was the first time in the last 30 years since an official visit from the Kruger House was hosted on Wallach IX. Many advanced students and candidates for Otomes were anxious to know the new Countess Kruger and her entourage. The Kruger House was known for being ascetic, proud, inaccessible but also honorable, loyal and brave. They weren´t in the group of the richest noble families as the Viola House once was but they had several planets to take care for different production activities that allowed them to be wealthy enough; despite that they weren´t fancy or ostentatious; for many men and women, the Krugers were the ideal prospects for a good marriage.

Shizuru, keeping her perfect mask while walking aside Uma, was internally trying to ease her heartbeat. Soon she will see Natsuki again. They had several pending issues between them…closing her eyes briefly, she let the anxiety out with a sigh while a little shiver was running on her back. _"Archmeister Viola shouldn´t be this nervous by seeing a young woman!...Quiet yourself Shizuru."_ She was not sure if the voice was her own or one of her countless inner voices.

Uma Shamrock, as the Garderobe Headmistress and Column I was leading the welcoming group, flanked by the other Columns ordered by rank. Since they came back from Skáneland, she was thinking that some day she should ask Saeko to come back to Wallach IX. If the results of Yohko´s project were as they've expected, soon Garderobe will had its Five Columns at Wallach IX together again since many centuries. And Garderobe will get the place that they deserved in the order of the Empire. But by now, in the absence of Saeko, Shizuru was at her right as 2nd Column and Juliet Nao Zhang as 4th Column was at her left; Sara Gallagher as 5th Column, was at Nao´s left as well. No matter what, at least three columns should always be based on Garderobe in permanent residence despite their multiple assignments or missions. During the last centuries due the Garderobe´s Breeding program, two Columns were designated to a Noble Houses, like Saeko Kruger and Airlie Viola in the past generation; however not any Noble House could have more than one Column living permanently with them.

From the distance, the Kruger group was approaching with Natsuki in the front escorted by her cousins, Reito and Armbrust. The first thing Natsuki did when they descended from the spaceship was look for Shizuru's figure and felt relieved when found she found her at the first line of reception. She didn´t know, but a smile showed at her face since that very moment.

Shizuru by her own had to make her best effort to keep still and serene or she was sure Uma Shamrock will hear her heartbeat.

Natsuki was amazed at Wallach IX since the moment they've left the Portal. Garderobe´s world was the complete opposite of Skáneland. Natsuki´s native planet was cold, not only in the weather but also in the colors of the landscape; humid, with endless water extensions and sharp with cliffs and snow covered mountains. Wallach IX, looked like an agate gem from space, mixing the color of clay with green. Once there, Wallach was a lot dryer than Skáneland but it was not arid. It had a warm and gentle weather and was full of warm colors, yellow light and undulating terrain. Even the vegetation was gentle, interlaced with the terrain. Natsuki was fascinated by looking at the surroundings of Shizuru´s foster home.

The second thing that surprised Natsuki was the amount of women at Garderobe´s main Headquarters. Thanks to her cousins explanations, she knew which one were Otomes, candidates for Otome or advanced students. Several women were advanced students but Garderobe had the greatest amount of Otomes in the Empire. Even if all the noble houses put together all their Otomes, they would not have as many Otomes as Natsuki was counting in front of her.

Uma Shamrock gave the welcome, inviting them to have some rest before the dinner. Natsuki was still a bit shy having some many eyes staring at her without any consideration. The rumors about the woman that caught Shizuru´s attention was now confirmed just by looking at Countess Kruger´s beauty.

"Ara…hopefully Garderobe's women are not intimidating Natsuki," was Shizuru´s comment looking at Natsuki's discomfort with keen eyes.

"Of course not!... they are the ones behaving inappropriately. I though Garderobe taught better manners to their Otomes."

"They are not Otomes yet, Countess. You will meet with the most important Otomes in the universe here. Please let me introduce you." Uma pointed out to Natsuki, smiling.

"You already know Meisters Viola and Zhang but you didn´t have the chance to meet Meister Gallagher, the Fifth Column." Shizuru gave Natsuki a warm smile and Nao only gave a serious look with a very slight head inclination. Nao wasn´t in the mood to tease or confront Natsuki; she was too busy trying to keep her heart inside her chest since the very first second she met Ray´s gaze.

"Shizuru-san, please take the Countess to the rooms we've assigned to her and give her a tour of the surroundings since this is her first time here. We will make sure you will enjoy your stay with us, Countess Kruger." Uma Shamrock gave a glance of complicity towards Shizuru and Natsuki felt the blush growing to her face. _"Damn women…"_ There was nothing Natsuki could do; she was on their territory this time.

In front of everybody Shizuru, took Natsuki gently by the arm causing dozens of surprise expressions and discrete squeals from the audience. "Please my dear Countess, let me lead the way."

While Shizuru was taking a blushed Natsuki away, Uma Shamrock kept giving instructions to the others.

"Meister Gallagher, you already know Meister Jagger. Since Countess Kruger's designation, she is the Chief Otome at the Kruger House, work together with her during their stay and please make sure she has everything she needs."

"It will be my pleasure, Headmistress… Ray! That´s very good news and I am very happy to see you back here…even it is for a short while. It has been a long time… a very long time," saying that Sara grabbed and pulled Ray away from the Otome Kruger group. Ray was a bit disconcerted; she was sure Natsuki would be the only one to get special attention from the Headmistress.

"I heard a lot of what you did during the incident at Skáneland, Ray. You were really heroic and I am sure that a lot of students will be bugging you and your cousins…and maybe, some won´t be students! Of course, your cousin Natsuki will be safe since it's very obvious who has her attention…but you, well, don´t worry, I can always take care of you!"

Ray was speechless; she was always reserved during her time at Garderobe and Sara was one of her very few friends even when she was younger than her. Natsuki could have been with the same generation with Sara if she had attended Garderobe. But what had Ray more disconcerted was that Sara was regularly…more reserved, a lot more reserved and now, she seemed almost excited. Ray who just noticed that some girls were pointing at her, had eyes only for Nao since they left their spaceship. Now, Ray didn´t even have the chance to give one last look towards the redhead Otome because Sara was pulling her away, literally holding her right arm, smiling and talking animatedly.

"…..ng,…Meister Zhang, did you hear me?" Uma´s warm tone with Natsuki and Ray was gone and the gelid one was back. Nao felt short of breath when she saw Sara literally hung up on Ray´s arm. Something heavier than a ton was setting in her chest just by looking them walk away; Ray didn´t look at her and Uma Shamrock wanted her attention!

"Yes…Headmistress, I will take care of them. Chie, Nina, come with me, I…"

"No, Meister Zhang. You misunderstood me…I was saying that I had something to talk with Meisters Hallard and Wang and I will take care of their accommodations myself after that. Please take care of Kanzaki-san and Kruger-san." Uma Shamrock ended signaling Reito and Armbrust.

Nao felt outraged. Men were not allowed inside Garderobe´s main building. They were making an exception this time as a courtesy to Natsuki but an Otome should be accompanying them at all times. And Uma Shamrock had just decided that she will be the one on charge of them. Out of all the Otomes at Garderobe, Uma had to choose her.

At the distance, Nao could hear Sara´s laugh. Sara was laughing with Ray. Driving her nails into her palms, Nao looked at Reito and Armbrust with eyes like sharp knives and both men had a little shiver on their backs. They were not so sure why but their preservation instincts were saying that woman was dangerous.

Nao´s tone was for once, colder than Uma´s when ask them, "Kanzaki-san, Kruger-san, will you follow me…please?"

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10 Decision Time

Hi again to everybody who has been following this story, sending their reviews and…, waiting patiently for an update. To all of you, my gratitude. I would have really liked to make it faster but I also wanted to make it better.

This time, you will have two chapters, 10 and 11. Be careful of not reading 11 first! They are connected and you will understand why it has to be this way when you end this one.

I would like to refresh some concepts, since this story is strongly the Otome Warriors with the Dune's Bene Gesserit sisterhood, please remember that there several ranks of Otomes in this AU.

I would like to point that this chapter is unbetaed so I apologize in advance for any mistake that may still be on it despite my efforts in grammar and orthography. I will keep working on it for the future chapters and to correct these ones on the upcoming days.

**Otome Imprinter:** A full power Otome trained with extensive abilities for seduction, sex and sexual imprinting. Men or women seduced by an imprinter are permanently affected (what is called imprinted) by the sexual experience.

**Otome Truthsayer:** A full power Otome trained in the way to sense and/or perceives truth or lying (depending on the case) by detecting the slightest inflections and changes in the subjects voice, body language, expression and vital (body) signs. All Otomes are trained as well to detect a incredible and terrifying degree of minutiae and details that regular people don't see, but a truthsayer extends by far this ability.

Note: This story is rated M. It contents intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content, strong language or violence. If you dislike, please don´t read.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. Dune is owned by Frank Herbert legal heirs. I only own my imagination.

**

* * *

**

Tears of Warriors

by Galadan

Chapter 10. Decision time

"Concealed behind strong barriers the heart becomes ice."  
Darwi Odrade, Argument in Council  
Heretics of Dune

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse Planet**

"What is my dear Countess' impression about Garderobe´s Chapterhouse Planet, so far?"

After a first quick tour, Natsuki and Shizuru were sat at the inner garden of Garderobe´s main building. It was literally a small green house, an exuberant paradise within the building fortress walls and only the higher rank Otomes and those students designated for taking care of it, had access. The green house was Shizuru favorite place since she was child; due her privileged position with the Headmistress, she always had access granted. Now Natsuki was admiring the place almost with her mouth open and Shizuru was very pleased but still eager to tease the young woman.

"This is beautiful Shizuru; I never imagined a place like this could exist."

Natsuki was still absorbing everything, the new colors, the weather, and the scents but mainly, Shizuru's nearness. When they were at Skáneland, it was Natsuki's territory, but now the young Countess could really understand the power of the woman sitting by her side. No matter where they were walking, the students and the other Otomes opened the way for them, saluting the Archmeister Viola respectfully.

"So, the Countess is implying our planet it's so awful and this is the first nice place you see? I am so sad." Shizuru put her best face of disappointing, knowing the reaction was coming and that she was looking for.

"NO!...Damn, I didn't say that!...Wallach is, well a little different…but I don't think it's awful…maybe a little dry…wait, not dry just.." Natsuki's face was red trying to make her point and worried that maybe she offended Shizuru, until she could hear Shizuru giggling softly.

"Hey…you…you are mean, you know Shizuru?" Now her blushing intensified and tried to stare angrily at the Otome but the warm gaze she got back from Shizuru, disarmed her in less than a second spreading the red warmness through her chest. Shizuru was always beautiful but when she smiled like that to her, Natsuki felt like seeing a goddess.

"I am sorry my Countess…I am just happy you like this place." Shizuru noticed Natsuki's eyes wide open with admiration since the first moment they came in to the small greenhouse. "Did I tell Natsuki this is my favorite place?"

"No…you didn't." They look at each other intensely for a while. It was no need to say aloud that Shizuru was sharing something important with her as Natsuki did in Skáneland when they shared their first kiss. Natsuki felt like if ages would have passed since that day but the sensation of Shizuru's lips on hers was fresh like if the kiss would have happened minutes ago and that wasn't helping her steadiness.

"Thank you… Shizuru," was the only she could say with her voice deeper than usual.

Shizuru didn't say a word. She was lost in Natsuki's green eyes that surrounded with all the greenness looked more intense and brilliant. They were sitting very close so Shizuru only had to raise her hand to grab Natsuki's chin as gently as she were touching the most fragile of the leaves; Natsuki felt her heartbeat increasing and almost stopping suddenly when Shizuru closed the distance between them and opening her lips captured Natsuki's for a gentle but intimate kiss.

Feeling Natsuki trembling but accepting the contact, Shizuru receded a bit, just to be surprised by a venturesome Natsuki pulling her for a more passionate kiss, an inexperienced one but so precious for Shizuru anyway. _"I will teach you everything you may need to know my dear Natsuki."_

They lost conscious of how long they were there kissing and touching each other, the alarm triggered in Natsuki's brain when she felt herself feverish and a tension settling in her lower belly…a need that aching to be relieved.

When they separated, Shizuru's exploring lips had given Natsuki's their first's lessons. Despite her need, Shizuru knew that she will have to wait; she didn't want anyone interrupting them and she had something important to talk with Natsuki.

Natsuki was all blushed and warmed up after the kissing session and the intimacy of the place. The last time they were alone together, she was ready to take the step with Shizuru but now she felt overwhelmed; Shizuru noticed it and taking Natsuki's hand pulled her to take a short walk around the greenhouse.

The greenhouse was circular, with a small fountain in the center that provided continuous water flow to the plants depending on their needs; Shizuru stopped in front of the only tree inside the greenhouse. It was a very strange tree; Natsuki never saw a tree like it before, not even at the Kruger Library.

"Wow… this one is really awesome!" The tree had a gray trunk that looked like several thin undulating trunks interlaced and the slender and curvy branches raised like trying to reach the sky…the tree looked really like entangled bodies with the arms raised to heaven, claiming for. The small leaves, in contrast were a very intense dark green.

"He is a survivor and my countryman." Shizuru said smiling, touching the trunk gently.

"Uhmm?"

"This is the only one of its kind. It used to be the national tree of Kansai. They grew up more than fifty meters on the Kansai's forests and live thousands of years. My mother felt fascinated by them when she saw them in Kansai and send this specimen to Uma for the Greenhouse. This is a very young one, that's why is still here, inside the greenhouse."

Natsuki fought the tears looking at the tree. The only one of its kind. Like Shizuru. No need to ask what happened to the others. Raising her hand she touched the trunk as Shizuru was still doing.

"I bring you here because I want to show you something." Shizuru was very touched because Natsuki's reaction and avoided looking at her directly since she didn't want to embarrass the young woman. Instead, searching inside her robe Shizuru brought out the small box Saeko Kruger gave her in Skáneland.

Without any word, Shizuru put the box in front of Natsuki and opened it. The rays of Wallach's sun fell on the ring like magnetically attracted by it turning the ring into a blaze.

"Shizuru!...This is…This is your Seal!" Natsuki said approaching enthusiastically and taking Shizuru's hands with both of hers. "I can't believe it! How this happened?"

Breathing deeply, Shizuru said smiling. "This was the reason I could not finish our last meeting, Natsuki."

Remembering about it, Natsuki realized the who was last person seeing Shizuru after her.

"My mother."

"Yes, Natsuki. Lady Saeko had a talk with me and after that, she gave me the seal."

"But…did she have it all this time? How was that possible? And why she didn't give it to you before?!"

Natsuki's impatience made Shizuru smile.

"Too many questions dear Natsuki… Let's just say that it was a reason. I think I can understand it now" Shizuru had spent the last month thinking about the whole thing. Uma hadn't told her a word about it. Never. That may probably mean the Saeko never told her. Maybe the Headmistress _really_ didn't know and if that was true, her mother should have had a very good reason to ask Saeko to keep the ring and the secret. Ignoring the fact Uma had been her only family for the last 20 years, Shizuru finally decided to trust her mother and Natsuki's mother. Natsuki deserved to be the first one to know… after her.

"Someone, several people unfortunately, wanted something so bad that killing a whole planet was not a high price to pay, Natsuki. I was just a child. I would say that part of the reason was because your mother was protecting me. And I am very thankful to her for that."

After a pause, Shizuru gave Natsuki a short explanation about how Lady Saeko was in Kansai right after the attack, how the Otome save her and what she told about her own mother and family. Shizuru avoided mentioning Saeko's last recommendations about Natsuki.

Natsuki remained silent, thinking in Shizuru's words and staring at the beautiful ring. The Wolf's Seal she was wearing was like everything in Skáneland. Squared, tough, edgy, made in an alloy of dark blue metal, with small sapphires in the eyes as the only light. The Hydra's Seal on the opposite, was brilliantly gold, elaborated, with blood red rubies. Natsuki was finding impossible to stop looking at it.

"But wait…why you aren't wearing it?!" Natsuki realized looking back at Shizuru like a child.

"I was waiting for you."

"What?" Natsuki seemed a bit disconcerted; Shizuru having the ring during more than a month was waiting for her?

Handing the box to Natsuki, Shizuru explained. "The Countess has been the only one publicly defending the name of the Viola House…and me. You even risked your own house by doing it. Only the Countess Kruger deserves the right to put the ring on my finger."

Natsuki was feeling too many emotions in a very short time. The box was in front of her and Shizuru was looking at her with that open, loving, almost vulnerable gaze she had for Natsuki only.

Straightening and taking the box almost with reverence, Natsuki took the ring out and extended her free hand asking for Shizuru's. Keeping her gaze fixed with Natsuki's all the time, Shizuru placed her hand on the extended one, after one last gaze to the Hydra's Seal and back to Shizuru's eyes Natsuki slid the ring on her finger and inclined her head.

"I am honor to give you the welcome, Duchess Viola."

This time was Shizuru's turn to be left out of words; her inner memories agitated like a sea in a storm by Natsuki's words, she never imagined she could feel so overwhelmed by a single action like that.

They stayed at the greenhouse during the quiet hours of the afternoon enjoying each other company and trying to delay the time when they will have to get back at their formal roles of Countess Kruger and Archmeister Viola; during a while they could be only Natsuki and Shizuru.

Uma Shamrock, unaware of the meeting the two were having, was also thinking about them. She received an unexpected call through the secured channel.

"Something really important I assume, Yohko."

"Indeed, Headmistress. The product is developing normally. All the tests I have done indicate we will succeed. The program can follow with the next subjects in the heritage line as expected."

Uma Shamrock breathed deeply. So close. They were already so close. However, it was still one remaining issue that they should look at.

"Which shall be our next step Yohko?"

"It can´t be done without having a slight modification in the nanomachines. I have called this new nanomachines ´SEEDS´ and you will have to convince Shizuru-san to receive them."

That may represent a little obstacle or may become an advantage, Uma wanted to be safe at any scenario. She also wanted Shizuru to be safe as well, in many ways but above all, she wanted to have everything under control. Under complete control.

"Does she have to know, Yohko?"

The question was made with cold and professional tone. Uma could almost feel Yohko´s reproving gaze despite that they weren´t having any video connection.

"Certainly, Headmistress. This procedure maybe as demanding as the first time an Otome gets her nanomachines and link with the GEM. Maybe even more. Remember why Meister Armitage was selected as our 'guinea pig' on the first place."

Uma ended the conversation without any explanation or apology for her question. "There were many reasons for that selection, Yohko. You know that." And after a short pause, "Keep me informed and keep an eye on our test subjects now more than ever."

Yohko was staring at a mute line before she could give an answer.

"I hate that damn woman," an angry voice stated at her back. Yohko turned her desk´s chair to meet Midori´s furious gaze.

"Midori, you can´t…"

"Does she even CARE for anyone? Damn… and how you can call them ´guinea pig´? And how you can be helping that woman´s purpose?" Midori's green eyes were sparking with rage.

"Midori…we are part of Garderobe, you know that. We do what we have to do; besides Armitage House presented for this voluntarily, we only accepted them."

"The two of you are only taking advantage of the others needs and desperation! You heard her…she would use your new and fantastic nanomachines without Viola-san consent if she could!"

Standing up her desk, Yohko approached her furious partner and friend and hugging her, whispered at Midori´s ears.

"You are forgetting a very important part of the equation, Midori."

Midori only growled with disbelief but giving in a bit, she reciprocated Yohko's hug reticently.

"Natsuki Kruger is not someone Uma Shamrock can control."

**Aasgard, Imperial Capital, Hazakura House Home Planet.**

Ambassador Marguerite was more than happy that morning. According to her latest news, soon she will have what she had wanted since very long time ago.

Something was bothering her, nonetheless. That smart ass whore Sakura, Anri´s sister, was becoming a truly disturbing problem. Since several days ago Tomoe noticed a change in Sakura´s activities, she was spending more and more time together with Anri, and Tomoe was sure that despite the innocent and kindly attitude toward her, Sakura was watching over her with other intentions in mind.

While Tomoe was walking into the large room of the Throne, she could see a scene that was becoming very frequent those days. Sakura was standing at Anri´s right side, smiling and chatting quietly with her brother, the powerful Emperor of the known universe.

"_Let's the bitch to enjoy the position and view from there…it won't last long."_

Tomoe was requested because they were having an unexpected visitor. Baron Nagi D´Artai. With Ayane's help, Tomoe had a lot more resources than the other conspirators or at least, that's what she thought; she was sure no one else but Schwartz knew about her involvement and key role. She had the most important role on this staging and the presence of the Baron was a clear signal that something will happen soon. She had to hurry with her own schedule. _"Let's see what the Baron has to say."_

"My dear Ambassador, please join us….The Baron should be with us anytime soon." Anri was in very uncommon, charmer mood.

Inclining her head and smiling seductively to Anri, Tomoe took her place, standing at the lower level of the throne together with the Imperial Counselor.

When Baron D'Artai was announced at the big room entrance, he left everyone pretty surprised. Nagi walked alone inside the room. No entourage, no military escort, not even the well known Sergay Wang was accompanying the Baron. Everybody knew that since the Dark Ages, when the Artai's House fell from grace, it was forbidden for them to have Otomes on their service and it was also forbidden for Otomes to choose serving at the Artai House. That was the only exception to the Otomes' decision rights.

"_Why is this man coming alone to see the Emperor?"_ Sakura's eyes were caught immediately for the Baron's confident behavior. He was walking as if he was the one ruling the high court. He stopped a few steps ahead from where the protocol observed as the proper distance to speak to the Emperor. _"Defiant too?"_

Sakura realized a bit late that Nagi's eyes were fixed with hers. Since the very moment she looked at him, he looked back at her and all his way until he stopped in front of the Emperor; Nagi was looking straight to her without hesitation. The slightest smile, barely curving his lips, told Sakura that he noticed her detailed exam on him.

"_Damn it, I should have been more careful!"_ The warm of a blush was threatening to show at her face but Tomoe's voice took her out of her thoughts and helped her to break contact with the Baron's eyes.

"Dear Baron D'Artai, be Welcome to the Imperial Palace. Since you are visiting us with no escort, I will introduce you properly with the powerful Emperor; however coming alone doesn't grant you the right to break the protocol. I hope you understand you are being rude, Baron."

Doing a deep reverence, Nagi spoke for the first time.

"Have my apologies Imperial Ambassador. I don't pretend to break the protocol; I just think is a worse offense scream at the Emperor to make myself heard. I hate to scream you know? That is one of the most useless and unnecessary actions."

"But what disrespect! Baron D'Artai you are…!"

"Silence." Anri in person interrupted his cousin, the imperial counselor, with harsh voice. The Baron was right; Jin was the one implementing that foolish rule about the distance, supported by Tomoe. Anri loved to fuck her but sometimes she was unbearable. Besides, he liked Nagi on the first sight. The young man seemed smart and mischievous. Anri was sick to interact with Jin and all the other rigid and boring diplomats and court members.

"Let the man speak." Sakura didn't say a word and Anri trusted her instincts so; the Emperor just lay back comfortably at his Throne.

Jin and Tomoe had to incline their heads a bit pissed off with obedience. Nagi with one last gaze to Sakura, started.

"Thank you very much Your Highness, I dared to ask for this audience urged by a sense of thread…"

"A thread? What are you insinuating? The order of the Emperor rules through the universe, watch your words carefully, D'Artai!"

"Jin! I am warning you for the last time. Let. Him. Speak." Now Anri was looking furiously at the counselor.

Sakura's sharpened senses didn't miss the gleam of alarm in Jin's eyes. She also perceived Tomoe tensing but the Ambassador carefully hid any other emotion. _"As I suspected, they are involved…but not related."_

"I am not trying to state something without a base, my Emperor, please let me explain. Maybe I had a bad beginning."

"Continue, Baron D'Artai. You won't be interrupted again, you have my word." An ice glare towards Jin was supporting Anri's promise.

"Few days ago, I was on a diplomatic visit to Aries. As you know, since the tragic dead of Count Kyler Kruger, all the Noble Houses have been concerned but most of all, after all the public and shameful attack on Skáneland during the new Countess designation."

"During my meeting with the Armitage House, I was looking for the best ways to cooperate together in order to protect ourselves since we are close neighbors. Hopefully, I won't offend my Emperor by saying that we don't feel safe and protected enough."

Nagi made a small pause to measure Anri's reaction. He had been evaluating the Emperor and based on his judgment, Anri seemed a brilliant but carefree man. As he always suspected, the Emperor was living in a different reality than all his subjects.

"Very few had been told to the Noble Council about the Skáneland incident. We are not sure if something like that could happen to anyone of us. No one has paid for it."

"Are you here speaking on behalf of the Noble Council?" was Anri's first question to Nagi. "There are proper ways do it Baron D'Artai."

"No, your Highness, I am here on my name only."

Nagi was standing very straight and proudly, he was not intimidated at all for speaking at the Emperor in such way. Sakura felt a small shiver running on his back noting how similar Nagi looked now to the younger Nagi she saw on video few days ago. _"Why is he doing this?"_

"And I am doing it because after my meeting with Archduchess Armitage, before heading back to Babylon, I noticed our cruiser was being followed."

Everyone remained silent while Nagi continued. "Spaceships without any identification, it is for sure they didn't belong to any Noble House or Garderobe. We saw them by coincidence. Magnetic Field Camouflage into the interstellar space of a Noble House is strictly forbidden by the Imperial Law but since the recent happenings, I order my crew to run additional security protocols, like thermal and antimatter scanning when we arrived and left the Aries' interstellar space."

"They weren't there when we arrived but we positively identified, at least, one combat space ship using advanced furtive camouflage. If not because the additional scanning, we would have never known they were there."

"You say, at least one Baron, is there a reason for you to think it was more than one?" Sakura spoke for the first time to Nagi.

"The ship disappeared too fast when we approached it and they never answered our requests of communication. Considering its features, it is impossible for that kind of combat ship to get around for long distances. For sure a bigger spaceship or even mother spaceship was around waiting for them. That's a regular procedure for military recon missions. They never expected us to see them."

"You are maybe right about a main ship but that doesn't explain why should be more than one combat ship." Jin risked speaking after Sakura's intervention. He didn't know what the Baron was doing but he had to protect his position.

"Even if you are so sure you won't be seen, once you risk getting that closer of a Noble House Chapter Planet, you have to make the effort worth and get as much information as fast as you can, don't you think, Counselor? Also, you have to secure your position. Back up, the bad guys always have backup. Just one recon ship won't be enough."

Anri was serious, thinking about the Baron's comments.

"Why are you so concerned, Baron D'Artai?"

"As I said you Highness, the Noble Houses are concerned and if I can be completely honest, we feel vulnerable even if nobody has guts enough to directly admit that at the Noble Council."

"Please Baron; aren't you being a bit dramatic here?" Tomoe said with a tinge of sarcasm on her voice, she was really curious about Nagi's real objective. _"This little guy has his own agenda; even if we hadn't confirmed it, I am sure he is also in contact with Schwartz. He has more reasons than anyone!!!. What does he win by coming here and warning Anri?"_

"Dear Ambassador, I was informed that you were there are Skáneland when the House Kruger was attacked. If not because of the huge amount of Otomes there, Sergay informed me that a tragedy would have happened. A major tragedy, considering all the noble people and high dignitaries present there."

"You are indeed right Baron," Tomoe had to admit cautiously. She wanted her presence in Skáneland could be obviated.

"Then, may I ask why no official comment has been made after so long time? I also know there were prisoners. Where they are? Who they are? What they wanted? Do we know that?"

"Again, there is a protocol to make those questions Baron. The Empire is still gathering all the information. We can't jeopardize the investigation delivering information before time."

"But Ambassador, it is fair then ask the Noble Houses take the risk blindly? The reason I am here today is just to warn the Emperor. People is talking and wondering what is happening. Fear is a bad counselor. I am sure the beautiful Imperial Otome is pretty well aware of that with all her wisdom."

Nagi was now smiling charmingly to Sakura and she again, felt a little blush menacing to show up, it took all her self-control for cool off and keep staring deadly serious at the Baron until her brother spoke.

"Have you told to anyone else about this…finding, Baron?"

"No, your Highness. I came here directly from the Aries' system. Only my closest collaborators are aware of this incident and have strict orders to keep confidentiality."

"I appreciate it Baron D'Artai. Please, accept Hazakura House hospitality and stay with us a while. I understand this is your first visit to Aasgard and I would like to have other talk with you."

"I will be honored, Emperor."

"Sakura, make sure the Baron is lodged appropriately and please, take care of everything he may need. I have some issues to discuss with the Ambassador and the Counselor."

Sakura wanted to stay and know what Anri was thinking but she couldn't object his orders in front of everybody; so inclining, she went down to met the Baron and guide him to his accommodations. It will also be a good opportunity to know more about this intriguing man. Yes, she could talk with Anri later, he will tell her everything.

Nagi made a deep reverence before turning and to follow Sakura with a gently malicious grin.

Once Sakura and Nagi left, Anri confronted Tomoe and Jin.

"Why the Kruger House didn't deliver the prisoners to the Empire, Tomoe? And why you never told me anything about the Noble Council concerns, Jin?"

Tomoe was the first to answer.

"Since they were the most affected and they capture them, the Kruger Family called for their right to interrogate the prisoners on the first place. The Noble Houses' representatives there in Skáneland and the Garderobe's high rank Otomes supported Kruger House request then. The only one opposing was Sergay Wang now that I recall."

"And maybe he was right. When those prisoners will be here?"

"Kruger House requested a month. We have the notification they will be here in a week or so."

"It has been more than a month, Tomoe. Contact them and inform them they don't have more time. I want those 'prisoners' here in Aasgard immediately and I want to know exactly what the Krugers found out. That kind of power and information is reserved for the Empire only."

Looking at Jin, Anri waited for his answer.

"The Noble Council is over reacting, Emperor. These attackers are nothing more than Schwartz renegades. They are not a thread for the Empire. I didn't want to bother the Emperor with such smallness."

"Next time you make that kind of decision Jin, I will make sure to get a new Imperial Counselor and I will find you a new job at the most unpleasant place of the Empire. Did I make myself clear enough, Jin?"

Gulping, Jin nodded his head in agreement.

Anri was mad for not knowing that much and Sakura's recent advices about taking more care on the important issues had been almost a wakeup call for him. He was leaving important issues on other's hands. Also, Anri was very interested in spending more time with that Baron; his judgment about him was right.

"_I will make sure to get everything under control. Tomoe, Jin, the Noble Council, the Kruger House…even the arrogant Otomes from Garderobe will be appeased soon."_

Unfortunately for the Emperor, he didn't know it was already too late for him.

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse**

"Countess Kruger. We are glad to open the recent alliance between Garderobe and your House with your visit."

Garderobe´s main meeting room was impressive. Garderobe´s Columns, the Headmistress as well as the main authorities of Garderobe were present. Natsuki was attending with all her Otomes and Reito and Armbrust trying to look as unnoticed as possible.

"Thank you Headmistress. Your hospitality is very much appreciated." Natsuki responded properly at the Headmistress. After her last conversation with her grandfather she knew it was a lot to learn from Garderobe and this was the best chance.

"I heard from the Horus team that unfortunately, we didn´t get any information from the prisoners, not even with the examination probes, Kruger-san." Uma Shamrock had the complete report from Horus in front of her while speaking.

"Indeed Shamrock-san. At least we succeeded in keep them alive. Miyu-san was proposing more extreme alternatives, however I didn't agree with her. We promised to deliver the prisoners to Empire. Part of my team will go ahead with them as soon as we end these conversations and I will join them in a few days more."

"Maybe it's a bit too soon but I will have to advise you to cancel your plans to visit the Imperial Capital, Kruger-san."

Natsuki frowned at Uma's comment.

"I gave my word to the Imperial Counselor." Natsuki looked for Shizuru's eyes when saying that.

"If I recall well, you promised to deliver the prisoners and the captured ship to the Empire, my Countess…but you didn't promise to do it 'personally'. Please, listen at the reasons before denying," Shizuru intervened answering Natsuki's unspoken question.

"Garderobe has several resources, Kruger-san. When we first met, I told you that we could help you to find out what really happened to your father. We have been working on it. According to the information we have gathered, a major conspiracy, involving people in the Noble Houses and the Empire itself, is on the move. We don't know what they want yet but definitely, your father killing and the sabotage that opened the door for the attack to your planet was instigated and accomplished by those people."

"My father's killing and the Skáneland's attack only Headmistress? Maybe the attack suffered by the Viola House more than twenty years ago is also related?"

Uma's face remained changeless after Natsuki's question and while answering her.

"I can't say the very same people involved in the recent incidents were the same than the ones twenty years ago Kruger-san, but yes, the three incidents are related."

"Maybe the people executing the orders were different, but the people conceiving and elaborating this infamous plan was the same, Shamrock. More than twenty years of planning and we don't know a hell about them even if we have the modified ship and the prisoners. We can't underestimate such adversary. But we certainly know what they want, isn't?"

As Uma Shamrock remained silent this time, Natsuki moved on with her plan.

"Before moving on with your advice Shamrock, let's honor our new alliance, that one you wanted so badly; by speaking the truth. And to prove you and your Otomes how much I mean it, I will start with my share."

"I know along centuries by now, my family has been deeply involved with Garderobe. I know now the role we have played Shamrock, so avoid the crap and go to the main point. Where is the CORE?"

Uma Shamrock went pale now and several of the high ranks Otomes whispered to each other in surprise. Several but Shizuru; she kept her eyes posed on Natsuki's figure. Shizuru was an Otome and knew by her other memories, by her mother memories, how the order of the things was and she accepted it. For Natsuki, she knew it will be harder. A lot harder.

"So, Shamrock? That's what they wanted. That's what they still want, right? That's the reason why the Viola House planet was razed. A whole planet. Hundred thousands, maybe millions of people killed in one night. And they were looking for it at Skáneland few weeks ago and they would have done the same than in Kansai to get it… But the CORE is not in Skáneland. I am sure of. So, where is it then Shamrock? I deserve to know."

Natsuki spoke with confidence, keeping her rage and angriness fueling her but under control. She was looking coldly at Uma, waiting for her response. The air, the time, seems to have frozen, like pending on the most fragile thread.

"It is still in Kansai, Countess Kruger." Every Otome in the room held the breath when heard Uma Shamrock admitting that.

"WHAT?!"

Natsuki expected anything but that answer. _"That's why my father went there." _And realizing, _"That's why he got killed for and the damn thing is still there?"_

With the surprise, Natsuki stood up and was staring intensely at Uma.

"Your father made his decision and it was nothing we could do to avoid it Kruger-san. Even now, I don't know how he knew a threat was coming but he saw it before us and acted on his own."

Natsuki remembered Haakon words about her father's leaving and dead. _"He did it to protect us."_

Shizuru could see from her seat at Uma's right, Natsuki's inner battle with her emotions and she felt the desire to be on Natsuki's side and not where she was now, where she had the obligation to be.

"Why the CORE was still there?" Natsuki asked while taking sit again.

"After the attack to Kansai, we had a meeting with the Noble House's CORE's Keepers and after a conscientious analysis; we decided avoid risking another Noble House. We pretended to move that CORE but the fact was; it kept hidden there. Kyler-san was not agreed with that solution at the begging but he had to accept that was the safest alternative for Kruger and Windbloom Houses, at least during a while."

"But it is still there now?"

"Yes, your father didn't die in an accident Natsuki. He activated the CORE's protection system to destroy the intruders. We estimated that they got too closer of the real CORE position and he had to make the decision. Everybody, including the Empire, thinks your father died during the access to the Portal, maybe during an attack, but the truth is he died on the Kansai ground."

"How did you find out that, Shamrock?"

Uma waved her hand towards Sara Gallagher to answer Natsuki's question.

"I was sent at place reported of your father's accident' Countess Kruger and I didn't find any, not the slightest reliable evidence that such accident happened. Your father's men created a very credible scenario for everybody but Garderobe."

"Then we know we should go to Kansai instead and there, I found all the evidences."

Natsuki remained silent. Neither Sakomizu nor Haakon told her about it, the only explanation was they didn't know either. She never saw any men of her father's crew.

"Where are my father's men?"

Sara let Uma to answer Natsuki this time.

"They arrived to Horus several weeks after the accident, when we all were already in Skáneland for your designation, Kruger-san. Those were your father's orders to them. Yohko was in Skáneland with your people until few days ago and she just spoke with them. They didn't know much except they had to keep the highest secrecy and confidentiality, remain hidden and don't' return to Skáneland by any means. You will have to talk with Yohko to have more details Kruger-san. I understand it is a lot of information for you, we can have a break now if you need some time."

"No, no need for that Shamrock but thanks. You better tell me, what those COREs Schwartz wants really are."

"That's Garderobe's reserved information, Kruger-san. I think you already know what you need to know about them."

"Oh, yes…I know my father died because of it, that Archmeister Viola's world was destroyed because of it, that my planet was almost destroyed because of it and that we all are still in danger because the same reason. So…if you expect any more collaboration from Kruger House you'd better answer my question."

"Countess Kruger…despite your noble position, you can't talk the Garderobe's Headmistress that way." Standing up seriously Miss Maria intervened and added severely looking at Natsuki first and then back at the Otome Columns, "Even when you could be right about your request. Maybe Garderobe needs some time for internal discussions."

Miss Maria was giving Uma Shamrock an alternative to avoid a direct confrontation but also, she was opening a door for Natsuki's request. Uma wasn't happy with that and both women were having a gaze's duel, until Shizuru backed up Maria's proposal.

"I agree with Miss Maria, Headmistress… maybe we should have some _private_, discussion time."

**Aasgard, Imperial Capital, Hazakura House Home Planet.**

Sakura was leading the way, walking at the proper speed but feeling the Baron staying behind she had to stop several times just to find the Baron admiring any part of the Imperial Palace, the view through a window or some decoration. The way, that should take two minutes, was over ten by now and Sakura was getting really impatient.

Every time she stopped to find Nagi staring at something, she frowned; sending a warming glare that he ignored fragrantly just looking back at her charmingly but taking a good time to admire her…brashly.

Every time, Sakura breathed deeply and kept her way, until the next stop. The last time, Nagi finally spoke her.

"Hopefully I am not bothering the Imperial Otome too bad with my interest about the Palace…"

"Of course not," Sakura answered promptly while kept walking without looking behind her, she was lying and she knew it but she didn't care. "If the Baron if so interested, I can arrange a tour for later today, maybe before diner."

"That would be great, as long as you are my guide."

Sakura stopped suddenly now looking back at him. Nagi was again looking at her charmingly like every previous time but he was more serious this time.

"_Is he really trying what I think he is trying?"_ Sakura wondered internally. Nagi's face was not easy readable. She decided for caution.

"I don't know if my Imperial duties will allow me such free time, Baron D'Artai. Please accept my excuses. One of the Imperial Otomes will take care of you during the tour." That said she restarted the walking just wanting to get rid of him and ignoring the voices in her head reminding that she had to get more information about him. She could do that later, once she had a plan, a very careful plan.

"Hopefully I am not bothering the Imperial Otome too bad with my interest …in her."

Now Sakura stopped abruptly and turned looking almost furiously at him. Nagi just kept immutable. A second was enough for Sakura to know that she was too close of losing control and she steadied. Then looking at his calmness, she realized that maybe Nagi was provoking her intentionally. _"But why he would like to do something like that?"_

The man was disconcerting for her when she was researching him but now in person, Sakura felt like dealing with the hardest puzzle in the universe.

"Maybe your silence means that you accepted to be my guide? I am only interested in the tour if we can do it together, Hazakura-san." Nagi charged again, a tiny shine of teasing on his eyes.

Sakura had to take the risk; she couldn't let Nagi think he could affect her in any way.

"I will do my best Baron D'Artai. I will meet you at your accommodations as soon as I can. Now, can I show you the way?"

Not waiting for the answer, she restarted the way and this time, Nagi didn't make any stop. _"So, that was what he wanted! He set me up, how twisted of him!"_

Sakura avoided any gaze on him the rest of the way, knowing that the grin on his face was going the make her mad.

When she left him finally at his accommodations she hurried to leave.

"Hazakura-san"

On her way out and holding her breath, she turned one more time waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"Nothing really…I just wanted one last glimpse on your beauty."

Sakura felt the blush betraying her this time. Fumed , she ignored the comment and turned again to get back to the Throne room, advising him, "Be ready for your tour in a couple of hours Baron D'Artai."

While she was walking away, her senses didn't hear Nagi's door closing, so he was still standing there watching her walk away. Sakura could almost feel his gaze on her. _"Damn little pervert!"_

She kept walking proudly since she hadn't to worry for her face. Her inner voices were warning her about her own reactions and about the fact, that Nagi seemed different when said the last sentence. It was no tease on his voice or his eyes. Sakura's sense of truth was telling her that what the Baron meant what he said.

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse**

"Do you guys think I pushed too far?"

Natsuki with her cousins, Reito and Armbrust were waiting at the main meeting room antechamber while Garderobe was discussing.

"No, I don't think so. Uma-san is a hard negotiator and opponent, as far as I can see; we are having some unexpected allies to support our position." Ray was standing by Natsuki's side with her arms crossed over her chest. One part of her mind was thinking that before leaving the meeting room, Nao fixed her gaze with hers with some concern. Ray, Nina and Chie were also asked to leave. They were Otomes but after Natsuki's declarations, Uma was making clear that they were no longer considered trustworthy for Garderobe's purposes.

"I agree with Ray, Natsuki. It seems your argument exposed some differences between the Otomes." Reito was happy to express some opinion freely. As Armbrust, the two of them wanted to finish and leave Wallach as soon as possible. Nao's vigilance was overwhelming and they barely had half of a day under her.

"I can't believe the one confronting the Headmistress in front of everybody was Miss Maria! I though Shizuru-san was going to play that role, Natsuki." Chie was looking at Natsuki with a conspicuously teasing grin since she showed up for the meeting accompanied with Shizuru. It was not only the fact they arrived together, it was_ how_ they looked together.

"Damn Chie…the last thing I need is get distracted now! So focus, forget the gossip for two minutes and help me."

"But you will tell us later..." Chie only got a deadly glare as an answer and decided to leave it rest, by now.

"The men in Horus can be helpful for our purpose Natsuki. I can get in contact with Irina Woods and get more information. I am sure Ers-san will help us too"

"That's a good idea Nina but I should be talking with Yohko-san at the same time. Let's try that from the spaceship tomorrow. Armbrust, what the hell are you thinking? You seem like in other planet, man."

Unlike the others that were in a closed circle whispering, Armbrust was giving his back to them and seem lost in his thoughts.

"I am just wondering why Shamrock was trying to advise you about don't join us visiting Aasgard. She is not the kind of woman making free favors but she looked really concerned for you while speaking."

"What's worrying you? She will tell us why as soon as we finish this COREs issue."

Turning, Armbrust was very serious while saying to her niece.

"Oh, I am not worried for you going or not to Aasgard, Natsuki; maybe is worth giving a second thought to the advice and you shouldn't go anyway. No, what worries me is that woman's interest in you."

Every Kruger at the group looked at each other hefting Armbrust words. Mainly the Otomes were doing a fast analysis of the Headmistress' reactions and decisions towards Natsuki.

They didn't had time to go further in the analysis because just then the main meeting room door opened and Sara Gallagher invited them in again. Before taking her place with the Columns, Sara discretely blinked to Ray like saying her that everything was going to be fine. The gesture, unnoticed for everyone, was clearly seen by Nao who couldn't avoid looking towards Ray at any opportunity._ "Since when Sara is SO interested about Jagger?"_ Nao was trying to keep her mind cold but her untamable inner voices were giggling at her _"You are not jealous, right Meister Zhang?"_

When everybody took their places, Uma Shamrock stood up and addressed Natsuki.

"Personally, I am not agreeing with this decision Countess Kruger. Garderobe is not a democracy and I can take the decision I consider the better for us. Any decision. However, seems your request had an overwhelming backing and keep Garderobe's unity is also my duty. I hope you really deserve and value this show of trustiness. Meisters Viola and Gallagher will answer your questions." Without more explanation Uma sat back and the two columns stood up.

Shizuru was looking diplomatic and formal but the glance towards Natsuki was warm.

"_Thank you Shizuru."_ Natsuki tried to answer silently, she supposed that the discussion they had was hard but now, after Uma's words she was sure it was hard like hell.

"I want to know what the COREs really are and why are they so important for Schwartz."

Shizuru won Sara in answering; she wanted to be the first one sharing this knowledge with Natsuki.

"The CORE is the **Co**ntrol for **R**emote-Materializing **E**quipment, my Countess. Even when the Otome is the nitro, the detonator is the CoRE. Absolutely no Otome could materialize without it. In Skáneland, the blocking device that was deployed there obstructed the GEM's link with the CORE and we were unable to materialize."

"The CORE system controls all the Otome's materialization wherever they are in the universe but also, centralizes the use of all the materializing technology through the Empire. Let's say they are 'collateral benefits' like the Portal transportation, communications, data transferring and several other applications. Anything of that would be possible without the CORE."

"That's why Schwartz wants them so bad?" Natsuki's mind was rapidly doing the calculations. These women called "collateral benefits" at everything that has the Empire moving and working. If that was truth, the CORE was the base of their civilization.

"We can't be sure about Schwartz's reasons. The old Otome system required a female human body as a CORE but one single door to the Otome power was too vulnerable. We learned that painfully at the Harmonium crisis. So, the new system, integrated a few years after Garderobe full independence, had three COREs and it was no longer based in a human body but in a very special…cyborg device."

Natsuki frowned since the first mention to the female body brought tortuous images coming to her mind.

"Miyu-san the biocyborg you know, she is the second prototype developed but it was a previous one, a very, very old one that had records about the initial history of the migration and also, thousands of data coming from the ancient earth. A lot of Garderobe current knowledge, was unlocked using that cyborg device. That's why CORE system handling Otome power is now called Yggdrasil System."

"The first Miyu was not only a very sophisticated cyborg, Kruger-san. She was also the most sophisticated weapon that has ever been in our reach. The Otome system has three COREs and anyone of them can be used as a massive planetary destruction weapon."

"And our families were keeping one of them in our native planets? What kind of insanity is that?!" Natsuki stood up looking at Shizuru trying to understand.

"There are security protocols Countess Kruger." Sara tried to appease Natsuki. "It is not a switch just anyone can turn on. However, in the wrong hands, there is a chance the technology could be replicated At this time, no one, not even the Emperor knows about this 'dark side' or "dangerous" application of the COREs."

"I know it's hard for you to accept the idea Natsuki," Shizuru felt almost guilty but she preferred to be the one telling her. "Our families had the commitment with Garderobe since centuries ago, as you mentioned. We knew the risks but our ancestors considered it was worthwhile due the benefits. The first prototype of the system was used to hurl down Schwartz signaling the end of the Dark Ages and giving freedom back to whole universe. It granted Garderobe's independence. The whole Empire and humankind have improved thanks to it. Every gift is two-edged Natsuki, the more powerful the gift is, the more dangerous the edges get."

So that was it. Natsuki looked at her Otome cousins. They knew that as well as her mother but due some kind of twisted sense of loyalty towards Garderobe, they couldn't tell anyone that wasn't an Otome.

"Garderobe answered your questions and you were right: We still need your cooperation Kruger-san. Can we count on it?" Uma asked joining Shizuru and Sara for the question.

"What Garderobe could possibly need from Kruger House, Shamrock?" Natsuki's tone was sarcastic and tiresome.

"We need your help to recover and protect the Kansai's CORE Kruger-san. According to our information it's just a matter of time before Schwartz and their allies try to appropriate with it again. In fact, the reason behind my initial advice for you regarding to cancel your visit to Aasgard is we have identified some Schwartz's allies and you will put yourself in danger by going there. We don't know exactly what are they planning but something is on the move for sure Kruger-san."

Natsuki refused to make a final decision at that time and that signaled the end of the meeting… by now. Chie, Ray and Nina will try to get the most information with their Otome friends while Reito and Armbrust will try stay out the way and survive until the morning.

Both men jumped when a well know voice behind them, asked "Are you ready for your accommodations, gentlemen?"

"More than ready Meister Zhang," they answered at the unison. Cooperation, the key for their survival was cooperation.

"Enjoying you visit to Wallach, Jagger?" Nao didn't wait for an answer and turned giving her back, leaving Ray in the middle of trying. Nao saw Sara approaching them and the last thing she wanted to see was Sara touching and smiling like an idiot to Ray.

Ray was looking Nao walking away with Reito and Armbrust when a touch in her shoulder got her attention.

"Let's have some diner together Ray. It has been by far a long day."

Every Kruger had a target and Ray as the other had to gather information. Sara knew things that could be important for them. She was the one that was in Kansai after her uncle's dead. Fighting the urgency to follow Nao, Ray accepted the diner with Sara.

Almost as reading Ray's mind, Sara suggested. "I can make the arrangements to have dinner at your room. Its big and comfortable and we will have more privacy to talk."

Ray made a mental note to remember that Sara was not only an outstanding and brilliant Otome but also, a Truthsayer.

During the diner, Sara told Ray everything about her mission to Kansai and also who supported Kruger House position during Garderobe's retreat that afternoon. Despite Sara's open collaboration, Ray was wondering what intricate and complex chess was on the move and what pieces all of them were playing.

Deeming on Sara's words and a bit lost in her thoughts, Ray didn't notice Sara approaching her until the Otome was touching her. Sara removed her cape and Column jacket during the diner and now with her eyes fixed on Ray, her hand was playing with Ray's front jacket while her other hand was unbuttoning her own blouse.

"Sara... what…?" Taken by surprise, Ray was not able to complete the question.

The alluded just smiled back at Ray. "Come on, Ray. We have grown up enough to deal with this."

"Wait…."

The Wallach's night was warm and windless, not a single leave was moving on the trees. Ray was melting on that weather but she was keeping her military uniform as armor. Sara thought how to deal with that during the whole dinner and decided that direct approach will be the most effective. She had a mission to accomplish.

"Unbutton yourself a bit Ray and just relax." Sara tried to reach Ray's chest but her hand was caught in the air.

"Why are you doing this, Sara? This doesn't seem like you. We have always been good friends. Good friends only."

Sara had to smile and cherished Ray's cheek with her free hand. She warned Uma about that; Ray Jagger wasn't an easy one to fool.

"Let's just say that I feel in the mood for it… and that I have always wanted to do it with you. Isn't that enough?"

Ray didn't answer. She was examining Sara's signals. Her friend may be flirting but she wasn't sexually aroused. In Ray's mind the fact was, they never felt attracted for each other.

Ray was thinking about it when a slight knock in the door got her attention. Sara was already standing up and opened the door before Ray could move or say anything. When she heard who was at the door, Ray felt her heart shrinking.

"What can I do for you Nao-san?"

Nao's grin froze on her face. She expected Ray opening the door. Nao was at her room after literally confining and locking Reito and Armbrust, racking her brain between looking for Ray or waiting for her to show up at her room. Ray had to know where to find her. However, the thought of waiting for Ray at her room as the first time in Skáneland was too tempting. She had the best excuse however her inner voices were now scoffing mercilessly on her. _"Are you dying to see her Meister Zhang?! Or maybe you are dying to fuck with her?"_

Impatient, Nao finally decided to go for it, but now she was face to face with Sara. Sara who wasn't wearing her Otome robe and who opened Ray's door with her blouse unbuttoned to the belly.

"Nao," Ray said appearing behind Sara.

"It seems I am interrupting Jagger." Nao with a cold gaze was running up and down Sara's guise and her voice sound weird even to her own ears.

"Oh, yes, Nao-san, I'm afraid to say; is there something you need?" almost casually, Sara laid back on Ray's body.

"Sara and I were discussing… something regarding this afternoon meeting." Ray said while trying the put some distance with Sara.

Nao was staring coldly at Ray until Sara's voice asked for the third time, "What do you need Nao-san? Being this late, it should be something important."

"No, it is not really." Nao's eyes were sparkling with frozen fire and her voice was deadly calmed. With one last disparaging gaze towards Ray, Nao turned without any other words. Ray felt something breaking inside her by seeing Nao walking away like that.

"Wait... Nao…" Ray tried to follow her but Sara kept stubbornly blocking her way.

Sara moved to face Ray and with both of her hands on Ray's chest, pushed her inside the room."Let her go, Ray. I am here."

"What the hell are you doing Sara?"

"I am trying to do what is the best for the higher good, Ray. On behalf of that, I have to request you to stay away from Meister Zhang."

"What?" Ray was looking dangerously at her.

Sara never had seen Ray that furious before and Nao wasn't the one leaving like that so easily without at least, a harsh comment. _"Shamrock was right. They are truly in love."_

"Ray please remember Nao-san is not just any woman, you have never been a fool. She is an Otome and beyond that, a Garderobe's column. She has very important role to play on the days for come."

"And what that has to do with me?" Ray approached Sara but not exactly in the way Sara was expecting. Grabbing Sara by the arm, Ray demanded. "Tell me."

"I am not authorized to give you that information. The only I can tell you is she has a mission to accomplish. A very important mission and if you really want to help her, you should stay away of her."

"Should I? Based on your request?"

Sara stared at Ray and now she was looking at the real gaze of her old friend when got her answer.

"You know whose request, Ray."

Now everything made sense; Shamrock was behind this. Releasing Sara, Ray walked to the balcony. Sara, the one who was her friend, kept talking to her.

"Ray, this has nothing to do with what we talked tonight or with our friendship. I was on Shizuru's side backing Kruger House today. Shamrock was outraged but she finally had to give up. I am on _your_ side"

"Really?"

For Sara, Ray was like miles away but since she was still in the room and not running behind Nao, she could say her mission was accomplished. Everything that she could say was said so she could at least respect Ray's privacy. Before leaving the room, Ray's voice stopped her.

"Sara… what is the most precious for you? I am sure you have put your life in danger many, many times during your missions but tell me; what will be really worth you dying for?"

Sara answered without hesitation even when Ray wasn't looking at her, "Garderobe's sake."

Ray turned to tell her with a new determination in her eyes, "Garderobe is very fortunate to have you, Sara. Just make sure you are really dying for what you care when the right time comes."

After Sara finally left her alone, Ray took her decision, someday she should thank Shamrock for show her so clearly what was really important for her.

In the meantime, Nao was walking as far away as possible of Garderobe main building. She was afraid that if she stayed there, she could end killing Sara. "_What effrontery, tell me I was interrupting! I should have dragged her out of Ray's room...that messy blonde hair would have been useful for once!" _

Nao knew she had to control herself, Sara in the same room with Ray meant nothing. But the mere thought brought to her mind the idea of entangled bodies where she wasn't the one on Ray's arms and that vision was triggering a rage she couldn't imagined possible for her to feel.

While her inner voices kept silence wisely, one small little voice kept whispering repeatedly since she left the main building, _"Face it."_

"_Face it."_

"_Face it before it destroys you."_

"What the hell do I have to face?!" Nao screamed aloud finally, stopping and wishing she could put her hands on that damn little voice.

But the answer, hammered her on the floor when she got it after a minute of silence, breathing the dry air and the night, _"Your fear."_

While Ray and Nao were having their own battles, Sara was on her way to her apartment with Ray's last words still burning her mind when she found Shizuru standing, firmly and steady as always at one of the corridors; as if she would have been waiting for her.

Sara didn't have to give the Archmeister any explanation. Shizuru was there when Uma gave her the instructions. However, Shizuru's red gaze on her wasn't the same than usual.

"At the end, we all have to make our own decisions and live with them, Meister Gallagher."

Shizuru left Sara wondering what exactly she meant by that.

While walking through the darkened corridor, Shizuru thought for herself, _"And once we make them, nothing should keep us away of them. I really hope those two may have the courage the make their own."_

Shizuru was standing in front of the door; once she trespassed it won't be going back. She was not sure if the green eyes on her dreams were really belonging to Saeko Kruger or if they had been inside her all the time but that no longer matter.

It was time for her to make decisions.

Knocking slightly on the door, she didn't have to wait too long for Natsuki to open it. Shizuru felt a shiver when a deep wave of inner memories made her tremble and her hearth raced at the sight of Natsuki's green eyes. Their eyes never went apart while Shizuru walked inside Natsuki's room, closing the door with the quiet sound of a whisper in the darkness.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading; I know…. You want to kill me right now…keep that enthusiasm to read the next chapter right away! (And to review the chapters after it!)


	11. Chapter 11 Time of Meetings

First, thanks for reading…DID YOU READ CHAPTER 10? I published two chapters this time and it's very important you read 10 before 11, you know.

There are very small probabilities that you read all this, so I make it shorter so you can jump right away to the action. Just to mention that as the previous one, this chapter is unbetaed. I apologize for any mistake or error that you find on it.

**Otome Imprinter:** A full power Otome trained with extensive abilities for seduction, sex and sexual imprinting. Men or women seduced by an imprinter are permanently affected (what is called imprinted) by the sexual experience.

**Otome Truthsayer:** A full power Otome trained in the way to sense and/or perceives truth or lying (depending on the case) by detecting the slightest inflections and changes in the subjects voice, body language, expression and vital (body) signs. All Otomes are trained as well to detect a incredible and terrifying degree of minutiae and details that regular people don't see, but a truthsayer extends by far this ability.

**Yggdrasil System:** The Otome new control system based on a cyborg and substituting the Fumi System.

Note: This story is rated M. It contents intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content, strong language or violence. If you dislike, please don´t read.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. Dune is owned by Frank Herbert legal heirs. I only own my imagination.

**

* * *

**

Tears of Warriors

by Galadan

Chapter 11. Time of meetings.

"Seek freedom and become captive of your desires. Seek discipline and find your liberty."  
**The Coda**  
Chapterhouse: Dune

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse Planet**

We don't expect them. We are not prepared for them. There are certainties that are felt only once in life and when we are face to face with them the only alternative left for us is to live them.

For Shizuru, the last remaining disturbances she was feeling before knocking Natsuki's door that night vanished when she entered the room to find Natsuki standing up on the penumbra, waiting. Natsuki's brilliant green eyes were fixed on Shizuru's and then she finally knew those green eyes that had always been inside her. Since she was a child, when Shizuru tough she was remembering her savior's eyes, she was in fact remembering the eyes of the woman she was going to love.

For a slight moment, the time folded in front of her eyes to show her another Shizuru and another Natsuki, a different time, a different space but in some way the same they were now. Shizuru emotions were for once showing openly at her face and frowning, Natsuki approached her with concern.

Touching Shizuru's shoulder, the question she was going to ask died in her lips when Shizuru grab her and pulled her almost with violence. Natsuki was disconcerted. Shizuru was overwhelmed; as is suddenly, something very precious that was lost could be at the reach of her hand again.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said the name as an exhalation of emotion.

Natsuki's voice brought Shizuru back to the present time, her inner voices keeping silence for once with reverence; the memory that just happened was way older than any of them.

Shizuru didn't say a word; it was no way to explain Natsuki what just happened to her…at least now. Releasing a bit the grab on Natsuki, Shizuru's hand went up to cherish the white skin on Natsuki's cheek.

"I am sorry if I scared Natsuki," Shizuru said at last, after several moments cherishing and staring the other woman face. Shizuru's gaze was different this time, Natsuki could feel it and see it in the red eyes; darkened with an emotion she had never seen before.

Shizuru didn't want to hear anything but her name again on Natsuki's voice. Letting her finger to run over Natsuki's lips as a feather, she pulled the younger woman very gently until their thighs and bellies were touching.

Natsuki's heart almost froze with the intimate touch but no word could reach her throat and she wasn't sure she really wanted to say any; breathing was already hard enough.

Shizuru's cherishes ran down Natsuki's silky neck, thanking Wallach IX weather that made Natsuki to remove her usual Kruger uniform's jacket and wear only the close-fitting top tank, allowing Shizuru to travel over Natsuki's shoulders and arms.

Pulling Natsuki even closer now, Shizuru closed her eyes and leaned down a bit, cherishing Natsuki's forehead and nose with her own. The tenderness is Shizuru's gesture made Natsuki open her lips with anticipation but the kiss didn't happen. On the opposite, Shizuru's face slid left to Natsuki's hear, aspiring deeply the scent on the dark hair and going down through her neck while embracing her stronger and stronger. For the time Shizuru's nose was again touching Natsuki's, their hearths were beating at the unison and Natsuki's breathing was betraying a moan. Both opened their eyes to find the other's dilated pupils; the desire of one was the reflection of the other. Then Natsuki's lips didn't have to wait again.

Both were taken on each other like in the middle of a storm when Shizuru caught Natsuki's lips with her mouth. The kiss was also different to all the previous ones. Gently at the beginning, tasting and exploring, the kiss increased its intensity when Shizuru's lips opened a bit more with every movement devouring Natsuki's and making her to open her lips for deepen explorations.

When Shizuru's hands cupped her breasts, Natsuki grasped the fabric of Shizuru's uniform. Took her still few more intimate touches but when Shizuru's hand slid on her inner tight just too close to her sex, Natsuki couldn't hold a groan anymore. The sound of Natsuki's sexual arousing triggered Shizuru's need to a new level. She needed to see her Natsuki lost in the pleasure with her, for her, because of her.

While spreading kisses to Natsuki's neck and jawbone, Shizuru pulled her gently to the bed and lowered the discrete zipper on the front of Natsuki's top. The top was form fitting, thick and well designed enough to be wear without anything else. After endless seconds, Shizuru was rewarded with the sight of Natsuki's small but perfect breasts once it was completely opened. Natsuki blushed intensely, trying to cover her exposed torso with her arms but Shizuru's hand impeded.

"No, please. Let me see you. My Countess is so beautiful."

Shizuru thought is was not possible for Natsuki's blush to increase but it was; Natsuki was all blushed but proudly sustaining Shizuru's gaze.

Shizuru held herself a bit to guide Natsuki's hands to her own clothes and standing up in front of the young woman who was sat in the bed, Shizuru showed her gently how to remove the complicated Otome uniform piece by piece, touching Natsuki's hands, face and shoulders during the whole process until the last piece of undergarment was there. Natsuki hesitated since she was still wearing her trousers and all her lower clothes.

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand to her hips and then captured her mouth again for a passionate kiss that just break to whisper rousingly at Natsuki's hear, "I need you to do it."

Holding herself was getting harder and harder for Shizuru but she really wanted Natsuki to see her, she wanted to show Natsuki she was giving in completely to her in every way. Making a last effort, Shizuru slowly pushed Natsuki letting her admire her body.

The only sound in the round was their breathings and Natsuki still took some minutes caressing Shizuru's body that was a new and intoxicating territory for her senses. Then she overcame her own inhibitions to lower down slowly Shizuru's undergarments. The sigh of Shizuru completely naked in front of her, froze her some seconds. Aching to be touch, Shizuru encouraged the shy hands to keep exploring her skin. And Natsuki did it until she slid her hand between Shizuru's leg feeling the wetness and moistening her fingers with it.

That finally broke Shizuru's containment and pushing Natsuki again over the sheets, she spread wet kisses over Natsuki's naked chest, breasts, abdomen and the skin down that was exposed while she removing the remaining clothes. When Natsuki was naked as well under Shizuru, her breathing and moans were far beyond control. Shizuru was rewarded to see that Natsuki's sex was as wet as hers. With the same slow movements as she was kissing Natsuki's groin and inner thighs, Shizuru held Natsuki's hips with her hand and opening her mouth captured the clit and lips that were eager for contact.

The feeling of Shizuru's mouth and tongue on her sex tore off stronger moans from Natsuki, who arching her back and squeezing Shizuru's shoulders, was moving her pelvis at the rhythm set by Shizuru's caresses.

Shizuru felt Natsuki reaching the pick so fast and slowed down the pace a bit, "Not yet my dear Countess …soon but not yet."

Moving away, Shizuru released the precious place almost sadly, but comforting herself with the thinking that was still very early. She promised to taste it again, several times that night.

Her reward was to see, Natsuki's face blushed with excitement and desire. Then, keeping one leg between Natsuki's, Shizuru embraced her, kissing her while her right hand cherished her clitoris and tried the warm and moist entrance. Two fingers slid slowly inside Natsuki, causing her to moan breaking the kiss. Shizuru's fingers moved, keeping the movement deep and slow while her thumb kept a careful contact with Natsuki's clit.

Shizuru was trying strongly to keep under control but the soft rub of her own sex with Natsuki's thigh was driving her crazy and the skin on Natsuki's thigh was pearly with her moisture. Natsuki was strongly grasped to Shizuru, moaning uncontrollably when she felt the spasms shaking her.

Shizuru kept the movement of her fingers slowing them down softly. Natsuki was breathing erratically and gasped when Shizuru finally removed her fingers. Shizuru cuddled her and Natsuki stay still recovering just breathing the scent of the other woman.

"Shizuru…" she said at last, "that was…"

Smiling, Shizuru caressed her cheek, "Yes?"

"Wonderful…I never… and I didn't…"

Natsuki was stammering a bit and Shizuru could imagine what was her concerning and shut the argumentation with a soft and long kiss.

"Don't worry my Countess. Practice is the secret of mastery and you can practice all you want… with me."

**Skáneland, Castle Skánien. **

A discrete knock diverted Saeko's attention from her carefully organized desk. Since Natsuki left with her cousins no one was looking for her. She should meet Haakon every night for the general brief of the day but it wasn't even noon yet so when she opened the door to find Haakon Kruger in person she knew something should be happening.

"Good morning, Lady Saeko." Haakon greeted her smiling, during years the way he addressed his daughter-in-law had a combination of sarcasm, mistrust even disbelief; now he kept calling her the same way but his disposition towards her was almost friendly. Finally, he was treating her like family.

"Good morning, Haakon." She didn't give him the pleasure to ask what he was doing there that early in the morning. Haakon was really taking care of everything in Skáneland giving Saeko time to organize her pending issues; a deep hunch was telling Saeko it won't be time for spare in the near future.

Haakon entered the room and sat directly at one of the guest visitors at Saeko's desk without waiting for an invitation. He didn't wait for a question as he didn't wait for the invitation; he could be friendlier with her but some things never changed.

"Something is happening in Aasgard. A communicate has just arrived, requesting the _immediate_ deliver of the "presumably" Schwartz integrants and the captured ship. In fact, I will say the "imperial notification" was more a demand than a request."

"That's very much on the style of the Emperor." Saeko interrupted all her activity after hearing Haakon's asseveration.

"More on the style of certain Ambassador, I would say; however what should be really a point to note is their sudden interest. I would like to know why they are so interested so suddenly."

Saeko had to agree with Haakon. During the last month they didn't have any news from the Empire, not even a note, as if they don't care about it. Nothing. She had to get in contact with Natsuki and Uma Shamrock as soon as possible.

"Maybe we should start with the plan, Haakon."

"That's exactly the reason of why I am visiting you Milady or did you think it was a courtesy visit?"

Saeko finally smiled corresponding Haakon's smile.

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse Planet**

Uma Shamrock had an unexpected visit to her room that night. When she entered her room after staying very late at her desk, nothing happened when she tried to light it up.

A shadow was sitting on her bed.

"What can I do for you Meister Zhang?"

No answer, only a drowned laugh. Despite her calmness Uma's mind was looking for all the possibilities that triggered Nao decision to be there precisely that night.

Nao stood up and approached the Headmistress walking slowly, not with a direct approach but rounding her. Uma sharpened her senses but remained calmed and motionless until Nao was face to face with her. Whatever this young lady was pretending, she was way ahead of her. _"So, let's see what you got."_

"It's the second time an Otome made me the very same question tonigth, you know Shamrock?"

"Really?

Nao didn't give her time to elaborate. "What makes all of you think there is _anything_ you can do for me?"

Nao was looking her straight in the eyes, the subtle indecision and the shadows Uma was seeing in those green eyes the previous weeks were gone. Its place was taken by something cold and keen.

"Then what are you doing here, Meister Zhang?"

Nao's grin widened to answer, "A test."

Uma blinked with disconcert and that was the second of distraction that Nao needed. Next thing Uma knew was that she was firmly and securely tided by her four limbs on her own bed with Nao sitting on top of her, straddling her hips. It someone knew how to restrain an Otome, was another Otome.

"Wow, are you finally here?"

"Juliet Nao Zhang this behavior is unacceptable...What is all this?"

"Relax Shamrock, isn't your life boring enough that makes you yearn for something interesting on it?"

"What?"

"Yes. Look at you, the powerful Garderobe's Headmistress, undergone on her own bed…that's not exciting for you Shamrock? Do you still remember how to feel excitement, isn't? Real excitement I mean, of course"

"Whatever you are doing Nao, you will regretted soon." Uma said coldly and severely but her mind was thinking as fast as she could how to get out of the situation. She felt caught in a spider web…

"Really?" Nao said in the same way and tone than Uma did to her minutes ago and after smiling mischievously, "Maybe I will regret it, but I assure Shamrock…you won't."

Those were the last words Nao said. Fixing her gaze to Shamrock's, she let her hands to run over the Headmistress body, she didn't bother to unbutton or remove properly any clothes; do that would have ruined the fun. Instead, she chose a small version of her laser element to cut them accurately; making sure to keep her eyes on Uma's while doing it.

Uma protested, menaced, scolded, and cursed. It took her more than she expected but finally Nao ministrations with her hands, mouth and naked body switched the outcries to poor hidden moans. Smiling evilly, Nao thought even Shamrock could be broken pushing the right buttons.

Nao proved that she was right a couple of hours later when Uma ended the session with a succession of orgasms like electrical shocks while Nao was penetrating her and massaging her inner walls with precision. During some part of the session Nao released the Headmistress of her bindings but still keeping control enough to subjugate her. Nao in fact, never lost control or let Uma to touch her as she wanted.

Removing the last binds, Nao moved away to get her clothes, making sure to dress seductively slow, with careful movements, letting Uma to see her well and not showing any intention to get closer again. Nao's attitude was confident but cold, distant and serious.

Then Uma felt it. While seeing Nao getting dressed sensually, a rush of desire assaulted her. An Otome could not imprint another Otome; Nao had no power over to force her to do anything, but that fact was not saving her to feel the raw and intense need to have sex with her again.

Nao was now standing properly and fully dressed in front of Uma; looking at her steadily. She should know what Uma was feeling but wasn't making any intent of intimacy neither was mocking on her. Nao was just waiting. Uma remembered then what Nao said before about a test. She wasn't testing Uma. She was testing herself.

Her breathe was almost at normal rate now, so Uma stood as well. Her clothes were not longer usable so didn't bother to cover.

"Did your test get the results you expected Meister Zhang?"

"I think we both will know the answer once I am done with the mission Headmistress." Nao said to her as if they would have been talking of the weather the previous hours.

"What makes you think I will give you any mission?" Uma responded almost before thinking and she cursed herself for that. Nao of course, knew she was more vulnerable at that moment. Uma didn't care for being naked in front of Nao but she had to admit that wasn't the most advantageous position for her.

Nao kept looking at Uma's eyes without saying a word. Uma tightened her jaw. Twice that day her Otomes were taking a step ahead of her but in some way, she was still having the control of the big picture. _"Sometimes you give, sometimes you take,"_ her inner voices advised. At the end, the mission she thought for Nao was really a though one in several ways. It was something close to cruelty. She decided don't leave space for her own hesitations.

"Krauxeku. Kazuya Krauxeku."

Nao did a great job keeping her steadiness, but Uma saw her take a deep breath.

"Do you think you are ready to come back to your home planet, Meister Zhang?" A small chance to escape that Uma knew Nao will refuse.

"I wouldn't have come here tonight if I wasn't ready, Headmistress."

Uma had to acknowledge she was brave. Since it was nothing else to say, Nao turned to leave the room but stopped at the door. Uma was still at the same place, visibly contented. _"Let see how much control you have Shamrock."_

"If the Headmistress _wants me_ to stay, I will do it gladly."

Uma didn't miss the emphasis Nao made on some of the words, with her teeth strongly tightened and cursing 'her' Otome, she ordered.

"You may leave Meister Zhang."

Nao left the room smiling satisfied. Uma couldn't sleep that night and some others and kept the wrong idea her plan had worked very well. It was, but not exactly in the way she thought. In fact, nothing will go as she thought it was.

**System Unknown – Stellar Space close to Experimental Space Platform Höllenjunge-Drei, Schwartz Main Base **

"Navigator… set the path to Aries stellar system."

The blonde man was on the main command deck, sitting at the Capitan chair. The main decks on the modified Krasnikov Cruisers were thought for maximum functionality with the minimum space. They need all the space possible for carrying weapons and warriors and didn't need to impress anyone. However the desk was impressive. The ambience light was the minimum and the lights at the control panel gave to the crew faces a phantasmagoric and imperturbable look.

"S-9, are you in course?"

"We are ready for departing S-1."

"Everything has to be on time. We can't take any risk and we won't have any communication from now on, neither you with the others. Every team of your group should make sure to have success."

"There is no doubt about it S-1. There is no room for mistakes, we are going for everything."

The communication between the men was bad quality but they really didn't care about such inessentials things.

"The second assault group will depart on time S-9, whatever happened. You will have the fate of your brothers on your hands."

"Count on me, Master S-1."

Like the blonde man aboard this cruiser, other three blonde men aboard of similar cruisers were giving similar instructions to their navigators setting paths to other three destinations.

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse Planet**

Wallach IX seemed completely different for Natsuki the first morning she woke up to find soft sun rays falling over a naked Shizuru turning her on a golden asleep Goddess.

Natsuki never imagined she could feel everything she felt last night on that woman arms. The mere thought made her blush again.

"What my beloved Countess could be thinking to have her blushing that way?" a sleepyhead voice asked making Natsuki jump and sit on the bed in surprise.

Shizuru, with partially open eyes was also admiring Natsuki's naked upper body.

"Hey Shizuru!!! Were you awake?" And noticing the other's attention on her body, the younger woman pulled the sheets to cover it.

Smiling at the gesture, Shizuru stretched like a big wild cat thinking, _"Yeah, the breakfast will worth the effort."_

Natsuki seeing the desire on the red eyes and feeling exactly like the prey of a wild cat tried to resist but it was a bit too late.

"Wait…Shizuru, there is too much… light."

Shizuru was holding her, making Natsuki to lay back on the bed again while kissing her exposed shoulder. "Uhmm?"

"You…heard me, Shizuru…wait…"

Shizuru's hands were already following her mouth through other areas of Natsuki's body, her prey may be protesting but her voice and breathing were betraying excitement; her hands weren't pushing Shizuru with the real purpose to move her away and when Shizuru's mouth went down to kiss her breast, Natsuki arched her back and tightened the hold on Shizuru's shoulders. A leg made its way between Natsuki's thighs and Shizuru moved to lay on top of Natsuki holding her closely.

"Natsuki is so beautiful…there is no need to be shy with me, my Countess."

After saying that with sensual voice and looking straight to Natsuki's eyes, Shizuru's head went down to kiss her slowly while moving her hips to make contact with her sex; Natsuki moaned in Shizuru's mouth, holding her stronger.

Shizuru kissed her slowly, covering Natsuki's lips with her mouth not getting tired to feel the softness and to hear the overwhelmed groans as she kept moving slowly and rhythmically against Natsuki's pubis.

Natsuki stop caring about the light or the time, her limbs lustily entangled with Shizuru's who was moving and kissing her more passionately every time.

Shizuru made her love until Natsuki screamed her name crushing the sheets with her hands.

Still panting and trying to regain her breath, Natsuki managed to ask, "What was that?"

Shizuru, who was still on top of her reticent to break the contact and spreading kissed to Natsuki's neck and hear, answered, "My way to say 'Good morning Countess'?"

Natsuki could not answer because a calling on her door, a very inappropriate and unexpected calling. Natsuki tensed but Shizuru decided to take the lead and put everything on its place since the beginning. She made her decision since last night and it will be better for everyone to know. With one last kiss to Natsuki, she stood up.

"Wait, Shizuru…" Natsuki was also trying to stand up but her limbs weren't responding as they should.

"Don't hurry. Please take your time and let me handle this."

"But…this is my room."

"Yes, and this is Garderobe and I here inside…with you."

Natsuki was left in the bed with her mouth open seeing how Shizuru put only the necessary clothes on her to make sure that anyone outside knew exactly which way she was 'with Natsuki' in the room.

The bed wasn't visible from the door but anyway Shizuru opened it only the necessary for the visitor to see her and to let the other know that was interrupting.

"Th…Ar…," whatever Chie Hallard was going to say froze in her mind with the vision of Shizuru opening the door of her cousin's room…dressing or more properly, undressed like that.

Shizuru took her out of her staring, arching a brown and asking with her best charming and tuneful voice, "Yes, Meister Hallard?"

Chie felt as if the one undressed was her.

"Shizuru-san… I mean, Archmeister…Viola, I was looking for Natsuki." After her first deep impression, Chie tried to keep her seriousness and recover her voice steadiness but she was in fact starting to feel blissful, _"Damn Natsuki!!! She finally DID IT!!"_

"May I ask the reason you were looking for her?" Shizuru was still smiling properly noticing Chie's happiness.

"Lady Saeko and our grandfather established communication few minutes ago requesting an urgent meeting with Natsuki. We don't have more information and Ray asked me to come for her."

"I see," after a short pause, Shizuru instructed, "Please, inform Meister Jagger that we meet in 10 minutes at my private studio, there we can set the communication with Kruger House and you can have the meeting privately and more comfortably than other placed. Make sure to have proper food for the Countess as well, Chie-san."

"Forthwith, Archmeister." Chie only nodded promptly and left right away to follow Shizuru's instruction; she was impatient to tell the girls how the day started for Natsuki.

**Aasgard, Imperial Capital, Hazakura House Home Planet.**

Sakura was jumping from surprise to surprise with that disconcerting Artai man. He was young, she with her inner memories had a lot more experiences and knowledge than him, but still, he made her feel like an inexperienced teenager.

And it was not what he said, it was the way he say it.

"so, Hazakura-san, you think I am over reacting about the actions taken by the Empire to guarantee our safeness?"

His tone was innocent but the gleam in his eyes was telling Sakura that he was being ironic. She hated to admit that he agreed with him and she won't express a public opinion questioning her brother's decisions but that will also question her own ethics. What kind of Otome she was if she couldn't make a fair evaluation of her brother government?"

Since she kept silent, Nagi added, "I am very sorry if I am bothering the imperial Otome with my questioning."

Another set up. She couldn't admit either he was so bothersome for her.

"You are not, Baron. Please, take in consideration your questions can't be answered lightly." She said seriously.

Finally the tour through the Imperial palace was after dinner by the Baron's request. He wanted to see Aasgard stars.

So while they walked, Nagi kept asking tough questions to Sakura.

"But you have a will and an opinion, isn't Hazakura-san? You could be a powerful imperial Otome with duties and responsibilities, but you are also a free woman. Or at least, I will think so."

"We can't detach ourselves from our responsibilities Baron D'Artai. I can't be only Hazakura Sakura as you can't be only Nagi D'Artai. It will be careless and irresponsible thinking and acting like that," Sakura argued proudly.

"Precisely…don't you think then that's the way your brother has been acting the last years?" This time Nagi was serious and wasn't irony on his eyes.

"_Shit. He caught me like an idiot. I can't answer his question without betraying Anri's carelessness or betraying my own ethics."_

This time Nagi kept silent, waiting. He could see her internal battle and in somehow, feeling sorry for her. That Emperor had really a treasure with his sister. With Sakura of course, the other twin was…well, Nagi still had to confirm his doubts.

"Look at those stars Hazakura-san."

Hearing the genuineness in the way he was talking to her, she look up as Nagi requested.

"You are a powerful Otome but you can't affect any of those worlds. Do you know what's happening on them? Do you know what they need? How many inhabited planets and colonies are ruled by this Empire? Do you even know that?"

"No," was finally her answer. Not even has an Otome she could answer those questions.

"The Empire," Nagi avoided to say 'your brother' this time, "is keeping the illusion of sureness and steadiness as a fact for all those worlds, Hazakura-san, when there is nothing that could give us that surety."

"Do you mean to the Noble Council?"

"The Noble Council is also contributing to build that illusion by believing on it. Human nature has been the same and will be the same… always. That's why the Otomes existed on the very first place."

"Otomes existed on the first place to avoid wars and to keep the balance. Garderobe's purpose even after the independence is to serve."

"I am agree and disagree your argument, Hazakura-san. Yes, Garderobe exists to serve, we all know that, with all those high ideals; the same ones that move Kruger and Windbloom Noble Houses; all of them very brave and honorable."

"If everybody were like they, Otomes and Garderobe wouldn't have a reason for exist. War wasn't the reason really Hazakura-san. War is only the effect, not the cause. The cause of Otome's existence on the begging was the uncontrollable desire of men for killing and causing pain to each other towards a very justified argument of power and who deserved to hold that power."

Nagi exposed it coldly and serious but vehemently.

"And as I said…human nature is the same now and will keep being the same."

What Nagi was saying was terrible and Sakura could accept human meanness that easily.

"But you have pointed out, we are not the same for the goodness or the evilness, Baron D'Artai."

"No, we are not the same. At the end, it's everyone's decision." Sakura felt a shiver downing her back while Nagi was saying that.

"May I call you Sakura-san…by the way?" Sakura didn't notice it but during the talking, they sat on the gardens seats, close to each other and despite the dense topic, she was feeling more relaxed and comfortable.

"I will do it only in private, of course. I don't want to compromise your honor." Even in the darkness, Sakura could see his mischievous grin.

"_This man is a real puzzle."_

"And you can of course call me Nagi, instead of your highness or Baron D'Artai, that's very boring."

"Ok," Sakura finally conceded but didn't call him Nagi yet.

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse Planet**

"Good morning guys. Did we have news from home so soon?" Natsuki asked getting right into the subject as soon as, accompanied closely by Shizuru, walked inside the meeting room, causing all conversations to stop.

The entire Kruger group reunited at Shizuru's working room greeted both them; the room was spacious and formal as corresponded to the second in command of Garderobe. And was maybe the second time that Shizuru used it and was definitely, the first time she was happy to have it.

"It seems so Natsuki, Lady Saeko instructed us to contact them once we were all together." Ray answered her, she was the only one who was looking exactly the same as always: serious and controlled. All the others, even Nina had a small shine of surprise and complicity by seeing Natsuki walking in for the meeting together with Shizuru.

"Well, connect us Ray."

Using Shizuru's holographic table, Ray set the communication with Skáneland and in less than a minute, Saeko and Haakon were displayed floating over the table.

"Hi dear,"

"Mother." Natsuki was always formal with her mother but this morning she felt more under observation. _"She can't read you mind Natsuki, stay calm."_

"You look different today my dear, are you okay?"

Natsuki was left speechless and nothing came out of her mouth to respond her mother's inquire.

"Good morning dears. It has been few time since you left but there are some news from the Empire you should know before taking your next steps". Haakon intervention distracted the attention from Saeko's question but everybody at the room knew Saeko was not giving up that easily. It was pretty obvious Natsuki looked radiant.

"Yes…mother, grandfather, we also have news from here you should know. Considering the situation, Shizuru will be with us for the conversation."

Before Saeko could say anything, Haakon greeted Shizuru warmly, thanking her for supporting his family there.

"You have no idea, grandfather. Shizuru support has been …strategic."

Precisely and neatly, Natsuki explained everything about their first meeting with Garderobe's power group. It was harder for her to tell her Haakon about Garderobe's finding related to her father's dead but he had to know,

Ray, Nina and Chie informed what they found individually the previous night, closing with the warming from Uma to Natsuki about to cancel her visit to the Empire.

"Today we will meet with Shamrock-san again and I will decide if I should reconsider the visit to Aasgard."

"You probably should cancel even without meeting with the Headmistress, my dear." Now it was Saeko and Haakon's turn to explain the early call they got from the Empire.

Saeko knew if Uma was giving the advice to Natsuki it was a lot more behind that the Headmistress was not telling her and they will never know; but maybe someone will.

"What do you think about it Shizuru-san?"

"Lady Saeko, I will highly advice the Countess to cancel the visit to Aasgard."

The comment, done with Shizuru's best polite tone, was a definitive one.

"Is there anything else we should now, Shizuru?" Saeko knew it wasn't fair to ask Shizuru that question, but if her hunch about her daughter's look that morning was right, Shizuru already put her fate in Natsuki's hands.

"It's the Headmistress' right to give the details, but yes, Garderobe's intelligence team and our infiltrated agents have identified at least three Schwartz's allies among the Noble Houses and the Empire."

"Inside the Empire?" Haakon asked; that was something Kyler always said in the last times.

"I am afraid to say Count Kruger, that inside and at the highest level."

"Confirmed identities?"

"We are working on it." Shizuru foreboded Uma's rage and tried to keep her disclosure on the limit of the betrayal. She was more useful to Kruger's cause were she was other than stupidly confronting the Headmistress.

"Viola-san," Reito requested her attention, "You mentioned, the Noble Houses, it's the Artai House involved this time?"

"It's interesting you mention them, Kanzaki-san. We haven't been able to find anything yet indicating they are involved."

"You probably know Shizuru, Artai and Kruger Houses never have been in the best terms." Natsuki explained touching Shizuru's arm. "Shamrock's warning made us think maybe they were part of the setup."

"They can't be taken out of the picture Viola-san," Armbrust pointed joining Reito, "even if Garderobe haven't confirmed its involvement, I could swear they are in to the neck on this."

"You guys are a bit slanted against Artai House." Shizuru express aloud to see the others reaction.

"There are reasons, Viola-san. All our family has had to face Artai's intrigues…painfully, I should add." Looking at their faces, Shizuru could say every one of them had powerful reasons loathe Artai House; even the Otomes had a dangerous gleam on their eyes.

"Armbrust," Haakon called severely, "Shizuru's family had its share with the Artai House as well, as painful as ours; so appease yourself. The three keeper families had several enemies, the Artai House, the most explicit one but not the only one or the biggest one. We have to keep perspective."

"Accept my apologies Viola-san. Never mean to underestimate your perspective, my uncle is right, please help us."

"Of course Kruger-san, I understand yours concerns."

"Grandfather, based on what we know, if I am not going to Aasgard, I have to go to Kansai."

Natsuki's sudden asseveration took everyone in the room as well as Saeko and Haakon by surprise. The only one that seemed to be expecting it was Shizuru and was the first one to talk.

"Do that maybe dangerous Natsuki. There is no need for you to go there to recover the CORE."

"I can't hide from reality Shizuru, even if it's painful, it will be there whatever my decision to see it or not. I knew my father went to Kansai before coming here."

Shizuru didn't say anything keep her gaze fixed with the green eyes a while.

"Besides… I respect Meister Gallagher expertise but probably she didn't find everything was there to be found, Shizuru. We Krugers have secret ways to communicate, just as you Otomes have. I am sure there is message there, Gallagher didn't find."

"In that case, I will go with you." Shizuru said it without a second thought to the proposal.

"As Garderobe's representative?" Saeko asked from the distant transmission.

"No, Lady Saeko, as the Duchess of Viola House," Shizuru raised her hand for everyone to see the Viola seal on it. Yesterday they decided it was early for the rest to know, but since Shizuru was dressing this morning, she decided it was no sense in waiting more and Natsuki's last decision, closed the circle.

Everyone was surprised by the revelation but Natsuki and Saeko.

"I wish a brilliant return for the Viola House, my dear." After the first impression, Haakon Kruger was smiling with joy.

"It's decided then. However, the captured ship and the prisoners still had to be delivered to Aasgard and now we also have a time constraint due the Emperor's request. If we take too much time it will be the perfect excuse for him to go after us."

"I will take care of the deliver Natsuki," Ray offered.

"No Ray, I will prefer you and Reito to go with Natsuki and Viola-san to Kansai. Even if you are the second in the succession line Ray, I am the older family member here."

"You aren't wiser or more competent than me because of that, Armbrust."

Armbrust laughed; amused by seeing Ray a bit offended by his argument. "No, I didn't mean that Ray… being the older gave me the perfect reason to go but I am also the less valuable. If something goes wrong, the Empire can't blackmail you guys for me!"

"That is not fair Armbrust! Besides you are not going alone…" Chie stood up to scold her uncle.

It took a long round of discussions that Shizuru found the most interesting, but they could finally make an agreement. Looking at them Shizuru had the same feeling Saeko used to have about a bounded pack of wolves. All they could look cold, serious and though but among them were playful and amorous, and they will fiercely defend the others. What made her the happiest woman in the world was that Natsuki was treating her as part of that family.

"Its decided then," Natsuki resumed, "Ray, Reito and Nina will go with me and Shizuru to Kansai. Chie and Armbrust will take the ship and the prisoners to Aasgard. On the way, the surviving team of my father will join us as well."

Every one nodded in agreement. But something was still bothering Natsuki.

"Grandfather, do you think you have enough resources in Skáneland in case of any eventuality? According to Shizuru's information if two noble Houses besides the Empire and the Artai House…that will make too many hungry beasts rounding us."

"We will settle accounts with whoever dare to go overboard, my dear. Don't worry for us and focus and the target you have ahead."

Despite Haakon's confidence, all of them kept a hint of concern on their hearts.

"Do you think we will have the Headmistress' support, Shizuru-san?" Saeko was more worried for Natsuki going to Kansai than for their safeness at Skáneland but her daughter was right and it can't be avoided. Uma's highest interest was the breeding program and Saeko didn't know how this decision could impact that interest.

"I am positive she will, Lady Saeko. As Natsuki told, Kruger House has found interesting allies inside Garderobe."

Once the plan was set, knowing dangerous paths were ahead for everyone, the said goodbye with deep emotion.

It was close to noon by now and Shizuru haven't heard from Uma during the whole morning. That was highly unusual and she wondered if something additional was happening. She was reticent to leave Natsuki since she loved to see her frowning with concentration and arguing with her team. She was a young leader but wiser enough to listen what everyone had to say… even what Chie had to say!

"Now we are saving one cabin at the Kruger ship, can I have my own, Natsuki? Sharing with Ray it's a nuisance, she is too ordered."

"You are a mess Chie, besides you are going with Armbrust, remember? So you will have your own cabin anyway." Ray didn't even shift her eyes from the terminal she was using.

"What you mean Chie?" Natsuki made exactly the question Chie wanted to get into subject.

"Yes, now you and Shizuru-san are staying at the same cabin, we will have one free…"

Chie jumped just in time to avoid Natsuki's intentions to strangle her.

Shizuru left discreetly leaving Natsuki to deal with the topic as she consider was the best way.

Few minutes after, she was being announced at the Headmistress office. She made her way in to find Uma standing in front of the big large windows. Uma looked a bit distant of her regular self and Shizuru sharpened her senses to catch anything that could show.

"Good morning Headmistress."

"Good morning, Shizuru-san," Uma didn't seat at her desk as usual and turning, offered the couch the couch and tea to her friend.

"I glad you stop to see me; there is something I want to discuss with you." Uma was looking to best way to expose Yohko's research to Shizuru and wanted to explore the ground first.

"What a coincidence, Uma-san. I have something to discuss with you too." Shizuru's tone was confident and tuneful as always but it was something different on her and Uma cursed her distant behavior for noticing it too late.

Uma drinking tea with serious manners waited to see what Shizuru had to say. For her purpose, the most she knew the better.

"I am going to Kansai, Uma-san."

Despite all her training and self control, that was the very last thing Uma expected to hear from Shizuru. Struggling to get over of the first impression and control herself, with her mind racing to set her planned chess deck, Uma asked.

"That's a very sudden and unexpected decision Shizuru. May I ask what is causing it?"

"You asked Countess Kruger to recover the CORE in Kansai. Few moments ago, she informed me she was going in person to get it and I offered to accompany her."

"That's a meaningful offer from the Countess but you don't have to go with her. You are Garderobe's Archmeister Shizuru; there are hundreds of Meisters that can go with her representing Garderobe." Uma was trying to be rational. She didn't like the determination gaze Shizuru kept while talking. She was not asking Uma's permission, Shizuru was just informing her and Uma could not let that happen but also wanted to avoid a direct confrontation.

"I want to go, Uma. In fact, I will say, I have to go."

"That's not a decision you can take all by yourself, Shizuru. Representing Garderobe also mean comply with the orders."

Uma was disconcerted, never in 20 years Shizuru defied her orders and authority, but now she felt dragged by a stronger stream.

"This time I am not making decisions for Garderobe's sake, Uma." Shizuru's red eyes never fainted during the conversation. Uma could not make her change her decision whatever was the cost.

Shizuru always drank her tea taking the cup with two hands, one covering the other. It was nothing rare on her pose for Uma. With one last sip of the red tea she loved; Shizuru left the small cup on the table discovering her right hand for Uma to see the Viola seal.

"I am taking the decision as the only surviving and ruling member of the Viola House."

Uma's eyes opened in surprise by looking at the golden ring. Then Shizuru was sure Uma didn't know where the seal was during all these years.

"How…?" but finally didn't end the sentence. That changed the stage completely for Uma.

"I am going to Kansai, Uma-san."

* * *

Thanks every one for reading and thanks a lot to all the reviewers. I appreciate it.

I will make my best effort to make it shorter for the next update.


	12. Chapter 12 Falling shadows

Hi, first of all, thank you so much to everybody that left reviews and comments about the last chapters. I am glad you guys keep liking the story and being fair with you… this time you won't have to wait that long!

Thanks for reading. I apologize in advance for any mistake. Despite I am trying my best; this chapter has not been betaed so… maybe there are still errors on it. Thanks for your patience.

Some concept reminders, just in case you want to refresh….

**CORE:** is the **Co**ntrol for **R**emote-Materializing **E**quipment. It's ultimate Otome control system and there are three on them to guarantee extra-planetary materializing and communication among the Otomes in the known universe. It also allows other materializing technology to work as the Portal technology for transportation, all the imperial communications and data transfers.

**PMT**: Portal Materializing Technology, based on the Otome's CORE allows the portal activation opening the gateways for interstellar transportation. These gates are commonly known as "portals".

**Note:** This story is rated M. It contents intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content, strong language or violence. If you dislike, please don´t read.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. Dune is owned by Frank Herbert legal heirs. I only own my imagination.

**

* * *

**

Tears of Warriors

by Galadan

Chapter 12. Falling shadows.

"Do not depend only on theory if your life is at stake."  
**Bene Gesserit Commentary**

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse Planet**

During the next few days Garderobe was caught by a frantic activity. Uma Shamrock had no other choice but accept Shizuru's notification, she had the Viola Seal and according to the Empire Law, Shizuru was now the official leader of a Noble House. Uma was still shaken, mainly because Shizuru told her she will tell her how the ring came back to her hands again…_"when the right time comes, Headmistress."_

Shizuru's relationship with the Countess of Kruger House was also the most exciting happening at Wallach IX. And the crowd of fans also included Uma Shamrock this time. Seeing the two taking care of their multiple duties but also excited as teenagers when they thought nobody was looking, made Uma think about her incredible good fortune. _"This is precious for our targets and better than I was expecting months ago. Every gift comes with two edges, isn't Duchess Viola?"_

That morning, at Wallach's main spaceport a small cortege was gathered to say goodbye to Armbrust and Chie due their departure to Aasgard. Everybody knew they had a hard target to accomplish protecting Kruger House position. Uma designated two groups of Otomes for joining the Kruger teams to Kansai and Aasgard. Who will go with Natsuki and Shizuru was still to be determined but Carla and Rosalie were going to the Imperial Capital under Chie's command. Of course, both of them with detailed instructions to safeguard Garderobe's sake and best interest.

By now, Uma was observing Natsuki and Shizuru together giving their last instructions and best wishes to Armbrust's team.

"As soon as we reach Kansai, we will establish the secure channel for communication. We will have three lines, one with you guys in Aasgard, and the others with Wallach IX and Horus. Make sure to keep yours completely safe."

"Yes, Natsuki, we already covered the plan… several times. If something goes wrong with the secure channel, we will apply the Kruger emergency code for communication using the open Empire line." Armbrust was an experimented warrior and Natsuki had to admit once the preparations began Chie and Armbrust were really the best option for this mission. Both were skilled for political and social talking; both were handsome, gentle, brilliant and charming but also deadly warriors and skillful commanders.

"Yes, they will make a great job." Natsuki said aloud to Shizuru while Reito and the others were also giving their farewells and advices.

"Of course they will my dear Natsuki. They are Kruger and you guys can't rest until the mission is perfectly fulfilled." Shizuru said smiling to Natsuki knowing her beloved was concerned for them.

"Armbrust, make sure that Chie don't get into troubles with the ladies of the Court. We have enough problems as we are now…"

"Hey Reito, that's pure envy," Chie said hitting the swordsman at the shoulder.

"No, I don't envy Armbrust position at all, Chie. There is only one thing worst than dealing with you."

"What could be that?" Chie wanted to know even when she suspected it won't be nice.

"Deal with her." Reito said making a discreet intent to hide his finger pointing to Nao Zhang.

Some steps behind the Kruger group, Uma waited with Sara and Nao flanking her.

All of them laughed discretely but Ray, who only smiled moving her head in disapproval towards to Reito. It was departing time, Rosalie and Carla joined the group and Uma approached with the Columns, standing aside Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Success, Meister Hallard, Kruger-san; is my hope to see you again safe and with brighter expectations on our horizon."

After thanking the Headmistress, the group headed to the light transport ship that will carried them to their cruiser but then, Armbrust stopped suddenly and ran back to Natsuki's place whispering hurriedly at his nephew's ear.

"Whatever happens Natsuki, watch your back. Outside Kruger House, the only person you can really trust is Shizuru-san," he whispered knowing it was a high chance the sensitive Otomes could hear him but what he _really _said to Natsuki using Kruger secret hand language was _"Watch your back from the Headmistress. Don't trust her blindly."_

The next day, Natsuki and Shizuru were leaving to Kansai so the rest of the day was full with preparations. They didn't know what to expect from Kansai but for sure they will need everything from basic survival supplies and communication to weapons. Natsuki wanted to be ready for anything.

"Shizuru."

The alluded raised her head from the desk she was working on smiling to Natsuki; they were working at Shizuru's place since their return from the spaceport. Amazingly for Natsuki, thanks to Shizuru she felt comfortable in Wallach since the very first day. Despite her deep love for Skáneland, a deep part of her fitted with Garderobe's environment.

"Yes, my Countess?" No matter how intimate their relationship grew during the last days, Shizuru calling her like that in private while looking at her amorously always made Natsuki blush.

"Well, I was thinking…we haven't talked about how you feel by coming back to your home planet after so many years. We don't really have any clue of what we can find there."

Natsuki was standing aside of the big working table, looking several digital maps and models trying to get familiar with the planet, planning the best location for their campground considering the search they will be conducting there. They had updated information about the current state of the planet but after the devastating attack it was very sure no report or digital map will prepare them enough for the real thing on the ground.

Shizuru approached Natsuki, still smiling. "It's so sweet Natsuki is concerned for me but fear nothing, I can handle anything with Natsuki by my side."

"Besides, we will have the best team ever, not only Ray, Nina and Kanzaki-san but also your father's men. And it's like time for me to come back home, maybe I will finally understand what happened there twenty years ago."

Shizuru's serene and confident words helped to calm Natsuki's worries a bit. As Shizuru said, she was going to be by her side. Keeping their minds busy and focused was the best way to avoid unnecessary concerns.

"Talking about the team, do you think you can convince Shamrock to send the…Horus' cyborg with us?"

"My dear Natsuki," Shizuru started with a bit reproving gaze, "Miyu-san is a biocyborg, meaning she has highly advanced nanorobotic components but she was born a human. We still don't refer to her as a thing."

"Well, yes, you are right…I am sorry Shizuru, it's just is hard to deal with her sometimes."

"And you want her to go with us?"

"Yes, yes… She is old isn't she?"

"Miyu-san is not the original Yggdrasil unit but yes, she is old. That's why you want her to go with us?"

"That's part of the reason. She is also a terrific weapon. Thanks to her antimaterializer function we were able to succeed in Skáneland."

"If that's Natsuki's wish, let me see what I can do with the Headmistress during our meeting later today."

Standing side by side, Shizuru was staring at Natsuki's lips when the target moved giving Shizuru a severe warning.

"Don't even think about it, Shizuru! We have a lot to do…" Natsuki said coming back to her maps and documents, when Shizuru's hand caught hers.

The intense look on Shizuru's eyes was enough to make her forget what she was saying.

"A kiss is never an excess and always nurture the soul, my dear." Natsuki had really no arguments against that and had to surrender to the gentle kiss.

"And it's also a promising augury of nightly…surprises." After saying that with a seductive smile, Shizuru went back to her desk, leaving Natsuki feeling a bit guilty for not telling her all her reasons for picking up Miyu but better be safe. Natsuki trusted her life to Shizuru but she was sure someone was always listening their conversations on that room or in any other place inside Garderobe after their first day and maybe even before that.

Shizuru and Natsuki were not the only ones with a full and busy day. Meister Juliet Nao Zhang was also leaving next day but she expected nobody else but the Headmistress and Maya Blythe knew about it.

Nao was not really hungry that night and preferred some time alone in her room. Lost in her thoughts, she only noticed something was wrong when the automatic lighting system failed after she walked into the room. Nao was opening the control panel in the wall looking for the failure when a voice behind her, made her hearth stops.

"You are not afraid of darkness right Meister Zhang?"

A small balloon light started to irradiate at the side of her bed but she didn't needed the light to know who the owner of that voice was. _"Ray,"_ asking the very same question Nao did the first night they were together. However, it was no playful tone in Ray's voice, just a serene calmness.

"Did you lose something in my room Jagger? Or are you one of those perverts who like to sneak on other's people's underwear?"

Nao wasn't looking at Ray; she was still trying to turn the main lights on and was shoving the panel around with not too much success. She felt Ray approaching, stopping right behind her and then resting both of her hands on the wall keeping Nao on the space between the arms without touching her. Not any part of their bodies were touching but Nao felt shivers running down her back and was no longer trying to turn the lights on. She was just standing, trying to keep her breathing steadiness.

"Were you leaving without saying goodbye?" Ray asked while letting her head down slowly, resting her forehead on Nao's head.

Nao couldn't answer. She was struggling too much to stay still and keep everything she was feeling under control to articulate any word.

After some seconds with no answer or even a harsh comment, Ray moved her hands from the wall to the slender waist giving Nao a tight, form-fitting embrace from behind and a soft kiss on her lower neck.

"Don't die." Ray whispered the old Otome adage for hard times and tough decisions at Nao's ear and then, releasing her, walked to the door.

"Damn Jagger!"

Ray found herself suddenly smashed on the wall with Nao crushing the front of her jacket.

"You are an idiot! You…" Nao's eyes were sparkling gems, it was the very first time they could look at each other with nothing in between and Nao had to admit it; facing Ray after so many days and feeling her so close was the shove she needed to finally admit what her fear was. Nao stopped pushing Ray away, she had been pushing Ray away in too many ways already and it was time to change that.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Nao said with husky voice before pulling Ray for a longing kiss.

Nao was between Ray's arms again but this time, Ray was kissing her passionately, it was no air between them and Ray's hands were exploring her body with renewed desire. Nao felt Ray lifting and carrying her to the bed and lying down her, keeping their bodies entangled without breaking the kiss a second. Nao was doing her part helping it but Ray's intensity was a surprise, a so pleasant surprise.

"Wait…Not that fast, Jagger," Nao asked breaking the kiss gently but keeping Ray's body closely entangled with hers.

"What? I thought you wanted…"

Ray felt devoured by the green eyes when Nao cleared, "I want."

Twirling her torso, Nao made Ray lay on her back taking the top position and with the same movement catching Ray's lips again. This time was Ray's turn to be surprised by the other's intensity feeling Nao's movements on top of her.

Straddling Ray's hips Nao straightened undoing the front of her Otome uniform for Ray to see her and touch her. Getting the message, Ray removed slowly the rest of Nao's clothes exposing her torso for caresses and kisses. Nao's effort to take it slower were falling apart by feeling Ray's hands on the bare skin of her back and her mouth and tongue exploring and cherishing her breast.

"We are not even here Jagger…" Nao said while managed for undoing Ray's clothes. From her advantageous position, she took the opportunity taste every centimeter of Ray's skin as she was exposing it but going far beyond until Ray was the one naked under her.

Nao loved to see Ray slender and well defined body responding to _her_ touch. Ray always looked at her directly, openly…hiding nothing and this time wasn't the exception. The whole range of emotions from desire to surprise and to something deeper was there for her. And no one else but her could see that in Ray's eyes.

Nao removed the rest of her clothes purposely slow under the thin light, she didn't want Ray missed any detail, and then straddled Ray's hips again. Ray's eyes were attracted to Nao's crotch and its visible wetness made Ray's hands move to Nao's backside holding her tightly and pulling her for a more intimate contact. Nao was starving as much as Ray for the same contact but….also wanted something more. Using the same movement, Nao kept a bit more ahead than Ray wanted, keeping the contact of their breasts and giving Ray a deep, inciting kiss.

Ray could feel Nao flowing, wetting her abs. Ray's breath was getting deeper because Nao's kisses and the sensual balancing of her hips, teasing and inciting her but avoiding a direct contact.

"What's up Jagger?" Nao was excited and her voice wasn't hiding it. "Do you want something?" her question was accompanied with slower movements forward and backwards while rubbing her torso lustily against Ray.

Holding her suddenly still, Ray answered with her voice close to break the last contention. "You. I want you."

A darker blue on Ray's eyes was the last thing Nao saw before going down for another kiss that finally triggered the reaction she wanted.

Holding Nao tightly in her arms and kissing her passionately, Ray turned again so Nao was the one lying back on the bed again with Ray smashing her down and moving between her legs. Ray was always passionate when making love to her but that night was beyond that. Nao was moaning, grasping her to Ray's body with every lunge.

Nao had to admit that maybe she took the game two far after her forth orgasm on Ray's hands.

A couple of hours later, Nao was curled in warm arms, lying back on Ray's body, felling her kissing her back and shoulders while delineating invisible paths on Nao´s bare skin. It was the worse time ever for any question but Nao really wanted to know.

"Who told you?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, but I want to know anyway. Call it an insane sense curiosity if you want Jagger."

Due the lack of response, Nao turned around to face Ray, who loved to see those green eyes after their lovemaking sessions but now those eyes were waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Nobody told me anything specific. Shizuru-san advised me that maybe will worth to give you a visit. And you know her; she has a…particular way to give advices."

Nao was surprised; she would have never expected that answer. Shizuru was just too loyal to Shamrock and the Headmistress didn't want Ray close to her. Maybe Natsuki's company was being benefic for the Archmeister after all.

"It didn't take too much research for finding out where you are going." When Ray finished, her eyes were darker but for different reasons this time.

No explanation was necessary. They grew up together; Ray knew where Nao came from and how she ended at Garderobe to become an Otome. Nao wanted to say something but looking at Ray, she understood it wasn't necessary. The way they were silently looking at each other was more relevant than any explanation.

"Maybe you are not the big idiot I thought Jagger but…" frowning and staring at Ray, "even after that advice you were just leaving?"

"You missed me." It was not a question, Ray was looking at her with candid blue eyes without any trait of conceit in the phrase.

Ray expected a mockery, a yell, a hit, anything but Nao sliding a finger on her face admitting, "Yes…I did."

**System Unknown – Experimental Space Platform Höllenjunge-Drei, Schwartz Main Base **

"Prime, we have confirmation. The Krugers will go to Aasgard. The 'Emperor' waits for the delivery of our brother, his assistant and the prototype cruiser."

The alluded man, who was standing in front of the main panoramic window of the space station watching at the darkness smiled, "Those are the most wonderful news. The Countess' timing couldn't be more perfect if she were working for us."

S-1 let his pale eyes rest on the antarean sidereal watch floating on the control panel showing with gloomy pale light the seconds changing implacably. He didn't need it to know the time; it was a weakness he was allowing to himself as a gift. Counting the seconds for the reborn was a weakness but after one thousand years of wait, he could indulge it.

"Our brothers will be in position soon, however I am concerned Prime, the Empire will have one of our ships."

"They don't know is just the prototype Two, calm your fears. Our 'inside' people will handle together with the Countess Kruger. They just provided two gifts instead of one; once everything is in motion, we will even have our brother at the Empire!"

Two kept giving him information about attack coordination but only part of his mind was listening. The other was imaging the scenario that will occur. Prime wished he could be there in every location watching the bewilderment, the surprise to finally the fear. He will be there somewhat since all their brothers were him but he wouldn't be able to live it as they will. That was a shame but he was reserved for a higher honor.

"Two," he said interrupting the other finally, "the most important think you have to take care of is I could be in Wallach IX at the right time."

"Of course, the Hammer of God is already on the main takeoff deck, just waiting for you."

"Waiting for the time to reborn, dear Two, that's what we are all waiting."

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse Planet**

Shizuru walked as silently as possible inside Natsuki´s room. It was very late a after her meeting with Uma Shamrock. Natsuki was already at the bed and Shizuru knew that only being extremely careful she will avoid awakening her. She loved admiring Natsuki while she was sleeping and with a soft and fluid movement, Shizuru sat on her side. The serious Countess Kruger looked younger and peaceful in her dream than any other time, even when Natsuki could also down the guard when they were together intimately, this was a different way. The talking that night with Uma Shamrock was still reverberant on her mind.

Like many other nights, Shizuru walked inside Uma´s office and tea was waiting for her.

"I will miss your tea Uma-san."

"Coming from you, I will take it as a personal compliment dear Shizuru or should I start calling you Duchess Viola?"

Shizuru fixed her red eyes with Uma´s. So much had changed between them so suddenly.

"Ara, Isn't the Headmistress underestimating the advantage of having a Noble inside Garderobe?"

Uma kept her breath still. _"So close, I shall not forget who I am talking with,"_ knowing her comment wasn't a fair play, Shizuru's comment was so right. Never before a member of the Noble Houses by direct bloodline became a high rank Garderobe Otome. The Noble Houses sent their daughters to Garderobe but they always came back to their homes. The same Noble Houses married Otomes or take them as concubines, but the Otomes never ruled the House. Haruka Armitage and Saeko Kruger were remarkable exceptions on that side but also the other option, a Noble leading Garderobe, had not happened never before until now.

"You always get to the right point right away."

"You trained me for it, Uma-san."

Just three months ago, they were on the very same place, drinking other tea with Uma trying to convince Shizuru to join her for a trip to Skáneland and face the unknown. Now Uma will have to ask her something similar.

"You are right and I should do the same. I asked you to come before your departing because I want to know what will be your decision regarding Natsuki Kruger."

"I supposed the Headmistress had something important to inform me but I never imagined it was related to the Kruger House."

"Shizuru, you have your mother memories. You know your brother was meant to get married with Natsuki."

"I am aware of that fact, Headmistress." Shizuru kept her calmness the best she could; she had several valued memories of her brother; coming from her and from her mother voice inside her, and for some reason, talking about him regarding Natsuki with Uma wasn't something she wanted.

"You know our rules; in order to protect we have to keep secrets, even among us." Leaving the couch where they were sitting talking, Uma went to her desk to grab an ancient crystal book handing it to Shizuru.

"One of the best kept secrets of Garderobe: the breeding program, a genetic effort of centuries."

Taking the book with some wonderment, Shizuru exclaimed "I thought that was strictly forbidden, talking about rules Uma-san."

"Genetic manipulation is forbidden but what we did can be called as natural selective breeding."

Shizuru didn't need too much explanation; just by looking at the hundreds of genealogical ramifications she had on her hands was enough. "I see. So, Kruger and Viola families have been part of it since long time ago. That's why Seki should marry Natsuki."

"Indeed. However we all know what happened."

Shizuru stood up and walked to the main large window in Uma's office to look at Wallach sunset.

"Is the Headmistress expecting us to continue the breeding program by marrying other prospects? I don't expect you to explain me the ultimate reason of this breeding program but I can assure you this has nothing to do with our decision to stay or not together."

"Our program is far beyond that Shizuru." Uma said standing aside Shizuru but turning to fix her gaze on her. "Our 'reason', as you call it, will occur, one way or another. If you ask my personal point of view, you and the Countess Kruger are meant to be together. Not your blood lines, but the two of you. Natsuki's mother is not agreeing with me, but I am sure there is no accident in your encounter. However, both as current leaders of important Noble Houses maybe should consider other reasons."

No matter how much Shizuru's rational mind wanted to refute Uma, her feelings towards Natsuki and the deep tides she moved inside her memories since the very first moment they meet, were telling otherwise. Shizuru dreamed with those eyes since long before and maybe Uma was telling her the reason of that right now. However, Uma was for sure right about the other reasons.

"Succession."

Uma only nodded. "Even if you don't care about it, I am sure the Krugers do."

"It's not my position to tell Kruger House what decide about that matter and how. I will decide my part and that's all I can do, Uma-san."

"But… if would have any other possibility, will you consider it?"

Now both of them were looking intensely at each other. Later, sitting at the bed watching Natsuki asleep, Shizuru couldn't resist the temptation to touch her dark hair and skin. She didn't even need to consider it, Shizuru was sure she will do anything for that woman.

Opening her eyes slowly and calmly as if she knew who was the one at her side, Natsuki murmured, "That was a long meeting."

"It was. But I got what you wanted. Miyu-san was assigned to go with us."

"I was sure of that." Natsuki said closing her eyes again and moving almost nothing in a futile intent to make room for Shizuru.

"Really? And how Natsuki was so sure of that?"

"You always get what you want."

Shizuru got into the bed smiling and thinking the only she wanted was already there in her arms.

**Aasgard, Imperial Capital, Hazakura House Home Planet.**

Tomoe and Jin, ordered by the Emperor to give the welcoming to the Countess Kruger and take care of all the proper arrangements, were advised the Kruger Cruiser was landing right at the expected time at the Imperial Spaceport. Jin hurried to be there on time; shaken by the Emperor's recent threat towards him but Tomoe was taking her time. She didn't have anything to be worry about.

"Let the little counselor to take care of the smallness, Meister Hazakura. That will give us a bit more time together."

Ayane smiled at the comment, walking with Tomoe literally hanging up on her arm, a behavior that made the Otome incredibly happy. The Ambassador was giving her more and more time each time and less to her brother.

For Tomoe, her time was coming and having Ayane's support was a lot more important than having Anri. For the bed issues, any Hazakura was the same. Her real object of desire will be at the reach of her hand soon.

Tomoe ignored the Jin's angry gaze for having the Kruger group waiting for the Imperial cortege to be ready.

Chie and Armbrust, followed a couple of step behind by Carla and Rosalie, walked in perfect formation until there were facing Tomoe and Jin as imperial representatives. They knew the Emperor wouldn't be there so it was good for start.

Armbrust and Chie were impeccable dressed with the formal Kruger attire and bowed to the imperial hosts.

"We are honor to welcome House Kruger in Aasgard," Jin said with extreme courtesy, by protocol, the visitors had to wait the formal salutation from the Empire before introduce themselves. "Please let me introduce us, Imperial Ambassador Tomoe Marguerite," Jin bowed towards Tomoe but the Ambassador was deadly serious and she didn't make any movement to salute their visitors in any way. Recovering fast from his sudden bewilderment, Jin remembered to introduce himself. "I am only the powerful Emperor's humble servant, Counselor Hazakura."

"House Kruger thanks the powerful Emperor, Counselor Hazakura," with military perfection; Armbrust bowed again "Armbrust Kruger, official representative of Kruger House in the Empire and the Noble Council." Then bowing a bit towards Chie, "Meister Chie Hallard, the official representative of Countess Kruger for this visit and third on the Kruger succession line."

Then was when the problems started for then.

Jin's jaw fell a bit betraying his surprise. The only other persons at Kruger cortege were clearly Garderobe's Otomes. Countess Natsuki Kruger wasn't there!

"...Kruger-san, the Empire was expecting the official visit from Countess Kruger. What this mean?" Jin finally expressed, he was having a very bad feeling about this change. If Anri didn't kill him, someone else will certainly do it.

"Counselor," Tomoe decided that was the perfect moment for her intervention, "It's clear that Kruger House has no respect for the Imperial figure and laws. This insult is unacceptable."

Behind Tomoe, Ayane was smiling perversely. She never liked Chie when they were at the Garderobe and now, she will have her on her fist. Armbrust and Chie held their breaths after the Ambassador introduction.

"Ambassador Marguerite, please, if you grant us time, we will explain…" Armbrust was promptly cut by Ayane and her personal guard whom immediately responded to her mark circling the Kruger group, in position to attack at the slightest provocation.

"How dare you to interrupt the Ambassador when she is talking?"

Chie and Armbrust felt suddenly caught in a dangerous trap, Jin was speechless. Conciliatorily, Chie tried to expose their reasons again. "Ambassador, Meister Hazakura, we deeply apologize, we never meant to be offensive. There are reasons because the Countess Kruger is not here now, we were sent in representation of Kruger House to fulfill the compromise made in Skáneland and for diplomatic reasons. Everything will be explained."

Behind Chie and Armbrust, Rosalie and Carla were in alert but it was nothing they could do. Their orders were to watch per Garderobe's best interest. Fighting against the Empire was not the best for Garderobe.

"Of course you will explain Kruger-san, Meister Hallard. However, since this is highly irregular, you will be confined and an interrogatory session will be conducted before you can meet with the Emperor." Tomoe exclaimed as a sentence.

Jin recovered the use of his voice too late, "Wait…Ambassador, they are the official representatives of Kruger House! We can't…"

"Of course we can, Counselor. Are you forgetting the warning Baron D'Artai made to us? We shall do anything to protect the Emperor."

Chie and Armbrust frowned at the mention of Artai, interchanging concerned looks.

"Meister Hazakura, please make sure our 'guests' are properly and comfortably… allocated. As well as the ship and the prisoners they brought with them. We will inform the Emperor and will decide the proper actions ahead." Looking Armbrust and Chie, she added for them, "Meister Hallard, Kruger-san, if you can provide an explanation, be sure you will have the opportunity. You cooperation is expected and trust me, it will be the best way to serve Kruger House."

Chie's sense of truth was telling her that everything Tomoe was saying was a lie.

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse Planet**

Natsuki and Shizuru were the first departing on Wallach spaceport that morning and unlike the previous day, this time the spaceport was full. Everyone wanted to be there to say goodbye to the beloved Archmeister.

"I will look forward for your safe return and success Meister Viola, Kruger-san. Once the CORE is secured, we will have several issues to take care together."

Natsuki still have Armbrust's last words bugging in her mind, mostly because Shizuru was a bit distant after her last meeting with the Headmistress. However, this was protocol torture so she had to behave accordingly.

"Thank you Headmistress, our hope is the same." Shizuru answered as corresponded and then turned her head slightly to Natsuki. One arched brow told Natsuki it was her turn.

"Yes…Kruger House thanks Garderobe its hospitality during our visit and its support for this task. Thank you Headmistress Shamrock." Natsuki said inclining her head only the appropriate to Uma. Since her humanness test, she didn't feel very respectful towards the Headmistress and only for some protocol reasons she called her formally. All the other times, Uma was only 'Shamrock' for Natsuki but that will change, Uma was sure about it.

Behind Shizuru and Natsuki joining the Kruger team were Miyu-san, Laura Bianchi because Ray's specific requirement and Irina Woods. Looking at them Uma couldn't avoid thinking it was a formidable team combining expertise in all fields, science and arms. _"That disrespectful kid Natsuki can't complain, she is even taking Garderobe's Archmeister!"_

Nao and Sara and some of Garderobe´s higher rank Otomes were behind Uma also for the formal farewell and when everyone at the Kruger team turned to board the transport ship, Nao walked decidedly towards them.

Ray, who was looking at her during the whole ceremony, was the only one not moving wondering what Nao was doing. The others stopped and Natsuki stared at the approaching Otome with an angry look and arched brow. "What the hell…Zhang?"

Nao ignored every angry or surprised gaze addressed to her and keeping her eyes on Ray's only, came to her side pulling her for a decided and intense kiss that raised a general exclamation of surprise through the whole spaceport.

"Don't die, Jagger," was the only thing she said to Ray after the kiss with a deep look to the blue eyes. With one last cherish to Ray's face, she came back calmly and confidently to her place. Nao only smiled once, very discreetly, when her gaze crossed a couple of seconds with Shizuru's.

"That was way out of the protocol, Meister Zhang." Uma said visibly angered when Nao walked by her side.

"You are not jealous right, Headmistress?" Nao said without looking at Uma.

Natsuki and Shizuru smiled, reassuming the way to the transport ship with Natsuki was mocking Ray for once, "Now I understand everything Ray, you are a very discreet sly fellow!"

"Meister Blythe, you and I must have a serious conversation with Meister Zhang before her departing."

"Let it be Miss Maria, that irrepressible nature that makes her the best imprinter also makes her wild and unruly." The angry gazes of Uma and Miss Maria weren't convinced at all by her argument. "Take the god together with the bad my friends; remember that every gift has two edges."

**Aasgard, Imperial Capital, Hazakura House Home Planet.**

Sakura had to admit the man has his points. He moved naturally through the Imperial politics and seemed immune to the poisonous strategies of Ambassador Marguerite and Jin's ineptitude. Anri was quite impressed with him. Sakura´s internal voices were telling her Anri wasn't the only Hazakura who was impressed by Nagi D'Artai but she tried to ignore them.

During the last days, they used to have a walk around the castle gardens during the sunset talking about different topics. He was ironic and cynic sometimes due some themes but always had an interesting point of view and Sakura had to admit that he was especially gentle towards her.

That afternoon, he asked for the training room since wanted to stretch a bit. "I am not used to this Court's life and I am resenting this inactivity, if you know what I mean, Sakura-chan," he told her. Hiding her annoyance due his lack of respect calling her like that, Sakura arranged a couple of men from the Imperial guard train with the Baron at the Emperor's training room.

Sakura was expecting they were already done for their walking but when she walked in, the Baron was still brandishing a sword against the two men at the same time. Sakura stayed as quiet as possible not wanting to distract any of them. She was surprised to notice the Baron training with bare foot and torso, wearing only black trousers and caught herself staring at his slender and well defined body. The guards fighting with him were at least 30 cm taller than him, more robust and muscled but moving elegantly, Nagi was avoiding and responding all their combined attacks. His technique was clean and effective but Sakura's eyes were more interested on the lines of his body than on his movements. His skin was white and smooth and he was not even sweating, Sakura noticed while her eyes went down over his elegant shoulders, his chest, abs and firm thighs…

"_Wait, wait, wait…what I am doing?!"_ Sakura reprimanded herself feeling a flush on her body while looking aside him towards the gardens. _"I am not thinking on that, I am NOT thinking on that…"_ But her inner voices were telling otherwise.

"Sakura-chan! It's that late? I just missed the time, please have my apologies." Nagi say noticing her presence in the room. Sakura thanked her luck for not being caught staring at him and when she looked back, was again the controlled Imperial Otome."

"Don't worry Baron; it's your time, of course." She said properly since her brother men were still there standing on formal position.

"I rather prefer to spend my time with you, please… give me two minutes to dress properly, I don't think you brother will approve I walk like this around the castle." Nagi said smiling devilishly.

He had to get dressed faster than that because at that very moment, a very rushed Imperial Counselor irrupted looking for Sakura.

"Sakura-san! Thanks to all Gods I find you. Please hurry, the Emperor request you immediately at the Throne room. "

"What happened Jin? I was with Anri 10 minutes ago. It has something to do with the Kruger group?"

Nor Jin or Sakura noticed the alert and interest on Nagi´s eyes at the Kruger name mention.

"Happening, Sakura, something is happening and has nothing to do with Kruger House. We are getting urgent aid calls from Aries, Cartago and Windbloom." Jin was already pulling Sakura while explaining and she was looking alternatively between Jin and the Baron.

"Some kind of disaster happens to one of them?" Sakura wanted to know while Nagi was putting on his clothes and shoes as fast he could.

"No Sakura-san, some kind of disaster yes, but we are having THREE independent aid calls from them." Jin was literally dragging Sakura.

"What?!" Sakura stopped walking looking at Jin with disbelief. Nagi took the opportunity to join them but remained silent at Sakura's side.

"Yes, Sakura, that's why the Emperor is calling you so urgently! Something really bad is happening to them… at the same time."

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse Planet**

At the same time, Aasgard was receiving the emergency calls, Garderobe and Horus got theirs by their own means. Uma Shamrock called for an urgent meeting with their main Otomes making a live communication with Horus. With Irina and Miyu accompanying Natsuki and Shizuru, Yohko was left alone with Midori as her main support.

"Yohko, what's your report of the situation?"

"Extremely concerning Headmistress. According to the emergency calls they are under siege, its not an direct attack…yet, but we are getting the same reports from Cartago, Windbloom and Aries."

Uma tightened her teeth by the mention of Aries. It was too much on the stake for Garderobe in Aries.

"Do we know how bad the situation is in any case?"

"Barely, the first items under siege were communications. We are contacting the Otomes at each planet through the Yggdrasil system but the signal is interfered."

"How could they interfere with the GEMs, Yohko?" Uma was extremely angry and doing her best effort to think calmly.

"It's exactly like this conversation Shamrock-san, we are talking were clearly now but if…let say, Midori-san were screaming aloud enough and continuously enough, we will face some problems to understand what the other is saying. They are doing something like that. There is a noise obstructing our signal so we can't understand well what they are saying."

"I can't believe they are cheating on us with something so…"

"Effective?" Midori completed Uma's sentence and the Headmistress certainly didn't like it at all.

"Yohko, we don't have time for this. We have to do something and fast. We can't be in three different places but at least, we shall protect Aries. I will send you a group but I need you to go _personally_ to Aires."

"What will happen with Windbloom and Cartago? We don't have any notice from Skáneland either." Yohko knew what Uma's priority was but the other planets were also important, if one fell, the others will follow for sure.

"Saeko will call us if it's necessary, my smallest concern right now is Skáneland. They can handle their enemies pretty well. I will contact the Empire as soon as we end this call Yohko. I am sure Meister Sakura can convince the Emperor to back up the Windbloom and Tokiha Houses while we do the same with the Armitage House."

Uma was closing the meeting with that decision but Yohko interrupted her with concern.

"Headmistress, due the magnitude of the incident we are facing here, I would recommend to proceed with the maximum security protocol."

Uma weighted Yohko´s words. "That maybe an extreme measurement, Yohko-san, I prefer to wait before doing something like that."

"But Headmistress, what will happen if Garderobe is subject of a similar attack?"

"We don't know what is really happening Yohko-san, I don't think they, whoever they are, will risk a frontal confrontation with Garderobe."

"But what will happen if they do? Natsuki Kruger was right about one thing. They wanted the COREs and no price was too high to pay for fulfill that purpose. The best way to protect them and guarantee Garderobe's safeness is through the security protocol."

The Headmistress was absorbed into a long discussion with her trustful Otomes, requested more reports on the situations for Aries, Cartago and Windbloom and resisted as much as she could but due the graveness of the situation, Uma finally had to admit the security protocol was the best way to protect Garderobe.

"Ok, Yohko–san we will execute as you suggest. The main CORE will be Garderobe´s."

"But Headmistress!... the only CORE completely out of reach of everybody is the one in Kansai!"

"Yes. It is also out of _my_ reach, Yohko." Uma was glaring deadly to Yohko. "We are not setting the Kansai CORE as the main one Yohko and that's out of discussion."

Immediately after the meeting, Yohko and the Headmistress ran their sequential encoded routines at Wallach and Horus respectively to activate the security protocol. But Yohko still doubted they were really taking the best decision.

**Kansai, Viola House Native Planet. **

The Kruger cruiser left out the Portal on the Alpha Hydrae system, Kansai was right after the gate at the center of the system. Natsuki understood then why was so easy for the attackers twenty years ago to reach the planet so fast and easily.

"Kansai was the leader on Cruiser designing and construction, Natsuki. The dockyards were spread as space station around Kansai. Being relatively close to the portal was an advantage…until that day."

They were at the main deck looking the distant planet while their small crew were running rapid scannings and security checking. Kansai was a umber world at the distance, with gigantic dust storms swirling on its surface. Natsuki felt a knot on her stomach at the live view of the destruction on Shizuru's home. Her partner in mission was serenely looking at the very same view, so Natsuki compose herself the best and kept giving instructions to her crew.

All their communications were shut down until they could guarantee a secure channel. They still had to land, set the campground and install all their equipment. Shizuru, Natsuki and their team didn't know what was really happening far away of Kansai until many, many hours after.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. More action is coming on the next chapter so; I hope to see you there for it.


	13. Chapter 13 On the Verge

Hi, I want to start thanking everyone that has read and left a review, mainly to those constantly providing encourage and interesting opinions. Thanks for your kind words guys. I am so glad you like the story and that is keeping your attention and interest. I have missed some of the reviewers in the last two chapters but I understand that there are a lot of things to do on the life out of the FF, however I hope these new chapters will bring them back.

We are close to the end and hopefully you will find this and the few upcoming chapters exciting. I am on working to keep the pace and don't having you waiting long. I have to confess that if you are finding this story thrilling is because I have the great fortune to have a wonderful and brilliant muse. She triggers my imagination to the sky. Danke! Longobard

Also, I have no words to thank AtlantisLux enough the help commenting, reading and correcting this story. Any, any mistake (grammar or orthography) still remaining in this chapter, is my God damn fault.

I will take some time before the end to check, review and correct the previous chapters…just in case some of you want to stop by and refresh in preparation for the final!

That said, there it is. Thanks again for reading.

**

* * *

**

**CORE: **acronym for 'Control for Remote-Materializing Equipment' it is the ultimate Otome control system and there are three on them to guarantee extra-planetary materializing and communication among the Otomes in the known universe. It also allows other materializing technology to work as the Portal technology for transportation, all the imperial communications and data transfers.

**ECCO: **acronym for '**E**nhanced **C**lassified **C**ommunication **O**bject' is an advanced steganographic device attachable to an Otome GEM to allow encrypted and secure communication and messaging. In the Dune universe, that was the function of the Distrans bats. In this case, the device allows the Otomes on the ECCO network to hear or to communicate with other Otome user securely. It works through the CORE system as all the Otome's materializing capabilities.

**PMT**: Portal Materializing Technology, based on the Otome's CORE allows the portal activation opening the gateways for interstellar transportation. These gates are commonly known as "portals".

**Note:** This story is rated M. It contents intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content, strong language or violence. If you dislike, please don´t read.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. Dune is owned by Frank Herbert legal heirs. I only own my imagination

**

* * *

**

Tears of Warriors

by Galadan

Chapter 13. On the Verge.

"If you believe certain words, you believe their hidden arguments. When you believe something is right or wrong, true of false, you believe the assumptions in the words which express the arguments. Such assumptions are often full of holes, but remain most precious to the convinced."  
**The Open-Ended Proof from The Panoplia Prophetica, Bene Gesserit.**  
Children of Dune

**Aasgard, Hazakura House Planet & Imperial Capital. Imperial Palace**

The best tool in any war was misinformation. Confuse the enemy, make him doubt of everything and then hit when he less expected. Sakura knew that rule perfectly and now, looking at her brother and the confusion reigning around the Throne room, she knew someone was applying over them perfectly… someone who wanted them driving out with despair, someone who wanted them making a terrible mistake. For Sakura, the worst thing was their enemy, whoever it was, was succeeding with that target.

Nobody knew what was happening and the only they had were the emergency request calls from three main Noble Houses. The Noble council was already alerted about that and demanding explanations and an emergency reunion with the Emperor. Anri was yelling at Jin and their subordinates for not having more information and Sakura had to face with sudden deception and pain that Anri had no clue about what do to with the situation. Maybe hundreds or thousands of people were dying while the powerful Emperor was desperately trying to decide what to do but without deciding anything.

"Silence! Everybody… " The Emperor finally screamed to the men and women reunited in the room, tightening his fists with anger and frustration. "I need reliable information. How is possible we cannot get any more reports from Aries, Cartago and Ealdgyth?"

"The communication system was behaving erratically since the SOS came but suddenly all communication stopped my Emperor. We have planetary communication but interstellar communication with the attacked planets has failed." Jin was trying to explain the problem without trembling. "There is really no explanation for what is happening. The engineers…"

"Oh, yes there is a reason Counselor, it's amazing you can't see it."

Tomoe was standing a bit away, crestfallen and with her arms crossed over her chest, looking really reviled and disappointed. The Ambassador raised her hear slowly, fixing her gaze with Anri for her next sentence.

"Sabotage."

A wave of reverent murmurs extended for all the room.

"That's very dangerous to say, Ambassador," Sakura intervened at last, _"Whatever this poisonous rat is thinking will be bad for everybody."_

"Hazakura-san, with your Otome wisdom, can you recall ANY situation like this?" Tomoe made the question with cold quietness, with the confidence of who already knew the answer.

Anri's gaze was looking desperately on Sakura's support but she couldn't give him the release he was expecting.

"No, Ambassador. I can't, but that is not enough reason to claim for a treason or sabotage."

"Treason yes, but not from inside Hazakura House, if that's what you fear powerful Emperor." With every word Tomoe was getting closer and closer of Anri as a snake charming its prey before attacking it. "Who was the last visitor we got before all these unfortunate events started?"

"The Kruger's spaceship." Anri himself gave the answer. He was like a statue of ice when asked to Jin. "Where they are now?"

Gulping, Jin reported the Kruger situation. "The Krugers were confined at the Imperial Guard meeting rooms…"

"Emperor," exasperated with Jin, Ayane interrupted him with disdain for explain, "By a direct request of Ambassador Marguerite, I took the decision of restrain them at the Imperial Otomes chambers. They have been under extreme surveillance since they arrived."

"Bring them to my presence… immediately." Jin ordered finally with the feeling of recovering some control.

An assistant came in hastily whispering at Jin's ear while wringing his hands nervously.

"My Emperor, the Noble Council is reunited and requests the Emperor presence at the Noble's Hall. Also, at the emergency channel we have an urgent request from Garderobe's Headmistress to talk with your Highness." Jin informed at the Emperor with nervousness.

Anri felt cornered by all his sides.

Baron Nagi D'Artai, who was silently watching, saw the best chance for his purpose.

"My Emperor, if I may request you permission to talk," said approaching and standing by Sakura's side.

"Speak freely Baron," Jin was internally praying for a escape and he would have heardanyone who could offer an option.

"The Empire will need all the support from the Noble Council; however I understand the critical importance to talk with the Kruger House representatives mainly if we have no communication either with Countess Kruger or Skáneland. I will suggest sending Imperial Counselor to the Nobles Hall and informing them what we know now and your majesty will join immediately after gathering the last pieces of information."

"I don't give explanations Baron… I know how to handle my Empire." The last thing Anri wanted was to face the Nobles and have more things to be concerned of.

Closing the distance and touching Anri's shoulder, Sakura asked, "Anri, the Baron may have reason. This is not a common situation. Something really dangerous is treating us and we will need all the support we can."

"Your sister is very right your Majesty, please remember that fear is a very adverse counselor. The Noble Houses have to be sure the Empire will protect them." Nagi felt more confident. His hunch was right; Sakura will back of his proposal in a last desperate intent to help her brother.

"While Jin is talking with the Nobles, Headmistress Shamrock can tell us what Garderobe knows."

"That's another issue your Majesty. I will suggest having the conference with Headmistress Shamrock while the Kruger representatives are present."

"Why is that Baron D'Artai?" Anri wanted to know.

"If I am correct… Kruger House made a stop before arriving Aasgard. Where it was, Emperor?"

Tomoe gave the answer with innocent satisfaction. "Wallach IV."

Sakura didn't like the way she did it but it was the truth. _"Damn woman, hope Uma has a very good argument for that."_

After weighting Nagi's suggestion, Anri ordered Jin to proceed as Nagi suggested.

"Let's hear what Headmistress Shamrock has to say."

**Wallach IX, Garderobe´s Chapterhouse Planet**

Uma Shamrock was sitting in her desk not even bothering to lighting it up the room a bit. She was almost as frustrated as Anri but not that defenseless. After setting up the maximum security protocol for the Otome's COREs, Garderobe under her command distributed her forces. For Uma, Shizuru and Natsuki were somehow safe in Kansai or at least out of the attackers' reach. Now her maximum and only priority was to protect Aries. And that was her worst mistake.

The information was flowing intermittently and erratically but Garderobe had an advantage the Empire didn't? They were internal users of the CORE system and through the GEMS the Otomes at the attacked planets were providing as much information as they could. It was like slowly building a puzzle only with fragments, a puzzle of reality. The few images they were getting to assemble this puzzle coming from Cartago, Windbloom and Aries were very concerning and disturbing. Entire cities were covered by smoke, dust and blinding blasts. Otomes combating the same kind of materializing warriors they faced at Skáneland. They barely stopped them in Skáneland; Uma couldn't imagine what Mai, Haruka or Arika could do to face them with minimum forces.

Despite Yohko's suggestions and without hearing the other Otome's advices, Uma ordered Yohko to depart to Aires taking with her a whole group of the best Otomes still in Garderobe leaded by Sara Gallagher. In this way, Uma Shamrock was the only Column and the most powerful Otome remaining in Wallach IV. Even when the other administrative Otomes like Miss Maria and Yukariko stayed and were deadly and skillful, the rest with them were the advanced students and the novice Otomes. It was a risk Garderobe will have to take.

Maya Blythe's last report said Nao Zhang was arriving or close to arriving Cardair. They knew for sure he was one of the traitors and conspirators but they need to know the name of the others desperately. It was crucial that Nao could get control of the Krauxeku as soon as possible.

"Headmistress, you communication request with Emperor Hazakura is ready," Miss Maria announced with dark tone entering the office and setting up the holographic communication as Uma instructed her.

Unlike the other intents of communication from the Empire, this channel with Garderobe was proving to be clear and direct. Anri felt suspicious since the very first second due that.

Since Uma's office she was also getting a clear image of Emperor Hazakura, his sisters flanking him, that venomous Tomoe and someone that she never expected to see there: Baron Nagi D'Artai.

Recovering quickly, Uma greeted the Emperor. "Majesty, thank you so much for taking my request so promptly, I appreciated it due the very serious situation we are facing. I imagine you also got the emergency calls from Tokiha, Armitage and Windbloom Houses."

Anri felt angry at Uma's tone and attitude. If she was feeling anything due the situation, anything in her voice or pose betrayed indecision or fear. He felt outraged just by that. "She is almost giving me instructions!"

"I see with surprise the communication channel with Wallach IV is close to perfection Headmistress…unlike the ones we have been trying to set with the attacked planets. Why is that?"

"Emperor, we are also having problems to reach the attacked planets. It should be part of the same attack. That's why is so important to assist them together…as soon as possible."

"What information do you have Headmistress Shamrock?"

Uma suspected the Empire had less information than Garderobe had but Anri's prompt question told her that maybe they had nothing. It was a priceless opportunity to make them do what she needed. Already prepared for that request, she waved Miss Maria to play some selected images.

When the transmission ended, the air felt heavier at the Throne room. _"Such destruction!"_ Sakura felt downtrodden. _"And we are wasting time here!" _Barely containing, she looked to Anri.

"Emperor," Uma's image talked from the holographic device, "Garderobe can provide support during this situation. As you know, the Noble Houses haven't enough Otomes to face an invasion like this."

Standing up extremely angry, Anri pointed his finger towards Uma, yelling. "No, Headmistress, I don't know! And the reason of that is because Kruger House and Garderobe have been keeping strategic information away of the Empire. That can be considered an act of treason and I want to inform you that those Kruger representatives, Armbrust Kruger and Chie Hallard have been placed under Imperial custody."

At the Emperor's words, Meister Chiharu, another Imperial Otome under Ayane's command, stepped in the holograph dragging Chie and Armbrust to be shown to Uma. The vision of the two Kruger warriors froze Uma. They had restraining metallic handcuffs, kinetic muzzles and goggles and security collars with tracking and self-destruction devices. Not even the worst dangerous criminals had so many security devices on them. Chie and Armbrust couldn't see, talk or even move. Any mindless movement will increase the pressure of the kinetic devices on the prisoner.

"Emperor…that is no way to treat a Noble House's member, Meister Hallard is…"

"I haven't finished Headmistress and I didn't say you could speak. If you are going to say anything, make that the whereabouts of Countess Natsuki Kruger. She was supposed to be here! And explain why so critical and important information like the one we are seeing now was not delivered to the Empire before!"

Uma didn't imagine the situation for Chie and Armbrustwas so delicate. It was definitely a masterly movement achieved by the traitor at the Empire and she had strong suspicions on who could be, however Chie and Armbrust had a role to play to protect Natsuki and Garderobe's interest. Uma couldn't help them.

"Emperor, Garderobe has never hid any sensitive security information from the Empire. Ambassador Marguerite was in Skáneland when we first saw an attack like these. What you saw in the images resembled perfectly to what happened some months ago. The Ambassador had all the information with her when departed Skáneland." That was the truth and Uma told it with strong confidence, she needed Sakura support and Sakura without being a Truthsayer, had a strong instinct of truth. Uma's next phrases were going to be the hardest ones, if she could convince them, she will gain at least some time for them: Natsuki and Shizuru in Kansai and Yohko in Aries.

While Anri was staring and glaring furiously at Tomoe, Uma's voices diverted him from that task.

"I can't talk on behalf of Kruger House, Emperor, so before saying anything I would like to kindly ask you if you have talked with Meister Hallard and Kruger-san there… or at least, if you have heard what they had to say."

Anri felt a strong flush caused by his own anger, despair and shame. He couldn't answer Uma without looking like a stupid fool.

"Due security reasons, they have been restrained. They arrived late than expected and then this entire situation showed up." Ayane was saying defiantly to Uma, only Jin knew for sure she was lying to protect Ambassador Tomoe, the Kruger spaceship was always on time and Ayane and Tomoe were the ones showing late and never let them talk. The other person at Aasgard knowing Ayane was lying was Sakura. Even if they weren't twins, Sakura would have known Ayane was lying but Sakura had her hands tied, she couldn't do anything either to help Chie and Armbrust.

A dense silence could be felt through the communication. Uma felt Miss Maria, standing aside her, tensing and gritting her teeth. Ayane's lie was so flagrant that even they could feel it through the channel. So, it was no other option. _"It seems I will have to play all my cards now."_

"Emperor Hazakura, members of the Court, with great displease I have to inform you that Garderobe Intelligence field teams have detected some participation from Noble Houses in this shameful attacks. You are very right Emperor to be furious. It has been an act of treason but not by Kruger House."

Uma should be very careful; she could not give them yet the main information. Nao was still working on the Krauxeku and they urgently needed to know the others.

"The reason of why Countess Kruger is not at Aasgard is because she got a serious threat against her security in case of traveling there. Also she found recently some crucial information left by her father, deceased Count Kyler Kruger alerting her on the identity of the traitors. As the respectful leader of a Noble House she is, and in right duteousness, she is now confirming all this information to provide it without any doubt or chance of error to the Emperor."

Tomoe's regularly ironic features, tensed after Uma's words, _"Could it be possible? There is no way they could know about me!" _

Jin Hazakura had to make his best effort for not trembling too visibly.

Nagi was the only one who remained completely calmed and cool. _"They suspect of course, but they are not sure. That woman is trying to gain time but your time is over Dear Headmistress."_

"Why wasn't I informed about this Headmistress?! This is unacceptable. Neither Garderobe nor Kruger House have the authority to run this kind of activities without the Empire consent and approval!"

"I understand you rage Emperor, but it was a powerful reason to keep this in the highest secrecy."

"Please Headmistress; I have a very urgent meeting with the Noble Council waiting for me."

If the Emperor was so eager to hear, Uma was pleased to throw the bomb for him.

"One of the traitors may be right there in Aasgard… and could be even a member of the Imperial Court."

**Kansai Stellar Space, Kruger Cruiser "Blue Wolf" **

Natsuki was in fire…hovering in a dark blue immensity, with her hair floating around her beautiful face. Her green eyes were also in fire. Natsuki was an angel of white fire getting brilliant and brilliant until it was impossible to see her, until she jump from falling angel to supernova…

With a deep inspiration but keeping her body under control, Shizuru woke up in the cabin she was sharing with Natsuki at the 'Blue Wolf' Cruiser. She kept her red eyes closed as she used to do when those weird dreams came after her, making controlled breathings to ease her spirit and calm her heartbeat. This dream for once, was a new one, but for some reason, was way more disturbing than any other she had before.

The Kruger big spaceship still spent a good time orbiting Kansai running several scans and hiding any trace of their way through the portal that could be used to track their position. After that, Natsuki sent to the planet surface a first outpost leaded by Ray while she and Shizuru stayed at the spaceship. Natsuki was perfectly able to land the Cruiser at Kansai surface once everything was ready, despite Shizuru's assurance for being well, she wanted to give her more time and even when she will never voiced aloud, enjoying some private time with her.

When Shizuru finally opened her eyes, she found a pair of intense green eyes fixed on her and the owner of the eyes, standing aside the bed. The gaze on Natsuki was serious and a bit concerned.

"It seems my Countess is having too much spare time since she is spending it staring at me when I am asleep."

Natsuki's cheeks blushed very slightly but she kept staring at Shizuru without saying a word.

Natsuki suggested Shizuru to have some rest before they get landed. Once in Kansai they will have a lot do and little time for resting enough. While Shizuru was asleep, Natsuki could see Shizuru's anguish during the dream.

"Are you Ok?"

Smiling warmly, Shizuru raised up her body a bit, motioning Natsuki to get closer. "Of course I am. I told you, I can bear anything if Natsuki is by my side."

Natsuki sat at Shizuru side at the bed, admiring the beautiful features on Shizuru's smiling face. Now she looked different than a couple of minutes ago.

"I thought Natsuki was so impatient to get into the planet." Shizuru said with a playful tone cherishing Natsuki's face, shaking away the remaining of the dream.

While Shizuru was asleep, Natsuki was reviewing the last technical reports about Kansai and collating them with the first readings they were getting from the spaceship scanners, so her small work table was crowed. Since the attack twenty years ago, few studies were carried over the Planet. It wasn't anything to do and no one was really interested. The little existent information was gathered by Garderobe.

"I am but it will be better if some job is done before we get there…besides I wanted to have time to talk with you."

"Ara…Is it really only for talking? Seems that Natsuki is getting into 'that mood' and her real motives to stay alone with me are very different." Shizuru tried getting closer to Natsuki.

"Shizuru!..." This time Natsuki blush was full.

"We are all alone," Shizuru said smiling. Deep inside, even when it seemed her regular teasing to charm Natsuki and despite her seductive behavior, Shizuru needed to feel Natsuki in a whole different way. Shizuru needed to feel that Natsuki was really there; she needed to feel her flesh and held her tightly against her body. She wanted Natsuki taking her but not only for a sexual reason but to be in the most intimate contact with her. It was a strong and overwhelming need to be forged with Natsuki and burn with her…like in the dream.

"Shizuru…I…" Natsuki was trying to make a point but she wasn't moving away of the bed.

"This is also part of resting and getting prepared." Shizuru said pulling Natsuki gently to lay at the bed at her side.

"How is that?" Natsuki saw her hand taken by Shizuru and guided to Shizuru's waist.

Amazingly, Shizuru's face was now very close. "Yes, you can improve your focus highly if you are not distracted thinking about…other issues," by saying that, Shizuru closed the distance to kiss Natsuki gently at the beginning but with increasing passion.

Natsuki didn't pull away; rather she embraced Shizuru and responded the kiss with equal passion. If that was the way Shizuru needed to be comforted, then Natsuki will make her love with all her hearth and all her soul.

Shizuru was nicely surprised to feel Natsuki response and more to feel her embrace getting tighter and tighter on her body. Shizuru hold her breath when felt Natsuki moving to get on top of her.

When Natsuki broke the kiss to see her, Shizuru was the one feeling the flush on her face.

"Seems that I was right about your intentions Countess Kruger," she said with a bit broken breath.

"You have no idea, Archmeister Viola."

This time Natsuki took the lead, undressing Shizuru and setting the pace, feeling her desire growing with each cherish and kiss on Shizuru's bare skin, with the feeling of Shizuru moaning and arching with pleasure while she explored and kissed her.

Natsuki removed the rest of Shizuru's clothes and then, in a very daring gesture moved back to admire the naked woman, as an arrogant painter who will be admiring the most beloved master piece. Looking at Shizuru the whole time Natsuki took her own clothes off, blushing with shyness but standing proudly and defiantly.

That simple gesture and the possessive glance on Natsuki's eyes leafing through her body made Shizuru burn for more. Both of them were breathing deeply and Natsuki's hands, like feathers, traveled over the skin of Shizuru's legs, her eyes stopping in the dark golden hair between Shizuru's legs.

The anticipation dried Shizuru's mouth suddenly, when Natsuki's hands on her knees opened her legs to slowly expose her core. Natsuki not even had touched her but it was no doubt of her arousal. As Natsuki got closer and closer, spreading soft kisses in her inner thighs, Shizuru felt her wetness flowing and skin electrifying. Natsuki's mouth closed over her mount with her tongue caressing Shizuru's clit softly, making her scream and squeeze the sheets.

Holding Shizuru's tightly, Natsuki was licking and tasting while her hands roved over Shizuru's hips, legs and abdomen. When the younger woman felt Shizuru's hips trembling and lifting, she introduced her fingers slowly and deeply inside Shizuru; Natsuki kept penetrating her and devouring her clit until she heard Shizuru screaming uncontrollably with an overwhelming climax.

Very slowly, Natsuki moved up to hold Shizuru tightly while she recovered her breath. Shizuru responded entangling all her limbs with Natsuki's and kissing her passionately. Their naked bodies were tightening each other closely while kissing. Shizuru regained her breath slowly but it didn't calm quite enough.

"Having Natsuki like this is not helping my breathing, you know?"

Natsuki smiled between kisses, she was more than satisfied with herself for having Shizuru like that in her arms. She felt the most powerful woman in the universe.

"That's the idea," was Natsuki husky response.

Almost an hour later, they were still naked and still at the bed recovering, when the communication channel claimed Natsuki's attention. Reito from Kansai base was trying to get in contact.

Shizuru groaned in disappointment when Natsuki moved away from her and watched the naked Countess walk to her control panel to answer Reito.

"Reito, is everything ready? Where is Ray?"

"Errr…, Ray is with the Horus girls, Irina and that, Miyu. She asked me to inform you our status in the campground. Seems that we are ready but there is some kind of problem with the communication. Ray thinks you and the Archmeister Viola should come here…well, as soon as you can."

"What kind of problem?"

"I am not sure Natsuki, seems they are in the way to determine that."

Natsuki didn't like that uncertainty in Reito's voice. And it wasn't Ray's style to do the things that way. Something concerning should be happening.

"We will be there soon. Send me the navigational coordinates for the landing Reito."

After ending the communication, Natsuki stayed aside the panel thinking what could be happening down in Kansai.

"Natsuki is really beautiful; my countess shouldn't frown that much."

Realizing she was standing naked in the middle of her room, Natsuki felt the heat of a blush spreading on her and fought the impulse to cover shyly.

Instead, she glared Shizuru but only got an amorous smile back.

"Do we really have to be there that soon, Natsuki?"

**Cardair, Krauxeku House Planet.**

After so many years, Nao was finally coming back home. But this time she wasn't the prey running away; this time she will have to be the hunter.

From the space and as her commercial space ship was getting closer to Cardair the planet looked still dark and industrial. Exactly as it was when she left it so many years ago. The historical references said that Cardair was a fertile and green world hundreds of years ago when the Noble Council was founded and the Noble Houses got their manors. Krauxeku family never liked to be farmers. They were always running to chase progress and advance as fast as possible and the lowest cost possible. That's why they never got the high technology level Viola House reached or the expertise in manufacturing like Tokiha family in Carthagos. They wanted everything easy and fast. And more, they always wanted more.

Kazuya's father, Katsuyuki Krauxeku, was nonetheless worse than every Prince before him. And made sure his son was worthy of his heritage. Nao still remembered seeing Kazuya together with Akane as very young kids. Kazuya might have a chance then.

The Krauxeku family kept the people in the basic conditions possible, applying with an iron hand a 'reward and punishment' conditioning where the rewards were wild and addicting distractions. The way you got them was by being extremely loyal to the royal family, consenting any wish from them, betraying your fellow citizens and neighbors that were asking for stupid things like education or health for their children and fair living. The last ones, got no rewards but punishment. Like Nao's family.

She was old enough to remember but now it was no time for it. The spaceship was getting closer and closer to Kraxko City space port and she had to be ready. She was a Meister Otome in a official diplomatic mission to Cardair. More than that, she was a Column. Let's see how Kazuya will handle the fact that he couldn't lay a finger on her but she will do with him as she wanted.

At the spaceport, when Nao Meister Akane Soir was waiting for her. They barely knew each other when kids. Akane was a noble and she was, well only another possession in the Krauxeku manor. It was until they meet at Garderobe years later that Nao realized that all of them were simply possessions with more or less value at the Krauxeku's eyes.

"Nao-san, we are pleased to have you in Cardair, please be welcomed." Nao went to medium alert to full alert at Akane's welcoming. Garderobe's Imprinters had a secret ways to communicate between them. In this case, a warmest welcoming will mean a higher danger for the addressee. "You will meet Prince Kazuya immediately but maybe you will like to stop by your accommodations and refresh after your long trip."

It was something Akane wanted her to know before meeting Kazuya and the answer was at her room. "Oh, please Meister Soir. I am eager to meet the Prince and I certainly want to cause him the best impression. Refreshing and changing my clothes will be perfect. Thanks"

"Oh, I prepared a special outfit for you my dear. I left it in your room and I am sure the Prince will love it."

Nao and Akane were driven from the spaceport to the main palace by a whole brigade of the Krauxeku guards. During the way they were innocently chatting about thePrince and those people close to the Prince. It was only worthless gossip at the ears of the guards but crucial information for Nao. They never left them a second alone until Nao was standing in front of her room.

"A couple of guards will wait for you Meister Zhang to escort you to Prince Kazuya. I will be waiting for you there as well. Please don't hesitate to communicate with me in case of any need." Akane's smile was angelical while tapping her GEM.

"_So, not even the GEM. They must have the whole place covered with devices. Poor Akane and the others, they have been really kidnapped here by this maniac." _Nao thought while getting into her room with all her senses in maximum alert. After a quick review of the place, indentifying possible treats, she looked for the outfit Akane told her.

Over the bed, it was carefully placed a vaporous outfit in shades of green and gray that if was well covering the whole body, it didn't left much to the imagination. _"So the maniac doesn't want to take the risk of any hidden weapon."_

Nao didn't need any other weapon anyway. Examining the small metallic applications on the outfit, Nao found one was different to the others. Since Akane had been so careful about the spoken communication, maybe they will have to be careful also about visual surveillance. Kazuya was perfectly capable to have hidden cameras on her room.

Taking her time, Nao removed her clothes very carefully and slowly, walking naked around the room all the time while getting ready. However who was watching will be a lot more interested in her body than what she was doing.

For the time, she was dressed; her luggage arrived, surely after a detailed revision from the guards. Nao removed a few items to complete her attire, using then for her hair and makeup while with the same movements, she implanted the small micro device on her GEM. She was about to leave when noticed a small bottle over the table. It was the only item additional to the outfit Akane left in the room for her so it was something she had to check up.

Her vigilant had to be sure she was impatient to see Kazuya, so with carefully hastily movements she got the bottle. It was an exquisite flagrance. Nao's extremely sensitive senses also told her it was something else. Something very dangerous. _"Let's hope I don't have to use it."_

While pouring a small drop on her finger and spreading at her neck sides, Nao also feel an light engravery over the crystal, running her finger as she were cherishing the bottle while perfuming herself she read the message in Garderobe code for her. There were two names with Garderobe's symbol for traitor next to them. _"Tomoe Marguerite and Nagi D'Artai"_

**Aasgard, Hazakura House Planet & Imperial Capital. Imperial Palace**

The news Uma Shamrock gave to Anri were devastating for him. After agreeing to assist the attacked planets together Garderobe was ready to provide immediate assistance to Aries while the Empire will take care of the Carthagos and Windbloom. They had no time to waste and a frantic activity was on the move. Anri was delaying and delaying the meeting with the Noble Council until he could offer the best impression that the situation was under control.

The Imperial House was the only one with five Otomes but Anri wasn't willing to give any of them for the aid purposes.

"My Emperor, that is the best decision you can make," Tomoe was arguing vehemently. "Above all, we have to guarantee the safeness of the Empire. Send the Imperial Guards as you plan, but keep the Otomes here. The Noble Houses already have their own."

"But you hear Headmistress Shamrock, Ambassador! They don't have enough to face the attacks we saw!" From the five Imperial Otomes, including her twin sister, Sakura was the only one trying to send at least one more Otome to the attacked planets.

"Ambassador Marguerite has reason this time Sakura, quit that. I won't approve. Jin keep on the plan, I have to meet the Nobles as soon as possible," was Anri's last word on the subject.

Unexpectedly, Baron D'Artai made his new move.

"My dear Emperor, there is a point have would like to disclose that has been concerning me since your call with Garderobe's Headmistress."

"I am all hears Baron, I didn't like either that woman attitude, I will appreciate your opinion."

"I wonder why Garderobe has so much interest in aiding Aries. As you know, Windbloom is far closer to Wallach IV than Aries and Windbloom House is a long term Garderobe's ally. Why are they abandoning Windbloom now?"

"For sure an interesting question Baron." Anri fixed his gaze with Sakura. Her sister didn't tell him that small detail.

"By other hand, the Headmistress knows you have your hands full now. She offered help but she decided where to put that help. She decided to go to Aries, now with your approval and under a perfect veil of being helping the Empire."

With every word from Nagi, Anri's frown was increasing, as well as his angriness with his sister. Maybe Sakura was too loyal to that woman. Maybe she was more loyal to her than to him.

"Finally my dear Emperor, the Headmistress throw on your lap a serious concern with that revelation of a traitor in your Court but she didn't tell you where Countess Natsuki Kruger currently is and more important, what is she doing." Nagi was deeply looking at the Emperor. His speech was flawless. The Emperor was exactly where he wanted him.

The last nail was hammered by Tomoe. "Baron D'Artai is very right you Majesty, maybe we should reconsider how our forces are being organized and distributed."

"Yes, we should do that… And it's a shame that neither you Ambassador, nor you 'Imperial Counselor' would see anything before the Baron mentioned. Maybe that's another mistake I am making but you have my word that I will fix it soon."

Anri was furious towards everybody, Tomoe, Jin, Sakura…he felt lost and nobody was helping but this man.

"What do you suggest Baron D'Artai? There is a reason why you are telling me this when ALL my advisors have failed to."

"Wait Anri…" but a severe gesture from Anri towards her, silenced Sakura. She didn't like the gaze on her brother eyes.

"It is only my desire to be useful to the Empire. During generations, D'Artai House has had a shameful fate. Let me show you the real nature of the things Emperor. Please, let me go to Aries as representative of the Empire and the Hazakura House. I will take my men and army forces with me, of course and provide the aid. In the meantime, the Empire can focus to help at the Tokiha and Windbloom Houses."

"Even if I approve you to do that, I won't have enough resources Baron. I was going to ask your forces for the aid of those two planets. Despite her lack of efficiency as my advisor, Ambassador Marguerite is right. I can't unprotect Aasgard. Is very important I keep my main forces here."

"Carthagos is very close to Cardair, my Emperor. I am sure Prince Kazuya Krauxeku will be willing to help as well. Krauxeku House has a well trained and equipped army and enough Otomes. Prince Kazuya also likes action, maybe he will go there personally."

Anri had very bad references of Kazuya but Nagi was right about something, the Krauxeku were wild. He got some invitations for those coliseum fights Kazuya liked so much to use as celebrations. For Anri, that was a barbarian and vulgar habit but Cardair people and several of the Noble Houses seemed to like it. In any case, that will be a perfect reason for Kazuya to release his bloody instincts and be useful.

"That's a great idea Baron, as always." Anri was smiling for the first time in this unfortunate day.

"But Baron D'Artai, may I ask who will go with you to Aries? Don't you think that even with your army it will be too risky for your House?" Tomoe sound almost truly concerned but Nagi knew her better. She wanted something and he suspected that this time, it was the same he wanted.

"It's worth to take that risk Ambassador," was his only cryptic comment.

"What you mean Baron?" For the first time, Nagi didn't answer the Emperor's question.

"Maybe it's a bit hard for the Baron, Emperor. But let me answer for him. D'Artai House has no Otomes. It is forbidden since…"

"..Since the Dark Ages ended, my Emperor." Nagi finish trying to close the subject.

Anri took a look on the people surrounding him. Even if D'Artai proved to be helpful the last days, his House was a fallen one. Maybe that's why he was trying so hard. Four Imperial Otomes was still a very good number to handle any treat.

"Sakura."

"Yes brother?" At Anri's call, Sakura approached. His next words left her frozen in her place.

"Go with Baron D'Artai to Aries. Provide him any help he need. You will also be the official representative of Hazakura House while the Baron will be on charge of the diplomatic talks and the armada."

Sakura just opened her mouth but nothing came out. Having Sakura speechless was an opportunity Nagi was not missing.

"I am very grateful Emperor. Having the support of Meister Hazakura will be instrumental, I can guarantee you a success," Nagi said making a deep reverence towards Anri.

Sakura was glaring alternatively to Anri and to Nagi but both of them were ignoring her.

Anri was for once feeling happy and confident. Now he could go and kick those Nobles asses for behind such a burden for him. Forgetting completely about Sakura, he gave his lasts indications to Nagi and then focused with Jin and Tomoe in the rest of the strategy. Ayane was behind the Ambassador as usual but her tenuous smile was wicked. Sakura felt sold as a merchandise or worse… as a cow. Her inner voices were making a revolution inside but it was nothing she could do. She was the one who didn't want to lose any time, isn't? Nagi's voice whispering very close of her ear took her out of her thoughts.

"Are you ready for departing Sakura-chan?" Nagi was grinning, it was nothing Sakura wanted more at that very moment than hit him at the face but that will have to wait. "We don't have any more time to lose."

Nagi was smiling widely while standing very properly at her side; his eyes were brilliant with satisfaction.

"Give me ten minutes Baron…I will meet you at the space port by then." Without looking back at him, she walked fast to leave the room. She didn't say goodbye to anyone.

Walking behind her, Sakura heard Nagi asking. "Do you know what Cruiser you should take? I wouldn't like you to get missed, ending who knows where… away from me."

"Don't worry Baron, that's easy," Sakura said increasing the speed of her walk, "I will pick the ugliest one."

Nagi let her go with a smile, heading to his space ship. He has some calls to make. It will be plenty of time for sharing with the tough Meister Hazakura later.

**Cardair, Krauxeku's Palace.**

When Akane guided to her room, her first word regarding Kazuya was 'immediately'. The only pending issue for Nao was activating the new device on her GEM. She wasn't sure but she would have to take the risk. On her way to the court room, escorted by the gigantic guards, Nao discretely activated the device whereas was pretending to accommodate her hair.

'**E**nhanced **C**lassified **C**ommunication **O**bject'

_Status: Activating…_

_Validating Subject: Break String Spinel_

_Authorization: Granted_

_Level: Maximum Priority, Column IV _

_Status…ECCO On-line_

_Yggdrasil System…On-line_

_Recording and Transferring on demand…_

"_Wow, so cool!…this has to be Yohko's new toy. Irina mentioned they were working on it. This will make this a lot easier. Be ready Headmistress."_

They were finally at the court room. Nao, looking stunning with her new attire walked inside Kazuya's court with confidence and calculated coldness. The room was spacious and insanely luxury. It hasn't the minimum sense of good taste.

Since the very first time Nao appeared, Kazuya straightened on his lavish chair looking at her with a hint of curiosity and a lot more of other darker intentions. He didn't even bother hiding the lust and some resentment towards Nao.

"So…look what the cat brought: Meister Otome Juliet Nao Zhang." He said mockingly with a cruel grin in his face.

Nao didn't answer the brash affront, just stood keeping her green eyes fixed on him.

"You look a lot different than those years when you ran away from home like rat." Now Kazuya was serious. He liked to cause an impression and Nao wasn't showing any.

Approaching him a bit more, keeping her face immutable but her voice seductive she finally greeted him.

"A lot of time has passed since then. You also look very different…my Prince."

Standing up from his chair, Kazuya walked towards her examining her body from head to toe. "I really missed your red hair and green eyes. My father did his best effort to get you back but those Garderobe whores always succeeded keeping you away. Now, you are one of them."

"Indeed." Nao smiled dedicating a suggestive gaze to him.

"And what bring you back now? Did you suddenly miss me after all this years?" Kazuya walked back to his chair, moving with slow disdain.

"I am here to talk my Prince."

"And what makes you think I am interested to talk with you?"

"Well, I may have information you may find useful."

This time she got his real attention.

"Tell me and we will see if I am interested or not."

As she kept talking, she was approaching him a bit with each phrase.

"Not so fast my Prince. Nothing comes for free. Would you have something to exchange in return?"

Kazuya's guffaw resounded at the big hall and even his lackeys dared to join him at the mockery. When he saw her again, it was a dangerous glimpse on his eyes.

"Exchange?! We are not equals to exchange anything! Not with you neither withthose damn whores at Garderobe. You have absolutely no rights in here and you cannot demand anything from me. Be thankful if I left you leave in one piece. So far, your chances are depreciating very fast…Meister Zhang."

"You are a very smart man Prince Kazuya; at least you should hear what I have to say. If you don't find it useful or valuable you still can do what you want at any time. But…if it's valuable, well…it has a price, as everything. Do you think that any noble in the Universe can have a room like this? The more valuable something is, the most wanted it become by many people."

Kazuya pondered Nao's words. During some seconds, he rested his eyes on Akane. She was also an Otome but she was loyal to his House. He owned her and she was different to other women he owned. Maybe Nao was right. Besides…maybe he could end adding a new interesting possession to her manor. Ravishing her with his gaze, he finally accepted.

"Ok, let's hear what you have to say."

"Well, my Prince, I have information you will find very interesting regarding two persons, Ambassador Tomoe Marguerite and Baron Nagi D'Artai. What do you have to exchange?"

As Nao was speaking, all her conversation with Kazuya was being encrypted and delivered using the CORE's network system. Even with the security protocol Garderobe activated, this encrypted information was delivered and stored directly in the COREs and delivered again to the ECCO network users. In this very moment, Uma Shamrock was hearing the names she had beeneagerly waiting to have.

"Your life Nao Zhang, tell me something really important and you will live."

"Unfortunately for me, that is not enough my Prince. I need something that may be useful for Garderobe."

Laughing again, Kazuya advised, "My dear little thing, I like you. I really like that beautiful ass you have and I can't wait to show you. It will be very wise for you to forget about Garderobe and think more about your sake. Garderobe will be old history soon, as well as those unbearable bastards Kruger."

Nao couldn't take a hurried decision, she needed Kazuya talking and exposing as much as possible.

"So, soon you won't have any back up from your precious Garderobe and I will be in a very privileged position. So, also will be wise for you to chose the winners side."

"You are very sure about it my Prince."

"Of course I am sure…I got a call from our beloved Baron D'Artai just before you came in. I will be helping that inept Emperor at Carthagos while D'Artai does the same with Aries. However, this is just the beginning. The real fun will start a bit after."

Nao noticed that Kazuya needed to prove how brave and tough he was in front of everybody. She needed him vulnerable.

"Well, seems that we both have important information to exchange. Maybe I really need to reconsider. Would you mind if we continue this conversation in private?"

Kazuya smile widened at Nao's suggestion. Finally, he will have his red hair green eyed woman exactly where he wanted.

**Wallach IV, Garderobe Headquarters Native planet**

Light years away from there, Uma Shamrock tensed on her desk. _"That wasn't the agreement with the Emperor; he never mentioned Kazuya or D'Artai going to anywhere! If D'Artai is going to Aries, Yohko and the Armitage family will be in great danger."_

Her mind was racing as she was thinking in the other Otomes who will be receiving their ECCO devices soon and how to handle the Emperor blindness when a tremor shook her office, seconds before Miss Maria entered with a concerned look on her face.

"Headmistress, we are under attack."

A second tremor, stronger than the first one, shook them again. Deepness detonations were hitting Wallach surface.

"Yukariko is leading the mostexpert Otomes we have but all of them have just recently got their GEMs. We need your help."

A third tremor, it was getting bigger every time. Uma activated all the ECCO systems on automatic and left her office with Miss Maria.

Several minutes after the attack startup, all communications between Garderobe Otomes through the GEMs and every interstellar communication using the CORE system was abruptly interrupted.

**Aasgard, Imperial Capital, Hazakura House Home Planet.**

Anri was very proud of himself after his meeting with the Noble Council, he handled everything very well. Everybody was now sure he knew how to handle the incident. He was a bit sad after all for sending Sakura away, she had been very close of him in the last days and he missed her. She left with Baron the D'Artai a couple of hours ago. Anri was thinking maybe he was too tough on his evaluation of her, when she entered without announcing at his private room.

It took him a while to realize that wasn't Sakura but Ayane. She was materialized and looking at the brilliant Otome armor left Anri shocked for few seconds.

"Ayane…what are you doing?...You shouldn't get into MY room like that. I am the Emperor remember?"

"Not anymore."

The meaning of Ayane's word took several seconds to reach Anri's brain in it full meaning.

"What?" Anri's eyes were widely opened. Standing up slowly, he was approaching her sister "Are you damn fucking insane?! I AM THE EMPEROR."

Materializing her big double headed element, Ayane threatened her brother chest.

"You need to speak less and listen more… brother; now pay attention. You are no longer the Emperor. Stay quiet and you will survive. I would love to kill you but seem that Tomoe is somehow fond of you."

Anri couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to move to call his Imperial Guards but one wild hit of Ayane on his chest using her element threw him away violently.

"Don't waste your time. You guard is not coming. They are too busy taking care of the new Empress. I am here to take care of you."

"What?" Anri gasped; sure he was inside a living nightmare. This wasn't happening.

"Oh, it is happening brother. Due to your negligence, lack of interest in your fellow citizen and proved ineptitude as leader and decision maker, the whole integrity of our civilization is in danger. Someone has to take care and fix the mess you have done."

"Ayane… I was with the Noble Council, everything is under control! I have no idea what are you talking about!"

"That's exactly the reason why you are no longer the Emperor. You have no idea about anything."

Anri was breathing hardly after Ayane's hit and was trying to stand up on his feet again to face his sister.

"The Empire is under attack Anri. Now besides the three planets attacked potentially others are suffering the same fate….including Garderobe."

"Garderobe? Under attack?"

"Unbelievable, eh? The last report we got was Garderobe was being attacked. After some time ago, all communication with Garderobe or ANY other planet has ceased completely. We don't know either if other planets are being attacked or razed by now."

Anri remained silent, looking at the floor trying to comprehend everything Ayane was saying.

"Due those facts, the Noble Council met again and after a detailed analysis of the situation, you have been declared incompetent for the position. For overwhelming majority, Ambassador Marguerite has been declared Empress. All the Imperial Otomes have sworn obedience to her."

What Ayane didn't tell Anri was that she personally supported the decision of Tomoe taking the place of her brother. She organized all the army forces to get their support and the Noble Council had no other option but accept. The one holding the power of the Army was the one holding the command.

"From now on… you will be confined under arrest Anri."

**Kansai, Viola House Planet. **

Natsuki landed perfectly at Reito's coordinates and secured the spaceship. After a quick look around and one long glance toward Shizuru, she walked decidedly approaching her group with Shizuru walking two steps behind her. During the short walk in silence with Natsuki, Shizuru examined her inner feeling, glad to find her soul as quiet as the surface of a lake. Natsuki's love was her backwater during this first encounter with her devastated home planet. Because her inner memories she knew Kansai was a beautiful home once. For Shizuru's brain, it was like superposing the image of a desert over one of a paradise. _"You will have a lot of time to think about this, now focus. We have a target."_

As reading her mind, Natsuki made the first question.

"So what's the problem Ray?"

"Natsuki, the communication system is on but…" Ray looked very disconcerted since it was no explanation for what was happening.

"But what?…Ray?" Natsuki did a quick walk with Shizuru at the surroundings after the landing and it was certainly rare to see the whole group staring at the communication equipment when there was still a lot to do on the campground.

"It's hard to explain, but we can't get anyone." While Ray was trying to explain to Natsuki, Irina with concerned and concentrated face was typing and showing at the digital panel frantically. Shizuru was more concerned by seeing Miyu-san connected to the same terminal also doing something with inscrutable face but without giving any information.

"What you mean we can't get anyone? Maybe Armbrust and Chie haven't had time to set their own equipment. Who knows how the things are at the Empire."

"No, it's not that we can't get them. We can't communicate with Wallach or Horus either and they should be on line." Irina said finally. "Something is wrong Countess, Archmeister. There is no way we can't reach them. I have tried even the Headmistress line and Yohko-san secured channel with no success."

"Maybe our equipment had some bad functioning during the trip?" Shizuru tried as explanation even when something like that was highly unusual.

"No, this is very special equipment and we have everything to make it work in case of an emergency. In an eventuality, Miyu-san and I can fix anything. Our equipment is working perfectly. Did you get something, Miyu-san?"

"Negative, Meister Woods. There is only one explanation left according to my registry."

Everyone keep the eyes on Miyu.

"Only under a massive emergency situation the CORE system will be locked down, blocking all communications. The Garderobe's Headmistress and the President of the Scientific Guild _together _are the only ones who can authorize the maximum security protocol."

All the Otomes looked at each other with concern.

"And what the hell that mean!? Ray? Nina?" the alluded just looked back at Shizuru. According to Garderobe's codes they couldn't talk about Garderobe security protocols with no one who wasn't an Otome but that was not the reason that was stopping Ray and Nina to explain Natsuki. It was a consideration for Shizuru.

"Shizuru, what is happening?" Natsuki touched Shizuru's arm gently. Shizuru was thinking aboutall the possibilities and Miyu was right. Her inner memories couldn't recall any single occasion when the maximum security protocol was required and still took her a few seconds to put her thoughts in order in preparation for the explanation Natsuki will need.

"The maximum security protocol lock the COREs as Miyu was saying, it's a countermeasure for protection. When they are secured the communication is no longer possible but nobody can take control of them either."

From the group, only Natsuki and Reito didn't know what that meant.

"The security protocol blocks the CORE system but enable one of them for concentrating the functioning of the other two, after running a recovery protocol, all the functions are restored. The only function that remains during the blocking is the materializing system."

"And you think that what is happening right now?"

"Affirmative, Countess Kruger, that's the only possible explanation." Miyu concluded.

"And why Shamrock and Yohko-san would have run that protocol just now?" Natsuki asked still wondering why all of them looked so stressed but Miyu.

"The only reason is a high danger compromising the whole CORE system. The CORE physically should be in danger, so the protocol locked all of them. At least one should be recovered and restored in order to save the whole system. Never ever before that has happened, Natsuki." Shizuru measured her next words but it was no escape, they were there for that reason anyway.

"We have to recover the CORE hiding here as soon as possible Natsuki. If the MSP was executed, only one CORE is enabled for restoration. If that CORE is the one we have here, that will mean…"

Natsuki's eyes opened with understanding while Shizuru was ending her explanation.

"… the COREs from Wallach and Horus are under a great danger."

Natsuki breathed deeply looking alternatively at Shizuru and Reito.

"It will be actually worst than that Viola-san." Miyu specified getting everybody's attention again. "It will also mean that those COREs are not feasible to be recovered."

"But those are the COREs of Garderobe and Horus…that will be…!" Natsuki's mind was still trying to comprehend all the implications.

"Yes, Natsuki," Ray approached Natsuki, she was calmed on the exterior but inside was feeling a claw burying on her guts, "that will mean that Garderobe and Horus were taken aback at the same time by a severe attack they couldn't hold back."

Everyone remained at their places, waiting. They were on a once beautiful and exotic planet that now was strange and desolated, without communication and under the uncertainty. Everybody looked a bit lost with the exception of Miyu. She was there standing and waiting for commands. Looking at her, Natsuki understoodwhat the only option they have left was. They had to find the CORE and know for sure what was happening.

"Reito," his watchful gaze and posture change told Natsuki he needed to get into action as soon as possible. "Have this campground ready now, Nina and Laura, help him out and make sure to get it ready for more time than we were planning. Maybe we will be here for a while."

"Ray, Irina, set the rest of the equipment, we will needed right away. Install more scanning devices, set a strict security perimeter and secure the space ship. I don't want a single speck dust to move here without us to knowing. By the way, do we know something about my father men?"

"We don't know but if they could make it through the portal, we should meet them here sometime soon. They were leaving Horus about the same time we did." Ray explained, happy to see Natsuki taking control of the situation.

"Well, look for them on with the scanners and try to make contact with them using Kruger protocols. Miyu-san, come with us."

Natsuki wanted to analyze with Miyu and Shizuru the best alternatives to find the CORE. The machines they brought were fine but she knew her father was not a naive stupid. Anyone could use advanced devices. No, for sure her father hid the CORE in a way the more advanced equipment will fail to locate it. They will need more than technology to find it.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. You can't complain it was a long chapter!

I will see you around for the next ones. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14 Discovering

Hi guys. As always, thanks for reading.

My gratitude to AtlantisLux, with her help this story has less mistakes. Any error still remaining, it's because of me and my last minute editions and changes.

**

* * *

**

**CORE: **acronym for 'Control for Remote-Materializing Equipment' it is the ultimate Otome control system and there are three on them to guarantee extra-planetary materializing and communication among the Otomes in the known universe. It also allows other materializing technology to work as the Portal technology for transportation, all the imperial communications and data transfers. Each CORE is numbered for identification: Man (Garderobe's CORE 1), Zwei (Horus' CORE 2), Drei (Noble Keeper's CORE 3)

**ECCO: **acronym for '**E**nhanced **C**lassified **C**ommunication **O**bject' is an advanced steganographic device attachable to an Otome GEM to allow encrypted and secure communication and messaging. In the Dune universe, that was the function of the Distrans bats. In this case, the device allows the Otomes on the ECCO network to hear or to communicate with other Otome user securely. It works through the CORE system as all the Otome's materializing capabilities.

**MSP**: acronym for Maximum Security Protocol, is the CORE system higher emergency level. In normal operation condition, each CORE is exactly the same like the others. During the MSP, all the COREs are locked but only one can be recovered and its selection is part of the MSP. The safer CORE is selected to be the main one during this conditions and protect the others.

**Ground Penetrating Radar (GPR):** Terrain scanning technology that allows to know the inner terrain structure and conditions.

**Note:** This story is rated M. It contents intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content, strong language or violence. If you dislike, please don´t read.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. Dune is owned by Frank Herbert legal heirs. I only own my imagination

**

* * *

**

Tears of Warriors

by Galadan

Chapter 14. Discovering.

"We tend to become like the worst in those we oppose."  
**Bene Gesserit Coda**  
Chapterhouse: Dune

**Aries, Armitage House Planet. Suzushiro Capital**

Sakura still waited to wake up and realize that everything was a terrible nightmare. But even when she was dreaming, she knew that it was only a wish, sometimes a desperate and longing wish.

They were just left the Portal on their way to Aries when a solicitous assistant approached Baron D'Artai to give him the notice.

Sakura was standing at the command bridge having the first sight of Aries stellar system, Nagi only reviewed the crystal report and then fixed a strange gaze on her. \

"Sakura-chan, please come with me at my cabin. There is something I would like to discuss with you."

This time, Sakura didn't argue, something on his voice alerted her senses and when she met his eyes, for once it wasn't mock not even irony on them. Without a word, she walked to his side and silently, they left the command bridge. Nagi didn't speak during the short walk to his cabin; all the way he seemed lost on his thoughts. With every second, the sense of alarm was growing on Sakura. She feared the worst,_ "Aasgard was attacked."_

When Nagi finally closed the door of his spacious cabin, leaving them alone, he invited her to take sit but Sakura just kept standing, looking at the dark space outside through the big window panel. Nagi has by far a wonderful view from his cabin but that only increased Sakura's feeling of loneliness.

Steeling herself and looking at him straight at the eyes, she demanded, "Tell me."

He smiled a bit sadly but his eyes were hard as stones, "Your brother is no longer Emperor of the known universe and Hazakura House is no longer the Imperial family. Aasgard has a new ruler."

Sakura expected anything but that. Nagi wasn't kidding her; he was serious as she never saw him before during their short time together. Using all her Otome training and self control to keep her attitude and dignity, Sakura managed to ask as calm and coldly as possible.

"How is that possible? Do you know what happened?"

Nagi waited before answering, observing her with detail. _"This woman is really remarkable, I just told her something that will change her life forever and there she is, still standing proudly, still ready to fight. I wonder what it takes to break someone like her."_

"New attacks Sakura, I have to tell you that Aasgard has not been attacked but Wallach IV and Horus both were. We have no report on how intensive they were and what is their current situation. After that the Noble Council met and your brother was deposed as Emperor."

"But it should be a very powerful reason to do that! I should be a formal request made for a major Noble House and it must have the support of the majority!"

"All those conditions were met and due the emergency, it was approved immediately. Maybe you don't want to hear it right now but remember, I warned the Emperor about fear being such a bad advisor. The Noble Houses representatives present in Aasgard were scared to death after the first round of attacks, then knowing about Garderobe and Horus was…just too much for them."

"But, something doesn't make sense, we just left few hours ago...I have to go back to Aasgard Baron, please provide me with one your ships. The smallest one will serve my purpose; I know you have a lot to deal with here and…"

Nagi denying with his head slowly while glaring at her, silenced Sakura's requirement.

"That won't be possible. You can't go back to Aasgard, Sakura."

"Why not?" Now it was her turn to glare at him.

While talking, with the intensity of her arguments, Sakura approached him and now she was talking only few centimeters of him, waiting for his answer.

"Why not, Nagi? I have no time to waste, this is a terrible mistake and I have to go back."

"I don't think the new Empress will be happy to see you there. Trust me, Sakura. You must stay here. There is nothing you can do for your brother. In fact, if you really want to help him, you shall stay."

Now Sakura was mad, _"Who the hell this man thinks he is to give me orders?!"_

Not waiting for more, Sakura tried to leave Nagi's cabin but his hand fastening her arm stopped her. She was ready to release, neither Nagi nor any other man was a rival for an Otome and certainly, not for this one. But were his words more efficient to hold her back than his physical strength.

"Ambassador Marguerite is the new Empress, Sakura. _All_ Imperial Otomes and the Hazakura Army have sworn their loyalty to her, officially. If you go to Aasgard you will put your brother's life in danger and also, yours. You know it. Now, calm down and listen."

"Tomoe? Tomoe Marguerite the Empress? There is a huge mistake… That is not possible! Who in the name of all gods could have supported that insanity?!"

"Insanity is more possible than you think. The support came from the Noble Council of course, but more important, from the Hazakura Army…after they heard the proposal from your sister, Ayane. I told you, Empress Marguerite has full Otome support."

After that, Sakura felt her world falling into pieces but when she could see every single piece, also everything made sense: Tomoe using both, Anri and Ayane for her twisted purposes, the treatment against the Kruger House members that were literally arrested as soon as they arrived, the warning from Uma Shamrock about a traitor inside the court…and even her departure from Aasgard. Tomoe and Ayane didn't want her there interfering…even when Anri proposed it; everything was part of the same trap. Then reached the final realization…Uma Shamrock said it was more than one traitor.

During the time she was thinking, Sakura walked to the big panel window, touching the crystal as if she could reach her home planet that way. At the distance, Aries was becoming visible and as the ship approached it, the lights of the battle were becoming also visible.

Turning to face Nagi with slow determination, she said, "You are one of them."

It was not a question, but Nagi surprised her again.

"No, I am not. The simple idea that you may think I am 'one of them' is offensive, Sakura-chan."

Sakura was disconcerted for a moment. Now Nagi approached to her, explaining. "Oh, well. Yes, I helped your brother to see the things in a different and maybe convenient way 'for them' as you said but he made his own decisions. And let's say, I am 'linked' with the real interested party behind all this but I am not one of them. And please, don't compare me with that mean and sneaky woman your brother chose as his Ambassador and lover or with your slippery cousin Jin."

The ship was getting closer and closer to Aries but it stopped at a safe distance of the battles. Through the inner communication channel, the navigator's voice sounded clear and accurate.

"We are in position and ready Baron. General Wang left the Portal on time and is on his way to meet us."

"Great, well done Tatsuhiko, you are a deserving disciple of my loyal Sergay. Let me know when he arrives. Keep on the position and keep monitoring Aries. Deploy the chasers and make sure nothing pass through the portal. Nothing Tatsuhiko, did I make it clear?"

"Crystal clear, Baron." The communication ended.

"What? Are we staying here? We have to reach Aries! We are here to help them, there is people dying!" Sakura was now looking with incredulity to Nagi who was just standing calmly in front of her.

"We will reach Aries on the right time, dear Sakura; in the meantime we will wait here."

That took Sakura out of control and materializing, she threw herself against Nagi, pushing him violently and restraining him on the floor with her sharpen element on his throat.

Their eyes were locked with each other; Sakura was breathing trying to avoid killing him. Nagi was just looking at her intensely; and Sakura found no fear on his eyes. The fact he didn't have fear to die on her hands, was stopping Sakura. Seeking deeply with her Otome senses, Sakura didn't find fear, guilt or regret on those eyes, she could only perceive something close to admiration towards her.

Almost screaming with frustration, Sakura released him and walked away. It was no alternative, killing him will not fix anything.

"Even when there is no other way I will prefer to die than in your hands…" Nagi had to clear his throat a bit while getting up of the floor, "that was a wise decision Sakura-chan."

She turned to see him with a longing question, "Why are you doing this?"

"I wasn't the cause of your brother deposing. He made his own decisions since long time ago. Who do you think caused more harm to your brother, that poisonous woman Tomoe or your own sister?"

That was like a direct slap on her face for Sakura but he didn't stop there.

"I wasn't the cause of the resentment some Noble Houses had against Hazakura House or the Empire. What the Empire did for their subjects? I wasn't the cause of the attacks; do the Empire, Garderobe or even the Noble Houses know what was of Schwartz's matters for?"

After a duel of gazes, Sakura finally said, "You may be not be the cause, but you aren't doing anything either. There are people dying in Aries right now, innocent people that have nothing to do with these battles and power avidity."

"Of course I am doing something my dear…I am helping everyone to take the veil off of their eyes and see the reality. In fact, I am doing the hardest part of the job because when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. At the end, all will have to face the consequences of their decisions, Garderobe, the Empire and whoever is holding it, the Noble houses, Schwartz…even me. Unfortunately, there is always a price to pay. Some or maybe even a lot of people will pay the price of human nature…and no one is innocent."

"Of course there are innocents...You are so terribly damaged if you think so!" Sakura wanted so bad to shake Nagi and make him understand, she couldn't believe the man she was so close to feel admiration could be part of all this setting up.

"Please, allow me to make you one question, Sakura-chan, well two actually. I am sure you will answer it honestly because I know you better than you think, maybe better than you know yourself."

"Make them."

"There was only one Noble House, one Sakura, which not only clearly denied its support for Tomoe becoming the Empress but also backed off strongly at the Emperor Hazakura. One, can you guess what family was?"

Breathing deeply Sakura, took some time thinking rapidly before answering with a question, "Windblom?"

"Good guess but no." Nagi made sure he got all Sakura's attention for his next words. "It was Kruger House."

"What did you do to help Armbrust Kruger and Chie Hallard from the unfair arrest they suffered? You suspected from Tomoe since some time ago, isn't it? You knew your sister was helping her. You suspected from your cousin Jin too. What did you do?"

Sakura felt devastated. Not because of Nagi's question but because the fact he already knew the answer. Nothing, she didn't do anything for anyone but trying to help Anri. And she wanted to help him because she wanted everything to keep as it was. Sakura didn't voice the answer but her silence was enough answer for Nagi.

"Can you guess what will be the fate of Kruger House now?" Nagi was still serious but a soft grin was curving his lips.

"No, I have no idea but they were tricked the same as Hazakura House was, as Garderobe and the others. There is a reason on why the attacked planets were Aries, Carthagos and Ealdgyth."

"Absolutely my dear, I was sure you will see it very soon. That's why everything had to be on time and have a perfect coordination. I am not sure what will happen to Garderobe and the others, but I will have under my charge Kruger House fate, so you will know for sure…since I expect you stay as my Otome, of course."

"That was unworthy and vile, all of you set up a mean ensnare instead of facing your opponents and voicing you requirements."

"It was brilliant and efficient, Sakura. There is no point in facing a biggest and stronger opponent. Let Garderobe and the Empire to destruct each other, to hit each other and then when both are weak and abated; strike the two at the same time. Success is guaranteed. That is efficiency, isn't?"

"None of them was innocent Sakura. Garderobe has kept watching over to preserve its own power, as all the others. And power, you know it, not only attract insane people but also make them more insane. And the commons are so willing to be guided, to be saved, helped to avoid any effort; that will keep in power _anyone_ that make such promise. Those in power don't even have to comply with their promises, they have only to make them and wrap them up as a beautiful gift rot inside."

While talking Nagi's eyes got harder, to Sakura's mind the image of him as a young boy in the middle of his army came in again. But now, he was not the fragile angel she saw.

"Everything is a façade, dear Meister Hazakura. And I am going to blow it out in thousands of pieces so everyone can see its own face and decay at least once."

Three months had passed since the moment Sakura had that conversation with Baron Nagi D'Artai. They waited days on Aries space until they landed. She still had fresh in her mind the moment they landed in Aries and he took control of everything, on everything that was left.

Now laying in the bed naked aside him, with his slender arm holding her waist closely, feeling the warm skin of his chest on her back and his breath on her neck, she also remembered the first time he took her or more accurately, the first time she gave in to her true desire.

With every day, Sakura had to admit Nagi was the only man she could ever surrender off unconditionally. He was the only one who ever talked her with the complete and bare truth whatever it was; he was the only one who truly showed himself completely naked in heart and soul and his abyss was overwhelming. Only sometimes, when he was making love to her deeply and passionately, Sakura could see a small little light drowning in the deepness of his eyes.

Moving, Sakura released her from his holding and left the bed. Not bothering to cover her nakedness, she walked to the window to watch the dawn. The two moons of Aries were still on the sky and shades of purple and blue were starting to trace on the horizon.

During all this time, Sakura didn't hear any news from Aasgard. All the communication channels were still broken but the portals were still operational so messages were sent in a primitive way: through messengers. However, she didn't send any and didn't get any.

The only time she and Nagi talked about Anri and his fate, Nagi warned, _"Watch out my beautiful Otome, only those who are so close can betray us so effectively."_

Now watching at her merciless fallen angel, sleeping peacefully at the reach of her hand, Sakura thought, _"Or save us." _

**Kansai, Viola House Planet. Ruins of the Ancient City of Heian-kyo, Daidairi Palace**

Natsuki was frustrated. Day after day after day they failed. She was sure they have scanned and inspected every square inch of Kansai and it was no single trace of the CORE. Her team was exhausted for bearing their sixteen, eighteen and sometimes twenty hour days.

The crew of her father arrived later. The captain spent some time scanning the planet, hiding their trace and recognizing the terrain. Since they were not able to contact with Natsuki by the regular communication channel, they were expecting the worst. All feel alleviated when they finally meet.

Having an extra cruiser was a lot of help but not even with it, they could find the CORE.

Shizuru moved on their improvised but comfortable bed, holding Natsuki closely and kissing her neck just below her jaw line.

"You should have some rest my Countess…your focus will be better if you are fresh and rested."

"Aww, Shizuru…I…how did you know I wasn't asleep?" Natsuki was trying to keep as still as possible to let Shizuru rest.

"Easy, you are not snoring." Shizuru was smiling while whispering the answerin Natsuki's ear.

"Hey! I don't snore!" Natsuki was glaring at Shizuru but had to smile after seeing the devilish glint on the red eyes at the soft yellow light of their tent.

"Natsuki is beautiful when she smiles…maybe I can help her to release the tension, I am sure you will sleep after that."

Natsuki glared at Shizuru again but with an amorous trace this time.

Laying again, this time on Shizuru's shoulder, Natsuki left the tension to dissipate, holding the warm body. Natsuki wished she could forget at least for a while but with every day that passed without finding the CORE she was feeling more and more cornered. They didn't know what was happening, every day the probabilities they could be exposed grew up and every day the team was getting more tired. They were now extending their reserves but soon they will be in troubles.

As if she could read her mind as always, Shizuru took Natsuki's chin to make her raise her face and look at her.

"Natsuki can't give up. We will find it and you have to be sure of it."

"I know Shizuru and there is nothing I want more but we are running out of options. We have looked beneath almost every rock with no luck. If the CORE was here, it is like if it was vanished in the air." Natsuki breathed deeply and put her arms under her head.

Shizuru knew it was her thinking position. _"Now, she will stay awake until the morning."_

"Natsuki, look at me."

Hearing that tone in Shizuru that didn't accept a negative, Natsuki leaned on her elbow to look at her.

"Twenty years ago, when I was hiding in the darkness I was sure I was going to die. I had that certainty and amazingly I was so calm. I can't explain you or even myself why. I was a kid but I was there, calmly waiting for death."

Shizuru never talked before about how that night was for her or her feelings in so openly way so Natsuki remained in silence, listening respectfully. Shizuru sit on the bed, the sheets sliding to reveal her naked torso. She looked like a goddess on the dim light.

"I should have died; well you only have to look around to figure out that. But I didn't. Your mother showed up and saved me. Even if she couldn't save my family, she saved me. And that simple fact changes everything. I lived to make all I have done until now; I lived to meet you and to be here, at your side. Do you think it is random? Do you think it is a simple coincidence?"

Suddenly Natsuki realized something she didn't notice before. Straightening suddenly, Natsuki ran out of the bed and stared at Shizuru. Natsuki's face was no longer disappointed or looking tired, her mind racing, _"Shizuru is the key,"_ was her conclusion.

"Shizuru, where were you when my mother found you?" Natsuki asked barely containing her anxiety.

Looking strangely at Natsuki, Shizuru recalled that night. Her memories and her mother's superposed on some times.

"I was on the Palace, Natsuki. But we already looked at it. Irina scanned every ruin and she didn't find any trace…"

"I know, I know," Natsuki moved, excited and sat in front of Shizuru, trying to find the best way to explain what she was thinking. "Please think more accurately, exactly where in the palace?"

Shizuru arched a brown looking curiously at Natsuki.

"Shizuru…you just told it. Look around and think about this: You were the _only_ survivor. Look at your planet and tell me, how it was possible?"

Natsuki was right, it was in front of their eyes all this time but they didn't see it until now.

"We have to go to Daidairi Palace again, but now we will ask Irina and Miyu for the detailed plan of the building and we will change our searching strategy." After saying that Natsuki took Shizuru's hands gently and holding them in hers, she asked, "I know this must be hard for you, but I have to ask you to recall everything you remember about that night and tell me."

Shizuru remained in silence, looking at the beautiful green eyes. It will be hard to dive into her mother memories and her own buried ones, but she will have those green eyes to bring her back again.

"Shizuru, we have to find the exact place where you were hiding during the attack. The reason you survived is because you were at the most secret and safest place in the whole planet! I am sure, I could bet my life, we will find the CORE there."

**Cardair, Krauxeku House Planet. **

"You should be at Carthagos since months ago, Prince Kazuya!"

Kazuya was sitting slothfully at his chair, looking at the miserable messenger that whore Tomoe sent to look for her accountings. The prince was considering sending back only his head as an answer.

"We can't kill him my Prince…no matter how much fun it would be. That woman is still the Empress, it will be bad politics and that is not fun." Nao whispered at Kazuya's ear, sliding a playful arm for the back of the chair.

"I love the way you read my mind, my beautiful kitty…but don't do it too often. I wouldn't like that." Kazuya say watching at Nao, his comment half mockery, half warning.

"I have been busy Imperial messenger," Kazuya answer instead with disdain to Jin, who hated his new position but was thankful to still being alive. Baron Nagi left him with a mission but this part of his target was contemptible for someone like him.

"Fucking you new whore?" Jin dared to say emboldened by Kazuya's neglectful attitude but he had time to regret it.

Standing up, Kazuya made a beck and four guards caught Jin, immobilizing him.

"Maybe I should keep you here and send a new messenger to the Empress. I heard that she enjoys beautiful girls and boys. Maybe I will send her two, one of each."

Jin was now trembling but Nao and Akane came on his help. They will need them later, Kazuya can't kill him yet.

"Please, Kazu-kun, don't waste your time."

Nao took Kazuya's hand while rested the other on his chest. "Akane, is right my Prince. Besides…you really don't want to kill this worm. He is not a rightful contender for you…of anyone I could say. You could use him to feed the beast but they can get sick. Maybe you will inclusively do a favor to the Empress by releasing her from him."

That was a good point Kazuya didn't think about. It was better if Tomoe kept that useless rat.

Walking back to his chair, flanked by the two women, Kazuya said, "Tell the Empress, she has nothing to fear. Everything is under control in Carthagos. The Tokiha family is still alive but controlled. I will go there personally…sometime soon." This last sentence was expressed looking lustily at Nao.

"Guard, send a locked messaging device with this worm reporting the Empress our advances in Carthagos," and then looking one last time at Jin, "fail to deliver that you idiot and nothing will save you. Captain, request for a new messenger and take this trash out of my planet as soon as possible." With that said Kazuya left the room accompanied by the two young women.

It was a fact that he should be in Carthagos since weeks ago. Just as Nagi was in Aries, taking care of the manor and supporting Schwartz to get the necessary to unlock Garderobe's Chamber but since Nao arrived, he couldn't think in any other thing than be with her. Since that very first 'private' meeting when Nao warned him about Tomoe but mostly about Nagi's intentions and then practically rape him, Kazuya was obsessed with the Otome.

Sometimes he invited Akane since he enjoyed seeing them together but most of the times, he wanted her only for his pleasure. Kazuya barely tolerated seen her with anyone else, unlike his other toys when he enjoyed watching his favorite guards raping them, he couldn't handle any other man or woman touching Nao. Akane was the only exception because it was like a special sister to him.

This time Akane was with them, Kazuya ordered her to undress Nao while he rested on a big fluff cushion. Just by looking Nao naked in front on him, looking at him with those defiant green eyes, his excitement triggered. Akane was now inciting him, touching between his legs but truth said, it was no need for it. He was already upright.

"So, my prince…what will be next? Are you really planning to travel to Carthagos?" Nao asked seductively.

"The Tomoe bitch can wait sitting, everything is fine there." He made a pause closing his eyes at Akane's ministrations.

"I am more interested in Aries. As you told me, that tricky Baron D'Artai is keeping all the fun for him. He is the only one meeting with the Schwartz leaders…and according to him; your damn fucking Headmistress is unbreakable. Schwartz wants Garderobe's secrets and technology but there is no way. The chambers are locked in Wallach and Horus and they can't get in."

Kazuya laughed, indicating Akane to undo his belt, "I can imagine their frustration, the powerful Schwartz can't get into the chambers, can't find the damn Natsuki Kruger and they granted Tomoe's most wanted wish for nothing! They don't even have the Empire control!"

"But Baron D'Artai is then securing is position."

"Oh yes"…"The small guy had the control of Skáneland with Sergay there but he is making a huge mistake."

Looking Kazuya's eyes getting darker, Nao approached him but didn't let him touch her.

"Really, what's that?"

"He is too interested on the Armitage. He said the dyke's wife, Yukino, is pregnant and very close to gives birth. He thinks that child is related somehow to Garderobe and that will give him a powerful weapon against them."

"_Yukino, pregnant? That's new. Well, soon they will have to tell us something."_ Using her ECCO device, Nao sent all the information she considered useful. As the other users were logging into the ECCO network, she hoped they could have a chance. The only places where they don't have information were Garderobe and Horus. For some reason, Shamrock didn't activate a device there. But in this very moment, Mai, Arika, Saeko, Chie and Sara Gallagher were receiving Kazuya's last comments.

Rounding the cushion and holding Kazuya from behind, Nao put her device on standby and whispered at Kazuya's ear while incrusting painfully her nails on his shoulders, "Enough chatting…time for fun, my Prince."

**Kansai, Viola House Planet. Ruins of the Ancient City of Heian-kyo, Daidairi Palace**

It was very early in the morning but Natsuki have them all at the ruins of the palace in frantic activity. She took a couple of her father men to help but keep the others at the campground on charge of the surveillance.

Using the detailed plans Miyu and Irina provided them, they were replicating the successes and movements of Viola family the night of the attack. Natsuki and Shizuru were standing at the center with a digital copy of the plans. They were ready to start and it was Shizuru's turn.

"Seki and I were at the library. He was showing me some images of skyliners and other combat ships he was going to pilot. My family always had a scientific and engineering base but we never disregard the war and strategy training, like every noble family. However, I think the friendship with your father and Haakon made my father more aware of it. "

Natsuki smiled at the reference, trying to imagine the wonderful woman at her side as a kid.

"The initial training for strategy used to start at thirteen but my father changed it for start at seven, so Seki was starting his training that summer and he was all excited."

"Yes, that's the same age when it starts at Skáneland." Natsuki said recalling her mother's disbelief and disagreement with that.

"That's why Kruger House had such unbeatable warriors and high class Otomes, my Countess."

Reito got the library position, marking with his laser the area it should cover.

"I remember my mother came in hurriedly, asking us to follow her. She was calm and controlled as usual but I remember an incredibly sadness in her eyes."

"Did you feel anything that could indicate you were under attack?"

"Not at that time Natsuki, but on the way we saw everybody running and voicing instructions. The guards were taking defensive positions carrying heavy weapons." Shizuru walked and closing her eyes, she moved to another position. "My father met us quickly still giving orders to his commanders, here. This was the main living room. After dismissing his men, he kneeled to face Seki and me."

Ray and Reito were working signaling, while Irina and Miyu were running multiple scanning on the places Shizuru was recognizing.

With her eyes still closed, Shizuru was bringing to her mind the image of the big living room, the frenetic movements, the noises, but among all, the image of her father's face and his words.

"_You must not fear my beloved. Remember, fear is the mind killer. We are having a tough situation here but I and your mother will protect you above anything else. Whatever happens, remember, always remember I love you."_

"Those were his last words. I never see him again. After holding us tightly, he stood up, gave a strange gaze to my mother and left with some of his men."

Shizuru opened her eyes then and walked decidedly to a new spot. "My mother took me to my father's lab. My father was more a brilliant engineer than a warrior and he had an amazingly huge laboratory for his work. Seki took me stealthily to it since my mother never let us in when my father wasn't there. We were not allowed to get in even accompanied. But we loved to get in and see with astonishment all his stuff; we were always very careful but my father always knew we were there. He used to scold Seki for inciting that vandalistic behavior in me. Seki was my hero after those intrusions and my father knew it. At the end he always forgave us but instructed us about not telling my mother."

Shizuru was looking at the floor taking her hands in front of her. Natsuki knew by seeing her that she wasn't aware of the ruins at that moment. Shizuru was seeing the castle as it was then.

Nina and Laura, joined Ray and Reito silently, detailing the area with their lasers. As Shizuru was getting closer to the place she survived, the more detail they were giving the traces.

"We were just getting to the lab when we felt the first devastating blast. It was too close of the palace, in fact; maybe it hit directly some part of the castle because we were thrown away by the expansive effect and the tremors."

Shizuru closed her eyes again, diving on her memory.

"My mother took us again, Seki could walk but the dust didn't let me see well so she carried me. I remember that we went stairs down. That is really strange because we never saw any basement on my father's lab." Opening her eyes she fixed her red gaze to Natsuki.

"I remember Natsuki, we were stairs down. I didn't remember it before but my mother took me to a chamber I didn't know on my father lab."

"Do you remember where it was?"

Looking at the traces the others did, Shizuru approached one of the corners, "My father used to have storage furniture here, the last thing I remember when my mother was carrying me was seeing it. After that, everything was darkness."

"Let's try to clear this area the best we can, we need to find an entrance…Irina, Miyu, focus your scanning on this area," and after her command, Natsuki was the first one to start moving rocks and debris.

Even though they had very good equipment and tools, it took them until noon to find it. They were all dusty and sweaty when Nina and Ray moving a big piece found a trace of metal that was different to the others.

"Hey Natsuki, Miyu…take a look on this." Ray called ducking to see it better.

Everyone approached, after a quick scan; Miyu determined it was not construction metal but a different alloy. Quickly, everyone focused on that area to clear it. When they finally end and squared piece of metal was in front of them.

"Miyu, what the scan says?"

"Nothing about the CORE Countess Kruger, it is like all the others, however there are signals of structure below. The basement as Master Viola indicated."

"Ray, what did Sara told you about my father's dead. It was here?" Natsuki made the question with controlled voice.

"No, I have compared the coordinates Sara provided me; when she found the rests of the explosion caused by uncle Kyler and that's on the other side of the planet."

"Maybe he was leading them precisely away of the CORE. Ok guys, let's try to open this. Miyu, Irina, make sure there is no danger, if the CORE is really there maybe my father put on some traps."

After a couple of hours they were finally in the basement. Part of the structure was devastated and Shizuru by looking at it recalled that part of her dream when her hiding place exploded. She moved on the space, now illuminated by the temporary lanterns. For Shizuru the place looked extremely small but she was tall woman now. Then, she was a five years old kid. Diving in her memories again, she tried to find the location where she could be sitting but something didn't match.

"Miyu-san, Irina-san is there something, even the smallest signal in your scans?"

"Not mine, Archmeister. There is absolutely no strange signal. I have debris, metal, rock, bare ground. I can even see the terrain underground structure with the ground penetrating radar but anything else."

"Miyu-san?" Shizuru insisted since Miyu was still silent.

"Basically the same about the results but there is something about the shape."

"The shape? What you mean Miyu?" Natsuki wanted to know, the space was so reduce that only Natsuki, Shizuru, Miyu and Irina were down there at that time.

"Yes, the ground penetrating radar is showing only the terrain structure and all the scanners said what Meister Woods indicated but the terrain structure we are getting is not completely normal for Kansai terrain. There are some straight lines that should be curve. In fact, the lines are too straight for any terrain."

"Where is that Miyu?" Natsuki approached at the wall Miyu was signaling.

The wall wasn't sleek, it had jutting outs and looking at one of them carefully, Natsuki felt a thinnest strip of metal.

"Shizuru, come a take a look on this, well feel it because maybe you couldn't see it. What do you think it is?"

Shizuru approached and when she put her hand were Natsuki was indicating, the whole structure shook with the sound of stone shrieking against stone.

Concerned calls came from the surface and Ray quickly jumped in trying to take them out, thinking the whole structure was collapsing but it wasn't.

In front of their astonished eyes the wall cracked opening a door size aperture, revealing a shiny metallic door.

"What is this?" Natsuki asked, "Why the hell you didn't tell me this thing was behind the wall?"

"Because nothing like this showed at the scanners Countess Kruger." Miyu answered immutable. Irina still had her mouth opened, looking alternatively at the scanner and at the metal structure trying to establish if the device was wrong or her eyes were.

"According to the scanners what we are seeing is not there." Miyu finished off categorical.

Shizuru didn't say a word and approached the door. With her proximity, her GEM lit up and part of the door became a liquid panel.

'_Welcome, Bewitching Smile Amethyst…_

_Granting authorization…Please, validate credentials'_

Now not only Irina but everyone had their mouth opened, exception made by Miyu, of course, who was registering and scanning everything for further analysis.

The welcome screen turned black again, waiting. No one knew what it was waiting but then Shizuru placed her hand on it, feeling the liquid metal and small shivers on her palm.

'_Authorization Granted: Welcome Shizuru Viola'_

The door opened exposing a second chamber that unlike the other, this one was a lot bigger, was illuminated with a strange light and it was impeccable.

Walking in one by one almost with reverence, all they felt overwhelmed by the sight in front of them.

It was as if it was alive, floating over its base, rotating on its axis as a small planet, with traces of light running through its shinning surface as millions of small interconnect roads and pulsating like a gigantic hearth, it was the CORE they were so eager to find.

**System Unknown – Experimental Space Platform Höllenjunge-Drei, Schwarz Base **

Three months after the first attacks over the Noble Houses of Tokiha, Armitage and Windbloom, they were more in control but still too far away from where they wanted to be.

S-1 knew their attack on Garderobe and Horus was very successful yet their efforts to get information from them not so. He summoned an emergency meeting with all their brothers. Never before Schwartz was so close to get their purpose. Never before they were spread at the universe as they were now. S-1 closed his eyes to enjoy.

"_S-13 reporting from Aasgard's position, all clear Master."_

"_S-9 reporting from Aries' position, all clear Master."_

"_S-8 reporting from Carthagos's position, all clear Master."_

"_S-7 reporting from Windbloom Kingdom's position, all clear Master."_

"_S-5 reporting from Horus' position, all clear Master."_

"_S-3 reporting from Skáneland's position, all clear Master."_

"_S-2 reporting from Garderobe's position, all clear Master."_

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't a live connection. He was hearing the welcoming of the recorded messages that every team had to send due the impossibility to have interstellar communication. The Otome sisterhood was still interfering with their higher purpose. Despite all their efforts, the COREs of Garderobe and Horus were still locked with no way to even get into the chambers that were protecting them.

If they destroyed the chamber, that would be a suicide. The CORE will activate a self destruction weapon and they won't have the CORE either, that was the only they knew. Schwartz didn't know they won't only destroy the chamber and the CORE but the whole planet, every captured Otome will die before revealing that information. Not even the examination probes were able to tear off any information from them.

They had everything under control but that. Maybe was time for a different approach.

"S-4, it's time to go to Wallach IV and claim what is ours."

**Wallach IV, Garderobe Headquarters Planet.**

Some days were worst than others. That was one of the worst ones. It was better when they try to get information from her. Her Otome training made that sessions bearable but during days, they forced Uma to see the questioning sessions on the other Otomes and the students.

Uma wasn't concerned by the Otomes; they could do the same she was doing, closing her senses, take away the pain, process the chemicals, fight the venoms, endure and survive. But the students…many of them didn't make it.

"You won't have any gain by torturing the students, they don't know anything!" Sometimes, despite her training, Uma lost the composure, more frequently when some of her students died.

Uma knew that was the price for surrendering but she didn't have any other choice, as the Otomes on the attacked planets had to choose. The invaders were too many and the enhanced soldiers were soon razing everything and there was no way to fight all of them at the same time. At the end even if they could be beaten, a lot of people will die, maybe all of them. Uma understood why finally Windbloom, Carthagos and Aries surrender; and she had to do the same. After three months only ten of her students have died.

"You know how to stop this Headmistress. Open the chamber." S-4 kept doing the same request day after day despite getting the same answer every time.

"I already told you…several times. I can't open the chamber. Once the security protocol is activated, there is no way to open it. The surrogate system is controlled outside Wallach IV and I don't have control over it. You will have to find a solution by yourselves because I don't know either where the system is. You can kill us all and you won't have something we can't give you!"

Despite her very convincing tone of despair, Uma was glad Yohko disobeyed her for the first time in their lives. Uma was truly unable to recover the CORE functionality. Now she only prayed everyday for Natsuki Kruger to find CORE-Drei.

Uma had her head lowered down, so she didn't see the second blonde man entering the interrogation room, which used to be a training room, until he spoke.

"Dear Headmistress Shamrock, the last thing we want is to kill you or your fellow students,"

Uma raised her head slowly. The men were identical but she knew this one was different.

"I heard that Otomes aged slowly than rest of the humans but you are doing certainly better than others…Headmistress. It's so nice to see you…again."

**Kansai, Viola House Planet. Ruins of the Ancient City of Heian-kyo, Daidairi Palace**

"What we do now, Shizuru?" The room was crowded again even when they tried to keep the minimum necessary people.

"Miyu-san, the CORE is locked so we have to run the restoration protocol. This situation never happened before. We need all your records about the matter." Shizuru wanted to be sure before doing anything. It was a lot on the balance for them to make any mistake.

"Archmeister Viola, any Column had the administration credentials to re-activate the COREs, due to your position as Garderobe's second in command you are definitely more suited than any other Column with the only exception of Headmistress Shamrock. We will only know if this CORE was set as the main until the run of the recovery protocol. The system will keep denying access if our hypothesis about this CORE is mistaken."

"What will happen in that case?" Natsuki wanted to know, remembering that meeting when she knew about the other function of a CORE.

"Since the Archmeister will run the protocol, nothing happened. She will just get a denying access warning. If other person tried, exists the risk of activating the self-destruction mode."

"We don't want that by any mean Miyu-san."

"Affirmative, Countess Kruger, that's the most probable reason of why your father moved away the intruders he found on the planet; aside to protect the planet, toprotect the CORE itself."

Breathing deeply, everyone got their place.

Shizuru identified the CORE main panel at the gravitational base, fitting her Meister ring on the key aperture. By seeing her, serene and controlled, Natsuki couldn't avoid thinking how heavy the fate Shizuru was carrying was. She was really the key for everything.

At the next second Shizuru place her right, the CORE that already looked alive shined with a new light, like awakening after a long dream. The main panel shined as well with new life and a secured panel opened showing the CORE's main control.

"That's a good signal right, Miyu-san?"

"So far it is Countess Kruger." Natsuki and Miyu were the only ones down there that weren't Otomes, but Miyu was a different matter, so Natsuki was the only one completely in the darkness about what was happening.

All the Columns knew how to re-active a CORE, it was part of their training after being selected as columns. But of course, no one but Shizuru had ever done it for real. Shizuru didn't have any inner memory to support her this time. She was alone. _"No, I am not really alone"_

With one last gaze to Natsuki's eyes, she started the recovery protocol, praying inside this was really the main CORE. If her hunch was right, that was the only real option they had to make a difference on whatever was happening outside Kansai.

To everybody's surprise and relief, few seconds after Shizuru executed the protocol, the CORE came into full life. All the panels at the gravitational base activated and all the red lights at the CORE surface, started turning to green.

"Otome's functions are being restoring…some of the secondary systems will have to be restored manually but we are getting on. This was really set as the main CORE, so…" Shizuru didn't end the sentence.

"Something bad happened in Horus and Wallach IV. Can we know what it was Miyu-san?"

"Affirmative, during the MSP, the CORE are locked but still functional, everything they are set to register they will do it. Once the system is restored all the COREs will network and we will be able to see what is registered on the other COREs."

It took Miyu and Shizuru together about 5 minutes to have everything set up and the CORE on line. As it was networking with the other COREs and updating the information, Miyu found something else.

"Archmeister Viola."

"Yes, Miyu-san?" Shizuru was still typing in one of the terminals looking for the other systems.

"There is a message for you here."

Shizuru looked back at Miyu with surprise and approached slowly. Natsuki and Ray who also heard Miyu's call did it as well.

"According to the registry, it was left by Meister Airlie Viola… the same day Kansai was attacked."

Looking at the CORE after that at Natsuki, Shizuru asked, "Play it Miyu-san, please."

Natsuki approached to Shizuru, standing very close of her.

"It's locked Archmeister; I assume that only you can unlock it."

Shizuru got to the panel again and as Miyu said, it required a key. Introducing her meister ring again, the system validated the GEM and her identity. Every GEM was indelibly attached to its Otome bearer. It was no way, anyone else but Shizuru could open a file that was locked for her as the Bewitching Smile Amethyst.

A holographic projection started. A woman, some years older than Shizuru currently was, appeared. Same wild golden mane, same red eyes, her features were extremely delicate, elegant and yet, very decided. Shizuru's mother was extremely beautiful.

Shizuru felt the pain spreading on her chest by seeing her mother, so vividly, so alive.

"_My dear Shizuru, I am making this message hoping you never have to see it…There is no way, no one else could see it but you. I don't know how much time will pass if you have to see it, I don't know how you will look as an Otome but I assure you, since now, I am proud of you._

_We are under a severe situation and I decided to leave you a message for the future. This is a message that may help you if the worst happens this night._

_Someone wants to get the CORE Viola family has the duty to protect during the following years. We don't know how these intruders managed to outwit all the security systems but we knew we were under their attack too late. We are currently facing an extreme disadvantage. Your father is doing the best and the most he can but that may not be enough. Also, I sent an emergency call to Garderobe and to the only person I really trust in my life, Saeko Kruger. Whatever you are doing now and whatever position you have, listen and trust me: She is the only one you can trust._

_Shizuru, you are very important, you and your brother of course. Garderobe has a secret program that has been perfectly executed during centuries. Probably you heard about it by now but only certain Otomes have the complete information. I am one of those Otomes. Garderobe's Breeding Program had the objective to produce the perfect Otome, the one that will be free of our chains and restrictions. This will be a woman, which in certain age will be able to materialize without any nanomachines on her body and without any GEM. She is destined to become Garderobe's Hime and start a new era._

_Garderobe's projections estimate this woman will be Seki's daughter with the heiress of Kruger House. Yes, my dear our two families and also other noble families have been Garderobe's experimental field for that only purpose._

_However, I think, I feel inside my soul that the daughter has to be yours. I can't give you any scientific reason but the deep certainty which I woke up after the dreams. You shall have a daughter with the heir of the House of Kruger._

_My mission as an Otome is to protect Seki as part of the Breeding Program…my mission as your mother is to protect both of you. Your father has been working on a very secret project he calls, the 'No-Field' and using that theory he build the 'No-chamber' where I will hide you after recording this message and the 'No-ship' where I will hide Seki. After that, I will fight together with your father to protect our home for both of you. You will be listening this message, if I fail on that target. _

_Whatever happens, the 'No-field' technology is very powerful and very dangerous. You have in your hands not only the fate of hundreds of years of genetic schemas but also a weapon that may change the face of the Empire. I wish you make the wisest decision about both._

_But what I wish the most is you are not alone listening this message, the wish of my heart is that you have a Kruger by your side, either Saeko or her descendant. _

_There is something else you should know. Besides the Viola family, only two persons knew about Kansai security systems, Count Kyler Kruger and Meister Uma Shamrock. I already told you who you can trust Shizuru, don't forget it."_

"_Airlie! What are you doing? We have to bring the kids…hurry up!"_

For few seconds both Shizuru's parents showed at the projection. Aylen Viola looked straight at the recording a bit more than two seconds. Shizuru was tall and strong like him.

"_I am done Aylen…this is something I had to do, just in case."_

"_We will make it Airlie, just bring the kids. I will see you at the living room."_

Before stopping the recording, Shizuru's mother stood up close to the CORE to say _"I love you, Shizuru"_

The recording ended and all them at the room felt a deep emptiness on their hearts. During some part of the message, Shizuru's hand slid involuntary on Natsuki's, squeezing it. That was the only gesture denoting the strong emotion Shizuru was feeling.

Less than five minutes, that was the only that was left. A five minutes message, a devastated planet and the most wanted device on the Universe, the active CORE. Natsuki noticed all the Otomes, her cousins and the others leaving them alone without any word. Miyu left as well, following the others after closing the holographic device.

Once they were alone, Natsuki faced Shizuru taking both of her hands. Shizuru's face was a mask of stone.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki's voice was full of concern; it has been a lot for her beloved that day, and Natsuki was feeling guilty for asking her too much but now after hearing that message Natsuki was overtaken. "Shizuru please, look at me. I am here with you, as I promised."

Natsuki's words were like an awaking call for Shizuru, who breathing deeply; found the way back again steadying herself on Natsuki's green eyes. After a couple of breathings, Shizuru finally closed her eyes but two tears were already falling down on her cheeks.

That was the most painful view for Natsuki, seeing Shizuru's pain and feeling it as her own. With a impulsive decision, Natsuki embraced Shizuru with all her strength, after a while, Shizuru also embraced her in response and Natsuki could finally breath with relief.

"I am here Shizuru, I won't let you alone." Natsuki whispered at the other woman ear.

Releasing the embrace a bit, Shizuru met Natsuki's eyes. The eyes Shizuru loved even before meeting the owner. According to her mother, she was destined to a Kruger. So be it.

"Thank you Natsuki, thank you for…"

"Don't say anything now, just…take some time and rest. Ray, Miyu and the others can keep on with this. We will go to the campground and have some rest."

Shizuru nodded, smiling a bit sadly. Natsuki was trying harder to make her feel better but she had a burning iron on heart.

Walking away from Natsuki, Shizuru approached the CORE again.

"This is what they wanted so badly Natsuki, can you imagine that?"

"No, certainly I can't. I wouldn't want to have something like this." Natsuki was so close of Shizuru again.

"That's why you are the only one who deserves it. Whoever made the decision, it was the best one."

"It was Shamrock isn't? Miyu-san said that."

"No, Miyu said Uma and Yohko had to run the protocol together but I almost sure Yohko made the decision."

"Why are you so sure about it?"

"During years, since the time I woke up at the hospital bed to know I no longer had a family, a home or a planet, I wondered what happened that night, the night of the attack. Nobody knew how it was possible they could have tricked the best security system on the universe. Your father was blamed for it."

"During years, I thought he was the only one who knew about Kansai systems as my parents did but now, we know he was not the only one."

"Wait, Shizuru…you know I don't like Shamrock but that doesn't make her guilty. My father was blamed, yes, but he was innocent. We don't know if it is Shamrock's case. Your mother only said the two of them knew."

"Yes…but during years Uma had known how much I wondered about that night and she never ever told me she knew the same than your father."

Natsuki remained silent for a while thinking about it.

"And there is another thing Natsuki, you father died protecting his family and this CORE, exactly as my parents. Whatever it is, Uma will have a lot to explain."

The sound of a throat clearing made them to look at the entrance. Ray was standing there, with abated face.

"Natsuki, Shizuru-san, I am really sorry to interrupt but this is very important."

"It's Ok, Ray-san, you are not interrupting, please tell us." Ray had an unconditional admiration and care for Shizuru and Shizuru was in retribution, always gentle with Ray.

"According to Miyu-san we have very few time left. As soon as the CORE finishes up the updating process with the other CORE, since it is leaving the MSP, it will transfer our coordinates to the other COREs."

"In other words, soon anyone who has the other COREs will know this one is active and also where it is." Shizuru completed.

"That's exactly the problem Shizuru-san." Ray looked at Natsuki waiting for her orders.

"Ray, call the others, we have to leave Kansai as soon as possible."

* * *

Thanks for reading and until the next time.


	15. Chapter 15 Crossroads

Yes, tonight is a weird time for an update… sometimes one have to figure out with the available time :)

Sorry for the long wait. I was working on the last chapters all together so we are finally here. This is not the final chapter but the last two chapter will come on the next two weeks so, keep in touch.

My gratitude to AtlantisLux for her help.

**Note:** This story is rated M. It contents intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content, strong language or violence. If you dislike, please don´t read.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. Dune is owned by Frank Herbert legal heirs. I only own my imagination

**

* * *

**

Tears of Warriors

by Galadan

Chapter 15. Crossroads

"There are weapons you cannot hold in your hands. You can only hold them in your mind."  
**Bene Gesserit Teaching**  
Dune: House Atreides

**

* * *

**

Kansai, Viola House Planet. Ruins of the Ancient City of Heian-kyo, Daidairi Palace

Dark clouds were slowly rising on the horizon changing the sky from dark blue to menacing dark, as a bad omen of their days to come. Shizuru had her red eyes fixed on those distant clouds knowing that sooner or later, they will reach them.

"They didn't make it Natsuki. Whatever my mother plan was, she didn't make it on time. If the no-ship wasn't destroyed, it must be still hidden where it was originally"

"Why are you so sure?" Natsuki, who was working with Miyu trying to guess the best place for the no-ship, feared the answer she will get just by hearing Shizuru's dark tone.

Shizuru recalled the story Saeko Kruger told her in Skáneland in what seemed ages ago.

"Lady Saeko found my mother, severely injured but still alive when she came responding my mother's call. My brother and my father were dead by then. Your mother was kind enough to delete any recording of them dead but that's for sure, Natsuki."

After Miyu's warning, an avalanche of activity overflowed the Kruger's forces in Kansai. Natsuki split her people to undo the campground, eliminate any trace of their presence in planet, find the no-ship Shizuru's mother mentioned at the message and transport the CORE to the main cruiser.

Time was against them if as they suspected, Garderobe and Horus were attacked, those who wanted the CORE will be hunting them very soon. They had a small window to retain the surprise factor and Natsuki had the strong feeling the no-ship was the keystone for that.

Natsuki and Miyu did a quick reconstruction guessing that the most probable location for the no-ship was on the hangars. They must find a similar basement on the hangars as soon as possible. Finding the no-chamber took them almost the whole day, they didn't have much time left.

"Countess Kruger, there is a possibility."

"We will look at any option, Miyu-san. Tell us."

"We can't trace the no-ship signal but we can set the hangar perimeter and find the same terrain patterns we saw in the no-chamber. Duke Viola needed a similar structure to hide the ship but also to allow taking off."

"The hangars are more than 10 times bigger than the Duke's lab Miyu however if there is no other chance…"

"Yes, there is one Natsuki."

Shizuru was a bit apart from Natsuki and Miyu looking for her inner balance; the previous exercise of diving inside her past memories or maybe everything since they got land three months ago was triggering an overflow of consciousness inside Shizuru. Whatever could be the reason, as a damn that was suddenly beaten by the weight of water, the barrier holding her memories was slowly cracking while the water was expelled with extraordinary pressure through the fissures. More and more fissures were appearing in that mental and spiritual wall, so many that Shizuru had to recall the litany to ease her soul and inner peace before the major flood she was about to live.

"What it is Shizuru? Did you remember something?" Natsuki as a wild animal could feel disaster coming; she could feel the interior storm emanating from Shizuru.

"I am…remembering. The no-ship is not at the hangars." Heading to a complete different direction, Shizuru explained, "My father had two important places, his lab and the observatory."

"An observatory? Why you would have an observatory in the castle?" Natsuki looked at the building plan since she didn't see any reference to an observatory.

"You had an arena in Castel Skánien, isn't Natsuki?" Shizuru asked smiling, having Natsuki by her side made her internal restlessness more bearable.

"Yes…" Natsuki responded proudly and promptly.

"Do you see arena any in the plans of Daidairi?"

"Well, no…but…"

"My Countess will have to admit that not everyone has to be a warrior… I will concede her that not everyone has to be a scientist," as speaking, Shizuru kept walking to another location in the torn down structures. Again, she was the one leading the way.

Despite Shizuru's teasing, Natsuki was happy to see her in good mettle, mainly after all everything she bore in that long day. The Kansai's sun was way past its climax, they were running out of time and the storm was clearly coming. "Still, Shizuru, there is no observatory on these plans."

"No, maybe you have it there as the 'Dome'…?"

"Affirmative, Archmeister. The so called structure should be exactly where we are right now."

"Thank you Miyu-san. Please run the terrain scanning as you did it on the previous location."

Shizuru was standing as a queen with Natsuki by her side, the latter with her arms crossed over her chest and frowning a bit, looked serene on the exterior but internally praying Shizuru and Miyu were right.

Miyu moved quickly, running the scannings all over the area while dark clouds were gathering on the horizon and the sky got darker with purple and gray shades announcing a huge storm coming.

"The most likely location is here, Archmeister Viola," Miyu said signaling an area about 25 square meters.

"Are you sure? This is like too small."

"The 'no-ship' is not like other aircrafts Natsuki. I trust Miyu-san's conclusion. Call the others and we will know it for sure."

For everyone's relief, Miyu was right and they found a fortified chamber exactly like the CORE's one. The storm was over them, electrifying the air when Shizuru slid her ring as a key one more time. The last item her family left behind was about to be gathered, even dead, her parents were watching over her. Her mother left her GEM for her with her precious memories and wisdom; and her father giving them maybe the most powerful weapon that will tip the scales in their favor.

This time, the opening was a bit different than they were expecting. After Shizuru's action, a soft tremor spread through the terrain.

"What the hell...?" Natsuki couldn't end the sentence.

The tremor increased and instinctively, all of them moved away of its epicenter. The ground cracked in several places and a big cleavage ran like a ground thunderbolt cutting land under their feet. Moving further away quickly this time, they saw how the cleavage grew wider and wider. The terrain was opening in front of their astonished eyes, revealing a shiny and polished surface that after some seconds, slid following the first one, showing an identical third layer that slid as well after some seconds showing a big and dark basement.

"It's a floodgate sliding system! Wow!...This is unbelievable." Natsuki was amazed of the technology level required to do what they saw that day and then looking at Shizuru, realized that was build at least twenty years ago. Then remembered what her grandfather told her about Shizuru's family. They leaded the imperial technology advances and cruisers designing and construction, no one was better than Viola House for science and technology among the Noble Houses. Natsuki wondered why the attack came when the CORE was under the Viola custody when Windbloom or Kruger House were easier targets; and understood why Shizuru wanted so bad an explanation from Uma Shamrock. The only one who had better technology than the Viola House was Garderobe itself and the Scientific Guild, but now looking at the 'no-field' technology Natsuki was having her doubts about.

When the sliding system finished, a big dark square of 50 meters per side was opened under their feet.

"It will be hard to hide this Countess Kruger." Irina said with a shocked face again.

Everyone walked to the edge, at the bottom some lights were lighting a dark and strange aircraft, delineating the sharp edges of an assault airship like no other. Materializing, Shizuru approached Natsuki slowly, holding her tightly by the waist.

"May I fly Natsuki down?"

Natsuki still in shock like Irina, only nodded blushing a bit but still giving Ray and Reito a last minute order to follow them.

Once down there, on the ground. Ray and Shizuru kept their robes materialized, just in case while the four observed the aircraft in detail.

"Do you think it will fit in our cruiser?"

"Oh yes," Reito was in ecstasy admiring it but still willing to answer Natsuki's questions. "But maybe we will have to leave some of the Sky Wolves and other things here."

"Or maybe try to keep them on the other cruiser." Ray suggested as well.

"Remember we still have the CORE guys."

"Our cruisers are imperial standard K Class, the last ones designed and produced at the Viola's shipyard; unlike that modified one that attacked us in Skáneland that had 4,500 meters length…at least; we have only a bit more than 2,200 meters."

"That's very encouraging Reito, really."

"Sadly those are the numbers Natsuki. I don't know if we will be able to fit everything on the cruisers."

"Give the Sky Wolves the priority, we can't leave behind artillery we will need on the future. Make them fit, Ray help him out. Have everything ready to leave, I will take this baby out and will join you at the main cruiser. We should get out of here before the storm reach us."

Ray complied promptly but Reito still had a disappointed air on his face while Ray carried him out.

"He is dying to fly it right?" Shizuru said finding the ship control panel and opening it for Natsuki.

"Maybe…but he will have to wait."

"I am sad for him but you are right…if is not my brother, you are the only one who deserves to fly it for the first time."

Natsuki smiled, touching Shizuru's arm with restrained love as the no-ship gate was opening. It was no time for more, but finally after so many years, a Viola will claim for the ship.

The ship has about 50 meters length and was definitely, an assault aircraft. It was extraordinarily well designed and built and was bigger than regular assault aircrafts. Natsuki with expert eyes evaluated that it could carry a seven people crew when the regular assault ships carried a maximum of five but it was so well designed, that it could be flown with a small three people crew.

"This is really amazing Shizuru…your father was…oh, I am sorry, I didn't…"

Placing a gentle finger on Natsuki's lips, Shizuru silenced the apology.

"Natsuki doesn't need to apologize. You are to only one who can talk about my father as about your own family."

"Thanks, Shizuru. I just don't want to make you feel…uncomfortable."

"I assure you, you don't make feel uncomfortable in any way." They were at the main command booth. "In fact, I am happy you like the aircraft."

"Oh I like it, but it's a lot more than just liking Shizuru. It's wonderful. Your father was an amazing engineer and designer."

Smiling Shizuru, explained, "He was more a scientist with a wide range of interests. I remember that few days before the attack, we were on his lab, he was telling me a story and he showed me his project for a 'city ship' that has almost ten thousand meters length and as you can guess, was a flying city."

"Ten thousand meters?!" Natsuki's eyes opened with wonderment.

"Amazing right? It was his last project and he was trying to get the funding from the Empire to accomplish it."

"Your father had a lot in his hands when the attack happened, right?" Natsuki couldn't avoid a dark tone to filter in her voice at that sentence.

"Indeed, my dear, maybe too many things that other people wanted. The question is which one of those was the cause of such destruction and pain."

They stayed at Command Bridge in silence, just standing close of each other and after a while, Natsuki proposed with determined voice, "Let's go out and find the answer."

Using the big storm coming to hide their last traces, Natsuki ordered departing with her small army. Shizuru's last glance of her lost home was the earthy dark surface, cut through with long scars and wrapped up with a massive wild storm. The last desolated picture of a paradise.

**Wallach IX, Garderobe Headquarters Planet.**

"Master…we are getting activity from the main chamber!" S-2 entered the Headmistress office that S-1 had claimed as part of his conquest.

S-1 smiled, _"So the Headmistress was saying the truth, she didn't have control over the system. But now it is getting back we have to see what the powerful Uma Shamrock has to say."_

"Meet me at the main chamber and bring the Headmistress with you," S-1 ordered with satisfaction.

**Aries, Armitage House Planet**

"Breath, Yukino-san…everything will be fine, breath and calm down."

Yohko was carrying Yukino in the quietness way possible at the Armitage military facility's medical center where they were secluded and guarded since D'Artai arrived to 'save' them from the invaders. The violent siege in fact, stopped since he arrived but he took control over everything. They were all lucky to survive.

All the Otomes, including the ruler of the House, Haruka Armitage were kept in a high security detention facility under severe and strict control means while Yohko, Midori and Yukino were allowed to stay with some amount of freedom on that regular military facility. Yohko insisted in to keep Yukino under strict medical vigilance and the help of Sakura Hazakura, who amazingly was supporting Baron D'Artai, made it possible. However Yohko feared this day, she didn't know what will happen once the child was born.

"Midori, I am going to need your help."

"Uhmm?!...I…" Midori felt a frozen hand tightening her heart but under Yohko's gaze, she endured.

"Help me here with Yukino-san"

"Haruka-chan…will be, must be already…very concerned and anxious."

"I am sure she will be fine Yukino-san, we will find the way to notify her, but now, you have to focus."

They were finally at the small surgery room and leaving Midori holding Yukino's hand; Yohko ran and prepared everything as fast as she could. She felt her heart stopping when the door opened on their backs.

Standing on the door frame was Sakura Hazakura.

"You should let me know Helene-san." She said walking in and joining promptly to help Yohko.

Even when Yohko accepted her help without saying a word, Yukino was a complete different matter. The young woman lowered her eyes and keeping her rhythmic and deep breathing, avoided Sakura's eyes.

"You have powerful and valid reasons to distrust, Archduchess Chrysant…" Sakura tried as an approach.

"I have not that title Meister Hazakura"…"Haruka-chan has it"… "I am just her wife." Breathing between sentences, finally a strong contraction closed Yukino's eyes in an effort to keep herself under control.

"Can I call you Yukino-san then? I assure you, I am here to help. Please allow me."

Three pairs of eyes were posed on her with concern.

"You will be glad of that at the end."

Sakura may have reason, but at that time, it was no other choice for them.

**Kansai Stellar Space. Kruger Cruiser 'Blue Wolf'.**

Natsuki and her team were all reunited at the cruiser main bridge. The CORE-Drei now fully operational, just provided them with the history of the previous months. Everything since the very moment they left Wallach IX was there. The brutal attacks Aries, Carthagos, Windbloom and those Wallach IX and Horus were subject of; Anri Hazakura deposing as Emperor and Tomoe's designation as first Empress of the known universe, the falling of grace of Kruger House, the ECCO transcriptions and even the names of the betrayers were there.

The bridge was in complete silence after they saw and hear the reports. The universe had a new balance and the one holding the handle was Schwartz and their main cover was the new Empress, Tomoe Marguerite.

Natsuki was leaning on the head of the meeting table with both of her arms and her head lowered. For the first time in her life, she felt completely lost and she looked like.

Sergay Wang was designated 'temporary governor' of Skáneland under the excuse of treason and her family was under arrest in her own planet and Aasgard. Chie or Armbrust never sent a message because they were the first ones getting caught. Natsuki felt as if suddenly she might have lost everything.

Raising her head she found several pair of eyes looking at her, waiting loyally and anxiously for her commands. They were renegades, but these men and women still trust her to do…something. Shizuru was looking at her with an arched brown and a slightly reprobate gaze. Since Natsuki didn't say a word, Shizuru took the initiative.

"May I have a few words with the Countess in private, gentlemen and meisters?" Shizuru asked with perfect control and aristocratic confidence, and all the presents assented respectfully to the Garderobe's Archmeister and Duchess Viola.

"My Countess?..." Shizuru took the lead out of the bridge but waited for Natsuki to walk ahead of her.

"That's not the attitude the leader of the Kruger House should have, Natsuki." Shizuru said once they were alone.

Natsuki remained in silence looking at Shizuru's eyes, surprised of the determination shinning on them.

"I don't know what to do, Shizuru. They are expecting me to guide them; they are expecting me to fix a terrible situation that is way out of my hands… I…"

"Then do it, Natsuki, as you did in Skáneland saving your home and your people. Saving all of us."

"But Shizuru…look at the numbers! Six major planets, six and an Empire had been taken aback by those…!

But it was no valid argument for Shizuru.

"And are you going to let them? Will all the pain we saw be in vain? Did your father died in vain? Did my family and my home vanished in vain?" Shizuru's voice was cold while she was asking those questions.

"WE… the Otomes, your father's men, you and I, are the only hope left. And you have nothing more but us. You will have to manage with that. What is the worst that can happen after? That we die fighting? Dying protecting what we love? Or are you expecting to stay here sitting lamenting our unfair fate?"

Natsuki felt Shizuru's words as violent shock. Never before she had seen Shizuru like that, she had the determined and fierce look of an ancient warrior as she talked.

"As long as you are alive the House Kruger will prevail. It's your choice Natsuki…and you know you won't be alone. I always fought to protect Garderobe's sake until this day; from now on, I will do it only to protect my most precious person because she is the only I have left. I won't let anyone to take her away from me."

Natsuki felt pain in her chest after those words and the fire lighting up on her soul. Shizuru was right; she can't run away no matter how hard the path ahead was.

With new determination, Natsuki walked back to the command bridge. She still didn't know what to do but she had the best team to help her to figure out that.

When she got into the bridge, her firm and straightened attitude made everyone to raise the head, straightening their pose as well. _"Shizuru is so right, no matter how hard, I have to withstand."_

"Enough time of resting." She approached the holographic table where the CORE, secured on the ship main generator area, was sending the report's projection.

"Those assholes will make a huge mistake: they will underestimate us. We have to be clever and move ahead of them. We have the CORE so we are the ones in control, not them. I need a most accurate planetary system map and the portals distribution. Miyu-san, I need your best estimation of the Schwartz positions. In the meantime….Navigator, set the path to the portal."

"Final destination coordinates Countess?"

"Skáneland."

**System Alpha Lupi, Skáneland's Stellar Space - Castel Skánien. **

During their travel through the portal to Skáneland, Natsuki drew an action plan with her people. They had the CORE information but they certainly needed more power than that.

"According to the CORE's report, CORE-Man and CORE-Zwei in Wallach IX and Horus respectively, are active but still locked, Countess." Irina worked together with Miyu to extract and resume the more information possible during their way through the portal. "Miyu-san has kept the communication system shut down as you requested and so far, the only information they could have are CORE-Drei's first coordinates in Kansai but nothing more."

"Don't forget the ECCO system Meister Woods."

"Right!...yes Miyu-san," before Irina could explain Natsuki was already looking at the digital report.

"So, this ECCO system will be the only way to communicate."

"For Otomes, yes it is correct and it will be only between the designated users."

"According to this list Shizuru must have one," raising her head Natsuki looked for Shizuru's eyes.

"The activation instruction was given after we left Wallach IX; the only ECCO device that was activated previously to Wallach's attack was…Meister Zhang's," Irina double checked before giving Natsuki the details. "Maybe the Archmeister's device carrier never made it through the portal."

Natsuki fixed a gaze on Ray but her cousin was serious and calmed as always and returned a crystal clear gaze to Natsuki.

"What is Zhang's location right now?"

"Cardair, the system indicates she has a mission there related with Prince Kazuya Krauxeku."

"That guy is insane Natsuki;" Reito warned, "If he is part of the betrayers, whatever Meister Zhang is doing there could give us a possibility. I knew him at the swordsmanship training; he was expelled from school with dishonor due his multiple and dirty 'habits' for fighting among many other…disgusting habits. He has absolutely no sense of honor, I am sure no one can control him, he must be a pain for Schwartz and D'Artai."

"Nao-san should have him controlled by now Natsuki but Kanzaki-san is right; Prince Krauxeku is our best change to infiltrate the conspirators' network." Shizuru said handing Natsuki Garderobe's internal information sheet about him using one of the CORE portable handheld devices.

Natsuki frowned while reading using the digital device. "Having this CORE is like having access to an almighty oracle. This is the way Shamrock does it, right?"

"Sort of that," Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's face of disgust.

"And do you have sheets like this for many people? Like me?"

"Yes, Garderobe has…well, had countless information on the important people…not only about you, my Countess." Shizuru teased Natsuki a bit but inside, she was finding hard to refer Garderobe as something linked to her. She was used to think in Garderobe as 'us' but since some time ago, she was thinking Garderobe in terms of 'them'. In any case, that was the final and clear signal that she already chose a side.

"According to the list…all Columns should have an ECCO device but the system only shows activated those assigned to Lady Saeko, Meisters Gallagher and Zhang, Countess." Irina was almost thinking aloud while informing Natsuki. The ECCO device was currently the only secure and available way of communication and it was very surprising the Headmistress wasn't using it.

"We elaborated why Shizuru didn't get hers but what about Shamrock's?" Natsuki wanted to know fixing a questioning gaze towards Irina.

"There is no info, Countess. Either the headmistress didn't get it as well or she never activated it."

"So, the user had to activate it first?"

"Indeed. The device is attached to the GEM and works like a key, only the designated GEM can be linked. Using the CORE network and Otomes materializing principles, the ECCO device can communicate the users securely, virtually anywhere at the universe." Irina explained proudly since she helped Yohko to design it. She didn't expect Yohko will use them so soon and was anxious to see them working. "But the good news is there are more ECCO devices activated."

"More? Where?" Natsuki was slowly having a glimpse of how they could win this war.

"Mai Tokiha, Arika Yumemiya…" Irina stopped reading the last name with surprise.

"Is there some one more, Meister Woods?" Shizuru asked seeing Irina's astonishment.

"Yes…Archmeister, the system is showing Meister Chie Hallard." Irina's eyes were wide open.

"Those are great news!" Natsuki smile widened. As they were putting together the pieces, she was feeling more confident they could make it. They had the main CORE, now they needed more Otome power.

"There are no transcriptions from her but she is active."

"That could be because she is under arrest." Ray guessed internally happy to have at least a small new about Chie.

"It doesn't matter, having Chie there is like having a hidden bomb we can use at anytime. Tomoe's hooligans didn't crushed Chie and Armbrust; they allowed to be caught to get us some time. I am sure they are waiting for the right time and we will let them know when it is. We need at least one of those ECCO users with us."

Natsuki was looking at her Otomes for advice.

"It's better to leave Mai and Arika on their planets; they are the only ones who can protect their people. That left us with the Columns." Ray pointed after thinking a bit. "With the only exception of Lady Saeko, there are other Otomes in addition to the Columns in Cardair and Aries."

"So, Zhang or Meister Gallagher would be our best options?" Natsuki felt a knot on her throat thinking on her mother.

All the Otomes assented but Shizuru and Natsuki noticed immediately.

"What happen Shizuru?"

"Well, aside of the fact Ray-san pointed so accurately there is other issue: Garderobe Breeding program Natsuki. The only ones that can tell us about it are Uma Shamrock and Lady Saeko. And your mother is the only one we could have chance to talk about." Shizuru didn't mentioned Natsuki about her last talk with Uma Shamrock in Wallach IX before departing to Kansai but now, everything made sense. She needed to have a talk with Natsuki and Saeko together.

"I ordered to come here because I thought taking back Skáneland will give us a competitive advantage but I have doubts right now. Maybe we shall wait and strike in a different way."

"Did you have a plan Natsuki?"

"Oh yes, but we have to talk with grandfather and my mother."

"We can take the no-ship and enter the castle using the emergency underground tunnels." Reito proposed and looking for a digital map, he showed Natsuki the alternatives. "I don't think Sergay Wang has bothered to look beneath his feet. Haakon, Sakomizu and Lady Saeko must be cooperating, also waiting for the best opportunity just like Chie and Armbrust. We can use the tunnels, if Miyu-san comes with us, we can certainly intrude the Kruger systems without them to notice us and find where they have Lady Saeko."

"Have the no-ship ready Reito, you and Miyu-san will come with us. Ray, you will remain on charge of our fleet during my absence."

**Horus, Scientific Guild See. Capital City Nekhen. **

S-5 was extremely frustrated; from all her brothers, he was the one with the worst luck. Whatever they were expecting to find at Garderobe's scientific arm, they weren't getting it. He wanted to have someone to blame and to make pay for it.

The scientific guild had a contrasting planet; it was highly automated with huge advances in technology but in other areas keeping a careful old taste. The buildings at the capital city, Nekhen, were old but well cared. Nobody could imagine that behind those wide walls or even inside the wall, sophisticated devices controlled the survival systems, air quality, networking and utilities, as well as other information services.

One of the main reasons for S-5's frustration was that despite all that technology or maybe precisely because of it, they couldn't get into the CORE's chamber. So close and sadly, too far away from their most wanted target.

He was wishing to present the key to all Garderobe´s secrets, the CORE and be the one who could handle it against their enemies. No one else, with the only exception of S-2, who was in Wallach IX, had better opportunities than him.

The higher ranked Otome he found at the Guild was a very young girl, Erstin Ho. She was claiming day after day she had no way to get into the CORE chamber. When the CORE-Zwei restarted after the MSP, in response to the CORE-Drei reactivation in Kansai, S-5 knew it would be maybe his last and only chance.

Maybe that was the reason of the catastrophe.

S-5 was standing proudly at the chamber's main door, when their men showed up, literally dragging Erstin with them.

"Have you noticed something different Meister Ho?"

Erstin posed her clear eyes on the door. The main panel was active, waiting for the right command. The one, she as deputy Otome of Horus could enter in.

"My answer is still the same; I don't know the pass activation code."She answered serenely but a sudden shiver travel over her body from her nape, her inner senses were warning her of a huge danger.

"I don't think so, Meister Ho. This will be your last chance: What is the access code?"

"I don't know it," was Erstin's nth answer.

"Ok. Decoder, proceed at your discretion." S-5 ordered and then stood aside enjoying the view while a young man was installing several devices.

Erstin closed her eyes feeling despair, sadness, impotence. She had at least to give it a try.

"Don't do that."

"Give me the access code and I will stop it."

With a sigh, Erstin looked at him and her next words made his smile vanish. "Then, we will all die."

"_It is a trick! I will show the Master there is no way of trusting these bitches!"_

The decoder finished installing the device and all moved to a safer distance. S-5 smiled like a possessed while pushing the button. They were using special explosive charges that were the last D'Artai creations.

The expansive blast was ten times more destructive than any other bombs of its kind, they were standing at the safe distance indicated by Sergay Wang but still the debris hit them a bit.

When the dust lowered down, S-5 was exultant. The panel didn't resist the explosion and through the irregular hole it left, they could see red lights flashing. _"The doors didn't resist but the CORE is intact! As Wang said it will be!"_

S-5 got into the chambers with his men dragging Erstin again just in time to hear it.

"_Self-Destruction Protocol initiated…"_

"_Executing…"_

"_3:00 minutes for self-destruction…"_

"_2:59"_

"_2:58 "_

S-5 was not giving credit to his ears, he ran to the CORE gravitational base looking for the control panel but everything was locked. The CORE for the first time on the ultimate protocol was already unreachable for anyone. It was a red fire ball turning into the deadliest force to be known on the universe.

"_2:57"_

"_2:56"_

"You! Stop this insanity!" S-5 shouted toward Erstin with his finger trembling and his voice fulfilled with fear.

"_2:55"_

"_2:54"_

"I have been telling you all the time…I can't. You ask but you don't listen."

Erstin gave her serene answer before a wide-eyed S-5 and the time kept running mercilessly.

Dragging her again, S-5 though it will be enough to get out of the chamber and maybe out of the building, but Erstin unreadable face was a heavy burden. The serene resignation on those eyes was a lot more concerning than the countdown and the memory of her words. _"We will all die then."_ All, she said, _we_ all.

"_0:10"_

"_0:09"_

The seconds ran very fast for Erstin. Although they were no longer at the CORE's chamber, she could hear the countdown knowing what it meant. Erstin and every Otome at the universe were listening through the GEMs link with the COREs.

"_0:01"_

"_0:00"_

A massive tremor that was not going to end, initiated at the CORE's chamber, spreading in all directions while the CORE was getting its critical mass.

Erstin had a succession of frozen moments; her hearth was fulfilled with sadness because it was nothing she could do to help. As the deputy Otome left in charge by Yohko-san and the Headmistress, she had only one mission and she couldn't even guarantee to fulfill at least that.

The Schwartz man understood too late what was happening, he tried to send a messenger, he tried to save himself…but it was no escape.

No one was now taking care of watching her now, so materializing in the middle of the chaos, Erstin went to Yohko's office gathering a small device from Yohko's secret safety box and then, she flew away the fastest she could but it was not fast enough.

A deadly ring of fire deployed from Horus' center, expanding to the infinite.

**Aasgard, Imperial Capital – Aries – Carthagos – Cardair – Wallach IX …**

Every Otome in the universe had an unbreakable link with the CORE system. Once it was set through the GEM link, an Otome was always an Otome. They could chose to stop having a GEM and 'retire' and they won't be ever able to materialize again but they will felt a permanent hole in their souls that nothing could fulfill.

In that dark hour, all Otomes were seeing inside their minds the ring wave of destruction and feeling a part of their beings crushing; the immense tragedy was an overwhelming pain on their souls. Something like that shouldn't ever happen and none of them will remain unmarked since all Otomes were part of the same system and for some of them, it was a sacred system that deserved any sacrifice.

Ayane Hazakura fell on her knees on the solitude of her room, _"What we have done?"..."What I have done?..."_

All the Otomes under arrest at Aries including Haruka Armitage kept an astonished and shocked silence…

Mai Tokiha embraced her brother with an out of gear face…

Juliet Nao Zhang sat up in her bed surrounded by the darkness, forgetting where she was for some seconds, sure she was having the worst nightmare ever had...but it happened to be truth…

Uma Shamrock closed her eyes with a deep pain spreading on her chest for the second time in her whole life…

For every Otome in the Universe the time stopped and they remained completely out of any human contact or able to show any emotion, suspended in a silent scream.

**Skáneland, Kruger House Planet, Castel Skánien. **

The easy part was deceiver their own systems, with the no-ship it was nothing to fear about. Natsuki, Shizuru, Reito and Miyu, used the small and light ship, passing by the D'Artai cruiser orbiting Skáneland's. The chasers never looked at them either.

The harder part after hiding the ship carefully was getting into the tunnels and remaining unnoticed. Natsuki and Reito looked at each other from time to time wondering how Sergay Wang could have taken control of Skáneland so soon. Kruger House was not under attack, all their army was intact at the planet, the fleets, armament, everything. It was only one reason.

"Lady Saeko and Haakon-san were forced to surrender. And they did it to avoid the citizens more pain and losses."

"That's a really high price to pay Reito, but I am sure neither my grandfather nor Sakomizu had surrendered for real. They are just waiting."

"I am agree Natsuki, if that mean they are not under arrest maybe they are still at the castle."

They were walking with extreme carefulness through the dark tunnels, moving ahead slowly trying to make the minimum sound, hiding their presence as the natural sounds of the underground.

Shizuru and Miyu were very quiet during the whole trip and were walking a bit behind of Natsuki and Reito, when suddenly Shizuru stopped the walk suddenly, leaning of the wall, holding herself against it with her hands trying to keep her balance.

Noticing something was wrong, Natsuki ran back to hold Shizuru.

"Shizuru!... are you ok?"

Shizuru didn't answer; her gaze fixed in some point at the infinite.

"Shizuru!...Miyu, what is happening?"

Miyu had a different kind of connection to the CORE system than the Otomes. She was a privileged guest and she was also hearing the countdown but she didn't have any emotional bound with the CORE system.

"CORE-Zwei has initiated the self destruction sequence," was her cold answer.

Reito and Natsuki turned pale imaging what that meant but their brains and wills were still resisting the terrible truth.

"What?! That's the one in …"

"Horus…" Shizuru finally talked. "Horus will be destroyed in less than one minute." With an incredibly sad gaze, Shizuru looked for Natsuki's eyes. "We have to hurry Natsuki; we have to find Lady Saeko as soon as possible."

**Aries, Armitage House Planet.**

"Horus…disappeared? A whole planet? How is that possible?" For the first time in his life Nagi was completely surprised and disconcerted.

"Yes your highness, General Wang also confirmed reception of the same information from Wallach IX, S-2 himself call him to tell him about. We don't have any other information."

"That could only meant that the Schwartz´s slave on charge made a huge mistake or they fell under a massive unknown attack." Nagi's mind was spinning rapidly, looking for alternatives. Anything on his plans predicted something like that and no one was strong enough to achieve such attack but the most concerning thing was no one really wanted to destroy Horus or even Wallach, what Schwartz wanted was Garderobe's secrets and knowledge.

"Tatsuhiko, look for Meister Hazakura and bring her to me, immediately."

Sakura passed the first shock but after that, the hardest thing was telling to Yohko and Midori. They already had Yukino's daughter clean and safe, and were attending the mother when it started. Sakura had to sit with the other looking at her with concern.

Sakura stood up and literally trembling of rage and impotence, asked Yohko to follow her outside their improvised labor room.

"What is happening Hazakura-san? You look…well, overwhelmed. It's truly concerning to see an Otome like you in this state."

A tear, brilliant like a gem slid Sakura's cheek, it was no easy way to say. It was no way. "CORE-Zwei…initiated self destruction."

Yohko covered her mouth with both hands and after some seconds, the two women embraced each other, desolated.

Tatsuhiko found them still in that position, requiring Sakura to follow him with Baron D'Artai.

Still holding Yohko, Sakura murmured, "Stay here with Yukino-san until I came back Yohko-san, and don't leave the medical room for any reason. I will stop by to see Meister Armitage. Please trust me and do exactly as I said if you really want to help them."

**Skáneland, Kruger House Planet, Castel Skánien. **

Natsuki and her group found a positive signal using Miyu's skills to hack the Kruger security system. Luckily, Lady Saeko was at Haakon's private studio together with Sakomizu. Reito activated the hidden mechanism opening the false wall on Haakon's studio; letting them in.

At the beginning, Saeko, Haakon or Sakomizu didn't give credit to their eyes; as an answer to their prayers, Natsuki was there standing in the darkness.

Without any word, Natsuki walked inside, hugging her mother first and after, Haakon and Sakomizu. Saeko fused in a deep embrace with Shizuru after hugging her daughter.

"An eternity wouldn't be enough punishment for the one who did this," was her dark comment after a while, still holding Shizuru.

"Whoever was responsible, he died along, Lady Saeko. We can't change it…but now, we have a chance." Haakon said keeping her granddaughter's shoulder on his big hands and looking at her face as it was the first time… or the last one.

"You did it right, my dear?"

"We did it grandfather, we have the CORE," Natsuki answered her grandfather but kept her eyes on Shizuru. Shizuru and her mother were still devastated by the Horus' tragedy but handling it well.

"I was hoping we could meet in different conditions but I am so glad to see you Kruger-san." Shizuru greeted the old Count.

Haakon held Shizuru as he did with her granddaughter, looking at them with love and satisfaction.

"Is it safe to talk here, grandfather?" Natsuki was a bit nervous under Haakon´s detailed exam but Shizuru was smiling back to him, comforted by his approval.

"Yes, by now it is my dear. Sakomizu informed me Sergay Wang is in communication with D'Artai in Aries due the Horus' …lost. They will be busy for a while wondering what happened."

"In any case it's better to be safe, Miyu…take care this room remains completely safe from unwanted listeners and watchers."

Miyu diligently fulfilled Natsuki's command using Haakon's terminal. It was blocked for Haakon to access it but not for her.

"Natsuki, coming here was truly a risky move!..." Saeko was now saying getting her daughter's full attention. Something that Natsuki feared was taking the wrong direction and for a moment she thought she did it but then Saeko finished her sentence, "but I can't tell you how happy I am you did it."

A visible relief showed on Natsuki's features after that acknowledgment from her mother.

"If you have the CORE, by now you know everything that is going on," Saeko affirmed.

"Yes and we need a plan. We have to get our planet back and find a way defeat Schwartz and its myrmidons," Natsuki said gritting her teeth with anger. "We need your help mother, grandfather, that´s why we are here...we…"

"Not so fast my dear. Yes, you are right, that's exactly what we have the do. The key question to answer is how we do it?"

Breathing deeply, Natsuki looked at her grandfather with respect, waiting for what he had to say.

"What we are facing here is not a random attack, my dearest. This was organized years ago, our 'beloved' Emperor didn't see it coming, he never listened to anybody but trusted all the wrong persons. Too many mistake for which he already paid the price and will keep doing it but the Noble Houses and Garderobe have responsibility too." And looking at Shizuru and Saeko, "We all have responsibility."

No one dared to say a word against his argument.

"Natsuki, this is the reason why your father never wanted you to becoming an Otome. You will have the alternative in your hands and there is something you never have to forget: No one is more dangerous than those who have nothing else to lose but their lives when those live are unworthy to be lived."

"We are seeing an ancient hate that had been becoming stale during ages, more time that you can ever imagine. Their hate might have a reason to exist thousand years ago but now is a distorted reality out of control that we have to handle very, very carefully."

"The Schwartz men are the most dangerous ones. The traitors among the noble houses are just too blind to see it and their reasons, whatever they could be, are just mundane. But Schwartz, they will die to get what they want or die trying. There is no possible negotiation, whatever plan we think; remember it Natsuki."

"Haakon is right Natsuki, but now there are only two COREs left and Uma Shamrock will never, never allow them access the one in Wallach. Schwartz won't take the risk to destroy that one too…after Horus. They will try to get the one you have and it is just a matter of time before they know how to find you."

"Do you know anything about Shamrock? We know about your secret communication device, what is happening in the other locations?"

"We don't have any news from Uma and don't know what could be happening at Wallach IX. We have first hand information almost everywhere but Wallach. Meister Zhang has infiltrated the Krauxeku traitor and is constantly providing us with relevant information about their plans but it was nothing we could do… until now."

"We will strike them first mother and now; we have an ace under our sleeve nobody is expecting."

Natsuki told them about the no-ship Shizuru's father left, the no-field technology and how she thought they could use it to balance the war against Schwartz. The time was implacable since the very moment the CORE was activated, and again, they didn't have much of it left before someone noticed a strange activity at the system Miyu was controlling, so hurrying all agreed the battle was not going to be held in Skáneland but in Wallach IX where the real motivations of Schwartz were.

Despite her protests Haakon insisted in Saeko going with Natsuki and Shizuru.

"They will know someone was here!" Saeko protested one more time.

"Maybe, but they won't be sure until is too late. You may perfectly only escaped the castle but remain on the planet. That will be a great distraction for Sergay, he will lose a valuable time looking for you and you will be thousands light years away from here."

"Yes Haakon, but after a while he will suspect. He may try to…"

"Rip the truth off from me by any mean? Let him try. Besides I have grown up enough to take care of myself. No, Lady Saeko, you shall go with them, they will need you more and you know it. Maybe D'Artai wants Skáneland in a twisted sense of revenge but Skáneland has no real value. The battle will be outside here and there is where you have to be. Sakomizu and I will stand and take care of home until you get back, all of you."

It was no way to convince Haakon and Saeko had to surrender. The Kruger men always made their way with her. They discussed a bit more the alternatives and after a short and emotive farewell, the group left with one more integrant.

Reito was the last one saying goodbye to the old men.

"I am proud of you kid, you were as a son for Kyler and a brother for Natsuki. Those three women are the most important Reito; take care of them for me."

**System Alpha Lupi, Kruger Cruiser, Blue Wolf. **

Natsuki, Shizuru and Saeko were at Natsuki's cabin after they arrived from Skáneland without any incident. They had a lot to do and few time left but Shizuru insisted she had to talk with Natsuki and her mother before doing anything or moving anywhere.

Natsuki told her mother about their findings in Kansai during the travel back to the Cruiser so she couldn't imagine what Shizuru had in mind and was as expectant as her mother.

"Lady Saeko… what is the real purpose of Garderobe's breeding program?"

Disconcerted by the question, Saeko frowned looking a lot alike her daughter with the gesture.

"What you mean Shizuru? Airlie told you the truth; our two families are part of the main genetic schema since centuries ago and at the next generation the one who won't need a GEM to materialize will born. She will be the ultimate Otome and all the secret books; those deserved only for the high ranked Otomes on the breeding program, called her 'HiME' and she will have a great power on her hands".

"Yes, that what was expected until my brother died. But that's only the final result Garderobe is expecting, but what is the purpose of that result? That's what I want to know."

Shizuru was talking so coldly about that Saeko had the feeling they were talking about a thing and not about a human being, a child that should be her granddaughter. Saeko remained in silence gathering all the information she could from her ancient memories.

"The breeding program started right after the Dark Ages and all of you say the HiME will give Garderobe freedom and she will be ultimate power on the Universe. So, Garderobe wanted to be sure she was going to be completely under its control, right Lady Saeko?"

Hearing Shizuru, Saeko couldn't believe, Garderobe's Archmeister was the one talking like that.

"Shizuru, Garderobe has been a vigilant protector of human kind since its foundation, thousands of years ago."

"I am not saying otherwise, Lady Saeko. I am just saying that Garderobe also wanted to keep that incredibly source of power under their control. Am I wrong? That's why Uma Shamrock was so mad against your husband for not sending Natsuki to become an Otome."

It was no point on denying that.

"Yes, Shizuru. You are right, Uma was mad but…" Saeko didn't continue, both Otomes were looking at each other. Saeko was a Column as well as Shizuru but now, Saeko could see a strong difference between the Shizuru she first meet in Skáneland and the one who was facing right now.

"Garderobe used the Noble Families, mainly Windbloom, Viola and Kruger for its breeding program, giving them certain autonomy but now it was so close to end, Garderobe wanted to keep everything under control or more accurately, Uma Shamrock wanted the HiME on an exclusivity basis for Garderobe."

Natsuki, who remained in silence during the conversation, had her eyes on her mother, waiting for the answer.

"Uma Shamrock, your mother and I were like family on Garderobe, Shizuru. We were part of the breeding program as well; Uma was not designated to continue it as a progenitor like Airlie and I but instead, she was chosen Garderobe's Headmistress."

"It was right before the attack on Kansai, isn't it?"

"Yes Shizuru, Uma had been the Headmistress since then. We had our orders, and we always fulfilled them. The three of us were Columns and the HiME project will guarantee that Garderobe could keep protecting human kind. There is an order in the Universe and we promised to keep it balanced, that's Garderobe´s ultimate objective and the reason the originated the Breeding Program."

"At any price Saeko-san?"

"What you mean?"

"My mother message said Uma Shamrock and your husband were the only ones knowing Kansai security systems. Do you know it?"

Saeko surprised face was enough answer.

"My mother didn't tell you anything about it before dying?"

"No my dear, unfortunately when I found your mother, she had only strength enough to tell me where to find you." Saeko's eyes were sad remembering her agonizing friend but it was Airlie's daughter who was asking and Shizuru deserved to know.

"And during all these years, Uma Shamrock didn't tell you anything about it either?"

"No, after the attack, Uma and I kept minimum contact. She took care of you and we move ahead the best we could. Natsuki was born one year after the attacks."

"Did the Count Kruger know about the breeding program?"

"No, he didn't know about it. He didn't want other child, he loved Natsuki and she was his only and most wanted heiress. The projection set that a Kruger's daughter should marry a Viola's son so after the death of your brother it was no possible alternative. Garderobe's only remain option was considering your heirs," Saeko made a pause, pointing at Natsuki and Shizuru emphasizing her words.

"But Uma wasn't agreed."

Arching a brown, Saeko nodded. "Indeed, but I only knew it recently. What is your concern Shizuru, why are we speaking about this right now?"

"My mother wasn't agreeing either, Saeko-san."

"Airlie? How you know it?"

"It was in my mother's message too…she said it has to be my daughter, not Seki's." Shizuru made a short pause and continued, "I don't know if Uma had something to do with that, but my mother seemed very convinced, as well as Uma."

Saeko was very surprised and hurt by Shizuru's words. Despite her multiples disagreement with Uma and her disobedience to Garderobe due her love to Kyler, Saeko was always a loyal Otome; she risked her life on behalf of Garderobe and its sake countless times. But if Airlie in the middle of a major disaster took the time for leaving such a message to Shizuru, she must be really concerned about her family safeness. And the facts made evident, Airlie was right and did well trying to protect her daughter leaving that message for her.

Natsuki by her side, was sitting, looking anxiously to other side wondering why talking about that was so important when what she wanted the most was taking the way to Wallach IX the soon as possible, when Shizuru's next words fell over her like cold water.

"So according to the projections, the HiME should be our daughter…mine and Natsuki's."

"What?!" Natsuki stood up looking alternatively at Shizuru and her mother, who were just looking at each other. "What the hell are you two talking about?!"

"Did Uma talked with you, Shizuru?"

"Yes, she did it, previously to our departing to Kansai. She said, and I agree with her, that succession was the most important issue for a Noble House. In my current conditions, I can't offer anything to the Kruger House. Now I can see clearly, all Uma wanted was keeping the breeding program under control, as she always did."

"Why you say that?" Saeko was also remembering the last conversation she had with Uma in Skáneland months ago.

"She offered me a way to have a daughter with Natsuki."

Natsuki was blushing deeply for Shizuru having that conversation with her mother but both Otomes were ignoring her, so resignedly sat down again trying to understand what all that meant.

"We don't accept genetic manipulation Shizuru, you know about."

"Uma's proposal wasn't genetic manipulation Saeko-san. In fact, for Otomes it would be as natural as become an Otome."

"How is that?"

"The only Uma told me was its nanomachines related with. It's a project Yohko-san has been working with since long time ago and the first…baby of this new technology must be borne by now, the heiress of Armitage House. The conception and the birth were in a completely natural way according to Yohko's reports."

Saeko was speechless considering Shizuru's word. It was hard to believe but if Yohko was involved it has to be taken seriously. Natsuki was in shock.

"Have you talked with Yohko, Shizuru?"

"Not yet, but I think the first place we should go before going to Wallach is Aries. We shall talk with Yohko previously to do anything, for two reasons. According to Uma, Yohko is currently the only one who can explain the procedure. And because the decision of making the CORE-Drei the main one, giving us the control of the whole system was Yohko´s; we have to know why Yohko-san took that decision.-"

Saeko remained silent, weighting the possibilities and its consequences.

"Ok," Natsuki cleared her throat getting Shizuru and Saeko's attention. "Keeping the point of the… daughter aside, may I ask why is so important go to Aires right now?"

Shizuru sat by Natsuki's side taking her hand, Natsuki blushed under her mother's gaze but stayed still and proud.

"Yes, my Countess. The HiME project is exclusive from Garderobe, Schwartz didn't know the slightest thing about it, in fact nobody, outside Garderobe does. Schwartz is definitely behind these attacks looking for Garderobe's technology chamber…but twenty years ago? Those attackers were looking for something else when they didn't even touch the CORE."

"That is a very serious accusation Shizuru, be careful." Saeko still resisted believing it. "I arrived exactly when the first attacker was reaching the chamber. There is no way to be sure what he was looking for."

Shizuru could understand Saeko's resistance, it was hard for her to but after all she passed in Kansai a new perception was opened for her. She was flowing and the pieces floating in space and time were slowly falling on its places showing her the whole picture; a terrible and sad picture.

"Saeko-san...during all these years we have always though the objective of the attackers was the CORE but at that time maybe they didn't even know the Viola House had a CORE or what the CORE was. When I say they were looking for something else, I mean they were looking for me."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16 At the End, Fate

Hi, thanks for reading and following this story over all these months and being patient with my update times. Only one long chapter left…next week.

Also, thanks to AtlantisLux for her help, patience and encouraging. Any error still remaining in this doc is my entire responsibility.

**Note:** This story is rated M. It contents intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content, strong language or violence. If you dislike, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. Dune is owned by Frank Herbert legal heirs. I only own my imagination

**

* * *

**

**Tears of Warriors** by Galadan

Chapter 16. At the end of Fate

"The greatest and most important problems of life cannot be solved. They can only be outgrown."  
**Bene Gesserit** **Sister Jessica, Private journal entry**  
Dune: House Harkonnen

"To keep from dying is not that same as ´to live´."  
**Bene Gesserit Saying**  
Dune: House Harkonnen

"Many creatures bear the outward form of a man, but do not be fooled by appearances. Not all such life-forms can be considered _human_."  
**Bene Gesserit Azhar Book**

* * *

**System Alpha Lupi, Kruger Cruiser, Blue Wolf. **

Saeko and Natsuki remained in silence after Shizuru's statement, so Shizuru finally exposed her point.

"We have to go to Aries, Natsuki, Saeko-san and I have to talk with Yohko-san."

Saeko stayed in silence waiting for Natsuki' to answer Shizuru´s request, she was the Kruger House leader and according to the current status, Shizuru's love; she was the only one who could take the last decision.

"Shizuru, D'Artai is in Aries with an army of Schwartz men; even having my mother with the ECCO device, do you have an idea how dangerous it will be? It won't be like sneaking into Castel Skánien."

But Shizuru wasn't willing to change her mind, they didn't have many options and Natsuki needed to see the thinks from another perspective.

"Natsuki, Saeko-san…what do you think will be more powerful, the CORE system and Otomes together or the HiME?"

Saeko took some time thinking about Shizuru´s question, in the better way to provide an answer not for Shizuru but for her daughter.

"The CORE is the most important supporting system for our civilization …and as everybody know now, it could be very dangerous; even if our civilization will vanish without it, the HiME herself will be completely independent to the CORE system. It will come a time when her relation with the CORE will only make her only more powerful. The real truth is we don't know for sure how much powerful she could be. That the straightest answer I can give you."

During her mother dissertation, Natsuki realized finally how they will win this war.

"Mother, Shizuru is right. We shall go to Aries and talk with Yohko-san. Aside of the HiME project, talking with her will be crucial to win this war, protect our friends and recover our home."

For Shizuru, that was enough by now.

When the three of them entered the command bridge, everybody was waiting for them, ready to get into action. Breathing deeply Natsuki called her forces to the holographic table were all the information and maps she requested were waiting for her war plans.

"It's time to move. We have to hit them unexpectedly without chance to recover. For this, we will have to split and cover two positions. We need some important information from Aries and we need to weak the conspirators' forces, grounding ourselves."

Typing expertly on the table controls Natsuki showed, Aries and Cardair floating on the air.

"The best chance to infiltrate the conspirators is through Krauxeku. According to our information, there is also an opposing force to the royal family there that will help us if we recover the planet and several Otomes. Unlike Carthagos, Windbloom and Aries; Schwartz didn't have men in Cardair, surely because they consider the Krauxeku an ally. We have to depose the Prince and take control over his forces under the highest secret possible. Neither the Empress, the other conspirators or Schwarz should know about it."

"Irina and Miyu-san, make sure to keep strict control on the communications using the CORE system. Mother, let the Otomes in the ECCO network know we will take Cardair back. They have to help us to protect that position."

Signaling Cardair, the planet showed in a magnification. "Reito, you know the guy better, I need you to go there while…"

"Wait, Natsuki."

Natsuki arched a brown at the interruption but then she saw who her interlocutor was. Ray was standing in front of her.

"I will go to Cardair." Natsuki had the authority to denying but not the arguments. The person going to Cardair should be able to pilot an aircraft, infiltrate, fight and maybe kill. Ray was perfectly able to do all that and more. Natsuki's main concern was she knew Ray had also other powerful reason for wanting to go.

"I would prefer Reito going Ray. He knows Prince Krauxeku…and he can bring back Nao Zhang back too."

"Would you let Reito going in your place if Shizuru-san were there?"

Natsuki gritted her teeth. _"Damn Ray!"_ The silence could be felt while Ray and Natsuki looked at each other.

"Ray will go to Cardair," Natsuki conceded annoyed, "A small group will go with me and Shizuru to Aries."

Ray moved to her place again, bearing Natsuki's ice glare to her.

"However, we have a problem. We have to do the missions simultaneously but we only have one undetectable ship."

"You and Shizuru-san should take the no-ship to Aries, Natsuki. I will take a SkyWolf to Cardair. It will be a lot more dangerous for you. I can manage to avoid their sensors."

"Countess Kruger, Meister Jagger," Irina step ahead with a small device on her hands. "Miyu-san and I have been studying the no-field device at the no-ship and even when Miyu understood very well the science on it, reproducing the device is not that easy. However, we were able to produce this. It won't cause the same effect than a no-field yet but it will camouflage the aircraft signal mimicking the surroundings signal. In other words, Ray-san aircraft will be customized as everything else."

"It is really an air camouflage." Reito said taking Irina's device on his hands.

"Install it on one of the SkyWolves, I will take it with me and we will prove it." Ray asked to Irina.

"That's a great job Meister Woods, but don't you think will be dangerous to use it so soon Ray-san?" Shizuru understood how Ray was feeling but she, as Natsuki was concerned for the young woman.

"It will be better than nothing, Shizuru-san."

"I have to agree with Ray, Shizuru. Besides, if it works as we expected we can use it for the second part of our plan." Natsuki took control of the holographic table again.

"After Cardair and Aries, we will meet in a specific location. Both missions should be handled very carefully, we can't risk the betrayers to know we are on the move. After we meet, we will go straight to Wallach for the final strike."

All of them breathed deeply and nodded determinedly.

Natsuki organized all the activities, Reito will remain in charge of their fleet while she was in Aries, hidden at the portal where it was hardest to be detectable.

At the last instructions, Natsuki and Saeko went to see Ray who was ready to leave to Cardair. Ray equipment was few but still she was very focus on her preparations avoiding Natsuki's eyes.

"Ray… you shall not kill him." Natsuki said touching her cousin arm. "There is too much on the stake for us…"

"…Unless is strictly necessary Ray-san." Saeko indicated calmly, getting an angry glare from Natsuki due her words, the last thing Ray needed was that kind of encouraging. Ray on her side, only returned an innocent blue gaze to mother and daughter.

"Of course I won't, Natsuki."

Just by hearing her, even Natsuki could tell Ray was lying.

**Cardair, Krauxeku House Planet. **

While Natsuki took her way with Saeko and Shizuru to Aries, Ray breathing deeply was focusing on her mission to Cardair.

Despite having Miyu's device, Ray took all the possible precautions approaching Cardair's orbit and when hitting the atmosphere but luckily no one detected her. Saeko was going to inform Nao about their infiltration plans so she will be aware.

Ray had a small advantage than any other Otome, she was tall and boyish, so it was easy to get one of the guards and use his clothes to camouflage her into the Palace. According to Saeko, everything was heard and watched inside Kazuya´s castle. The building and maybe the whole planet was planted with spying devices.

"_The man is a bit paranoiac."_ Ray thought calmly while approaching Nao's room according to Saeko's indications.

Once there, Ray considered knocking but that could alert someone else. The guard she chose was a captain so he had a master key on his belt so Ray decided for the quietness option. Using the master key, she opened and entered the most naturally way possible at the room.

Nao heard the steps approaching and as always was ready for her visitor. She was laying loosely at the couch, pretending to read.

"What my prince needs from me?" She asked as always, thinking it was her regular escort; Kazuya requested her at the most odd times so she was never surprised but it was different this time, when she turned met the guard's intense blue eyes.

Ray didn't say a word and just approached her a bit.

"I will be ready in a second, Captain," Nao said with a dry throat and her heart beating like crazy, glaring discretely at Ray, _"Damn Jagger! Are you out of your fucking mind?"_ Keeping control using all her skills and concentration, Nao ran away of the couch, pretending embellish herself for Kazuya. Saeko warned her about someone going to Cardair but she never told her Ray was the chosen one or the way she was getting in either.

Nao had just taken her small and dangerous bottle when her door opened violently letting Kazuya in, furious like a bull.

"What are you doing inside here damned?!" he howled to Ray. "Neither one of you have permission to stay here!"

Kazuya was thinking Ray was one of his guards, but that didn't ease his fury. On the opposite, he threw himself towards Ray taking her by the uniform and smashing her violently against the wall.

"My Prince!...wait," Kazuya's main Captain was behind him, trying to get his attention when he noticed Ray's unknown face. "My prince, this is not a captain of the guard."

Kazuya, who was still holding Ray, turned to his Captain and then to Nao, who was just looking at the scene with her brown arched, her ironic mask intact but her heart struggling with her own feelings. In a second, Ray was surrounded by several armed guards, pointing at her. Kazuya was out of his mind thinking that Ray was a guy and that was alone with _his_ Nao.

"Who the fuck you are and what are you damn fucking doing here!? Are you ok my dear? If this bastard hurt you in any way, he will wish to be dead soon."

"Oh, I am perfectly, my Prince. I never imagined he wasn't one of your men. Wow! That was impressive, how did you get here so fast my Prince?" Nao said approaching Kazuya and touching his muscled arm, trying to get his attention towards her but Kazuya was rabid.

"I asked you a question, you asshole!!!" Kazuya demanded shaking Ray.

"My Prince, he looks like a young boy maybe we should take him to the restricted area for interrogation." The Captain knew the young intruder won't live long with Kazuya as mad as he was, but they need to get information before the Prince killed him.

"That's an excellent suggestion my Prince, you should listen your Captain. We certainly have to get information from him." Nao's mind was racing thinking what they could do now. _"Brilliant Jagger that was truly a brilliant move!"_

Ray remained in silence, looking serenely at Kazuya's eyes and that was like defiance towards a mad and wild dog.

"So, you are not going to answer bastard?" Kazuya was not really expecting an answer because after saying that he hit Ray violently, and keep doing it until she was on the floor, where he didn't stop and change to kicking her. Taking Ray face, he menaced "I don't fucking care who you are but I assure you, I will erase that confident gaze of your face, I will make you scream, I will make you regret your foolishness by coming here."

"Take him." He finally ordered to the Captain, "and wait for me. I will conduct his interrogatory personally. No one can touch him but me."

**Aries, Armitage House Planet. **

Getting into Aries was not like getting into Skáneland but once she took a decision, Natsuki was going straight to her target. Considering the situation, she had to assure they could get in and out safely so Natsuki decided not to carry a crowd with her and dismissing Reito's argumentation it was only Saeko, Shizuru and the sempiternity Miyu going down to the planet on the look for Yohko.

"According to Sara's information, all the Otomes are in high-security facility with strong restrictions. D'Artai doesn't want risks." Saeko said, third on the line Natsuki was leading in the woods where they chose a small clear to get land and hide the no-ship.

"But Yohko-san isn't restrained with them, right?" Shizuru tried walking behind Natsuki had her senses in full alert to detect any thread.

"Wait…" Saeko interrupted the walk and everybody stopped with her, waiting while she whispered on the air. Those were the longest two minutes in Natsuki's life but she agreed to comply her mother and Shizuru's instructions. They knew the Aries terrain and also, all the involved persons.

"Sara just updated. Sakura Hazakura was at their detention cells to inform Haruka Armitage about her daughter's birth. Yohko is with Yukino at the military medical center."

"Well, now we only had to know where exactly in that medical center we will find her." Natsuki knew the information was just in time for their purpose but still concerned about their intrusion.

"Well, my dear. Meister Hazakura also told them where Yukino was…per Sara's request." Saeko said smiling.

"Wow, how convenient. That ECCO thing is wonderful however D'Artai has no women on his army, we can't just walk around and ask where Yukino is. We have to get in and out of there as quickly and quietly as possible mother, so what do you suggest?"

"I already took care of that too, my dear." Saeko said with confidence.

"What you mean?"

"Sara Gallagher is very persuasive and we suspected since some time ago, Sakura Hazakura is not part of the betrayers. Ayane Hazakura is but not Sakura. She is together with D'Artai for different reasons."

"Will she help us just like that?" Shizuru asked cautiously, she talked with Saeko about their possibilities and knew about Sakura's situation.

"Let's say that we will help each other's cause," was Saeko cryptic answer. "There is an unused warehouse on the way to the facility center. Sara sent me the coordinates; we will wait for Meister Hazakura and Yohko there."

"What? How long will we wait there? And how do you know is not a trap?!"

"We will wait all the time is necessary and trust me Natsuki, it is not a trap."

**Cardair, Krauxeku House Planet. **

"Do you really have to go right now, my Prince? The intruder will still be there after you have some rest…" Nao was cherishing Kazuya's bare torso trying to ease and distract him but he was just too outraged.

"He dared to get into _your_ chamber! I will kill him in the most painful way possible but first, he will tell me why he is here." For once, Kazuya didn't surrender to Nao's charms and stood up. They were at the Prince's room and a knock in the door announced the guard Kazuya called to escort him at the prisoner's area.

Nao warned Akane about was happening, since her father, Argos Soir was the one organizing the resistance and according to Akane, they were ready to hit at anytime however Nao knew the right timing was crucial for their success. Although she felt a knot on her heart for Ray, she had to gain time and do the move on the right moment. But the guard waiting for Kazuya changed everything with his next words.

"My Prince, there is something you should know about …the prisoner."

"What's about Captain?" Kazuya asked while getting dressed.

"Maybe I should inform you in private my Prince." The captain's eyes were fixed on Kazuya avoiding looking at Nao.

"I made you a question…if I wanted to talk in private with you, we will be doing it. So, inform me." Looking at his Prince in the more dangerous mood the man ever seen him before, he decided not tempt his luck too much.

The captains' words froze Nao's blood.

"The prisoner is not a man, my prince. It's an Otome."

"What?!" Now Kazuya focused on Nao, grabbing her by the arm, demanding, "Do you know her? What kind of trap your fellow Garderobe whores are cooking up?" And with dangerously smooth voice, he asked "Are you cheating on me, my dear little bitch...?"

"No my Prince," Nao bore Kazuya's perturbed gaze firmly but as the good imprinter she was, Nao knew that jealousy in a subject like Kazuya was the most unwanted and unpredictable secondary effect of imprinting.

"We will see…" throwing Nao away, he left the room with a command for his captain, "Bring her and Akane to the interrogatory room. Bring more guards too."

When Akane and Nao arrived to the interrogatory room, escorted by a dozen of guards, Nao was looking for their alternatives. They were three and Akane had another three young undercover Otomes helping her. "_Six…against the whole Krauxeku's army… it can be done but at what price? Damn Jagger!!! What the hell you were thinking?"_

Her internal yelling against Ray ended as soon as she walked in to see Kazuya hitting her. Ray was restrained with handcuffs on her wrists and ankles, her clothes rip out and several marks of the treatment Kazuya was providing her. Pulling Ray's head by the hair, Kazuya screamed what seemed to be the same question again and again.

"What are you doing here!? Who send you!?" Noticing Akane and Nao in, Kazuya turned to see them and then asked Ray again, "Do you know them? Are you coming from Garderobe?"

As if Ray was waiting exactly for that moment, she just answered, "No."

Kazuya was taken by surprise by Ray voice. It was the first sound she made and even when he was hitting her badly, her voice was controlled and calmed, cold. Nao went into maximum alert after hearing Ray, getting ready for whatever was coming. Those chains were nothing for an Otome, Ray could materialize any time. _"What are you doing Jagger?"_

"No? No what, you stupid," Kazuya was getting madder with every minute since Ray wasn't showing any pain or fear. That was not an acceptable behavior for any prisoner on his presence.

"I am not coming from Garderobe…and I know them."

That got Kazuya's attention. Breathing wildly, he fixed a furious gaze in Nao and Akane.

"Who send you?" He asked with his teeth tightened.

"I am here on behalf the Kruger House."

"What?" Kazuya laughed in Ray's face, taking her face with one of his hands and shaking her. "Kruger House doesn't exist. Sergay Wang is the new governor of Skáneland."

Ray was taller than Kazuya and despite the restraining; she was still looking him from above.

"Put her on her knees, from now on that will be the only height from you will see me," Kazuya ordered and then messing his genitals he pointed, "And this is the only thing you will see, very closely while you suck it."

Their guards didn't have time to fulfill his command.

"I am here gathering evidence Krauxeku and you have provided a lot…now I have it, me and all the people who are listening at our conversation at the Noble Council and the Empire. As a noble member of Kruger House, I accuse you of treason and defy you to duel."

Kazuya stood like hit by a lightning.

"What did you say? Did you beat this bitch too bad Captain? She lost her mind."

"What you hear Krauxeku. Natsuki Kruger is the official ruler of the Kruger House. Until whatever lie you and your accomplices set against her is proved, Kruger House retains its noble rights, I am the second in the succession line and what you have done to me until the present second is enough reason for a Kanly duel. After everything that has been recorded and transmitted, a duel is your only choice Krauxeku."

"Didn't you search over her?!" Kazuya yelled to his capitan.

"Everything is heard Krauxeku, you better be careful with what you say."

"My prince, please come with me." The captain of the guard dragged Kazuya out of the interrogation room pale like dead. Once outside, Kazuya grabbed the man's jacket.

"How is that possible?! There is no universal communications since months ago!" Kazuya was out of balance, doubting.

"She is an Otome, my Prince. We search on her but there is no way to know if she had some device we don't know about it. They are witches but aside that, if she is truly a noble heir, we will be in troubles. "

"Schwartz didn't care about the Noble Council or the Empire, Kruger House is nothing!!! We can kill her and no one will care."

"Maybe Schwartz didn't care but Empress Tomoe wants an Empire to rule."

"I will be the Emperor once Schwartz gets what they want, captain," dismissing his captain advices Kazuya got into the room again ready the cut the problem on the root.

Ray was waiting for him. "So Krauxeku, will you accept the duel or are you too afraid the whole Empire witness how you are defeated by a woman?"

A muscle contracted in Kazuya's face by hearing Ray's affront.

"Because is not the Otome challenging you, as an Otome I ought to have killed you long ago but I am offering you a fair duel among nobles… But seems you are not only a traitor but also a coward."

Kazuya tried to hit Ray again but this time his captain and some of the men stopped him. "You are a stupid if you ever think a whore like you can defeat me!"

"You can tell anything, but is only until you do it that everyone will know if it is truth or not. After the duel if you win, Natsuki Kruger will surrender and you can deliver her to the Empire. If I win, the Noble Council will take charge on your House until a fair successor is designated."

That was very tempting for Kazuya, delivering Natsuki Kruger humiliated and dishonored will be a huge reward, Schwartz and D'Artai were desperately looking for her after that planet exploded. The Krugers were so stupid and 'honorable' that it will be hard they break their word…if that was truth. Calmed for the first time in the last hour, Kazuya approached Ray.

"How will you prove you are truly a Kruger heir and that your word will be fulfilled if I win?"

"I have the seal in my collar, look by yourself. I will sign with the seal if you do the same."

Kazuya doubted distrusting a trap of some kind even with Ray restrained. Looking at Nao, he waved her, "You show me."

Nao approached Ray and carefully, looked for the seal she has pending on her neck trying the brilliant oval that opened at her touch. Nao breathed deeply at the sight of the shinny silver wolf and lifted it for Kazuya to see it.

"So, you are a Kruger heir but if I take your word what you will win anyway?"

Ray, who all the time kept her gaze on Kazuya, avoided the Prince´s eyes this time looking thoroughly at Nao and answered, "Her…once and for all."

That triggered Kazuya's madness out of control, to the point his guards had to hold him by the force.

"My prince!...the Otome is putting herself in your hands, please calm down. There is no way she can defeat you in a duel! If you kill her during the Kanly nobody could blame you and Kruger House will be dishonored. But the other way…she has the seal and if she is really recording and transmitting everything…?"

Growling with rage, Kazuya accepted but not for any of the reasons argued by his captain. He accepted because he wanted to erase Ray of the face of the Universe after she dared to look at Nao the way she did it.

Snorting like a beast, Kazuya ordered the man. "Take my Otomes out of that room and escort them all the time. And prepare both of my knives."

Once the captain informed Ray about Kazuya's acceptance for the duel; she was released while the preparations were made.

Nao was speechless, while she was dragged out Ray's cell with Akane, she finally understood what Ray was doing; she was giving them a fair and proper way to initiate the strike, whatever the result of the duel was. Nao had a shiver on her back, _"You better defeat him Jagger."_

**Aries, Armitage House Planet. **

Sakura spend more time than she expected with Nagi due the Horus explosion and because the Armitage baby. Nagi was not interested in to keep Aries for him, he wanted Skáneland for poetic reasons, but he wanted to know who Yukino's daughter's father was. It took Sakura a long time for convince him she didn't know. And she in fact, didn't and didn't want to know either.

"If you are really not expecting to steal this planet, why would you care about that?"

"Come on Sakura-chan, pure curiosity." Nagi had the hunch that baby was important. Garderobe had too many resources focused on Aries. Yohko Helene was a known scientist and the ruler of the extinct Horus and Sara Gallagher was a Column. It was too much for a coincidence. Garderobe had a secret agenda there and he wanted to know what their plans were. Looking at his beautiful Otome, Nagi knew he had to be patient with Sakura to get those answers.

"If you have nothing more urgent, I have to go back and help Yohko-san a bit more, Baron."

"I won't hurt the Armitage family Sakura-chan…but the Garderobe's puppets AND the Garderobe's Otomes are a complete different matter. Don't get too attached to them…my dear."

Sakura returned only a serious gaze at Nagi´s threat and left the room, still hearing him mocking at her back.

"Don't be too late tonight Sakura-chan…this ´baby thing´ makes me nostalgic of you."

It took Sakura more than two hours to be completely sure she was not being followed and that everything was dark enough for taking Yohko to the abandon warehouse and meet with Saeko Kruger.

By the time Sakura arrived, Natsuki was doing her best to remain calmed. Outside, it was dark since long ago and a lot darker in the middle of the forest where the warehouse was. Their sharp senses and Miyu´s infrared vision was their only way to know what was happening outside.

After seeing Yohko and Sakura, once an imperial Otome, Natsuki eased her anxiety a bit, Yohko was a prisoner and she was in a tough situation like them but Sakura didn't look like a bad person. _"Whatever my mother reasons are, I have to trust her."_ Natsuki thought but stayed alert, just case.

The first thing her mother did was giving Yohko a hug. They knew each other since long time ago and due a terrible, terrible mistake, her native planet, the one she was on charge and swore to protect, was completely lost.

"Yohko-san," Shizuru greeted her as well, giving her some time before making any question. But Yohko was also brave and surprised all of them by taking the initiative.

"I know why you are here Lady Saeko, Shizuru-san."

"If you mean because of the Core-Drei, that's part of the reason Yohko-san but not the only one."

"Oh…Yes, I know about the CORE too. I was joyful when I knew you found it…unfortunately, I never expected to cause a tragedy because the decision I took but truth said; it was the right decision despite this huge cost. But I wasn't referring to the CORE; I was referring to the Breeding Program. The headmistress talked with you after all, Shizuru-san?"

Yohko´s asseverations were unexpected but going far beyond that, she left everyone speechless when taking her belt, removed the buckle and handed a small chip to Miyu explaining, "Miyu-san, inside this device there is all the information you need to know about the Breeding Program and the SEEDs nanomachines and also… the coordinates of Garderobe's remote space station, Artemis."

Without waiting for any question Yohko kept her gaze on Shizuru, "I can't answer your questions because I don't know the answer. The only I know is there are things I am not agree with. I am very sorry for everything you have gone through."

"Wait, Yohko-san how did you know we were here because of the Breeding Program?" Natsuki was amazed.

"The Breeding Program culminates in the next generation with both of you, Kruger-san, Shizuru-san. The reason I was here in Aries after the attacks was to protect the Armitage family and their daughter."

"Are you saying Yohko that the child was naturally conceived by Haruka and Yukino-san?" Saeko was as surprised as her daughter.

"It will be natural for an Otome, Lady Saeko." At least one good new in the middle of all her loses.

"During ages the nanomachines we use for Otomes have been improving and perfecting. Now Otomes can have male partners without losing their materializing power. That was thanks to Garderobe advances using Nucleotic Acid Robots or NUBOTs as we called them. Those revolutionary nanomachines worked together with the Otome´s DNA, preserving the Otome powers and giving them the option for conception. Still those DNA molecules weren't allowing female-to-female reproduction. Our researches on DNA structures lead us to the smallest DNA organisms: Viruses."

"Viruses need a host to replicate and synthesize but in this case, the SEEDs are DNA nanomachines that carry out the Otome's genome, fusing it with the host's genome; I mean the mother's genetics, this way the implanted ´seed´ will develop as a normal child."

Everyone, even Saeko and Shizuru were staring at Yohko.

"That's the easiest way I can explain it!"

"Its fine Yohko-san…it is just is amazing. Uma Shamrock knew this since long time ago?" Shizuru managed to be the first one to recover and ask.

"Horus has been working with this technology since decades. Every leader of the Scientific Guild has had the role of guiding the research. As you know, genetic manipulation is forbidden, but the nanomachines are part of being an Otome and all the research about them is not only justified, but necessary."

"Uma Shamrock didn't tell me about the SEEDs but she told me it was a possibility for Natsuki and me to have a daughter." Shizuru said that with her red eyes posed on Saeko. Natsuki's mother was silent, listening and Natsuki was frozen on her spot.

"Yes, she was thinking that you could upgrade you nanomachines to the SEEDs Shizuru-san. Since they use the parent's original genome, your child will be feminine and well, you know there are great expectations for a daughter from the Houses Viola and Kruger."

Saeko then understood better Shizuru´s distrust on Uma. ´Great expectations´ was not enough to describe the weight the heiress of Kruger and Viola union will carry on her back.

"How is the process Yohko-san? You said Uma was expecting Shizuru submitting to the procedure." Saeko finally asked.

"The SEEDs have complete nanomachine functionality, taking them is like becoming an Otome for the first time. It will be highly demanding even for someone who is an Otome. Meister Armitage was accepted for the test because of her strong condition, she was the only one who could upgrade and resist and still allowing us perfecting the process. I could say Uma was thinking the same about Shizuru-san. Since Countess Kruger as Yukino-san, is not an Otome, she will be the one conceiving the baby."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Natsuki stepped closer, finally getting out of the shock; she didn't want to have a child! Yet, at least. "Do you mean that you put those nanomachines on Shizuru and…?"

"Every time you two have a sexual intercourse, there is a chance for you to get pregnant, yes. That's exactly what I mean Countess Kruger." Yohko said cool as if they were talking about the weather.

Natsuki was purple and speechless, trying to not look at her mother or Shizuru.

"What if I want to have the child Yohko-san?" Shizuru asked.

"Natsuki will have to become an Otome getting the SEEDs instead of the regular nanomachines, but I wouldn't recommend following that path. The Countess hasn't had the Otome training and she could die painfully if she tries and fail."

Shizuru and Saeko stared at each other; the opportunity to fulfill the breeding program on the right generation was at the reach of their hands. For Shizuru, it was a lot more but for sure, Uma had other plans.

"In any alternative you chose, you will need the SEEDs Shizuru-san. The chip I gave Miyu has all the information you need. This first SEEDs still require cero gravity to be created and inoculated. At the Artemis space station you will find everything you need."

Natsuki was finally recovering her natural color and the use of her brain. "Yohko-san, we came here also to ask you something more. This is something very important." Natsuki kept silence looking at Sakura Hazakura who remained in silence during all the audience, a bit apart but surely listening even when she was monitoring for D'Artai guards or Schwartz people.

"You can trust Meister Hazakura, Countess Kruger. Please ask freely." Yohko offered Natsuki with calm, but Natsuki's question caused her breath to stop.

"How can we destroy the entire CORE system without destroying a planet or killing millions of people?"

**Cardair, Krauxeku House Planet. **

Ray was standing in the middle of the Krauxeku Coliseum waiting for Kazuya. _"The man really knows who to set up a show."_

The coliseum was small but crowded with people acclaiming their prince loudly and vituperating Ray. There was where Kazuya liked to delight is lower combat instincts fighting against slaves, prisoners or anyone he wanted to torture; he always fought with poisoned knives and countless truculent snares and always, his opponents died in a terrible agony. No one had ever defeated him in that ground. This time since was a noble duel wouldn't be that easy for him but still Ray was gathering all her focus and concentration despite the noise.

Akane and her father assured Nao they had everything ready for any time and but she still had a steel grip on her heart by seeing Ray in the middle of the arena. When Kazuya walked inside the arena, the coliseum exploded. He was so confident, that he asked for the duel to be public, making also public the bet on the balance.

Argos Soir walked to the middle of the arena, offering a ceremonial knife to Ray, who took it with a slight head inclination.

Nao felt the Kazuya's captain hand on her shoulder. "He wants you carrying this." It was Kazuya's knives box. After a deep breath Nao walked to Kazuya's position, Argos was still on the center waiting for the Prince to be ready.

When Nao stood in front of Kazuya, handling the box opened for him to take the knifes; the whole coliseum quiet down to a reverent silence. Kazuya was fighting with two knives while Ray was doing it only with one; taking is time, he took one of the knife raising it over his head signaling the starting of shouting, which increased even more when before taking his second knife, he grabbed Nao to kiss her wildly.

As Kazuya approached the center with a wicked smile on his face, Ray did it the same.

Lifting his hands up, Argos initiated the ritual and receded.

"Is the Otome ready?" Kazuya asked in a mocking of the traditional kanly ritual.

"May your knife chip and shatter," Ray murmured.

The two moved in a circle, crouching and measuring the other, both barefoot and wearing light combat clothes. Ray was expecting Kazuya to throw himself right away towards her but he didn't initially; the unbridled crowd was supporting its prince and Kazuya was taking his time hunting Ray. Some cuts were the only he need to get a definitive advantage over.

"She is mine," Kazuya growled, threatening Ray's neck finally, Ray evaded the sharp blade easily but Kazuya fought with two hands and the second attack to flank was not so easy to evade.

"Are you going to fight or will you run the whole night?" Kazuya said after a couple of unsuccessful attacks. The only thing his knives were finding was air, no flesh or blood yet and no serious attack from Ray either. "Now everybody can see who the real coward is."

Ray was registering every movement from Kazuya, his speed, the way he combined the attacks at two hands, inclusively his continuous talking was telling Ray something about his opponent: he couldn't stand the silence. The silence made him nervous, that's why he set up the whole spectacle.

Ray noticed Kazuya was trying to cut her and Reito's warning about him being expelled due dishonorable practices, _"Poisoned blades, he will try to weak me using poison,"_ Ray thought moving gracefully and avoiding once again two shooting attacks one after other, Kazuya always made the same slight shifting movement right before the attacks.

"You are a very good dancer… but my little bitch needs a lot more than that. She likes it raw and wild."

Ray was expecting the same movement Kazuya was doing but this time, a feline leap surprised her and the attack came from a different direction. Blaming herself Ray felt the blade cutting her deeply in her left flank.

"You are truly pathetic extending this 'combat' so uselessly." Kazuya was smiling wickedly again, knowing the first stab at his prey was on its place.

Breathing Ray now had to focus on the combat and in fighting the poison running on her blood. The Krauxeku was better than she expected, his first movements were a trap. With a sudden clap, the blades on their right hands clashed and Ray jumped backward quickly but Kazuya moved, following Ray's movement easily, Ray spun quickly on her axis, releasing her from Kazuya's siege but getting a second cut on her right forearm from his left knife.

The prince, laughed knowing Ray was starting to feel the effects of his poisoned blades. Still processing the venom substance, Ray noticed the second was different, the first one was venom but this one was a soporific meaning to make her slower and inaccurate on her attack. Kazuya was moving more comfortably now, extending his movements and tricking Ray, who was still moving fast but with visible effort now. The prince didn't have any blood on him while Ray's ribs where stained with dark red, the patch spreading on her white clothes with every move.

Kazuya was elusive, this time he threw an attack looking for Ray's face, but it never reach that destination, Ray arched to elude but ducking down, Kazuya's her left hand drew an extended arch to Ray uncovered and exposed breastbone, fast enough for a long cut on her abs, reaching her in the middle on her jump. The wound, worse than any of the others finally made Ray wince with pain.

The crowd went crazy when Ray landed on one of her knees barely keeping the balance, Kazuya sure the poison was making effect seeing Ray's slow reactions and sweating face, threw himself against her eager see Ray drowning on her own blood ; during the lethal attack Kazuya opened his guard for the final stab, in that very moment Ray stood up like a flash, blocking the attack with her bare left arm and hitting Kazuya below his jaw with a powerful and certain hit that drive her long knife on his trachea, directly to Kazuya's brain.

The crow silenced suddenly when Kazuya fell to the ground like a lump, immobile with Ray's hilt overhanging, stabbed on his bottom jaw.

Ray just stood at his side and no one knew what to do. Prince Kazuya was dead, abruptly and irreversibly. Getting ahead at the multitude reaction, Argos stepped closer to the combatants concluding the combat, "Ray Jagger, in the honor of the Kruger House, won this combat."

Kazuya's captain walked inside the arena with some Krauxeku's army men circling Ray and Argos. "According to the rules of this combat, the winner should designate the legatee for Cardair's government until the Empire's designates a final heir."

Still breathing brokenly, Ray said "Argos Soir."

"I will be honored," while Argos was accepting the temporary government, Nao was surprised to see several Krauxeku guards restraining others, some member of the court and giving instructions for clearing the coliseum. Akane with the other three Otomes were materialized and also giving instructions. But she was even more surprised to know that Kazuya's captain was also part of Argos preparations after seeing him escorting Ray out of the arena, leaving Kazuya laying on the ground and accompanying Ray to where she was waiting.

Ray was finally alone in front of her, bleeding and bruised; Nao raised her hands to touch Ray's shoulder, cherishing Ray's face with the other. "That's was the only way to do it without killing innocent people Nao, I am sorry I couldn't tell you on time."

"You are an idiot Jagger! Why you had to let him left you like this? You could kill him quickly."

"So do you, isn't?" Nao frowned at Ray's comment, glaring at her but still touching her gently.

"Yes, I could kill him but my mission was infiltrate him not kill him."

"Mine was recovering the planet not killing him…unless it was absolutely necessary. I couldn't make him a martyr, dying unfairly fast on the hands of a powerful Otome witch. His soldiers, his court, his people had to see him on his bare true nature, mad by a Otome and losing his life or death combat due a terrible human mistake. He had to become the evil and mediocre human he really was instead of the hero and they had to remember they could be more."

"So, you basically used me Jagger, to drive him crazy!"

"No, every single phrase I told him was true. I cheated him with my actions, not with my words."

Smiling mischievously, Nao leaned down to rest her head on Ray's chest and Ray finally allowed herself to embrace Nao closely, aspiring the scent she missed so badly the past months.

"We have to go now. Natsuki will be waiting for us and she is not good at waiting."

"Why Jagger, why you did it like this?" Nao even had to materialize, Argos and Akane were taking care of Cardair and no one could blame them of anything.

"_A world is supported by four things ... the learning of the wise, the justice of the great, the prayers of the righteous and the valor of the brave. But all of these are as nothing ... without a ruler who knows the art of ruling."_ Ray recited from Garderobe's coda; they both know where Kazuya didn't fit.

"Now you are a preacher?"

"No, I am a rushed Otome," releasing Nao with reluctance, Ray grabbed her by arm, making her way to the aircraft just after a quick farewell to Akane and her father.

On the way, Nao had to ask with devilish mood, "So, everything you said was true, Jagger?"

The Captain of the guard, now Argos´guard, provided them a small vehicle to leave Krauxeku's castle and Ray kept driving it diligently, immutable after Nao's question.

Ray remained in silence until they arrived to the place where the Air Wolf was waiting for its pilot, but before leaving the vehicle, she looked at Nao, with that gaze that Nao felt could touch her soul deeply as no one.

"If you ask a question you have to be ready for the answer Nao. Here and now, I will only say: Yes, everything I said was true."

Nao felt a knot in her stomach with the same realization she reached in Wallach three months ago, but this time, it was better to wait. There were still too many things to do.

"You are truly romantic Jagger, I am touched." Nao said getting out the vehicle, walking to the Air Wolf.

Once there Nao took a deep breath, by second time, she was flying with Ray. Looking at the aircraft, she warned deadly serious before getting into it, "Two things Jagger: You are not my brave knight on a shiny armor, got it? I am perfectly able to take care of myself."

Ray just smiled warmly for the first time as answer. Nao´s green eyes were brilliant like wild gems.

"And two, better if you are gentler this time when flying this damn thing. Where are we going?" Nao asked, getting into the aircraft.

"Wallach IX."

Nao just breathed and closed her eyes. Whatever plan Kruger had, Shamrock was not going to like it.

**Skáneland, Kruger House Planet, Castel Skánien. **

Haakon was restrained at the Castel Skánien dungeons that barely can be talked like that. The space was too clean, ordered and lit to be a traditional dungeon.

Sergay Wang was furious. He sent a third part of his men to look for the Otome with no success. It was impossible she could vanish in the air. "This man knows something about her."

But both were stubborn and decided men, and Sergay was running out of option. "You are not making the things easy for yourself, Kruger."

"I am not intending too," was Haakon cold answer. "I can't answer a question if I don't know the answer."

"You know where she is!"

"No, 'General'…Wang. I don't know where Saeko Kruger is. I am certainly not her baby sitter. Are you sure you have the right person? Maybe you should ask some of your men, Otomes are extraordinarily good seducers."

Sergay doubted by a second, maybe he should explore that option, but nothing was saving Haakon from the pain he deserved for putting him on this situation.

"For the last time Kruger, where is the Otome?"

"Finally…hopefully for the last time General, I don't know."

"Akio," Sergay called his second in command, "Bring the examination probe."

Haakon didn't blink at Sergay's order. If the man were doing the right question, maybe he could do something else. But Haakon really didn't know where Saeko was and that was a lot better; he couldn't betray Natsuki and Saeko's trace in the middle of his agony with the probe.

For Sergay's disgrace, Haakon was telling the truth, he didn't know but Sergay was only sure until Haakon inert body had no vital sign but flat lines. He was sure Baron D´Artai will not care for losing a Kruger.

He was wrong this time.

**Aries, Armitage House Planet Stellar Space**

"Did Ray arrive?" Natsuki asked as soon as she got into her main cruiser from their Aries intrusion.

"Not yet, Natsuki." Reito responded stepping aside to let Natsuki take her place on the command bridge.

"We can't wait here, it's too risky. Mother, let's hope Ray will make it in Cardair. Provide Zhang with these coordinates; this will be our meeting point…"

Natsuki was handing the coordinates to her mother when a sudden impact on the ship shield, shook them violently.

"What?...Reito! Nina…what is happening?" Natsuki screamed on the middle of the sudden chaos.

"Chasers Natsuki, in furtive mode, the scanner didn't detect them." Reito managed to reach the navigator panel after a succession of impacts, shaking the whole cruiser.

"There are five of them, Natsuki! I can detect only their shields signals; they turned them off for shooting." Nina was on the radar panel trying the get the attackers' positions.

"We can't stay here at the open as an easy prey! Reito, bring three man to the launching deck! We are getting out… Hurry! Navigator set the path to the portal and get ready for some jumps…"

Nina and Irina were monitoring the ship damages, trying to help the navigator while the second cruiser were already firing, trying to provide them some backup. Firing from the cruiser required turning off and on the shield in the milliseconds needed for the shoot but the main attack was on Natsuki's ship and the men at the second cruiser knew their duty was to protect their Countess at any price.

Saeko hearing Natsuki's intentions to leave the ship, tried to stop her, "Natsuki, you should stay…Laura can get out with your men and fight them."

"No!...they shouldn't know how much Otome power we have, trust me mother, we have to take them down and leave from here before the reinforcements arrive!"

Natsuki left the command bridge running before Saeko could do anything to stop her.

"Be ready Laura," was Saeko's indication for the Otome.

Shizuru felt unsure about Natsuki's decision, but she couldn't question her orders in the middle of urgency. Someway those chasers detected them, maybe when leaving Aries´surface…or the cruisers hiding behind Aries´moon…or maybe someone betrayed them down in Aries. Trying to ease her mind, Shizuru approached Nina and Irina to see if she could help when Natsuki's final order came from the launching deck.

"We are ready, turn off the shields Nina!"

That was the most dangerous situation they were into. The cruiser wasn't combat ship and didn't have the structure and modifications for combat. Natsuki never expected a war exploding and ending in the middle of a space battle with it. Their cruiser was a cargo and transport ship. To release their combat aircraft they had to unprotect the whole ship for a couple of seconds.

The five furtive chasers weren't giving more than five seconds between in their shoot towards them. The shields were standing well but anything could happen in a two seconds window.

Inspiring, Nina turned he shields off and as soon as she did it a strong shook them violently with a direct impact; the lights flashed and some sparks flew on the affected circuits after Nina turned the shield off.

Reito's voice on the ship intercom made everyone to run at the launching deck.

"Nina!...send help immediately, we have wounded!...Natsuki…"

Shizuru and Saeko shared a concerned gaze while running out to the deck.

Only two Kruger combat aircrafts made it out of the cruiser and one of the furtive chasers was waiting for them like a hungry predator. Thanks to his skills, only one pilot avoided the ambush.

Inside the cruiser, four Otomes ran into a deck full of smoke to find several fires burning everywhere and two crashed aircrafts catching fire. Reito was maneuvering desperately at the top of one of them, Saeko and Shizuru hurried to help him while Laura ran to the other.

"Irina, bring the suspension shell! Quickly!" Saeko screamed while running, Shizuru was already materialized; up with Reito at the steaming form that barely could be recognizable as a combat aircraft.

"She was the first one taking off; she was caught in the middle …by the shoot, Damn it!" Reito's voice was strangled; he was struggling trying to find a way.

Shizuru understood why Reito was so painfully frustrated. The taking off speed and the shoot impact, literally crushed Natsuki's aircraft, stabbing her with several metal parts. Her beloved Natsuki had severe injuries and was imprisoned, if they took her off soon, she will bleed to dead.

But Shizuru was not letting that happen, when Saeko arrived the accident place just a couple of second after, she was already cutting very accurately the deformed metal around Natsuki with her element.

Saeko had no words; she knew how bad those injuries were.

"She is alive, Lady Saeko…" Reito said with a helpless tone.

Irina and Laura just got back with the suspension shell, the only option they have to keep Natsuki alive and try to save her. Irina, with careful and knowledgeable movements helped Shizuru to release an unconscious Natsuki enough to fit into the shell.

After several minutes of struggling, they finally had Natsuki stabilized on the suspension cartridge shell. They were barely keeping her alive…for now.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys and until the next one.


	17. Chapter 17 Final Strike

Well, it's the end, thank you so much to everyone who has kept following this story, letting comments and reviews…and most of all, for your patience. I am sorry I haven't answered every review individually these last chapters and it took me way longer to publish the last chapter. I am glad to all people I have the chance to meet during the time of this story. Thanks to all and special thanks to AtlantisLux.

**Note:** This story is rated M. It contents intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content, strong language or violence. If you dislike, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. Dune is owned by Frank Herbert legal heirs. I only own my imagination

**

* * *

**

Tears of Warriors

by Galadan

Chapter 17. Final Strike

_"I stand in the sacred human presence. As I do now, so should you stand some day. I pray to your presence that this be so. Let the future remain uncertain for that is the canvas to receive our desires. Thus the human condition faces its perpetual tabula rasa. We possess no more than this moment where we dedicate ourselves continuously to the sacred presence we share and create."  
_**Bene Gesserit Benediction**  
Dune Saga

**Aries, Armitage House Planet Stellar Space**

"We have to do something…quickly." Saeko said looking at the pale and bruised face of her daughter. She had to do a strong effort to tell herself Natsuki was still alive.

"There is nothing we could do here Lady Saeko, we shall go somewhere." Irina was setting the last parameters for the shell's surviving systems, her mind like the other women around Natsuki, desperately looking for alternatives where it weren't many.

"Aries is clearly not an option." Reito said with his fists tightened with rage and guiltiness. "I am sorry Lady Saeko…I should have been the first one, not Natsuki!"

"Enough, Reito! The last Natsuki need right now is useless shame. Help us to get out of here as soon as possible." Saeko said with cold voice and an ice glare towards Reito.

Shizuru was still on her knees watching Natsuki through the shell pressurized crystal and after Saeko's words, she was the first one realizing they were no longer being hit. The launching gates opened at that very time to let two aircrafts in.

"Ray," Reito said feeling that a hope opened in the horizon for Natsuki.

After landing Ray and Nao ran to the group and after a questioning look to the women, Ray kneed on the floor with Shizuru.

"What happened?" Nao asked to Saeko.

"After coming back from Aries, we were caught by a surprise attack; Natsuki was leaving out with some aircraft to fight them when a shoot hit the ship."

"Yes, we saw the lights on the distance as soon as we went out of the portal. They weren't expecting us." Nao explained.

"Thank you Nao-san, Ray, you were right on time…but now we have to find a way to save Natsuki. We shall to get out of here as soon as possible but coming back to Aries there is not an option. Going to anywhere is not an option." Saeko said with sadness.

"There is an option Lady Saeko….an option for us to go and one chance to save Natsuki."

Saeko gave a gaze back to Shizuru waiting.

"Artemis Space Station, we have to take Natsuki there. Her only hope to survive is the nanomachines; her wounds are… too serious. Only the nanomachines will repair wounds like those."

Shizuru's face was like sculpted in stone while saying Saeko what she thought.

"But Shizuru that will make her an Otome…even for a healthy and strong condition, the nanomachines could kill an aspirant if she is not ready!" Saeko also thought in that option but it was too risky for Natsuki's life on her current condition.

"I will grasp at a burning nail if that would save Natsuki. I will die for her if I could make her live, so if you could think in a better alternative, I will follow you to the end." Shizuru gaze was intense and Saeko knew she was right. It was no other option but the SEED nanomachines.

After a short discussion, Saeko agreed to take Natsuki with Ray at the space station but Shizuru was still reticent to abandon her lover.

"Shizuru, we need you here leading our forces in case we need help. We also have to protect the CORE, you know what will happen if… if something happen to us, someone has to do…"

"You will better be back Lady Saeko…I will stay only if you promise to bring Natsuki back, otherwise you stay here and I will go with her."

It was no further negotiation possible. Saeko nodded with acceptance thinking that definitely a Viola was meant to be with her daughter.

We will go to the end with this…but together Saeko-san. I will wait for you then." Shizuru had the fierce, determined look Natsuki get to know so well in the previous days.

"I will make the nanomachines' procedure with Natsuki and Ray will take us to the space station with the no-ship. In the meantime, you will try to mislead these guys and give us some time. I will contact Nao-san through the ECCO and until then, we will set the coordinates for the meeting point. Are we agreeing?"

"No." Reito said firmly.

All the women looked back at him.

"I should be the one taking you there; Lady Saeko…Ray is the second in the succession line, if something happen…"

"That's precisely why I should go Reito, to guarantee we will be back whatever happens. I am an Otome; I can protect them better than you or anyone else and happen to be that I am the only pilot here that can fly the no-ship. Natsuki shall to come back and end this. She is the only one who can make it."

Abashed for the second time, Reito had to surrender. He failed to Haakon but whoever was guilty of harming Natsuki will have time to regret it.

After the last quick preparations Ray helped to carry and secure Natsuki's shell into the no ship. When they were ready to depart, Nao was standing at the no-ship boarding gate with Saeko and Shizuru.

"We count on you Ray-san, please bring her back." Shizuru was controlled, standing very straight in front of Ray, but her eyes were brilliant.

Ray touched Shizuru's arm briefly, the cold determination in the blue eyes was the only guarantee Shizuru needed. Both Shizuru and Saeko stepped aside giving Nao and Ray a bit of space and time.

Nao didn't say a word; she just grabbed Ray's face kissing her with passion. Just that, a kiss and the intense green gaze that no one else but Ray could see.

Few minutes after, the two cruisers departed from Aires stellar space covering the small no-ship traces.

**Aries, Armitage Government House.**

"They are leaving the Aries Stellar space, my Baron."

"As we expected, my dear Tatsuhiko." Nagi was sitting lazily on the Armitage's main reception room. That Haruka Armitage was handling that planet more like a Republic than as a noble house. It wasn't a royal room but a parliament, something that he found very amusing now it was its only occupant.

"No one of our chasers made back, my Baron."

"I was expecting that too." Nagi said smiling. "Meister Hazakura shouldn't never know what really happened tonight. We have found really important information from Garderobe and while less people know about it, will be better."

"Not even General Wang?"

"Especially General Wang…I am not happy with him at all." Nagi frowned a bit bringing to his mind Sergay's report about Haakon Kruger dead. "Have everything ready for the tracing Tatsuhiko, we have to get the best approximation and the only data we have is Saeko Kruger's GEM tracking using the known GEMS positions."

"Capturing and presenting Natsuki Kruger to our allies will be a strategic movement for D'Artai House."

"We won't capture her, we only need to know where she will be." Nagi said surprising his young assistant. "More important is what we will do with that strategic information."

For Nagi and his men was quite a displeasing surprise find out they couldn't triangulate Saeko's position. It was like if she would have vanished in the air. They got her signal back until almost twenty four hours later and for a very short period of time. And her position, in the middle of unexplored stellar space was a sure indication for Nagi that the Otomes were planning something.

**Space Station 'HiME Project – Garderobe'**

In the border of the far away system Sigma Draconis, very well hidden by a mass of asteroids, was the small shiny point of Garderobe's space station.

Ray docked the no-ship at the small wharf, securing the ship and together with Saeko to carried Natsuki's shell into the facility the fastest way they could. It was a one hundred percent research facility; everything had a function and was no extra commodities on it.

Following Yohko's instructions through Miyu's files, Saeko set the preparations at the immaculate lab. It was a long procedure until they have Natsuki at the nanomachines chamber. Saeko had to give her daughter the nanomachines before trying to remove the metal stabs in the way her body could repair the damage using them. Even in the suspension shell, every minute was weakening Natsuki more. Doing the process of becoming an Otome in an unconscious, injured woman was way beyond the rules but Saeko had no choice.

"You had the training of an Otome, my dear. Don't fear, feel the waves and move with them." Saeko whispered at her daughter ear and after a kiss on her forehead, she activated the transformation chamber. Soon after, Natsuki was floating in the middle of a surreal white light; as the surviving system were being disconnected and the nanomachines generator was being plugged to her, her vital signs started to going down, slowly at the beginning and with concerning acceleration with every second.

"We have to hurry, Lady Saeko…which GEM? Yours or mine?"

So, that was the other reason Ray insisted that much in coming, Saeko though feeling pain in her chest. They didn't have spare GEMs and someone had to stop being an Otome for Natsuki to survive.

"It has to be mine, Ray. From now on, we are in your hands to protect us."

"With my life, my lady."

Saeko removed her GEM breaking the flow with the CORE system and feeling a sudden emptiness and then both of them walked out the chamber and activating the nanomachine generator. Natsuki's body arched when the first flow of nanomachines inundated her system from several places.

Both of them were vigilant of Natsuki's vital signs that jumped up and down during the whole process. It was nothing else they could do but watch Natsuki's pain.

Saeko had witnessed several Otome conversions, and was surprised to find that despite her injuries, Natsuki's body and mind were responding. She feared a massive failure of Natsuki's systems during the first minutes but after a while the body of her daughter stopped fighting, accepting the intrusion. Slowly her biological systems were achieving a transformation that was like getting into a new life.

_Natsuki found herself suddenly in borderless and vast whiteness. She was not alone._

"_Father! Where we are? What's happening?... I was…damn, I am not dead right?_

_No yet, my dear._

_No, yet?...What is this?_

_Your mind, your soul, your consciousness, it's not a place and it has no name. It's everywhere and nowhere…. I am not here and you either, but at the same, we are. Remember, the beginning is the time for taking the most delicate care that the balances are correct. In this time you have to bring out all your beginnings and balance them."_

"_What is happening to me?"_

"_You are giving born to yourself…you are beginning."_

_After saying that her father vanished into a light and the incommensurable weight on a gigantic wave fell over her. Natsuki felt razed by a cosmic tsunami._

During hours, Ray and Saeko watched Natsuki struggling but at least; she was still alive and fighting. The nanomachines were all inside Natsuki's body, now the more dangerous part was starting. Unconsciously, Saeko took Ray's arm and Ray stepped closer putting her hand on top of Saeko's.

The GEM emitted a blinding flash as the link with its new master was setting up.

When the light receded to the GEM again, Natsuki was still floating on the middle of the chamber with her injuries bleeding, the monitoring panel showing very low vital sign from her but she was still alive, a small breath of life was still on her lungs.

It was no point on keeping her at the nanomachines chamber. During the wait, Saeko and Ray prepared everything to treat her wounds. It would have been better to have Yohko there but they had what they had. Removing Natsuki carefully from the chamber, they transport her to the treatment shell. The space station was wonderfully equipped with research and medical instruments. Whatever Uma asked Yohko to do there was on the edge of illegality, but Saeko was thankful for that now.

During the next hours, slowly and carefully, Saeko and Ray removed the stabs from Natsuki's body, helping the nanomachine's healing qualities the best they could.

"The nanomachines are working, Lady Saeko." Ray said with contained happiness.

It was too soon to claim the victory but they kept working diligently until all the wounds were treated and the internal organs stabilized. Again they had to wait and let the restoration and healing systems to work.

They waited a week until Natsuki, finally opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the tired and concerned faces of her mother and Ray.

Natsuki tried to speak but nothing came up, she couldn't even move her lips.

"Take it easy, my dear. This is not a regular awakening. You have stood for a lot more than anyone else."

They calm down Natsuki, letting her to rest but Saeko also knew they didn't have more time, so sitting by her daughter site, she told her what happened since they came back from Aries until that very moment. Answering questions Natsuki didn't even make. Saeko knew that the first moments and days after becoming an Otome could be a bit confusing, with new memories, coexisting inside them.

"Now you are the Ice Silver Crystal, Meister Natsuki Kruger."

"We…have to go back… as soon as possible mother." Natsuki said trying to lift her limb.

"Give you a bit more time, the strength will come. You will feel a bit disoriented, remember that you not only became an Otome, you also are recovering from severe injuries."

Two days, was the only Natsuki could wait. Still staggering, Natsuki was on her feet when her mother came in to check on her.

"Natsuki!"

"We are leaving mother. I can't stay here longer. We have to let the others know we are coming back."

"Unfortunately, it was something we didn't count on. The ECCO device was programmed for me. As soon as I removed the GEM, the connection was lost. I can't contact Nao Zhang."

"What about the regular GEM communication?"

"I noticed is available since a couple of days ago. Surely, Irina noticed my ECCO shutting down and opened the GEM channel using the CORE. The problem is every Otome will hear us as well, like Ayane and Sakura Hazakura." Saeko ended with angered voice.

"You still think Sakura betrayed us."

"What other explanation you see Natsuki?"

"In the small window we have to see through, it might seem the only explanation. We have to figure out if what we see is the whole extend, mother."

"That option will be very risky Natsuki."

"Irina didn't activate the GEM communication by her own will, mother. For sure, Shizuru ordered her to and there is a reason for that."

Despite her weakness and pale face, Saeko could see her daughter was somewhat different than she was before the accident. Before being an Otome, Natsuki was…warmer and soft. The woman now speaking to her was pure coldness and purpose. Natsuki was speaking with demolishing confidence using Saeko's memories and surely, all the others she had. Saeko felt something strange in her heart by looking at her daughter like that, indentifying it with surprise as… fear.

In that very moment, Ray got into the room with concerned gaze.

"Intruders Lady Saeko… Natsuki, I am so glad you are standing up, we have to go."

Helping Natsuki, Ray led to way to the gate, on the way they were expecting to feel the first shootings, trusting the station field will give them time enough to reach their ship but as the time passed, no shoot hit them. A tremor on the station surface told them what was really happening; the intruders were breaking inside the station.

"They are getting in." Ray said with concern, thinking again on their escape alternatives.

"They want to capture us." Saeko found herself wondering how they could have found them but knowing it was a distraction, pushed that though away. Ray was the only full power Otome against whatever will pursue them.

"They might want us alive but for sure they also want this facility, mother. How many ships you detected Ray?"

"One."

As they were getting closer to the ship, the sound of wild pack was heard behind them. Using one of the wall monitors, Saeko and Ray felt terrified to see a huge tide of Schwartz modified soldiers, flooding into the stations.

"They are not materialized Ray." Saeko pointed looking at the soldiers; Ray tried to materialize after Saeko comment with no results.

"They brought an anti-materializer. They know there are Otomes here and sacrificed the materializing and destruction capability on their soldiers to rely on the numbers." Natsuki concluded. "We have to hurry to the no-ship."

The monitors were telling them the soldiers know were they were going. The no-ship field was deactivated, so it was visible using sensors. They thought it was a regular combat aircraft and wanted to get them before reach it. Ray did the numbers.

"Natsuki, Lady Saeko…keep going, I will give you time." Ray said stopping, unsheathing her long blade. Even without her robe, she was a deadly warrior; she could win them time enough to get out.

"No way, Ray, you are coming with us." Natsuki said with brilliant eyes.

"Natsuki, please you have to hurry. This is why I am here; this is why I have been preparing me my whole life. You have to make it." Then removing her GEM, Ray hand it to Saeko. "Take Natsuki out of here Lady Saeko and please, give this to…her."

It was no time for anything more. Ray took position to wait for the first wave of intruders and Saeko, with a knot in the throat helped a bothersome and frustated Natsuki the last long meters to the no-ship.

Ray was thinking how to protect Natsuki and Saeko but also how to avoid Schwartz to borrow everything that it was at the station. Schwartz will do a lot of harm if all those wonders fell on their hands. "I have to do something."

Running at the same direction Natsuki and her mother went, Ray reached the bridge control. It was not as big as the main command deck but had anything was necessary and monitors surveying all the stations. Looking at Natsuki and Saeko getting into the no-ship, Ray set the self-destruction sequence for three minutes. That time will barely enough to put them at a safe distance.

"_I have to stand for three minutes,"_ the intruders were at the gates and will be there in less than a minute, Ray was going out to wait for them when saw a small button, 'GEM COMM'. Ray didn't give it a second though and activated it.

All the Otomes could her message not only the intended addressee but it can't be helped, "Juliet Nao Zhang…" Ray said aloud getting strength from the name. "I won't be able to fulfill my word. I am sorry. You should know I love you…I always did."

Ray cut the communication, she wasn't waiting for an answer and don't need it anyway. With renewed spirit, Ray turned to face the first attacker falling on her cutting him in two with her blade and following to the next one with cold rage. Using her best attacks and releasing her fury, Ray was cutting two or three enemies with every arch of the blade. Moving and evading at the same time than cutting. As one intruder fell, two arrived.

Ray was sweating, covered by the dark blood of the attackers, brandishing her sword against them without weakening. But more and more were coming…until were too many. The last thought on Ray's mind was green.

Natsuki and her mother were still close to the space station when saw the destruction sequence starting from the station's base, where the fission core was, the atomic hearth of Artemis station igniting to become a supernova.

"Hurry, mother, help me with this controls!"

Saeko helped Natsuki but still, the expansive wave of the powerful detonation shook them, throwing them away like a dry sheet in the middle of a storm.

When everything calmed down, Natsuki and Saeko were looking at the dark space where the space station was, Garderobe's most advanced technological achievement, the one that allow to save her life vanishing to dust in the darkness of the deep space.

Saeko had pain at her chest and found with surprise, a tear falling down on her cheek. Her daughter was alive; looking at Ray's green GEM on her hand, her pain seemed to grow thinking Ray didn't fulfilled her word to Nao Zhang but fulfilled her word to her, protecting Natsuki with her own life.

"Ray deserves more, mother." Natsuki said glaring at her mother with cold eyes as if she could read her mind. "We have to make it worth. It won't be mercy for them."

**The Final Strike **

In Aasgard Imperial Palace, Chie Hallard and Armbrust were having two bad notices at the same time.

"I am very sorry, Chie-san." The young and sensitive woman said. The girl was helping Chie since weeks ago, keeping her on the track of the situation and now she had to give them the news of Haakon's death. Chie's hand was tightening one of the bars confining them and the young woman hold it with both of hers.

"It was not an accident Aoi-san. You can be sure of that." Armbrust said, knowing Chie had no voice the express the very same thought.

After a short pause, Aoi asked.

"Please, Armbrust-san…is there anything, I could do to…?"

"What you have done for us has been tremendous Aoi-san." Armbrust said, but Aoi was still looking eagerly for Chie's eye.

After a long pause and a deep breath, Chie said, "Yes, Aoi…there is something you can do for me. Keep coming to visit every time you can."

Armbrust looked cryptically at Chie, but then signaling at her GEM she explained. "Ray is dead, Armbrust. We will need all the help we can."

Uma Shamrock was lying on her small cell. When the CORE initialized after months, the Schwartz leader tried to force her to get control of it, but it was way beyond her hands. Yohko made sure of that, the CORE was alive again but blocked for anyone who wasn't Natsuki Kruger or Shizuru Viola. The fact that GEM communication were been restored few days ago was indicating something was on the move and Schwartz with their allies were preparing a massive defense. She could see the frantic activity an hear the very few Otome commands through her unmated GEM. She also spent a lot of hours medititating, wondering how the things fell out of her hands so disastrously and what Natsuki and Shizuru will do now.

Since she proved herself useless for the Schwartz purpose they gave her a breath and Uma was been kept locked in the cell for the past days, with nothing else to do but think. She fell the weight of centuries falling upon her when she heard Ray's voice through her GEM for a short message. _"Love needs no guarantees,"_ the old Otome adage prayed. But it was nothing compared with what she felt when heard Natsuki Kruger, several minutes after throwing an ultimatum.

"In ten days from today, at noon, I will be at the place where all this started, Garderobe. I will only present myself before The 'Empress', the Schwartz leader and D'Artai. Of course, there is someone very important, but she is already there. I can't wait to see you again, Shamrock."

It was only one way she could be sending that message. Natsuki Kruger was now an Otome.

At the message it was also a hidden message for Natsuki's forces, and Shizuru understood where they could meet to get ready for final strike. Kansai, at the place where all started, For them, twenty years ago.

Natsuki was already there when the cruisers landed, waiting for Shizuru. For the first time, Saeko saw the hardness, vanishing in Natsuki's eyes just by looking at Shizuru. The two of them stood looking at each other eyes for a while.

"Now, I know," was Natsuki's only comment and then let Shizuru holding her in a close and passionate embrace.

They had ten days to get ready for what was coming.

Early at the day set by Natsuki, Tomoe arrived to Wallach IX followed by her Otome entourage. All her Otomes were with her, lead by Ayane, who looked different at Sakura's eyes. The twin sister only interchanged a sad gaze while the Empress was on her way to meet with the Schwartz man.

Sakura and Nagi arrived with Sergay Wang, the previous day to talk with him too. Sakura recalled the conversation they had, raising a hand her chest while looking at Nagi walking by her side.

"It's so sad what happened to our friend, Prince Kazuya and too bad we only knew about it until it was too late, Baron D'Artai." S-1 said pointing at Nagi.

"Prince Kazuya paid the price of his careless actions, as our friend Natsuki Kruger will do." Nagi responded with confidence, he was sure the new Otome had a plan but it was nothing she could do against the overwhelming power they had now.

"You better right, Baron. Because she will be very mad with you when she knows what happened to her grandfather on your servant's Sergay's hands."

"He refused to provide us the information we needed, Master. It was a delicate time but thankfully we could find the renegades. It was really a shame that we lost the opportunity to get her there."

S-1 fulminated Nagi with a cold glare, but he kept immutable. It was the truth, he provided S-1 with the best location and a small unexpected treasure. The Garderobe's station and Schwartz was fool enough to destroy it!

S-1 reluctantly admitted Nagi was right.

"I am so sad, S-2 died during the incursion Master. Having the secrets of that space base would be very helpful for your purposes." Nagi at least had to enjoy the face of S-1 at that.

"Why do you think Natsuki Kruger is calling us together like this? If she comes, she will put herself in our hands." S-1 changed the subject to something was bothering him since Natsuki's message.

"Think it, master. There is no place where she could go. Everything is under our control; even Cardair with the new regime is willing to collaborate. Windbloom and Carthagos, the closest allies of Kruger finally surrender and accepted to collaborate. A new status quo is ruling the universe. She is desperate and we should be very careful of course, but she has the means to get us into the Garderobe chamber. For what my Otome comments, the Headmistress has attracted Countess Kruger anger. I think she is looking for a mutually benefic negotiating. She has no other way."

S-1 remained in silence, thinking. Despite D'Artai confidence and the fact, Schwartz had complete control of the Empire, he was restless. Krugers were not stupid and even in the most compromised, situations, they didn't act desperately. They were famous to act unexpectedly. He called upon all his other forces, having their 5 modified cruisers on the Wallach IX, stellar space, it was no way Natsuki Kruger could pass through them unnoticed. \

Surveillance was on the maximum level, regardless of it, he was unsettled.

Now Sakura was carefully remembering all their conversation. Nagi never told her he gave Schwartz the information that almost leaded to Natsuki's capture ten days ago, when every Otome heard Natsuki's message. Sakura though it was fair, she didn't tell him everything she was doing to protect the Armitage family and her Otome comrades imprisoned on Aries. Before leaving to Wallach IX, Sakura had a short meeting with Sara Gallagher and if what Sara told her was true, she will have to make the final decision soon. A decision over Nagi's fate.

"You are to quiet and lost in your though my dear Otome." Nagi was mindfully looking at her. "Is there something bothering you? You have nothing to fear by my side."

"_Maybe you will, my beloved master."_ Sakura thought but only answered. "It's almost the time, my Baron. Natsuki Kruger should be here soon. I am just preparing my mind."

"Don't waste you energy, Sakura-chan. This will be fast."

By noon, all of them, included a restrained Uma Shamrock, were reunited at Garderobe's main living room. The one reserved for the big occasions.

"What loss of time Ayane! I am here only because you insisted that much." Tomoe said to her imperial Otome, but in fact was she did it because Schwartz ordered so. S-1 didn't want to take the risk of Kruger not attending if the Empress wasn't there.

Sakura saw at her sister, now understanding her better. They were in fact, in very similar situations at the end. Both sisters loving without hope at their dark fallen angels.

A bit past noon, Natsuki Kruger, materialized as the Ice Silver Crystal walked into Garderobe's main building as she did it months ago, but this time it was only four women were following her, evenly materialized and with their elements ready: Shizuru, Nina, Laura and Irina.

Besides Nagi and Tomoe's numerous entourages and soldiers, several Schwartz men were filling the room. A small brawl grew following Natsuki's pace. No one could believe, she was really there with so few people, walking as quietly as she was a very welcomed guest.

"Five Otomes? You must be kidding Kruger-san, against the whole Schwartz army?" S-1 asked but felt a shivers on her back under Natsuki's cold gaze. "I see it's true you are one of them now."

Natsuki stood in front of them fixing her gaze alternatively between Tomoe and Nagi, who were standing between S-1.

"You finally recovered some sense, Kruger-san." Nagi said smiling. "You have caused a lot of pain to your friends."

Natsuki just ignored him.

"I am Natsuki Kruger, Countess of Skáneland and came here to accuse Nagi D'Artai, Tomoe Marguerite and Kazuya Krauxeku on treason against humankind. All of you were the responsible of the Horus tragedy and the pain of my friends, not me."

"How you dare?!" Tomoe said skeptically. "You barely have rights to stand here freely."

"You are the ones with no rights," Natsuki said pointing at Nagi and Tomoe. "I can understand the Schwartz motives, but you? You two have absolutely no excuse and you will be responsible of the Empire full collapsing if you don't do exactly as I say."

"What the hell are you saying Kruger?!" Tomoe screamed at Natsuki. "I am the Empress, Ayane…take her."

But before anyone could make a move, Natsuki lifted her hand showing a portable holographic projector. The small image of the CORE was floating on her hand like a shinning star, all the Otomes in the room frozen at the sight, starting with Uma Shamrock.

"Do you know what this is?"

"What trick do you have in your hands, Kruger? Ayane I gave you an order!" Tomoe screamed but Ayane didn't move.

"Shut up you bitch!" Uma finally screamed Tomoe and walked ahead to face Natsuki.

"Tell them Shamrock."

As Uma remained silent, Natsuki said. "This is the Otome materialization system control, if you would have opened Garderobe's chamber you would have find one precious like this."

"This was also the cause of Horus' destruction because when the Schwartz myrmidon forced Horus's chamber, he activated the self-destruction system."

The room was in complete silence.

"Stop it!!! Stop it!!!" Uma Shamrock screamed and had to be held by the Schwartz men since she was trying to reach Natsuki.

"You chose not to speak Shamrock; it was your only opportunity, I am the one talking now." Natsuki was inexorable and merciless like a natural force unleashed.

"This beauty is also the responsible of handling all communications, transportation and information on the universe. Everything rely on this."

Natsuki left the words floating on the air for everyone to absorb them.

"This is what you have been looking for during centuries," Natsuki continued looking intensively at the Schwartz leader as if they were the only two persons in the universe, making long pauses between phrases to let her words to reach fully in the other consciousness. "And if you don't comply with my requirements… it will be destroyed in the next minutes. It will be destroyed in a way in which the status of the universe as you currently know it will never be the same."

S-1 knew Natsuki Kruger wasn't talking lightly.

"For starting, you will have to stay here for the rest of your lives because Portals won't longer exist. All Otomes will lose their materializing ability…forever. And the CORE that still remains here will be a useless pile of junk. All the knowledge, you Schwartz were so eager to get, will be lost irreversibly."

"You can't do that!" Tomoe screamed. "You crazy bitch…" The Empress was losing composure and Ayane had to hold her down.

Nagi was serious for the first time in his life; if the Kruger was saying the truth…he looked for Sakura eyes and found a terrifying answer, tears were falling on Sakura's cheeks.

"Natsuki…you can't…everything, thousands of years of civilization will be…" Uma remembered her dark feelings from the last days. Never is her worst nightmares, she expected it could turn against her purpose so badly.

"You civilization Shamrock, will be lost forever."

"You can't do it." Uma repeated, hoping Natsuki couldn't be really able to do that, desperately looking for support at Natsuki's Otomes, but even the ones who belonged to Garderobe, starting with Shizuru, were immutable with the terrible things Natsuki was saying; their gazes completely purposeful supporting Natsuki's words. Then Uma realized it, one person was missing on Natsuki's entourage. One of the Garderobe's Columns she sent in a mission.

Nao Zhang wasn't there.

"It seems that you finally realized that I am talking seriously Shamrock." Natsuki fixed her cold green gaze on Uma.

"Now, this is what you must do. Tomoe is not the Empress, it's a shame and the only throne she deserved is at the Imperial prison. But don't worry; you will be well accompanied by Baron D'Artai. That will be your new kingdom and you can screw up each other as much as you want. I will grant you two that."

Nagi was speechless, his mouth slightly opened at Natsuki's words.

"The new emperor should be designated among the Windbloom or the Tokiha family by the Noble Council, there won't be any other options but Bruce Windbloom or Takumi Tokiha. I will be back to Skáneland and my family will be released without any charge."

"Wait, Kruger…" Schwartz leader tried to spoke but Natsuki didn't allow him.

"Schwartz, we will hear what you have to say _if_ you really have something to say. As I said, of all this pack, you are the one I can understand more. And to speak, you have to become a person and stop being a shadow. If you can't do it and want to thrive on anarchy, there is no point on continue this. I will order my Otome to initiate the CORE destruction sequence right now."

S-1 wasn't a truthsayer but it was clear Natsuki was saying the truth just by looking at Uma Shamrock and the other Otomes that were helping at his allies. He was disconcerted, doubting between keep hearing or order his forces to destroy the woman.

As if reading his mind, Natsuki concluded.

"Oh!... you can certainly chose that path. My Otome on charge of the CORE destruction is hearing us right now. If that's your decision, at the next second we start the figth, she will destroy the CORE. In any combination, the result is the same; it is only in your hands to change that."

As S-1 remained in silence, Natsuki finished off.

"The one who has the power to destroy a thing has the absolute control over it." Natsuki said and after a short pause she added, "You know what it takes to destroy the CORE Shamrock, Nao Zhang is currently traveling through the portal, transporting the CORE on her ship, at my command she will materialize and you know what will happen if she do that."

Uma felt a heavy burden and the fate finally reaching her. It was forbidden for Otomes to materialize inside the portals since materialization will cause a fatal chain reaction that will destroy the Portal system; but materializing carrying on a CORE… that was unthinkable since that will destroy all the CORE systems and subsystems...everything, exactly as Natsuki was menacing. And the one of charge of that was Nao, the only Otome who will do it if Natsuki among all persons gave her the command. Uma would have doubted of anyone else to have the necessary strength or the madness, but Nao...she will do it.

"Kruger-san is telling the truth...what she said will happen." Uma never felt defeat as she was feeling then.

"I don't follow orders of that bitch, I am the Empress!!! Ayane...for once, take her..." Tomoe was resisting until the very last minute but no one around her was really hearing, desperate she walked in front of Ayane, slapping her lover on the face with rage and impotence. It was no need for Ayane to do anything, the other Imperial Otomes leaded by Shiho, who was also part of the secret Otome network Yohko built before departing to Aries, took Tomoe restraining her. Ayane just stay immobile, looking at Natsuki; her hearth broken is too many pieces to do anything.

"Shut her up and take her out of here." Natsuki commanded and Shiho complied, all the Otomes acknowledging Natsuki's command, all they knew Tomoe was getting what she deserved.

Tomoe was screaming and scrambling with no success, and after a while a crestfallen Ayane followed the trace of her protests.

"Now, is your turn D'Artai... you will respond not only for your damage towards humankind but also... for my grandfather dead."

Nagi couldn't avoid the surprise.

"Oh, I know it. And I assure you, you will pay."

Sergay jumped towards Natsuki but was promptly stopped by the violent impact of Shizuru's element, laying on the floor, unconscious. Natsuki just looked back at her love with a tinge of censure.

"He is alive," was the innocent Archmeister's answer.

With deep voice Natsuki commanded again, "Laura…take that scum and his boss together with the fallen empress."

"Wait, Kruger-san, you are right about Sergay. He shouldn't have harmed Count Kruger, that was not my command. I haven't done anything but try to help."

"Ara, D'Artai-san, you are finally saying the truth!" Shizuru said smiling coldly, "You haven't done anything…of good," then she looked at Sakura with understanding. "Natsuki, please allow Hazakura-san to handle Baron D'Artai; Laura can take care of Wang."

Nagi looked alternatively at Shizuru and Sakura, the later nodding lightly and finally grabbing him by the arm, "Sakura..." was the only word he could articulate with surprise.

"If I want to save you, my Baron...I have to do this. And I want to save you; I am sorry I didn't tell you everything but I can't let you keep doing this."

Schwartz and Uma were the only pending issues on Natsuki's list.

"I will give you one more chance, Shamrock. You didn't speak about the CORE, but maybe you want to tell Shizuru, with your own voice and looking at her eyes, why you betrayed her family."

Uma was devastated and when she raised her head to look at Shizuru, the worst thing was she didn't find hate on the red eyes; Shizuru was just looking at her, coldly. Uma realized the only Otome speaking to her was Natsuki and that was the only voice she heard.

"You better get your chance Shamrock, because I assure you, you will never see her again after today."

Uma straightened and looked at Shizuru; only then Saeko Kruger made her entrance. She was following the situation at the distance, according to Natsuki's instructions she had to wait until this moment. Uma's reasons were something she also had to hear. Saeko kept her eyes on Uma all the way down until she was standing at Natsuki's side together with Shizuru. The three women waiting for the answer.

"The power that was about to be unleashed, was something that Garderobe was the only one who should handle it, Shizuru. And such power couldn't be out of the reach of Garderobe, not by any chance." Uma was looking at the Schwartz man, trying to avoid the most important revelations, if not for her but for Garderobe's sake as always in her life. "You were too important on the schema of the future events and your family always refused our invitations for you to grow up here."

"And that justified the killing of a whole world?" Natsuki asked with barely contained rage. "That justified use all Schwartz weaknesses to make them do the dirty job?"

"The previous Schwartz leader approached Garderobe, with false intentions and betrayed me... he was supposed to get Shizuru only and bringing her to Garderobe." Uma looked indignant towards S-1.

"How were you going to explain that, Shamrock? I mean, Shizuru ending at Garderobe after such kidnapping?" Natsuki had a suspicious but wanted to hear it from Shamrock.

"Being as important as you were, Garderobe repeatedly offer to take you under its care, to grow up and become an Otome. It was your destiny." Uma was all the time speaking to Shizuru even when her protégée was not speaking to her. Nothing, not even the simplest question was coming from her. The next argument she heard, came from Saeko.

"Aylen was thinking not sending Shizuru to Wallach IX right, Uma?"

"He wasn't thinking about it. He already decided it! And Airlie accepted it…just as you did with Natsuki!"

"Kyler and Aylen talked several times about that possibility even before they born Uma!"

"So, if Shizuru was 'kidnapped' and 'conveniently rescued' by your Otomes, you will have the perfect excuse to force her family to keep her due her importance in your schema. That's the reason isn't Shamrock?" Natsuki's gaze on her was hard to stand but Shizuru's was unbearable for Uma.

"Nothing of what happened was supposed to happen Shizuru…I swear you. It was for everybody's benefits but the Schwartz leader betrayed me and I shall tell you were idiots taking that path. Garderobe could help you, where are you now?"

"My predecessor saw an opportunity and took it Headmistress."

"You destroyed a world killing millions of people!"

"Millions of people have died during the history of these Empires on the eternal longing for power, Headmistress. We harvest what we seed for." The Schwartz men answered to Uma's claim. "You betrayed your own on the sake of your cause. Tomoe betrayed her Emperor and lover. Everyone is looking for its own benefit, what makes you think your purpose is more important than mine?"

Natsuki kept an eye on the man weighting him. _"What is really his purpose?"_

"Yes, I help my predecessor against you. Because we all follow the commands are given to use in order to get out purpose." Then looking at Natsuki for the final decision, he asked. "If you destroy what we want, what's left for us Countess Kruger? Why would I accept your proposal?"

"_Atrocity is recognized as such by victim and predator alike, by all who learn about it at whatever removes. __Atrocity has no excuses, no mitigating argument. Atrocity never balances or rectifies the past. Atrocity merely arms the future for more atrocity. It is self-perpetuating upon itself — a barbarous form of incest. Whoever commits atrocity also commits those future atrocities thus bred."_

Natsuki knew it was something the Schwartz man could understand. All of them have played the victim and predator roles alternatively, Natsuki could see it now on her recently gained memories.

"You have been on the shadows during millenniums Schwartz...You had your chance of ruling an Empire and you create the Dark Ages... perhaps is there only darkness what may come from you? If that the case, I should destroy the CORE and stay on this planet until we kill each other for once. It is really no hope for either one of us?"

Natsuki's words but more important, the way she was looking at him, was holding his command to attack them. She came in only with four Otomes and was getting an Empire and Garderobe back from them but not for her. She apparently was not gaining anything but she was rightful since the beginning, her noble rights on Skáneland. Maybe she could truly offer him... if the portal was destroyed they could never reach the bases again. There were so many projects they were working on, S-1 didn't wanted and Empire and Garderobe as an empty eggshell, it was a lot more on his sacred mission for him.

"What can you offer me Countess Kruger? I understand your position regarding the noble council and the Empire but what about Garderobe. Are you still supporting Headmistress Shamrock?"

"Shamrock is no longer the Garderobe's Headmistress. She stop being the very first time she chose the wrong path."

Uma looked at Natsuki with wide open eyes.

"Otomes will take care of Garderobe's mission and will decide upon Shamrock. The new Garderobe Headmistress is Meister Shizuru Viola, Schwartz and she will have my full support and all Noble Houses support; so know once and for all that if you accept to negotiate, you won't betray us as you did with Shamrock and that there is a price to pay. You are also part of this setting up and you had to surrender your forces unconditionally."

S-1 pondered his situation. Natsuki was straight forward on her proposition, even if she had a hidden plan, he also had one. She was offering an alternative they never before. Maybe it was time for them to fight from a different position.

"Now Schwartz, will you take all or nothing, make the decision now."

"The one who can destroy a thing controls it, Countess Kruger...I will negotiate with you."

Saeko and Shizuru watched with a shadow of sadness how Irina took Uma Shamrock out of the room and while the rest of Natsuki's men made their entrance to support the Otomes regaining Garderobe's control. Once the settled the things with Schwartz, Shizuru took control and all the Otomes in Garderobe and the ones at the Noble Houses aligned with her commands. They were the most powerful force in the universe and Natsuki show them very clearly, they could save it or destroy it irreversibly.

It was a lot ahead for them recovering from the last dark months. Despite all the agreements, Natsuki wanted to keep control.

"Zhang....have you heard?"

"Everything Kruger."

"Stay in position with Reito until my personal command of otherwise."

Leaving the Portal at the indicated coordinates, Nao meet with Reito's ship. Nao was using the same modified aircraft Irina prepared for Ray for her Kansai incursion. Aboard of it, firmly secured on the aircraft belly, was the CORE. Nao let Reito goggle her with his bigger cargo ship. Reito secured to aircraft using the remote pilot since Nao's skills were not reading for that kind of maneuver and once it was completely still, Nao descended but remained at the aircraft side several seconds. The last person flying that aircraft was Ray and Nao could still see sitting there.

Reito was looking at her, in detail until Nao felt the intense gaze over her.

"What?" Nao asked after a while a bit annoyed by his exam.

"You look so calmly after being so close of destroying an Empire…and killing yourself on the process. Are you really so cool with it?"

"_And empire will be nothing ... without a ruler who knows the art of ruling." _Nao said cherishing the green GEM Saeko gave her when they meet in Kansai after Natsuki transformation in Otome; after Ray's dead.

"I wasn't ready to kill myself, Kannzaki. I was ready to make them all paid for violating Garderobe and taking so much away from us and my life was just a small price to pay."

**EPILOGUE****. **

**Skáneland, Castel Skánien. **

"Hey, Nao-san!"

Chie's voice made Nao look up from her place on the risk. A year passed after Natsuki's strike on the fake Empire and Schwartz. Chie and Armbrust were released but when Chie came back home, she was not alone. The beautiful assistant of the Court that help her and Armbrust during their time of confinement came with her. Finally, Chie seemed to be truly in love with someone.

Bruce Windbloom was now the Emperor of the known universe, selected by all the noble Houses, including Takumi Tokiha who disregarded himself saying Bruce was the best and only option.

When everything was set, Natsuki asked Nao if she preferred to stay at Garderobe or took the place she owned in Skáneland. Shizuru was the Headmistress now and Nao was still a Column and an Imprinter, but Skáneland was now her home.

Chie landed by Nao's side.

"You shouldn't use your robe for playing Chie."

"I am not playing, its time! They are coming! Hurry!"

At Chie's words, Nao materialized as well and the two of them rocketed back to the castle. They arrived just in time to meet Saeko reaching the room door where she and Yohko were attending Shizuru.

A contained Natsuki, surrounded by a crowd of people, was standing outside. Nao and Chie were the last ones to arrive increasing the crowd.

"Tell why is that I can't be inside mother?" Natsuki asked her mother a fraction of second before Saeko disappeared into the room.

"Because," was Saeko's answer addressed to everybody before closing the door.

But they didn't have to wait too long until they hear the crying of a baby…and then, a second one joining.

Natsuki was breathing to calm down and nothing could stop her when the door opened.

When Natsuki got in, Shizuru was laying on the bed, looking a bit tired but extraordinarily beautiful with the two babies on her sides.

Natsuki approached Shizuru, giving her a longing kiss and then cherishing the babies.

Saeko and Yohko were standing up by the family side.

"They are beautiful, Natsuki." Shizuru said, smiling by seeing Natsuki thrilled. Regardless the countless memories they had inside about countless births and children…this one belonged to them.

Natsuki carried one of the babies; their eyes were still closed so they will have to wait to see her eyes color.

"Seems they will have red eyes Countess," Yohko said a bit timidly.

"That would be great Yohko-san…I would love to have three women with red eyes." Natsuki was holding her daughter closely to her chest.

"Ask Nao-san to get in now."

Nao didn't like those occasions, but the Countess and Garderobe Headmistress were asking for her so, it can't be avoided. Walking in she found, Shizuru and Natsuki with one baby each and approached to see them, smiling with the same grin than usual but a bit nicer.

"Thanks Nao-san…is because of you and Ray they are finally here." Natsuki said talking Nao with some respect for the first time since they meet.

"Come on Kruger, don't get sensible." Nao said but both Shizuru and Natsuki knew she was touched and still mourning Ray's absence despite her tough and casual exterior.

"I want to ask you something, Zhang." Natsuki said looking at the Otome.

"Uhmm?"

"I want this one to be named Ray." Natsuki's green eyes looked directly at Nao's and then back at her daughter in her arms.

Nao opened her eyes with surprise, not for Natsuki wanting to name her daughter as her cousin, but for the fact of Natsuki asking, not for her approval but for her…blessing.

"Ray would be …honored, Kruger." Nao said with strangled voice. And then, after a deep breath "And the name will suit her…her hair is darker than her sister…she will be a perfect Ray."

"And she born first so, is twice better. By the way…" Shizuru said with tuneful voice, "Which will be the name for her? Have you thought a name for her too, Natsuki?"

"Of course," Natsuki sit on the bed again, "but only if you are agree,"…" I would like her name to be Syrah."

Shizuru knew Natsuki was doing several combinations for the babies' names during night when she thought Shizuru was asleep and what she wanted the most was to make Natsuki happy.

Smiling warmly at Natsuki, Shizuru said, "Then, she will be Syrah."

By looking at her newborn granddaughters, Saeko could only wonder what the destiny has awaiting for them. Soon after Shizuru got pregnant, she knew the eagerly expected Hime was coming…but two babies were not in any of their predictions. An unexpected path was opening for all of them.

END


End file.
